New Horizons: The Continuance
by mjaw
Summary: The Second Part of New Horizons. Something's brewing in Sunnydale and it's boiling up one helluva storm.
1. Chapter FortyFour

New Horizons: Chapter Forty-Four  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-01-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, love."  
  
"Hi, love."  
  
He smiled at that, pulling her closer and she smiled widely as she sighed contently.  
  
"We should probably get up sometime soon," she mumbled and he huffed.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" he asked and she turned her head lazily to look at her alarm clock.  
  
"Close to two thirty." she answered, putting her head back on his shoulder.  
  
He grinned a little over nothing and everything and let his left hand, which he had had around her shoulders, slide up and start to gently run through her hair.  
  
"Spike." she said and moved her head to look up at him.  
  
"What, pet?" he asked and she pulled up a little, looking down at him slightly as she suddenly smiled a little sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she mumbled and he furrowed his brow a little, questioning. "I can't believe," she continued, her voice growing strained with held back tears, "how I could say all those things to you.do what I did. God, it just seems like such a waste now!"  
  
He smiled a little, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Never a waste to figure out how you really feel, love," he grumbled, the thought of her actually being in his arms to stay was still strange in his head and he wondered if it would ever feel completely right there, even though he had craved it for so long. "And this," he added, letting his fingers grab a gentle hold of her hair and moving his head forward to kiss her briefly, "would probably never have happened if we hadn't gone through what we did, all of it. Hell, it probably wouldn't have happened if we hadn't gone with Sarah."  
  
Buffy licked her lips, savoring the taste of his mouth, and then she smiled as she opened her eyes, which she had closed, and met his gaze.  
  
"I owe her so much," Buffy said silently. "And I never even got a chance to thank her.for everything."  
  
Spike smiled a little.  
  
"What exactly did she do, then?" he asked and Buffy put her chin down to rest it on his shoulder, her eyes still in his as she sighed.  
  
"More than I even realized," she answered, shaking her head slightly. "She just.pushed me in all the right directions at precisely the right time. She got me thinking, REALLY thinking. I couldn't just get her words out of my head as easily as I could my own, or yours for that matter. I mean, my own thoughts were so messed up that I just didn't have the strength to deal with them half the time and what you said to me.well, I'm sure you know the excuse I used to get them away from me."  
  
He smiled slightly at that, his hand once more gently gliding through her hair, and then he nodded.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea, yeah," he said and she smiled, then she looked a little sad again.  
  
"But Sarah, she wasn't someone that I had a good excuse to just disregard and. God! I just can't understand how I could make myself so damn blind," she grumbled.  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
"Didn't you know that love IS blind?" he asked and she laughed with him, shaking her head.  
  
"Very funny," she then said, still smiling, and he ruffled her hair.  
  
She drew a deep breath and sighed again, pulling down to rest her cheek on his chest. Closing her eyes and remembering all the times when she had pushed the wanting to stay for a while in his bed as far away from her as possible and scared of the mere thought she had rushed out even faster, afraid that it would show on her, that he would use it against her and somehow break down her defenses. Make her stay.  
  
"When did you realize that you were in love with me?" he suddenly asked quietly and she could so clearly hear the hesitation in his voice as he uttered the last four words that she looked up and into his eyes.  
  
He looked insecure and she was overwhelmed with a need to hug him hard, which she didn't have to think twice about it; she simply slid her arms up and pulled herself on top of him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
Spike felt his eyes grow a little at the gesture and then he put his arms around her as well, holding her and closing his eyes he felt like he was finally right where he had been headed for over a century, he finally understood why he hadn't put up a struggle when Dru showed her true face, why he had been lost and alone and angry and resentful to everybody that he met. He had spent a lifetime frustrated looking for this missing part of him that was now so closely pressed against him, letting her sweet scent and her heavenly warmth and unbelievable love just reach into him and fill him up.  
  
The reason for everything had been her all along.  
  
"I love you," he whispered and her hold hardened a little more before she pulled away slightly and looked at him.  
  
"I love you too, Spike" she whispered as well, smiling before kissing him carefully on the mouth. "William Thackary Kinsley," she added with a smirk as she pulled away again and his eyes widened slightly once more before his hands slid down her sides and started tickling her.  
  
She screamed and rolled over on her back but he followed and she was laughing, wrapping her legs around him instead of pushing him away and then she put her face up and kissed him.  
  
His hands forgot their mission at once as he kissed her back and she smiled a little against his lips.  
  
Then she pulled away softly, looking up at him.  
  
"I was talking to Willow." she said now and he raised his eyebrows a little. "When I realized that I'm in love with you I was talking to Willow," she elaborated and he smiled slightly. "She just kind of. stated it, like it was something so obvious. I had been hurting more than I thought was possible since the morning when I fell through the mirror, missing you so badly I couldn't breathe and feeling at such a loss for anything. All I wanted to do was have you here again, to hold me and love me and make the pain just disappear somewhere. I knew you were the only one who could ever take it away.like you had so many times before that."  
  
She suddenly smiled lovingly at him and he almost felt his eyes water but he bit it back, didn't wanna lose it completely, he had already cried enough around her to last a lifetime. Or ANOTHER lifetime.  
  
"Just to hear someone say it out loud." she now mumbled, the look in her eyes suddenly distant as she remembered. "It just made me realize how true it was.how much I really do love you, Spike." Her eyes now in his again and he fought the tears bravely even though they were deceitful and rose in his eyes at her words. "How much I need you in my life. I need you so much," she now said and smiled a little as she put her head up and gently kissed both his eyes.  
  
He felt the damn tears run over at the soft touch and he didn't want to look at her.  
  
What a sad and weak being he had become.  
  
He couldn't feel any anger at that, but he felt a small sting of fear.  
  
What if she had fallen in love with the master vampire who took her roughly against a wall and didn't care if she shouted hateful words in his face, he just kept coming back for more? What if she had fallen for the extremely violent side of him that just mocked her, grinned at her efforts to push him away, laughed at the fact that she said she didn't love him, grabbed her when she tried to walk away and then didn't let go no matter how much she struggled?  
  
He was still that, he knew he still was that, he would always be that. He would be cruel when he needed to, he would hit and kick and kill when he needed to, he would most certainly still be violent, but with her?  
  
Hearing her utter what he had waited so long for her to finally admit, that she needed him, that she loved him, it had changed a great deal at how he looked at her.  
  
How could he grin if she suddenly chose to push him away again? How could he laugh if she ever decided to take her words back? How could he ever force her to stay if the push combined with the words retracted would break him?  
  
He was afraid to relax. This was too new, too fickle it felt like and even though he could feel her love, though he could see it so clearly in her eyes, it was too much; simply too much. His mind, his heart, his being had been unloved for a hundred years and more, and the feeling now was just too unfamiliar to trust.  
  
"I want to trust it." he mumbled and she met his eyes. "I want to just stay here, Slayer, with you. But we can't do that, can we? Sometime we need to get out of bed, get dressed and face the world and then what?"  
  
She looked at him, her heart starting to beat a little harder at his words. She swallowed.  
  
"Then we'll face it together," she said, her face splitting in an assuring smile and he smiled a little back, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm.scared," he grumbled now and she looked at him for a moment, reaching up and gently stroking the tears drying on his cheeks away before putting her arms around him.  
  
"Me too," she said, closing her eyes as his arms slid underneath her and held her hard. "But that's part of it," she added. "We can't know what's going to happen, we have to find out and TO find out we need to not care that we're scared. I love you, Spike. I know that you love me and I think that if this love has been strong enough to last this long, if OUR love has just waited for the right moment to let it FINALLY link us together, I don't think it'll break that easily, do you?"  
  
She pulled her head back at her last question and he smiled a little before shaking his head.  
  
"We don't have to rush," she now whispered with a slightly teasing hint in her green eyes as she let her mouth slide over his. "We have all the time in the world."  
  
***  
  
Buffy had been wearing a smile for nearly six hours, ever since the moment she woke up in his arms to when she danced in the rain to the hours they had spent talking quietly in her bed.  
  
She washed the last plate off and put it down in the sink just as she felt his arms slide around her waist and pull her a little close to him as his lips kissed the back of her head tenderly.  
  
Spike marveled over how every time he touched her she immediately became even more relaxed than she already seemed, how she sighed a little, sounding so satisfied with his company. He smiled as she leaned back against him.  
  
"Are you happy, Slayer?" he asked silently and she closed her eyes.  
  
"More than ever," she said and he smiled wider.  
  
"I don't believe you," he grumbled and she laughed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"We've been out of bed for an hour, you can't already have forgotten," she said, smiling and he grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"What can I say?" he mumbled, bending down to kiss her. "Need to refresh my memory, love," he added right before their lips met and she smiled a little, mouth against his as she kissed him back.  
  
She pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"I need to go to the store," she said, reaching out a hand and picking up the list she had made, situated behind her on the counter. "It won't take long, though."  
  
He frowned a little, and she smiled, standing on her toes she planted one more quick kiss on his lips before taking a step back and going to get her wallet.  
  
The kitchen door opened and Dawn came in; looking exhausted she threw her backpack down and groaned a tired "hello".  
  
"What's up with you?" Buffy asked as Dawn leaned heavily against the breakfast table before simply lying her upper body down on it, closing her eyes.  
  
"I HATE school," she grumbled and Buffy smiled a little.  
  
"Come on, niblet," Spike said comfortingly. "If you want I can go burn it down," he then offered and she shot up to a standing position.  
  
"Would you?!" she cried, the sarcastic tone of her voice not escaping the vamp and he nodded, a smile growing on his lips.  
  
"Sure, Buffy and me can take care of it later tonight. Ain't that right, Slayer?" he asked and Buffy looked at him, smiling as well before nodding.  
  
"Sure, and when where done with that we'll trash the Double Meat, rob the bank, wreck the police station and turn over some of the really ugly head stones at the cemetery," she suggested and Dawn giggled.  
  
"Sorry to give you the whole I'm-a-winy-teenager-please-someone-kick-me-in- the-head routine as always, but I'm just so TIRED of school and I just want the summer to be here NOW!" she grumbled, still smiling a little and Buffy smiled back, walking over to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Dawnie," she said. "I think I kinda remember what it was like being in that kinda mood. Only I was more in the damn-I-don't-wanna-do-this- stupid-homework-AND-patrol-for-ONCE-could-I-just-have-a-regular-evening- with-some-TV! mood."  
  
Dawn grinned at her, then saw the wallet in her hand and she raised her eyebrows a little quizzically.  
  
"You going out?" she asked and Buffy nodded, sighing a little.  
  
"I gotta get some milk and stuff," she said and Dawn smiled, nodding.  
  
Then she stepped around Buffy to pick up her backpack and Buffy looked up at Spike.  
  
"So." he said and she smiled a little.  
  
"I'll be back soon," she stated and walked up to him, standing on her toes again she placed one hand on his chest and then kissed him gently.  
  
Dawn turned around just as their lips met and her eyes went from big to huge as Buffy pulled away and the Slayer and the Vamp smiled a little at each other.  
  
"Holy CRAP!" the teen exclaimed and the other two both turned two scornful looks her way. "Oh, come on!" Dawn added at the sight of them. "I'm not FIVE, remember, and besides, 'holy crap' isn't exactly as bad as dammit or bloody hell or bollocks or bugger or."  
  
"How come you're only dragging up things I'd say?" Spike interrupted with a smirk, which died a little when he got an unappreciative look from his ladylove.  
  
"Because yours are much more fun to." Dawn began but shut herself up when she got a look from Buffy as well.  
  
Then the latter sighed, smiling a little.  
  
"I'm going now," she said, turning to Spike again. "Behave yourself, okay?" she added, still smiling and he grabbed her, pulling her closer to him and kissing her deeply.  
  
Dawn stared at them again, then she cleared her throat a little, looking away slightly and biting her lower lip a little self-consciously. Still, a smile was inevitably spreading on her lips and she was practically grinning when the two finally let go of each other. Buffy suddenly aware of the fact that they weren't alone anymore and Spike smirking at the look on the younger Summers sister's face.  
  
Buffy smiled a little at it as well, Dawn was beaming and Buffy felt the happiness increase in her chest when she saw how absolutely ecstatic her sister looked.  
  
"You're like together, or something, now?" the latter asked breathlessly, her eyes shining with excitement and Spike met Buffy's gaze as she reached out a hand to him and he took it carefully.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy answered, turning to Dawn again with a smile, now the elder sister's eyes were starting to glitter as well. "We are."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy stopped in front of the cash register and put her milk cartons and some other groceries, including cocoa mix and a bag of small marshmallows, on the counter.  
  
She was still grinning like a fool to herself, her mind replaying the last twenty-four hours over and over in her head. She sighed that content sigh she had grown used to during the last six and a half or so of those twenty- four as the cashier started ringing in her prices.  
  
"You look happy, honey," the pretty lady said with a smile and Buffy looked up, a little surprised but smiling wider nonetheless. "Any special occasion?"  
  
"No," Buffy said, feeling her heart start to leap in her chest. "I'm just. in love," she added and the woman raised her eyebrows and then smiled understandingly at her.  
  
"Must be a special guy to put that expression on your face," she stated and Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "He's special. He's really special."  
  
The woman smiled again.  
  
"That will be ten ninety-five," she said and Buffy handed her a twenty.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said as she got her change back.  
  
"Sure, hon. Paper or plastic?"  
  
"Oh.eh, plastic's fine, thanks."  
  
Buffy was putting the change back in her wallet when she looked up and her eyes landed on a familiar figure. She stared at him for a moment and then she swallowed hard, grabbing the bag with a brief smile to the nice lady before she slid out of the small isle and started to walk towards her 'arch nemesis', or the ONE of them, at least.  
  
Jonathan was having his nose so deep into the comic book he was holding in his hands that he didn't even notice the Slayer stopping by his side. Buffy stared at him for a few moments, growing more and more impatient and then shrugging, reaching out a hand and grabbing the comic out of his hands.  
  
"Hey!" Jonathan protested, turning to her with and angry expression that immediately turned to a badly startled one when his eyes met the cold gaze of the Slayer. "Hey.!" he said, voice wavering as he took a step back.  
  
"Hey," she grumbled, flipping the comic around to look at the cover. "Star Wars - Episode two?" she said questioningly, raising her eyebrows and turning her head to him. "Hmh, would have thought you'd seen the movie already," she added and he looked at her, suddenly insulted.  
  
"Of COURSE I've seen it already," he said, shaking his head at her. "Like three times. I just love it when."  
  
"Shut up," she interrupted and he did, swallowing hard. "We need to have a little chat," she now added and he took another step back as he said:  
  
"Don't think so. See ya!"  
  
Whispering something he made a strange looking mist rise at his feet. Buffy looked down at it, raising her eyebrows again. Jonathan did the same when the mist refused to rise and engulf him, as had been the plan.  
  
"Darn it," he murmured, looking up at her and then turning, making a run for it.  
  
Buffy was about to chase him down when she heard a scream from behind her and she looked at the disappearing 'villain' before sighing deeply and twirling around, running swiftly towards where the sound had come.  
  
She stopped by the cash register at the far wall opposite the magazine stands and looked down. A woman was kneeling, cleaning up the mess of a dropped juice carton.  
  
Buffy stared at her, then moaned to herself.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled before leaning forward a little, the woman now looking up at her questioningly. "Excuse me, did you just scream, loudly, as if you were in really big trouble and needed help?" Buffy asked and the woman raised her eyebrows a little before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Eh, I just was a little surprised when I dropped the stupid juice," she answered and Buffy nodded, her mouth twitching with held back laughter, but her brow furrowing deeply as she straightened her back, shaking her head to herself.  
  
"That's what I thought." she grumbled, the laughter retracting and leaving room for the growing annoyance in her chest as she turned around and walked away, the latter caused by the thought of what getting to Jonathan might have meant. "Dammit!" she cursed as she walked out of the store, stopping on the sidewalk to have a look around, just incase there was a van parked nearby that looked suspicious enough to search.  
  
There wasn't and she heaved a sigh again.  
  
She had completely forgotten about the Trio from Dorksville, sent on a frigging mission to seemingly screw up her life, something they had been able to accomplish on numerous occasions.  
  
She started walking, her head buzzing with thoughts and her body tensing up.  
  
"I've had enough of this, time to FIND them," she grumbled, thinking of the girl they had killed and starting to walk faster. "They are going down, nothing more to it," she added as she started running towards the Magic Box. 


	2. Chapter FortyFive

New Horizons: Chapter Forty-Five  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-02-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy pushed the door to the Magic Box open impatiently before trampling inside, waving her plastic bag and looking more than annoyed she then clambered down the steps to come stand by the table where Anya was sitting reading through some newly arrived books on how-to spells.  
  
Currently she was reading one with a title that read how-to-make-a-mortal- crawl-without-causing-any-serious-damage-to-his-limbs. Which fit her perfectly, even though she was only reading it per chance she ever needed it, she didn't want Xander's limbs to get deformed, she needed the tux to fit just right once their 'actual wedding' took place, far, far, far, far, far, FAR off in the future.  
  
She looked up, surprised, as Buffy came to stand before her, and she shut the cover of the book with a thud, smiling innocently.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," she said, the smile dying at the sight of the look on her friend's face. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy nodded, putting the bag of groceries down on the table. "We need to have a meeting, NOW. I can't believe that Spike made me forget about all the stuff going on in my life! No, wait.that's what he does." she added the last part with a sudden smile and Anya stared at the Slayer, if she hadn't known any better she could have sworn the woman looked. "What I realized when I went to the frigging STORE, of all the places in the world to run into that looser, Jonathan, I mean. Well, what I realized was that we still haven't found the stupid Trio a la Nerds and this vanishing act they've got going is seriously starting to get on my nerves!"  
  
Buffy was talking fast, pacing back and forth and Anya's eyes followed her keenly as she listened to the Slayer's statements and nodded her agreement mostly to herself since Buffy seemed very into what she was declaring.  
  
"SO, we need to have a meeting, Tara needs to perform some kind of a searching spell or location spell or whatever the hell you call them and then we'll all just."  
  
"Ah," Anya now interrupted, a little hesitantly and Buffy turned to her. "Well, I don't mean to cut your plan short but.Tara and Willow are still both at school, you know. And Xander is still working for at least an hour.It's Thursday," she finished and Buffy's shoulders slumped a little as she sighed.  
  
"Of course it is," she mumbled, shaking her head.  
  
"Do you have anything of theirs?" Anya now asked, getting off the chair she was on and walking up to the register.  
  
"Of Xander's or Willow's?" Buffy asked, slightly confused and Anya smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"No, of one of the.nerds'," she answered and Buffy raised her eyebrows a little, shaking her head.  
  
"Why?" she asked walking over to Anya who now was behind the counter and kneeling, digging through a cabinet.  
  
"Well," she answered, "we need something of theirs to perform this spell," she explained, bringing out a big, heavy, old and leather bonded book.  
  
"What spell?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"A location spell that I think is easy enough for me to do, but I will need something of theirs, though," Anya answered and Buffy furrowed her brow, thinking.  
  
Then she lit up slightly.  
  
"How would something one of them has touched be? Is that enough?" she asked and Anya, who had opened the book, looked over the spell quickly and then nodded.  
  
"I can't see anything that says that it wouldn't be," she stated and Buffy turned, running to the door she shouted over her shoulder:  
  
"I'll be right back!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You WHAT?" Warren shouted, his eyes bulging with rage as he stared at the member of the Trio who was the reason for that particular emotion manifesting itself on his face.  
  
"I-I." Jonathan stuttered as Warren walked past Andrew, who was staring from one to the other, and approached the first.  
  
"You went to the SUPERMARKET?" Warren now bellowed, disbelieving, as he grabbed Jonathan by the shirt and pushed him up against the closed door behind his back. "You went to the God damn STORE when you know that we need to keep a LOW PROFILE, a LOW PROFILE means staying the hell away from PUBLIC PLACES!" Warren now screamed, taking a step forward and grabbing a tight hold with both hands on Jonathan's sweater, pressing the latter up forcefully against the door.  
  
Jonathan stared at his 'friend'. He had never seen the head of the Trio this mad before, and he sure didn't like it.  
  
"We hadn't seen the Slayer for such a long time, I thought it'd be safe to just make a quick stop." he tried to defend himself, but Warren just grabbed a tighter hold on him.  
  
"Well, ladida, I think someone just won the prize for Smallest Brain on the Planet!" Warren said, voice now lowered and trembling with anger. "Just 'cause we don't see her doesn't mean she's not HERE! And I guess you just found that out head on, didn't you?"  
  
Jonathan gulped a little, nodding.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" he mumbled, eyes growing at the cold stare in Warren's eyes.  
  
Warren took a step back, slowly releasing his grip and Jonathan was finally standing on the soles of his feet again, as apposed to his toes.  
  
"Did you get the merchandise?" Warren now asked dryly and Jonathan nodded slowly, sticking a hand into one of his pants pockets and bringing out a small, brown parcel. "Good," Warren said with a glare at him, snatching it out of his palm and turning from him, walking over to a low work table where he carefully put it down.  
  
"What is it?" Andrew asked, slightly glaring at Jonathan too and the latter ground his teeth, irritated.  
  
He had started to get the feeling that the two other members of the Trio were grouping themselves against him a while back and the feeling just kept growing. Almost more than he detested Spike, for almost killing the precious Bubba Fett collectible triple-super-action figure when he needed the stupid chip in his head examined, he now despised the feeling of insecurity rooting itself in his chest. But if they thought that he was all oh-I-don't-see-I-don't-hear-I'm-a-dumb-ass-sidekick, then they were wrong.  
  
He looked at Warren and then at Andrew who was walking up to the former to stand beside him, observing the small parcel with the exaggerated interest that was his way. Jonathan shook his head a little before his curiosity took over and he crossed the small room to join the others.  
  
"What is it?" Andrew repeated and Warren sighed.  
  
"Give me a sec here, okay?" he asked. "I need to concentrate or we'll all be small particles flying with the breeze in a moment or so, OKAY?"  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, gees," he grumbled defensively and Warren drew a breath before reaching out his hands and carefully undoing the small string tied with a tiny bow around the parcel.  
  
Jonathan couldn't help but start humming the James Bond theme and Warren stopped what he was doing, not looking at the other but not needing to, Jonathan caught himself and stopped.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled and Warren shook his head a little before proceeding with his task.  
  
"D-did you say that this stuff in there could actually get us killed if you don't concentrate on what you're doing?" Andrew suddenly asked, the realization of the fact that he might be dead in a moment or so finally catching up with him and Warren exhaled deeply.  
  
"Yes," he said, his eyes not leaving the parcel as he started to slowly and methodically undo the brown wrapping paper that was around it.  
  
"But."  
  
"Shut it," Warren interrupted as he carefully got the last side of the wrapping opened.  
  
"What IS that?" Jonathan asked, his eyes enlarging as he stared at the pretty amulet imbedded in something black and fluffy, looking almost like velvet in texture but the body of it was closer to cotton.  
  
The amulet was flat, round and looked like it was made of silver or some kind of blank metal. It had some sort of small scribbling on it, observing it closer it looked like a bunch of small and short lines put together in groups of various numbers and sizes. In the middle of it sat an azure blue stone that almost looked like it was glowing with a background light.  
  
"Pretty," Andrew breathed and Warren nodded, starting to smile a little.  
  
"This, my friends, is the stone of Torah," he now said, starting to rub his hands gleefully before drawing a small breath and reaching out a hand to very cautiously remove the small amulet from its nest.  
  
"The stone of Torah," Andrew said in awe and then hesitantly adding the standard line: "WHAT'S 'the stone of Torah'?"  
  
Warren smiled a little as he held the amulet up to the light.  
  
"It's the amulet worn by one of the most powerful female demons of all time," he then answered Andrew. "She was incredibly deceitful and she loved nothing better than a good trick to play on her fellow demons and that is precisely the kind of skill we need for my newest plan to work."  
  
"Okay." Jonathan mumbled, growing more and more insecure about the whole 'plan' thing that he hadn't heard one word about. "So.you wanna do an incantation or something?"  
  
Warren smiled a little, letting his arms sink, seemingly content with his studies of the stone for the time being, and then he turned to Jonathan.  
  
"Yes. You see, Torah's husband finally had enough and cursed her to be in THIS stone," he gestured to the amulet in his hands, "until the day someone foolish enough would release her and ask her one favor in return for having set her free," Warren explained, both Jonathan and Andrew now gaping at him.  
  
"Well, we're not foolish enough to do THAT," Andrew stated, his voice wavering as he added: "Are we.?"  
  
Warren smiled again and Andrew sighed.  
  
"We are," he grumbled.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy threw a stack of magazines on the table of the Magic Box and Anya looked up from her book, a little startled.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said at the expression on Anya's face, but the latter was already starting to relax, turning her eyes questioningly on the magazines. "Oh," Buffy said. "Jonathan held one of these when I saw him. I didn't know which one so I bought all of them. Can you.sense it or something?"  
  
Anya smiled a little, shaking her head and getting to her feet.  
  
"I'm not that kinda demon," she said and Buffy watched her walk to the counter where the book she had brought out earlier still lay. "But don't worry, we'll just have to go through them all."  
  
An hour later Anya sighed deeply as she repeated the location spell for the third time over the last magazine and held the tip of a pencil against it before moving the pencil to a map of Sunnydale. She shook her head a little before looking up at Buffy whose brow was furrowed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Anya said. "I don't know if it's me or the spell or if they have some sort of protection spell. I'm sorry, Buffy."  
  
Buffy smiled a little, nodding when the sound of the door to the shop being flung open harshly made her twirl around and Anya look up, surprised.  
  
Spike threw his smoking blanket off him with a huff and came scrambling down the stairs with a wild expression in his eyes before they landed on Buffy, who met his gaze alarmed.  
  
"Slayer!" he exclaimed, the wildness making way for sudden fury. "Where the HELL have you been?!" he burst out and Buffy just stared at him.  
  
"Here. We were."  
  
"Shut up!" he interrupted, starting to walk back and forth like a caged animal in front of her, shaking his head before meeting her gaze again. "You said 'I'll be right back'! That was bloody two damn bloody hours ago!" he barked at her and her eyes grew a little. "You SHOULD have said, 'Oh and by the God damn way, hell, I'll stop by the bloody Magic Box and do some buggering spells with Anya'! Or maybe you're just reading sodding magazines and being all buggering female. Bloody hell!"  
  
Buffy contained the smile threatening to come out as she raised her eyebrows a little.  
  
"Spike," she said gently. "I'm sorry, I just."  
  
"Yeah, you'd better be bloody sorry, Slayer," he interrupted again, almost louder than before as he stopped his pacing and glared at her. "Me and the Lil'Bit thought you'd run into some damn new bloody Big Bad and we were bloody worried about you and I bloody well searched the whole God damn town for your ass and you're HERE?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened even more at that.  
  
"You were out in the sun just to."  
  
"Bloody God damn right I was out in the frigging sun! And I KNOW you can take care of yourself, Slayer. But bloody hell! Why the hell didn't you call me? Why the HELL are you."  
  
Buffy had silently walked up to him and now she interrupted him by reaching her arms up and wrapping them around his neck.  
  
Spike drew a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and then he closed his eyes, putting his arms around her in a hard hug as well and bending down slightly to nestle his face at the side of her throat.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," he mumbled. "I was so bloody scared I'd lost you."  
  
Anya stared at the two, suddenly remembering the look on Buffy's face earlier she couldn't help but swallow hard, the realization slowly coming to her as she observed the Slayer and the Vamp in quiet fascination.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said silently. "I should've called you. I'm sorry."  
  
He pulled away a little, looking down at her face and she smiled slightly, he returned it, the warmth growing in his eyes and she felt the so familiar tingle in her stomach. God, it felt so good to have his arms around her. So strong, so safe.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," he grumbled and she smiled wider, shaking her head a little.  
  
"I promise I'll never put you in the situation where you can't even curse in an orderly fashion ever again," she stated and now he smirked slightly.  
  
Then he grew serious, looking into her eyes so deep that she almost couldn't breathe and then she drew a small breath, moving forward slightly and kissing him softly.  
  
Oh.my God, Anya thought to herself, biting her lower lip, her eyes growing. Oh.my God.  
  
Spike parted his lips and kissed his Slayer with such a sudden passion that a low moan rose in her throat.  
  
Oh my God, Anya now thought as she silently started moving towards the door leading into the sparring room. I think. she stopped, her head tilting slightly, then she started moving again. Yes, I think I'd better. she stopped once more, now shaking her head a little at the sight of the two. Yes, I DEFINITELY think I'd better leave them alone.for a moment.  
  
The small bell above the door suddenly rang.  
  
"Customer!" the vengeance demon exclaimed happily, running back the short way she had gotten and past the two lovers, who were seemingly not taking any notice of anything but the growing tension between their own little duo.  
  
Anya stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes met the shocked gaze of Xander.  
  
***  
  
"This is big," Jonathan grumbled as he stared at the amulet, now placed on the floor in the middle of the small circle the Trio had made. "Warren, are you sure that we can handle her?"  
  
Warren looked at him impatiently.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," he answered. "Torah will OWE us this, she can't refuse us or the amulet will reclaim her."  
  
Jonathan swallowed.  
  
"This is kinda the same mood scene that they had that time in the X-Files when Mulder and Scully were working together on that case with."  
  
"Andrew," Warren said. "If you don't stop that right now I will."  
  
Andrew closed his mouth hard, pressing his lips together as his eyes grew a little.  
  
"Good," Warren said, nodding. "Thank you. Now, back to the rather important matter of the in-can-ta-tion," he added, empathizing the last word with a meaningful look each to the two others who exchanged a glance before they turned back to him. "We need to hold hands and chant this sentence: Torah, powerful and mighty queen, we wish to make the unseen seen, for our wish one to us you'll give, so that you once again may live."  
  
Jonathan furrowed his brow slightly at that.  
  
"Did you make that up?" he asked and Warren stared at him, disbelieving. "What? I just thought it was kinda good, the whole 'once again may live' part especially."  
  
"I read it in a book, okay?" Warren interrupted, reaching out and grabbing Andrew's hand.  
  
Andrew tried to look casual at the touch.  
  
"What-what book?" he asked and Warren turned to him as Jonathan reached out his hands to grab either one of the others.  
  
"The handbook-of-the-stone-of-Torah, all right?" Warren answered and Andrew raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Wow, they usually don't come with that," he stated and now both Jonathan and Warren stared at him. "What?!" he asked and they just shook their heads, all of them now turning their attention back on the amulet.  
  
"Ready?" Warren asked.  
  
"No," the two others answered simultaneously and he rolled his eyes before starting the chant, Andrew following and Jonathan then reluctantly falling in as well.  
  
The soft light in the stone grew slightly brighter and then the stone itself looked like it turned liquid, a small twirl starting in the middle of it, moving slowly round and round.  
  
The Trio stared at it in awe, mumbling the chant under their breath as the light grew stronger.  
  
Then there was a sudden flash, which went straight up into the ceiling and the force from it made all three of the evokers tumble backwards, letting each others hands go and covering their eyes from the blaze of light.  
  
Then everything went still, the room back in its normal lighting and the three slowly starting to move.  
  
"Aooou," Andrew grumbled, sitting up and grabbing his left arm. "That hurt," he added as he stared at the amulet, the stone back to its former hard body.  
  
Warren sat up as well, sighing, and Jonathan soon followed, holding a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Guess it didn't work," he mumbled and Warren was about to open his mouth when they heard a scraping noise from above their heads.  
  
They looked at each other before tilting their heads back.  
  
The back of a slim and naked young body obviously belonging to a girl met their widening gaze and their mouths dropped open at the same time. Her hands were flat against the ceiling and she looked like she was standing on her knees, her long, black hair hanging down and then she suddenly turned partially around, revealing the face of an incredibly beautiful young woman.  
  
Her eyes were closed but the Trio's eyes, well, except for Andrew's, weren't on her FACE, but slightly lower.  
  
Then her eyes suddenly fluttered open, revealing two emerald green irises that seemed to glitter and twirl. But the fire in them was dead and cold as they looked at the three humans below. Then her mouth curled in a smile that was even more frightening than her appraising stare and her voice was melodic but hard when she said:  
  
"One wish for releasing me from my prison is yours. Choose it wisely."  
  
Then she turned back towards the ceiling and started crawling over it to the wall.  
  
Jonathan and Warren were still staring at her and Andrew glared at them before clearing his throat.  
  
"So, we need some clothes?"  
  
"No," Torah said as she placed her feet on the floor and stood in all her breathtaking beauty before them for a moment, then she moved her left hand in a smooth gesture from her neck and down to her waist.  
  
A dress slowly started to appear, covering her up and Warren and Jonathan sighed a little at that, Andrew getting to his feet, ignoring them.  
  
"You can't wear that," Andrew stated and Torah turned her calm and chilly gaze his way.  
  
"Oh?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we don't wear clothes like that," he said and then he remembered that first of all he was talking to a demon and an incredibly powerful one at that, second of all that it probably wasn't a very good idea to tell this powerful lady demon what to wear.  
  
And in the light of this he sat down heavily again, taking his eyes from hers and swallowing hard.  
  
"Well, then," she said, closing her eyes for a moment and then smiling that awful smile again before moving her hand in the same fashion as before, only now the dress crumbled up and turned into a tank top, a sweater and a pair of jeans. "There," she now said.  
  
Now Warren seemed to get his head straight because he got to his feet, observing the demon carefully before saying:  
  
"Our wish."  
  
"Yes," she said slowly, nodding.  
  
"We want you to destroy the Slayer," Warren said and Torah raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"The Slayer," she said and Warren nodded. "The Vampire Slayer, you still have those?" she asked now and Warren's eyes grew slightly and then he nodded again.  
  
Torah's eyes seemed to glimmer at this revelation and then she smiled again, Jonathan wishing silently that she would stop doing that.  
  
"Well, that's a surprise. I thought they would have gone extinct by now."  
  
"We WISH," Andrew said and then quieted down again, not looking at her.  
  
"So it seems," she stated coolly and Warren smiled a little nervously.  
  
"We want her out of the frigging way, and we've tried everything," he grumbled and Torah looked at him for a moment.  
  
"And then you decided on me," she said, suddenly laughing a low laugh that sent chills up and down the threes' spines before she added: "I guess I was wrong, the human race did turn out to have a brain after all. But 'destroy' her.? Just like that, poof, destroyed, demolished?" she now asked, snapping her fingers a little and her eyes catching on a devilishly humorous glint.  
  
"Yes," Warren said, nodding.  
  
"No fun," Torah stated, shaking her head and slowly starting towards the human who froze on the spot, staring at her. "No fun at all," she added as she reached him, sliding her hands up his chest and moving closer as she smiled up at him.  
  
"What then?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Play," she said in a hushed voice, her eyes glittering pools of rainforrest green. "I want to play." 


	3. Chapter FortySix

New Horizons: Chapter Forty-Six  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-03-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander's eyes were growing wide and he felt his heart beat slow down to almost nothing as he stared at the Slayer and the Vamp.  
  
He didn't know what he felt other than absolute shock at seeing the display of one of his best friends kissing dead boy, kissing the enemy, kissing a vampire with such feeling that it was hard to miss. He swallowed hard, turning his eyes to Anya who was biting her lower lip and wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Hi, Ahn," he said slowly and she smiled a little as she come and stood at the foot of the steps, looking up at him.  
  
"Hi," she said, voice still streaked with tension anticipating his reaction.  
  
Well, he thought as he once more looked at Buffy and Spike. I think that this is all the reaction you're gonna get out of me.  
  
He slowly shook his head to himself.  
  
"Do they ever come up for air?" he found himself asking and Anya furrowed her brow slightly, stealing a glance at the two before looking at him again.  
  
"Well," she started, "Buffy's lung capacity is probably better than a normal humans, and Spike.well, he doesn't really need to breathe," she then finished and Xander smiled a little hesitantly.  
  
"Right, thanks for the clarification, Anya," he grumbled and she looked hurt, which made him turn to her regretfully. "I'm sorry," he said and she smiled a little, nodding, before he walked down the steps and came to stand beside her.  
  
"How was work?" she asked, trying to disregard the make-out session going on behind her back and Xander shrugged a little, meeting her gaze.  
  
"The usual," he answered her, then he took a step around her and she was about to place a hand on his arm to stop him when he said: "You guys are seriously gonna scare off the customers, if there ever are any," Anya huffed at that and Buffy and Spike, surprised at the sound of his voice, pulled apart and turned their heads to him. He continued: "So maybe you could take this little thing you've got going here into the sparring room or the storage room or preferably a motel room in a galaxy far, far away? Just to let the rest of us not feel so.grossed out?"  
  
Buffy stared at him and Spike stared at him and Anya stared at him and then Buffy started laughing as she took a step away from Spike and walked up to Xander.  
  
"I'm sorry to gross you out, Mr. Harris," she said as she embraced him and he smiled a little, hugging her back. "But from now on this is official, and so."  
  
Xander moaned.  
  
"Oh Lord, I think I'm starting to regret the fact that you don't have to do this behind my back anymore," he grumbled and Buffy smiled brightly as she pulled away from him again.  
  
"Well," she said as she turned and looked at Spike. "I'M not," she added as she walked up to the latter who was looking at her with a small smirk on his lips before he turned his gaze on Xander.  
  
Xander met it for a moment and then he sighed, shrugging.  
  
"Whatever," he said. "I'm happy for you blah-blah-blah," he grumbled, then he paused a moment before adding: "If you're the one to put that smile back on her face, then I can't object."  
  
Spike couldn't help but grin at that and then he nodded, appreciating that statement.  
  
Anya walked up to Xander, sliding one hand into his and looking up at him.  
  
"You're very hot when you're understanding and forgiving," she said firmly and Xander looked down at her, a little surprised.  
  
"Thanks," he said and she smiled, twitching her head slightly towards the door to the storage room and he furrowed his brow.  
  
"Let's go have sex," she said when he didn't catch on and turned around, pulling him by the hand towards where her twitch had been and his eyes enlarged.  
  
"Ahn!" he exclaimed and she turned to him, still walking.  
  
"WHAT?" she asked. "I TRIED to be all.what's it called? Subtle about it!" she defended and Buffy laughed again, shaking her head and then smiling a little as she felt Spike's arms lock around her from behind.  
  
"Sounded like a pretty good idea to me," he mumbled, his mouth against the back of her head and she closed her eyes, reaching up one hand behind her to let it slide into his hair as his hands traveled over her stomach.  
  
"You are such a romantic," she murmured and he laughed a little, turning her around to him and pulling her close. "You know," she now said, both her hands sliding up and around his neck as he was bending down to let his lips meet hers again.  
  
He stopped his movement, meeting her gaze and cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked and she smiled a little.  
  
"I have to be able to leave the house for a couple of hours without you going through the rough," she said and he smiled as well.  
  
"I know," he grumbled, bending down and brushing his lips against hers. "You leaving wasn't the problem. It was just that you didn't go on a bloody patrol; you went to the store. It just."  
  
"Dammit," she grumbled, suddenly pulling out of his embrace with a quick kiss and walking over to the table where her bag was. "My milk," she sighed. "I hope it's not ruined."  
  
Spike looked at her and then came up to her, licking his lips he smiled a little.  
  
"Maybe it's best if we get it home," he pointed out, reaching out a hand and brushing her hair gently away from her shoulder before taking a step forward, bending down and planting a soft kiss on the curve of her neck.  
  
"You have no idea what you do to me," she whispered, turning her head to catch his lips and kissing him deeply as they once more got entangled in each other arms.  
  
***  
  
Buffy kicked out her foot, sending the fledgling vamp flying before she threw herself on him and raised her stake. She dusted him with one hard move of her arm and then she sneezed, getting to her feet and brushing off the heavy ashes.  
  
"Downside of the job?" Spike's voice sounded teasingly from behind her and she grinned tiredly as she turned to him.  
  
"Tell me about it," she grumbled, shaking her head roughly to get the grains out of her hair as he approached her slowly, she stopped her movement and looked up, observing him with eyes beginning to softly glitter in the moonlight. "Did I ever tell you how sexy that damn trench coat is on you?" she asked and he smiled a little, stopping a few feet away from her and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What, this old thing?" he asked, shrugging and she smiled slightly, twirling her stake between two fingers before throwing it to the ground.  
  
"You know," she said, slowly taking a step to the side of the stake and tilting her head a little. "This whole being in love act is starting to get on my nerves," she stated calmly and he raised his eyebrows again, vague smile still on his lips.  
  
"Really?" he asked as he let the duster slide off his shoulders and it hit the ground with a low thump at his feet before he started moving slowly to one side. "Wanna call it quits already, Slayer?"  
  
She shrugged a little, getting moving as well as they slowly circled each other on a range of roughly seven feet.  
  
"Well, maybe not QUITS, but wouldn't it be more interesting if we went back to how it used to be?"  
  
"How do you mean?" he asked silently, the circle getting slightly tighter.  
  
"I just think maybe we should skip the whole happy forever and ever crap," she said, in a voice just as low and now he smirked.  
  
"And what do you wanna do then, love?" he asked, now stopping and she came to a halt as well, they were about five feet opposite each other and she straightened her back a little.  
  
"I wanna fight," she answered before she lunged at him.  
  
She kicked out a leg and he caught it in both hands, smiling widely now as he met her gaze before flipping her hard, making her twirl around and hit the ground in a harsh thud. She got to her feet fast and turned to him.  
  
"You want more, baby?" he asked and she bit back a smile as she raced forwards again, huddling down and kicking out her leg once more, but this time hitting the target and sweeping his legs out from under him. She stood and was about to throw herself on him but he was too fast, already on his feet he delivered a hard blow to her cheek, which made her almost lose her balance.  
  
"Come on, Slayer," he grumbled as he delivered another blow to her stomach. "Focus!"  
  
She straightened her back, closing her hands into fists and then hitting him so hard on the nose that he flew backwards, crashing into a huge head stone.  
  
"It's not that easy," she said, quickly taking the steps up to him and grabbing him by the collar of his T-shirt, getting him on his feet and then pushing him up against the stone, "to FOCUS," she added as he shook his head a little and met her gaze, "when all I really wanna do is this," she finished, pressing herself against him and letting her tongue part his lips roughly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He moaned as he turned around, lifting her up and having her put her legs around his waist as he sought balance with HER back now against the rough stone and his hands traveling in under her sweater.  
  
Suddenly a loud shriek was heard close by and they both jerked their heads apart, trying to ignore the overwhelming need to still their desire Buffy unwrapped her legs with a sigh and Spike put her down on the ground.  
  
"Rain check, love?" he asked and she smiled, reaching up to steal another kiss before she nodded and ran up to where she had left her stake.  
  
"And what I said," she called out as she picked it up and turned to start running towards where the sound had come from. "Scratch it!" she added over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what part of it?" he yelled after her.  
  
"I love you, and I wanna be disgustingly happy forever and ever and ever!" she yelled with a laugh and he laughed as well, shaking his head.  
  
"Have I EVER been this happy?" he asked himself as he walked up to his duster, bending down and grabbing it. "Nope," he then mumbled as he pulled it on. "A definite 'nope' to that. Never been so bloody happy.It's scary," he grumbled as he looked up towards where Buffy had disappeared. "Ah well," he thought and started after her.  
  
Buffy rounded a patch of thick bushes and almost tripped over the lifeless body of a young woman.  
  
"Woh!" she said as she regained her balance and looked down. "Crap, I'm too late!"  
  
"Bugger me," Spike said as he stopped beside her. "Sorry 'bout that, Slayer," he grumbled and she shook her head.  
  
"It was just as much my doing," she assured and bent down to feel for a pulse, her face brightening a little. "It's faint but it's there," she said and Spike furrowed his brow slightly.  
  
"Strange," he mumbled and she looked up, questioning. "I can't hear it," he said and she frowned as well, then she shrugged.  
  
"We need to get her to a doctor," she said and he nodded, bending down to lift her up.  
  
As he did, her long black hair, that had been covering her face, gently fell to the side and he stared at her, furrowing his brow deeper this time.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at the extraordinary beauty of the young woman's face, and then she turned her head to Spike, feeling a stitch of jealousy.  
  
"Oh, just stare away! Girlfriend standing right by your side but never mind, admire the beautiful stranger," she grumbled and he turned his head to her shaking it.  
  
"I wasn't." he started but she just waved a hand, beginning to walk ahead. "Buffy, I WASN'T." he tried again, but she interrupted him with a:  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
He rolled his eyes, following her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"So, she's going to be all right?" Buffy asked as the doctor stepped out of Willow's bedroom, where they had put the young woman, and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine, with some rest. She's suffered a mild concussion and lost some blood. I was wondering about that actually, the marks on her throat seem to have been performed with two sharp objects, if I didn't know better I'd say it was a vampire bite but even in Sunnydale that would be a little far off, don't you agree?" he asked with a humorous smile and Buffy smiled back with a glance at Spike who was full out grinning.  
  
"Yes, I do!" she said, nodding. "Thank you, doctor Nordstrom, and I hope that you'll have a nice evening."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Summers, you too. And call me any time if there are any problems."  
  
Buffy nodded, still smiling as she walked him downstairs, Spike following close behind and waiting as Buffy said good night before she closed the door behind the doctor's back.  
  
She sighed deeply, shaking her head and turning around to lean against it, looking up at the vamp as he came up to her.  
  
"So," Buffy said, moving away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
He sighed, smiling a little and turning to her.  
  
"Don't tell me you're the really, really jealous type," he grumbled and she raised her eyebrows. "I'm just saying, I HAVE to be able to LOOK at another woman," he added and her eyebrows shot up even higher. "Not THAT kind of look, Slayer," he murmured, still enjoying the fact of the blatant emotion in her eyes.  
  
"Do you think she's prettier than me, that's all I'm wondering? 'Cause I think she's a lot more pretty and-."  
  
He cut her off by moving towards her, his eyes filling with that warmth and his mouth curling in the so comfortingly familiar smirk as he reached out a hand and pulled her to him.  
  
"Trust me, Slayer," he mumbled, bending down so his mouth was almost touching hers, her hands sliding up and around his neck as she licked her lips a little. "No one can ever come close to you, she's not even fit to stand in your shadow. You know that you're the only one I'll ever want; the only one I've ever loved. So trust me, Buffy."  
  
She smiled a little, bending her head back and parting her lips a little as he moved his head forward and gently kissed her.  
  
She sighed happily as they pulled apart and rested her head against his chest for a moment as he held her close to him, breathing in the scent of her and smiling in the fact that it was his now. She was his, all of her. Just as he was hers.  
  
Unbelievable, what this bloody love does to you, he thought to himself, suddenly fascinated by the mere concept.  
  
Then he remembered something she had said earlier and smiled a little.  
  
"I have a girlfriend," he said and she pulled her head back to look up at him with a big smile, laughing a little.  
  
"What?" she asked and he smiled widely back.  
  
"You said 'girlfriend standing right by your side but never mind', before when you got so.upset with me," he said and she tilted her head a little to one side, still smiling.  
  
"So I did," she agreed and then she stood on her toes and kissed him on the mouth. "Hello, 'boyfriend'," she then added with a mischievous grin and he laughed a little before bending down and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, making her think of the night in England.  
  
"Hello, 'girlfriend'," he mumbled and then he smiled warmly and she returned it, shaking her head a little.  
  
"Had ANYone told me that this was gonna happen, I so wouldn't have believed it," she stated and he grinned, shaking his head.  
  
"Me neither," he said.  
  
Then he pulled her close again, holding her tight to him, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her slim body against his own, in his arms. Buffy relaxed into him, nestling her face against his throat and feeling the un- satisfaction of not having finished what they started earlier start to build inside. She turned her head and let her lips run up and trace his jaw line before opening her mouth and gently kissing his chin.  
  
His grip had hardened at the touch of her lips and now he moved his head to meet her kiss with his mouth. She drew a deep breath, pulling herself closer to him and he turned around with her in his arms, taking a few steps forward and pressing her against the wall they soon enough hit.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn's voice suddenly called as she came skipping down the stairs and the Slayer and the Vamp pulled away from each other quickly, Spike turning around just as Dawn looked up, half way down the steps. "Oh, hi," she said now, stopping and her eyes wandering from one to the other.  
  
Buffy was still leaning against the wall, her hair unusually tangled and Spike looked a little self-conscious as he carefully held his duster wrapped around him. Dawn frowned a little.  
  
"Take it to the bedroom, that's my advice," she then said lightly as she went the rest of the steps and stood before them, suddenly smiling and shaking her head a little. "Okay, so, interrupting you guys in your post- patrolling activities or whatever wasn't the reason I came down. I was just wondering, where's Willow and who is that girl in her room?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened a little as she remembered the stranger. She shook her head, biting her lip and trying to focus on anything but the roaring craving for him and his touch and his kiss and.  
  
AHHH! STOP IT! she screamed in her head.  
  
"Um, we don't know who she is. She was attacked and we.well, we were a little late but at least we stopped the blood loss," Buffy answered Dawn who's eyes grew slightly at that.  
  
"So.she's like staying here now or something?" she asked and Buffy exchanged a look with Spike. "What?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you think I know that look? It means you don't know, doesn't it, but that you're not sure you should tell me," she said impatiently and Buffy turned to her, then smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Okay, so, we have no idea who she is, where she's from or well anything. She needs her rest though, and so I suppose that for tonight she can stay here." she then stated and Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Is that safe, Slayer?" he asked and she turned to him, shrugging a little and trying to ignore the fact that he still had his duster wrapped around him to cover up any slight personal.matter that Dawn shouldn't have to see.  
  
She almost laughed at the thought and then swallowed hard, shaking her head a little at herself.  
  
"I'm not sure about the safe factor, no," she answered him. "But we can't just wake her and send her packing either. I'll watch her." she started and she could see his eyes grow a little at that and she felt the disappointment at not sharing a bed with him during the night almost claw in her chest and she swallowed again. "Or maybe.I mean, we could." she trailed off, sighing.  
  
"God, you are SO obvious," Dawn sighed, rolling her eyes and walking past them towards the kitchen. "I think," she then added over her shoulder, "that you should just let her sleep. She's obviously human, right?" she finished, disappearing into the kitchen and Spike and Buffy stared after her before turning to each other.  
  
"She's right," Buffy said with a small smile, taking a step forward and sliding her hands in between the duster, opening it up and letting her hands glide in under his T-shirt and he smirked a little, closing his eyes and letting his own hands place themselves on her back, holding her a little closer.  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled. "Yeah, she's right."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Up in the bedroom, in the darkened shadows two green eyes were softly glowing.  
  
Torah smiled to herself as she listened to the conversation taking place downstairs.  
  
This is going to be easier than I thought. The Slayer is in love with a vampire. That I would exist to see the day.  
  
Then she laughed a low laugh and closed her eyes again. 


	4. Chapter FortySeven

New Horizons: Chapter Forty-Seven  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-04-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was running fast, but not breaking a sweat.  
  
The moon was huge in the sky and the stars had lost their soothing twinkle; they felt threatening and cold, hovering in the blackness of space.  
  
Her shadow was long on the ground, stretching out at her side, its legs pumping in sync with her own as she started to climb a hill.  
  
The grass of it was moist and glittering with dew and the soft sound her feet made in it made her think of her mother and summers when she was a little girl, just a normal healthy child with no clue what kind of world she was going to be introduced to.  
  
Then the grass disappeared and instead there was a little path, soft to thread as she kept on running. The scent of the dry bark underneath her making her think of the first year she had been a Slayer, made her think of Giles and the support he had been. Made her feel how much she missed him.  
  
Then the path made way for earth. It was fresh and the smell of it made her stop, her breathing was hard as she looked up at the sky and then down at the ground by her feet.  
  
Grave.  
  
The word was so clear in her head, as if she had spoken it herself. She looked up again, staring in front of her at the sudden view of Sunnydale stretching out before her eyes as she realized she had reached the peak of a small mountain. She furrowed her brow. She didn't recognize this spot.  
  
A sound behind her made her twirl around and she was suddenly standing in the graveyard of Spike's crypt; the vamp himself slowly walking towards her, his duster harsh against the shadows around him as he stopped a few feet away.  
  
She stared at him, swallowing hard at the expression in his eyes.  
  
'You're not Spike, are you?' she asked silently and he shook his head slowly.  
  
'But great things are to be expected,' his voice said as his lips moved, only his accent was American and she swallowed again.  
  
'From what?' she asked and he smiled a little.  
  
'What is to be shall be, but great things are to be expected,' he repeated slowly and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
'From what?' she pressed.  
  
'Don't turn from it, you mustn't be frightened.'  
  
'Frightened of WHAT?!' she exclaimed, seeing him not being him was getting to her more than the riddles he spoke and without her even blinking he was suddenly standing right before her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her hard.  
  
  
  
"Buffy! Wake up!" he yelled and she finally opened her eyes wide, staring up at him and breathing in those shallow little gulps that had woken him up in the first place. "Dammit, Slayer," he grumbled as recognition and something close to relief poured into her eyes and she reached up her arms and pulled herself close to him, him putting his arms gently around her as well. "What the hell were you dreaming?" he then asked silently and she shook her head slowly.  
  
"I'm not even sure myself," she grumbled, questions about the dream rushing through her head as she started to relax in his arms.  
  
She smiled a little and looked up at him.  
  
"Make love to me," she whispered and he looked down at her, his eyes glittering slightly as he bent down to kiss her softly.  
  
"Always," he mumbled.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dawn flipped the pancake tiredly, glaring hatefully at the sunny morning outside and listening with a growing headache to the birds' consistent chirping.  
  
When her breakfast finally was ready she sat down heavily at the table in the kitchen, not bothering with any syrup and absentmindedly starting to flip through the morning paper as she chewed on the first bite of pancake and then swallowed, shaking her head a little as a headline reading "Man In Gore Heaven Feasts On Rotting Ratscorpses" and muttering to herself:  
  
"Where the hell is this city coming to if you can't even get a wholesome dose of the REAL world in the newspapers? I mean, seriously," she then added, looking at the new piece of pancake stuck on her fork, "if I wanted to read this kinda stuff would I be sitting here? Hell no! I would be up in Buffy's bedroom jumping on the two lovebirds and making Spike scream-."  
  
"Good morning, niblet."  
  
She stopped short, her eyebrows rising as she swallowed, putting her fork down and adopting an angelically innocent expression as she turned to him with a sunny smile, trying to copy the annoying morning outside the protective walls of the Summers' residence.  
  
He merely cocked an eyebrow as he entered the kitchen and she sighed a little as the smile faded.  
  
"HAVING a good morning?" he asked as he stopped by the fridge, opening it and grabbing a jar of blood before turning to one of the cabinets, getting a cup and filling it he put the lid on the jar and retrieved it to its shelf in the refrigerator.  
  
Dawn watched him in silence and then she huffed, picking up her fork again and putting her pancake in her mouth, grinding it mercilessly between her jaws before swallowing it. He smirked a little at that, opening the microwave and putting the cup in he set the time and hit the power button before turning to her again.  
  
Now she was looking at him with a small smile on her lips and he frowned a little, she looked very up-to-something.  
  
"What?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows, shrugging, before stabbing her heap of pancakes again and pausing before taking the bite, answering:  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
Then she took the bite with the smile growing on her lips and now he tilted his head a little, eyeing her closely.  
  
"No, really, what?" he asked and she swallowed before turning her eyes on him.  
  
"Oh, well. I don't know. Just, maybe.Well, all right, I'll just come out and say it then," she said with another shrug and putting on an indifferent face, her eyes twinkling mischievously though. "I would very much appreciate it, Spike, if you and my sister would try-to-keep-it-down a little," this making his eyes enlarge considerably and now she smirked. "I just had a hard time falling asleep last night after the thudding in the walls stopped," she added and he swallowed, opening his mouth to say something and then pausing, smirking as well.  
  
"We didn't do anything that made the walls thud," he said in triumph that he caught her little scheme. "Got ya!" he added and now Dawn giggled, shaking her head.  
  
"But you did DO something, then?" she asked and he nodded, still smiling and then his face grew serious as he realized exactly what she had just done.  
  
"Bloody he-! llo, sweet heart," he said as Buffy came into the kitchen and she raised her eyebrows a little.  
  
"Morning," she answered as she gave him a brief kiss walking past him and to the fridge. "Hi, Dawn," she added with a bright smile and Dawn nodded, holding back her giggles with effort at the look on Spike's face.  
  
The microwave dinged and Spike grabbed the handle of the door, yanking it open and grabbing the cup he brought it out and shut the door again with a look at the niblet, who was grinning like mad. Not a good sign. But surely his little bit wouldn't say anything to.  
  
"So, Spike was just telling me about things that go thud in the night," Dawn then said and Spike almost dropped the cup as Buffy turned around, furrowing her brow slightly.  
  
"That go what?" she asked and Dawn smiled a little.  
  
"Oh, you know, thud. In the walls," she answered and Buffy's brow furrowed deeper, signaling that no, she didn't really know what her sister was talking about. "Oh, he can explain it, I don't wanna be late for school," Dawn said with a smile at Spike, getting off the stool and grabbing her backpack she gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek and then she was out the door.  
  
Buffy turned her questioning gaze to her love and he smiled sheepishly, drinking his breakfast in deep gulps, and now her eyes grew to slits as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"WHAT goes thud, in the walls, at night?" she asked and he shrugged, gesturing to the cup that he was busy and she smiled a little. "WHAT goes THUD, in the WALLS, at NIGHT?" she repeated, moving towards him and he was slightly panicking as he realized that the blood was almost finished.  
  
He swallowed the last drop hard and took the cup from his lips, still smiling slightly at her and then shrugged again.  
  
"Mice and stuff, y'know," he said and she blinked, her eyebrows rising again.  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, you know," he mumbled, looking into his cup and raising his eyebrows a little. "Bloody hell, look at that. Should probably rinse this out before I put it in the washer," he grumbled, turning to walk past her but she blocked his way.  
  
Okay, he thought, one thing I KNOW she'll kick my ass for is Dawn, and anything that has to do with that subject that doesn't fit the image of an innocent fifteen year-old. Oh, balls!  
  
Suddenly her hands were sliding inside his sweater and she stepped into him with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," she said and he licked his lips a little, not able to hold back a smirk at the soft touch of her fingertips gliding over his muscles.  
  
"I'm sure you do," he mumbled and she smiled wider.  
  
"It's not what I'M thinking," she said and he looked into her eyes feeling every nerve start to respond to her and her scent, and touch, and gaze, and smile.  
  
"What are YOU thinking?" he asked and she let her lips meet his before pulling her hands away and taking a step back.  
  
"That you're so bloody stupid, even DAWN could trick you like that?!" she said with a headshake and his eyes grew wide at that, and then she laughed as he put the cup down on the table and lunged at her.  
  
She turned; sliding away from his hands and then she ran, him immediately starting the chase. A chase that came to a poor end as they reached the hall and were met by the huge and surprised gaze of the stranger that they had 'rescued' the night before. She was clutching at her throat protectively as her eyes darted from one to the other and both Spike and Buffy grew serious as the latter took a step forward and said:  
  
"Please, don't be scared."  
  
"W-Where am I," the girl asked and Buffy turned her head to Spike and he nodded, turned and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.  
  
Buffy reached out a hand to the young woman and carefully placed it on her arm before gesturing for them to walk into the living room.  
  
"Don't worry," she said and the woman looked at her, still slightly frightened, but seemingly starting to relax a little. "You're in my home," Buffy now added as they both sat down on the couch. "And you're safe. My name is Buffy."  
  
The woman stared at her and then she said in a hushed voice:  
  
"Where's Tom?"  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow a little and the woman's eyes started to fill with shock and then slowly with glistening tears. Buffy was almost mesmerized by how the incredible green in them seemed to grow slightly darker as the woman's emotions changed.  
  
"Please, don't tell me that he's missing, that he's dead.That they. Oh GOD," she exclaimed, burying her face in her hands and starting to cry in loud sobs.  
  
Buffy stared at her, not knowing what to say. What to do. Finally she gently reached out and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Buffy said silently. "I'm not sure what to tell you other than if he was with you last night and we didn't see him then he's most likely.God, I'm just so sorry."  
  
The woman looked up again, sniffling and trying to regain control over her tears she suddenly smiled slightly.  
  
"You must be the reason I'm alive," she said and Buffy smiled a little hesitantly at that.  
  
"No, I'm not," she then said, shaking her head. "I don't know what drove the vampire that bit you off, but it wasn't me."  
  
The woman was still smiling.  
  
"I think you're wrong, because here I am in your very home and so I'm sure you have SOMETHING to do with it."  
  
"Tea," Spike said as he walked in with a tray in his hands, reminding Buffy of the time when he had set a sandwich down in front of her with a shrug, the night Sarah had stepped through the mirror.  
  
She smiled a little and blushed slightly and he cocked an eyebrow at her as he set down the tray on the table.  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked and she smiled wider as she couldn't help but answer:  
  
"All that's missing is the apron, honey."  
  
His eyes grew indignant at that and she bit back the smile as his face put on a sour expression.  
  
"You know, it's avoiding bloody remarks like that that makes me wanna find a place of my own," he grumbled and now her eyebrows shot up.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she stated and he suddenly smiled.  
  
"No, I s'pose I wouldn't," he agreed and then they both became aware that the stranger was observing them hesitantly and they both turned to her.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said and then she smiled a little. "We're still kinda new at this," she added and Spike grinned as he took his seat in the armchair.  
  
The woman smiled a little, drying her tears and nodding.  
  
"I can tell," she said. "But you make a pretty couple," she added and Buffy felt a small warmth near her heart, she liked this girl already.  
  
"So," Buffy then said as she reached out and started to serve the tea. "Please, tell us what happened and if there is anything we can do to help you."  
  
"Oh, you've done so much already," the girl protested as Buffy handed over her cup and she took it carefully.  
  
"We haven't done enough," Buffy said firmly and the girl sighed. "What's your name?" Buffy now asked and the girl looked embarrassed.  
  
"Nice, here you go saving my life and I don't even have the decency to introduce myself," she grumbled and Buffy smiled, shaking her head. "It's Torah," the young woman now said.  
  
"Unusual name," Buffy said and Torah smiled a little.  
  
"So is yours, guess we already have something in common."  
  
Buffy smiled at that, nodding.  
  
Spike was observing them quietly. The girl, Torah, was stunning, yes, but there was something that he couldn't quite place about her. He had seen it the previous night as well, when he lifted her up. Something.No, he really couldn't place it.  
  
Next to Buffy though, she looked lifeless, it was almost as though the Slayer was vibrating with a soft glow and the young woman was shone over by it.  
  
'.she's not even fit to stand in your shadow.'  
  
The words he had spoken to Buffy for some reason rang through his head and he couldn't help but furrow his brow a little at them. Then he decided to concentrate on the conversation and looked at the two women again.  
  
"And then what happened?" Buffy was asking and Torah shook her head a little.  
  
"Then he threw me down on the ground and I was knocked out. The next thing I know I'm surrounded by daylight and I'm laying in a soft bed. And for the first time since I've been in Sunnydale I actually feel safe," she mumbled, looking down at her hands.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Buffy asked and Torah sighed a little.  
  
"Almost two months."  
  
Buffy felt her heart reach out to this poor woman. Lord knew, Buffy had a good idea on what it was like to feel lost and alone but to then on top of it have a loved one ripped away? Buffy couldn't believe it and she was scared that maybe she could have done something if only she hadn't been wrapped up in.pressing matters.  
  
She looked up and into Spike's eyes and knew that he could see the guilt reflecting in her gaze. He smiled a little, nodding and she smiled back before turning back to Torah.  
  
"Where are you staying?" she asked and Torah shook her head a little again, looking up.  
  
"That's the silly thing, I don't have anywhere to stay. Me and Tom were looking for a house and we were staying in a motel but yesterday Tom told me that he had found us a home and put down a down-payment on it," the sadness in her eyes was heavy when she continued: "We were on our way there when we were.attacked. I still can't believe it. I just." then she started crying again and Buffy frowned in empathy.  
  
"Listen," she said. "We'll do all we can to see if we can find Tom, okay? And until we have absolute proof that he's.that there's nothing to be done you are staying here."  
  
Torah's head shot up at that, her eyes widening as she shook her head.  
  
"No, no, I couldn't possibly intrude like that!" she protested and Buffy smiled a little.  
  
"You won't," she assured calmly. "I want you to stay. If I'd been a little bit more observant I might have been able to arrive a moment earlier," she added silently and Torah looked at her for a moment before shaking her head again.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for anything that happened, Buffy," she said. "I'm sure you can't be in all places at once and, well, I don't blame you, so why should you?"  
  
Buffy looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," she said and Torah smiled though her tears. "Say you'll stay," Buffy added and Torah seemed to hesitate a moment, glancing at Spike who tried to smile welcomingly at her as well but finding it a little difficult.  
  
Torah returned it, however, before turning back to the Slayer with a little brighter smile.  
  
"All right," she said. "I don't have anywhere to go and I can't just leave Sunnydale. If Tom.if there is any chance."  
  
"If he is alive we will find him," Buffy assured and Torah nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she said, drying her tears with one hand and looking from one to the other. "This means the world to me."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Damn, that vampire is hot, she thought to herself as she stretched out on her bed, or the Wicca's bed, she supposed.  
  
It was an hour since her heartfelt chat with the Slayer, her lover vampire sitting dutifully at her side like another puppy. Pathetic! But the love in him was incredibly powerful. Might be a slight obstacle, but still, it wasn't like she hadn't torn down larger ones standing in her path before.  
  
Boys will be boys, she thought gleefully to herself as she let her hands wander over her body, absolutely relishing in the feel of her skin against the palms of her hands.  
  
It had been so long since she was in human form, but she had never forgotten the sweet ecstasy of feel and touch and see and be.alive.  
  
Nothing but a clever smokescreen of course, undetectable; it was amazing what a little mirage of a heart beat and a little essence of a human soul could do for a girl.  
  
She smiled to herself as she licked her lips a little.  
  
The Slayer was almost too easy to fool, but she sensed an openness in the woman that seemed new, recently born within her. The love growing inside her chest for the vampire had opened her heart almost to the brink of breaking off the door to it and it was almost funny, in a sense.  
  
A vampire in love with a Slayer but, better yet, that very Slayer RETURNING his love!  
  
Torah huffed in her thoughts as she rolled over on her stomach, shaking her head a little.  
  
What the hell happened to the world during the last millennium? 


	5. Chapter FortyEight

New Horizons: Chapter Forty-Eight  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-05-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay," Willow said, putting down a huge stack of maps on the table in the Magic Box and looking a little excited as she smiled brightly. "I think I've figured out where the Trio of Nerds are hiding."  
  
"Are we seriously gonna call them that, or has anyone got a better name?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How about the Trio of Sodding Wankers?" Spike suggested helpfully and she turned to him with a small smile, shaking her head.  
  
"Need something Dawn could actually take in her mouth," she stated and he smiled a little.  
  
"Just shorten it then, to the Trio of S.W," he said and she rolled her eyes, but smiled widely nonetheless.  
  
"Who would've thought you could actually prove useless in something?" she grumbled and now he grinned at her as he bent forward on the chair he was seated and grabbed her hand, pulling her down on his lap from her standing position and she smiled a little as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
Xander observed them silently and then he felt Anya's hand slide into his and he turned to her, smiling a little and she returned it. He relaxed slightly and turned back to Willow.  
  
Willow eyed the Slayer and the Vamp for a moment, a smile gracing her lips before she turned back to the maps, placing her hands on the pile and saying:  
  
"I checked all the reference data where they've lived before and found a pattern. They don't like to move more than a few miles from the former place and I'm not sure why, but I'm sure that I'm right." They were all looking at her, approvingly. "Well, after that I just did a check on newly obtained leases and which ones fit their profile. You know, dark and gloomy basement kinda place," she finished.  
  
"Well done, Red," Spike said with a smile and she smiled back with a nod.  
  
The vamp still had some difficulty grasping the concept of being even slightly accepted by this group of beings, and even more so that they actually seemed to be serious about it. Then the Slayer shifted slightly in his arms and the incredible sense of being home, being where he belonged, washed over him and he smiled a little to himself, the grip he had around her tightening slightly.  
  
"Okay, so give me the address and I'll go kick their door down true Slayer style," Buffy said and Willow looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly.  
  
"Or." she trailed off and Buffy raised her eyebrows questioningly for her to continue. "Or maybe you should let the police handle this one," Willow finished and now Buffy's eyebrows shot up high as she got off Spike's lap to stand up.  
  
"What?" she asked and Willow shrugged a little.  
  
"Think about it, Buffy," she said. "They're not exactly the kind of monsters you're used to dealing with."  
  
"No, they're not, they're a bunch of pathetic little boys with way too much time on their hands and a serious case of acrophobia!" she stated and Willow furrowed her brow slightly.  
  
"They're scared of heights?" she asked and Buffy paused for a moment, then she shook her head.  
  
"No. No, that other thing -ia something, when you steal things."  
  
"Kleptomania," Xander said and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yes, they're a bunch of kleptos," she said and Spike smiled a little.  
  
"Reminds me of someone," he grumbled and she turned to him impatiently. "Eh, me," he said and she raised her eyebrows at that.  
  
"That's right, you still owe me for six months of disappearing Burba weed," Anya cut in and he turned his head to her with a nonchalant smile.  
  
"THAT'S a whole other part of the problem," he stated and she sighed, shaking her head a little.  
  
"Okay, focus, guys," Buffy interrupted. "I wanna have that address 'cause I wanna go check the damn place out myself. Besides, those little girls probably keep journals on every little evil scam they've ever thought up, and especially all the data of those that've had to do with ME. Don't want the police to read THAT, even if they'll probably only think that the Trio is completely crazy or something for calling me a Slayer, there might be one or two 'believers' and."  
  
"Point taken," Willow interrupted, just finishing writing the address requested down on a piece of paper. "Go get 'em, tiger," she added when she handed the note to Buffy and Buffy took it with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks, Wills," she said and drew a breath. "Okay. Spike, you coming?"  
  
He looked slightly regretful.  
  
"Daylight." he grumbled and she nodded. "I would come anyway only."  
  
She smiled, bending down to give him a brief kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I don't want you to.I just forgot about.that," she said with a nod towards the windows and the sunshine. "I'll be back soon, okay?"  
  
Then she turned and walked up the steps and to the door. The small bell ringing over her head and then she was gone.  
  
Spike sighed a little, glaring at the window and wishing more than ever that he was.  
  
No, it would drive him crazy to think it, so better let it rest.  
  
Willow turned around and walked up to the counter, giving a startled cry when a cat slunk by her feet and ran up the steps to the door, meowing when it got there.  
  
All of the others were staring at Willow who signaled that she was fine and then they turned to the cat. Willow furrowed her brow a little as she walked up the steps as well and to where the cat was sitting, seemingly waiting patiently, tail wrapped around its paws and looking up at her.  
  
"Hello there," she said gently as she bent down to look for a collar.  
  
There wasn't any.  
  
"What a pretty cat." she mumbled, staring at its incredibly black fur and then into its green eyes, ".very pretty cat." she said again and then she reached up and opened the door.  
  
The cat looked at her for a moment longer and then it turned and ran out into the day.  
  
Willow closed the door, staring at the handle for a moment and then shaking her head a little.  
  
Weird, she thought before walking back into the Magic Box.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Torah sighed with relief as she sunk down on the couch. That had been a close call; too close. This Slayer was clever and if she caught the mortals, if she got her hands on Torah's amulet then... Torah shivered with discomfort at the prospect of returning to her prison.  
  
"Well, she's not clever enough, though," Torah smiled to herself.  
  
Then the front door opened and she shot up, staring at the young redhead who entered, immediately recognizing her from earlier in the Magic Box. The exhaustion surrounding her was heavy enough to feel and Torah swallowed when she also sensed the unmistakable power resting inside this woman's chest.  
  
The Wicca looked up, stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the strange woman, and then remembering what Buffy had told her the night before, explaining to Willow why her bed was occupied.  
  
Willow closed the door behind her and put on a smile.  
  
"Hi," she said, throwing down her backpack carelessly and walking up to Torah. "My name's Willow," she added as she reached out a hand and Torah smiled, nodding.  
  
"I know, Buffy told me that you stay here, thanks for letting me use your bed," she said.  
  
Willow lowered her hand slowly, wondering why the girl hadn't taken it but then shrugging it off, looking into the woman's eyes she suddenly had the strangest feeling of having met her somewhere before.  
  
"No need," she then said to Torah's thank you. "So, you're new in town, huh?"  
  
Torah nodded a little, her face growing serious and Willow realized that Buffy had mentioned something this morning about a man.Tom.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything up that could hurt," she said quickly and Torah shook her head, looking away. "Hey, I was thinking about making brownies, you wanna help?" Willow asked, hoping to get the woman's mind off of her loss and Torah looked up, then she smiled slightly.  
  
"Is it hard? I'm not very much the baking person," she said a little timidly and Willow laughed, walking back into the hall and grabbing her backpack she patted it as she said:  
  
"Me either, I'm more of the foods person myself, but in this little baby we have the mix that simplifies everything."  
  
Torah smiled.  
  
"All right," she then said and the two women walked into the kitchen together.  
  
There was a knock on the front door and then it opened, Tara stepping inside and Willow popped a head out through the kitchen doorway to see who had come by, her eyes widening a little when she saw who it was and she smiled a little hesitantly as Tara came towards her.  
  
"Eh, hi," she said as Tara stopped in front of her and Tara smiled back.  
  
Willow started to relax.  
  
"Eh, hi," Tara said and Willow smiled at that.  
  
Torah watched the two mortals, sensing a strong bond between them, and then an even stronger love and. longing. She furrowed her brow, observing them closely now.  
  
"So," Willow said and Tara smiled.  
  
"So, I'm here 'cause I'm supposed to meet Dawnie for lunch," she answered and then she turned her head a little, her eyes locking in Torah's and growing larger. "B-but if you're b-busy I-I can." she started and Willow glanced quickly at the other woman as well before shaking her head.  
  
"No, no, we were just making brownies. I mean, this is Torah, eh, Buffy and Spike helped her out last night," she said and Tara gazed at the beautiful woman who almost looked unearthly.  
  
"Oh," Tara now said with a small smile. "Hello."  
  
Torah smiled back.  
  
"Hello."  
  
This is VERY interesting, Torah thought to herself as she watched the two Wicca's making small talk again. Very interesting, indeed. The love in this house seems almost grand. Pity, really, to ruin it.  
  
Then she smiled widely.  
  
No, not really.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy kicked the door down true Slayer style before yelling:  
  
"Warren!"  
  
She took a step in through the door and looked around, searching the small room for any sign of life. When there wasn't any she sighed, walking inside and glaring at the furniture and the small windows, feeling nothing but detest for the space where the Trio's schemes had been conjured.  
  
"Dammit," she then hissed. "I'm too late - again. How the hell can they know when I'm coming?"  
  
She looked around for any kind of left behind junk that could prove valuable, but this time the whole place was actually cleaned out.  
  
She sighed heavily once more, walking up the few steps to the door and trampling over it impatiently before she went outside.  
  
"How the HELL can they know when I'm coming?" she repeated, her brain starting to work over time as she headed back to the Magic Box.  
  
She entered the shop walking fast over the plateau from the entrance, down the steps and straight into the sparring room where she immediately began her search. Soon Anya came to stand in the doorway, looking curiously at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked and Buffy huffed as she moved the couch.  
  
"I'm looking for something," she answered and Anya raised her eyebrows a little.  
  
"Well, all the price-worthy and lovely things, if I say so myself, are out here in the store," she pointed out and Buffy looked up, shaking her head.  
  
"Not that kinda thing," she said, pushing the couch back against the wall and continuing her search.  
  
Anya watched her for a moment and then the bell rang and she lit up, turning around and walking into the shop to meet and greet with the customer.  
  
Half an hour later she was ringing in the price for the nice woman who had just bought a book on dragons for almost sixty dollars when Buffy stormed out of the sparring room, flustered.  
  
"Dammit!" she exclaimed, her eyes wild as she looked around the room. "I know you're here somewhere, all those stupid gadgets they're always using to bloody get to me, you HAVE to be here!"  
  
The woman stared at the Slayer as Anya put her purchase in a bag and then handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you for shopping at the Magic Box," she said with a smile and the woman jumped a little at the sound of her voice, turning her eyes to her.  
  
"Is that girl crazy or something?" she asked as she took the bag from Anya.  
  
Anya tilted her head a little, looking at Buffy who was now searching the bookshelves by the table.  
  
"I, as her friend, shouldn't think so, but sometimes I am contemplating it," she answered and the woman nodded, then shook her head before she started up and left the shop.  
  
"Buffy, are you feeling all right?" Anya asked as she walked around the counter.  
  
Buffy nodded, her hands gliding frantically over the rows of books and then she straightened her back and came to a halt. She stared at the scull in front of her and then reached out a hand and poked the lens, sticking out of one of the deep eye-sockets, with one finger; shaking her head a little to herself.  
  
"Unbelievable," she murmured as she took the scull down and started tearing the small camera out of there. "Those sodding wankers!" she exclaimed as she gave it up, threw the scull on the floor and started to stomp on it.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Anya exclaimed. "My floor, my SCULL!"  
  
"My ass!" Buffy growled and then she seemed to be satisfied with the pile of distorted plastic, crushed glass and mangled bone at her feet because she stopped her stomping and looked up at the vengeance demon.  
  
"I want to make a wish," she then said and Anya's eyes enlarged at that.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"This is not good, this is not good," Andrew kept chanting and Warren was seriously thinking about snapping his neck and be done with it.  
  
The image of the Slayer staring straight into the camera at the Magic Box had NOT been good, for sure, and the fact that the image now was replaced by a black empty nothing on the screen was definitely NOT good either, but GOD how many times could a person say the same sentence?!  
  
Warren was just about to reach out and grab Andrew when Jonathan gulped and pointed:  
  
"Look," he said, finger trembling as they all could see the Slayer leaving the Magic Box, looking around and almost instantly spotting the second camera.  
  
"Damn," Warren said. "She's gonna take away our vision, we won't be able to check up on her anymore and then."  
  
"This is not good, this is not good."  
  
".who knows what'll happen. Will you STOP that RAMBLING?!" he screamed and Andrew's eyes grew round as he shut his mouth, nodding. "Thank you," Warren said, sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"We still have Torah though, right?" Jonathan asked and Warren turned to him. "Well, if she can be in.um, cat form when she doesn't have to be in human form then we're all set," he added hesitantly and Warren smiled condescendingly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Only little thing that might provoke a problem is the fact that she can't pull a Clark Kent every time she IS in human form and happens to find something out, now can she? And then we're as good as screwed anyway," he said and Jonathan sighed, nodding.  
  
"Maybe this is the end," he said gloomily and at that Warren reached out and grabbed a hard hold on his jacket with one hand, glaring at him.  
  
"Never say that," he said, voice threatening and Jonathan stared at him. "This will NEVER end!" Warren continued. "Oh no! This is just the beginning!"  
  
Jonathan pulled out of his grip, trying not to raise his eyebrows but finding it a little difficult. Warren sounded almost.mad. Yeah, crazy.  
  
He's going off the deep end, Jonathan thought, shaking his head and in the back of his mind starting to run through all the villains he knew that had lost their minds in the movies.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy took the blow the vamp delivered without flinching before bringing out her stake, twirling around and sinking it into his chest.  
  
"Too bad you couldn't 'stick' around," she quipped as she moved out of the way for the blowing grains of ashes.  
  
She sighed, starting to brush the ones that were clinging to her off of her as she heard the bushes behind her move and then Spike stepped through them.  
  
"Did you get him?" she asked, referring to the vamp that had made a run for it instead of hogging it out.  
  
"Sure did," Spike answered, nodding. "Are you all right, love? You seem a bit off tonight."  
  
"Hah," she grumbled. "When am I ever 'off'? First the Trio of Absolutely the most Sodding Wankers Ever get away AGAIN and so I have to start the research all over AGAIN, then the vampires are out in twice the amount and for God knows why so we'll probably have to patrol most of the night and did I mention I had a double shift at the Double Meat today?"  
  
He smiled a little, stepping up to her.  
  
"Are you tired, or is that just what I think I'm hearing?" he asked softly and she sighed, shaking her head and pulling away from him.  
  
"This isn't good either," she said and he felt his heart sink heavily in his chest at that.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" he asked and she sighed.  
  
"This, us, patrolling. Last night CAN'T happen again, Spike. What if she had died?"  
  
He felt relief wash over him, he had thought she'd meant.everything.  
  
"I know," he now said, nodding. "I just wanted to give you a little peck on the cheek," he added, eyes glittering and she couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Liar," she stated and he laughed.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander's voice was suddenly heard and Buffy swirled around, surprised.  
  
"Xander, is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly and he shook his head.  
  
"No, nothing's WRONG, it's just. Well, you need to come home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't say," he answered, face serious and she frowned.  
  
"Xander, if something's wrong and you're not telling me-.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Buff. It's just important."  
  
She observed him for a moment in silence and then sighed.  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
They started walking. She felt the annoyance with the Trio getting away yet again bubble up inside her and she grumbled to herself.  
  
"Buffy, let it go," Spike said and she shook her head a little.  
  
"I wish I could. I just can't believe that they-."  
  
"You'll catch them, love," he interrupted and she huffed at that, shaking her head again and looking up at him.  
  
"How the hell do you know?" she asked harshly and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't take it out on me," he said, growing a little agitated himself at that.  
  
"Don't be so damn sensitive," she growled, looking away and he stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he grumbled and she let hear a low laugh.  
  
"What the hell do you THINK it means? I'm just saying don't be so God damn sensitive," she repeated. "The vampire in you should at least be able to provide THAT."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"WHAT the bloody hell did you just say to me?" he exclaimed and a small ironic smile graced her lips as they turned onto the street leading to her backyard.  
  
"Eh, guys," Xander tried, keeping up with their pace and listening to the fight he knew was building as they turned into the backyard.  
  
"I SAID," Buffy now said, looking at her lover and ignoring her friend, "that if you weren't so light headed all the time maybe we could actually do some work together."  
  
Xander swallowed at the expression in Spike's eyes, then he walked past the two to open the door to the kitchen.  
  
Spike swallowed hard as well, glaring at her as they walked inside.  
  
"You know, you should have told me this a lot sooner, then I could have left-."  
  
"Hah, always knew you would," she stated calmly and Xander left the kitchen as fast as he could, going up stairs to get Willow.  
  
".-you ALONE," Spike grumbled, finishing his sentence, and then he shook his head. "Seems you don't know anything about me, pet," he then growled and she huffed.  
  
"I should have known that THIS would happen," she retorted, both of them standing opposite each other at the breakfast table and their eyes hard in the others.  
  
"You are bloody unbelievable!" he suddenly exclaimed, the fear and the rage both clawing painfully in his chest.  
  
"And so are you!" she yelled back. "I can't believe we even decided to do this, to try it out, look at what it's led us to, we almost killed a person!"  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" he barked back.  
  
"I want you to leave. You should have left that night when you came back," she growled and he stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You are so God damn scared that I'll actually just bloody up and leave that you're trying to push me away, well, DAMMIT to hell, Slayer!" he screamed at her and her eyes grew round.  
  
Her heart was beating hard in her chest and her eyes were locked in his for the longest time before they both moved around to the side at the same time.  
  
She slid her arms around his neck and parted her lips to meet his tongue and kissed him passionately as he pulled her closer, his hands running over her back before he lifted her up and placed her on the table.  
  
"I love you," he mumbled into her mouth and she almost started crying. "And I'm not leaving you."  
  
She kissed him fiercely and clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to get as close to him as possible.  
  
"Oh, my."  
  
The sound of the so familiar voice coming from behind her back made both Slayer and Vamp pull away from each other in surprise.  
  
Buffy stared at the slightly embarrassed man in the doorway and blinked, disbelieving before she mumbled in a hoarse voice:  
  
"Giles?" 


	6. Chapter FortyNine

New Horizons: Chapter Forty-Nine  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-07-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy stared at him and then she smiled brightly, tears rising in her eyes as Spike helped her down from the table and she turned to run up to her Watcher. She threw her arms around him in a hard embrace and Giles smiled a little as well, holding her to him.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," he said softly and she pulled back, tears slowly running down her cheeks as she laughed.  
  
"Hello, yourself," she said and he smiled wider, letting her go as she took a step back, wiping her tears with one hand and still smiling she looked at him. "I can't believe that you're here!" she said and turned to Spike, who was standing back a little, not sure what he should do.  
  
He met her eyes, they were beaming, and he realized that the time had come to at least try to burry the hatchet with the man, he did mean so much to the Slayer.  
  
"Welcome back," Spike therefore said, voice a little strained despite his effort and Giles turned his eyes on him, calm as always, and smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you, Spike," he said and Spike nodded, not sure what the hell to say next.  
  
Buffy solved his problem by opening her mouth and saying:  
  
"Do the others know you're here? Of course they do, that was why I had to come home, right? You're here! I have so much to tell you, SO much has happened I don't even know where to start, it's."  
  
"I know most of it," he interrupted and she stopped herself, looking at him for a moment and then smiling again.  
  
"Oh, the others already filled you in on the oh-so-important details, huh?" she asked and now he grew slightly serious.  
  
She swallowed, feeling a stitch of sudden fear at that expression.  
  
"Giles," she said. "What's the matter.?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then he shook his head.  
  
"It's not so much something that's 'the matter' as it is."  
  
"Are you done fighting? Can we come down?" Willow called down to them from upstairs and Buffy smiled a little, shaking her head.  
  
"Yes!" she called back. "All is well, come friends!" she added and Giles smiled a little at that.  
  
Willow and Xander came down with Dawn not far behind. Dawn looked at Giles with a big smile and he smiled back. Feeling like he had been gone for ages seeing how grown up she looked.  
  
"Are you back to stay?" Buffy now asked, Giles drawing a small breath at the question.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered and she raised her eyebrows a little. "But, I think I am," he added and she stared at him before taking a step forward to give him another hug.  
  
"I hope you are," she said silently. "I've missed you so much."  
  
He nodded, feeling tears rise in his eyes.  
  
"I've missed you too, all of you," he then assured warmly as they pulled apart a little. "Spike," he then said and the vamp looked up, questioning. "It's good to see you," Giles added, voice as hesitant as Spike's had been before.  
  
Spike's eyes grew considerably at that.  
  
If only he knew my reason, Giles thought to himself and then he felt Buffy's arm around his waist as she began walking into the living room to sit down. Lord, if only they both knew.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Torah stared into the mirror in the bathroom. She sighed a little to herself before ruffling her hair and trying to look sleepy. She never slept, and so the concept of having to spend almost one third of a day in bed seemed quite ridiculous.  
  
She had decided that she should try to make her move on the vamp tonight. It shouldn't take long and then she could start to work on the Slayer. She smiled a little at the thought of crushing that fragile heart of hers; oh, the joy of hearing it crack.  
  
She turned off the light and opened the door, stepping outside and walking up to the stairs she could hear happy voices and laughter from seemingly a group of people.  
  
Dammit, she thought to herself, but started the descent nonetheless.  
  
Yes, they were all gathered in the living room. The Wicca, Brown-eyes, the Slayer, the Vamp, the Key and.hmh, interesting: a Watcher? This little assembly was truly remarkable. And they all co-existed. Well, the Slayer and the Watcher of course, naturally, but.  
  
She decided not to go there again, she had been trying to figure out all the laws of nature and the Powers that these beings were breaking by living in the same house, but it had taken her too long to root out the un- important ones and she had gotten bored.  
  
Everybody's eyes were turned to her and she could see the eyes of the Watcher, quite a handsome fellow too, and Brown-eyes grow a little at the sight of her, she guessed it was thanks to the light fabric of her long nightgown that let all the curves of her body show in all the right places.  
  
The vampire was looking at her too, and she met his gaze for a moment and smiled a little. He only cocked an eyebrow and looked away. She almost frowned at that, but contained the expression and looked around at the others.  
  
"Well," she said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to get a glass of water. Excuse me."  
  
She turned to walk into the kitchen but Buffy - who had grown slightly uneasy at the sight of her new friend dressed in practically nothing, but then had met Spike's eyes who were resting firmly on herself with a small smile playing on his lips - got to her feet.  
  
"Torah, wait. I'm sorry, eh, this is Mr. Rupert Giles, he's a good friend of mine from England, Giles, this is Torah," she introduced them and Torah, who had paused and turned back around at the sound of the Slayer's voice, now smiled and reached out a hand as Giles got to his feet to say hello.  
  
"Mr. Giles," she said warmly, grabbing a firm hold of his hand and smiling a little. "I'm so pleased to meet you."  
  
"Oh, call me Giles," he said with a smile back. "And the pleasure's all mine."  
  
She smiled slightly at that.  
  
"And you call me Torah," she confirmed and they let go.  
  
She looked around the room and then she nodded, gesturing to the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me," she repeated with another smile at Giles and they all nodded.  
  
The group were silent for a few moments, Giles taking his seat again and then Buffy started to explain what had happened and why the woman was staying at the house.  
  
After that she and Spike continued to tell the tale of England and Giles listened with great interest, laughing and putting in a few remarks here and there. When they told him about what had happened with the lord he started asking questions that puzzled the group and finally Buffy asked:  
  
"What's with the whole Sherlock Holmes theme? Are you planning on writing a book on the subject?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment before reaching up and taking off his glasses, polishing them he answered:  
  
"No, there are several on the subject already. That's why I'm here. I need to tell you the part of the prophecy that Sarah couldn't interpret."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jonathan looked up at the ceiling of the van and sighed.  
  
"What are we doing out here? We're not gonna find anything out just by sitting here anyway," he grumbled and Warren shuffled a little in his seat, yawning before replying:  
  
"Mr. Giles is back, that means that something's up, and if Torah can figure out what it is then we need to know as soon as possible what the hell it is so we can plan on how to use it against the Slayer."  
  
"But why are we sitting HERE? What if Buffy goes for a late night patrol and spots the van, or what if Spike uses his super-hearing and hears us talking, or what if."  
  
"All the better reason to keep our mouths shut, isn't it?" Warren interrupted impatiently and Jonathan glared at him before sinking further down in his chair, staring at the now black screens where they used to have their surveillance system on twenty-four - seven.  
  
In the house all sat stunned at Giles' revelation.  
  
"You've interpreted it?" Buffy asked and Giles smiled a little.  
  
"Parts of it, yes. I did a long time ago, when I was nothing but a young man, almost a boy. I had no idea what they could mean, and now." he looked up, trailing off and looking at Buffy who was growing more and more afraid of what he had to tell her.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to hear this," she grumbled, standing up from the couch and walking over to the armchair, where Spike was seated, and then she sunk down on his lap, pulling her legs up and resting her head against his shoulder as she looked at her Watcher. "Is it something bad? If it is I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact."  
  
A loud scream interrupted him and Buffy and Spike both shot up and ran into the kitchen where it had come from, the others getting up as well, startled by the sudden sound.  
  
Torah was pressed up against the fridge and she was shaking when the Slayer reached her.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" she asked gently and Torah's eyes were filling with tears as she pointed towards the window.  
  
"I saw him," she whispered. "I saw him, he was here."  
  
"Tom?" Buffy asked, feeling her heart sink in her chest as she realized why Torah had screamed.  
  
"Yes," she sobbed. "He's one of them," she then confirmed Buffy's suspicions and Buffy wrapped her arms around the woman, rocking her gently.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Spike came up to them and Buffy looked up at him before nodding a little towards Torah and he nodded as well as she gently turned the woman out of her own arms and into his before walking up to the back door, grabbing a stake from its hook and then walking outside.  
  
Torah cried against the vampire's chest, fighting hard for it not to turn into laughter as she felt his strong arms around her.  
  
Who ever thought death could be so comforting? she thought to herself before reaching up her arms and wrapping them around his neck, burying her mouth against his throat and continuing to sob as she pressed herself against him.  
  
Spike frowned slightly. If he hadn't seen her reaction to what just happened, if he couldn't hear and feel how hard she was crying, he would have been certain that what she was doing, her mouth against his skin and her body against his, was more than just searching for something to hold onto. It almost seemed like she was.rubbing herself against him?  
  
He shrugged the thought off as Buffy came back inside.  
  
"No sign of them.or him," she said as she hang the stake back up and closed the door. "Don't worry, they can't come in here," she then said as she walked up to Torah, who slowly had let go of Spike and now was standing sniffling a little.  
  
"Thank you," she said, cheeks drenched in tears and Buffy smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"It's what I'm here for, right?" she asked and Torah smiled a little back, stepping up and embracing her.  
  
Spike crossed his arms over his chest, observing the two for a moment.  
  
Something is going on that we don't know about.he thought to himself and slid up to the backdoor before opening it and stepping outside. Time to find out what the hell it is.  
  
Buffy led Torah to the stairs, asking her if she wanted company and Torah looked at her for a moment before nodding a little.  
  
"Please," she said and Buffy smiled slightly, understanding, and then she excused herself to go say goodnight to the others.  
  
"Torah just had the scare of her life," she explained and the others nodded.  
  
"Go," Willow said with a small smile. "We'll see each other tomorrow," she added and Buffy smiled to that, nodding, before turning to Giles.  
  
"I really wanna know what is going on," she said and he smiled.  
  
"It's nothing to worry yourself about, Buffy," he assured silently.  
  
She frowned a little at that before giving him a hard hug.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow," she said and he nodded.  
  
She turned and walked up to the stairs where Torah waited. They went up to Willow's room and Buffy made a quick stop in her own to change before she joined Torah.  
  
"So," Buffy said and Torah smiled gratefully. "Let's talk about anything you want," the Slayer continued, smiling back. "Pick a topic."  
  
  
  
***  
  
When Buffy left Torah's room a few hours later Torah waited until she heard the Slayer's bedroom door close before she slid out of bed and went up to the window. She opened it and stepped up on the edge of the windowsill before looking around and then jumping out, changing form in mid air and landing softly on four black paws.  
  
She twitched her ears a little, listening intently for any sound that might be a threat, not finding one she started running. She crossed the street quickly and took a left turn off of Revello Drive, stopping in front of the van and shaking her head a little to herself before she changed back to human form. Straightening her back and standing up she walked around to the back and tore open the two doors.  
  
She stared in disgust at the sleeping humans, how could they be so sloppy?  
  
"Oh, boys," she murmured in a singsong voice, they didn't react and she bent down, grabbed a hold of the edge of the van and lifted it up to her waist before dropping it hard.  
  
THAT got them going and they all sat up straight, blinking in surprise and sudden dread that it was the Slayer. When they saw it was their ally they started to relax slightly, but the fear was still there.  
  
"D-did you just lift the van up?" Andrew asked, eyes growing, and Torah turned a cold glare at him before answering:  
  
"Yes, you little clatalach, I did."  
  
"What did she just call me?" Andrew asked turned to Warren who didn't take his eyes off the demon and ignoring the question as he said:  
  
"So, what did you find out?"  
  
Torah sighed, shaking her head a little to herself.  
  
"Nothing that I didn't already know. Except for this prophecy thing that seems to have had some in pact on her life," she answered and Warren straightened his back a little.  
  
"What 'prophecy thing'?" he asked and Torah looked up at him.  
  
"The Birth of Fire," she answered.  
  
"Might be worth some digging into," Warren said with a small smile spreading on his lips. "This might be the weapon we've been searching for."  
  
"Well, that's not the thing that made me come out here," she now stated and all three once more turned their heads to her.  
  
"Why did you then?" Jonathan asked and Torah grumbled to herself before asking:  
  
"Do you think I'm attractive; desirable?" she asked and the three stared at her before they all nodded.  
  
"Well, do you think that if I made a move on you, even though it wasn't obvious, you would." she glanced at their crotches for a fraction of a second which was enough to make them all slightly uncomfortable, then she finished: ".react?"  
  
Warren cleared his throat and Jonathan's eyes wandered around the van while Andrew's face simply started to turn red.  
  
"Y-yes, I suppose we would," Warren answered finally and she threw her arms up in the air, shaking her head.  
  
"So what the hell did I do wrong?" she asked and now they all stared at her again.  
  
"What?" they asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I tried to get to the vampire and he hardly looked at me, and there was NO 'reaction' what so ever. I suppose that damn love of his is stronger than I thought," she grumbled, growing impatient just by thinking about it. "Dammit, I'll need to put some actual work into this one," she added, exasperated and annoyed at the thought.  
  
"Well, why don't you use some of that all powerful magic of yours, or perhaps even some of your super strength?" Andrew asked and she shook her head firmly.  
  
"No, that would be cheating. I may be able to rule the forces of darkness, but that doesn't give me the right to cheat in my own game," she answered and three pairs of eyebrows rose at that statement. "Oh, boys, don't look so glum! I promise it's only a matter of time until I have that little demon wrapped around my finger, and then I'll make the Slayer suffer. All of them will suffer and then, at your command, they WILL be destroyed," she now added assuringly. "There's nothing that can stop this, nothing at all."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Giles rubbed his eyes tiredly as he tried to get some sleep.  
  
He was jetlagged and exhausted, but he wasn't sleepy and so he threw the covers off and got out of bed.  
  
He walked silently through the hallway and stopped by Buffy's door, carefully he opened it and looked inside. She was sleeping and he drew a small breath.  
  
"My daughter," he grumbled, feeling yet again how much he had missed her and how he wished he could have been there for her through all her recent trials.  
  
"She asleep?" Spike's voice sounded whispering from behind and Giles spun around, startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Spike added, taking a step back.  
  
Giles smiled slightly, closing the door behind him.  
  
"That's all right," he said.  
  
They stood quiet for a few moments and then Giles said:  
  
"Quite the adventure you had back in good old England, eh?"  
  
Spike smiled a little, nodding and feeling incredibly insecure, not liking it but unable to get rid of the feeling.  
  
"And.you love her," Giles now stated silently and Spike's eyebrows shot up as he nodded.  
  
"More than my life.eh, un-life," he answered and Giles nodded as well.  
  
"Good," he said, reaching out a hand and placing it on Spike's shoulder.  
  
The vamp stared at the Watcher, the surprise growing in his blue eyes at the gesture and Giles smiled a little again, squeezing his shoulder before saying:  
  
"She loves you too, and she is happy, I can tell she is. That is all I could ever hope for her."  
  
Spike smiled a little, grateful for that.  
  
"Me too," he then said and Giles let his shoulder go, nodding slightly.  
  
Spike walked past him to go into Buffy's room and then he paused, turning back to the man.  
  
"The prophecy.you can tell me what it's about, I can take it," he grumbled and Giles looked up at him, then smiled weakly.  
  
"I think I should tell you when you are both ready to hear it," he said and Spike sighed a little, then nodded.  
  
"All right," he agreed and then opened the door silently, gliding into the room and closing it with another nod to the Watcher, who returned it.  
  
Giles sighed a little, rubbing his eyes again.  
  
Their love is so new, he thought wearily. Their love is just so new. 


	7. Chapter Fifty

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-07-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was running, the moon painting the ground at her feet with strange shadows entangled with its cold light. Everything was blue and gray and black or something in between and she could hardly breathe as she started the climb of a steep hill.  
  
The dirt underneath her feet was dry and crumbled when she dug her toes into it for balance, but she hardly noticed it; she was too focused on reaching the top.  
  
She reached up a hand and her fingers grasped moist moss as she pulled herself up over the edge and dragged herself away from it, huffing before drawing a breath and looking up, finding herself in a small clearing.  
  
She frowned, looking around.  
  
It was the clearing where she and Spike had fought in England, the clearing on the lord's grounds. The clearing where she had come close to killing him, and even though she knew she wouldn't have been able to, had push come to shove, the memory of it still hurt inside of her.  
  
The pain he must have been in. The pain she had put in his chest.  
  
Now she slowly got to her feet, her eyes wandering over the tree trunks dark in the shadows of night and her ears listening sharply for any other sound than the gentle breeze rattling the leaves above her head.  
  
Suddenly something moved in the darkness and she squinted, her eyes growing slightly as the shape of someone she knew well and had missed stepped around a thick trunk, a smile immediately gracing her lips as her eyes fell on the Slayer.  
  
Buffy swallowed, staring at her before asking:  
  
'You're not Sarah, are you?'  
  
The smile grew a little and the lady shook her head slowly.  
  
'But great things are to be expected,' she said slowly, just as Spike's English had been American, so was hers, and Buffy frowned a little.  
  
'From what?' she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Just, please, tell me from what?'  
  
Sarah paused for a moment, observing the Slayer intensely, and then nodded.  
  
'Destiny,' she answered and Buffy's eyes enlarged slightly at that.  
  
'What does that mean?' she asked and Sarah smiled a little again.  
  
'What is to be shall be, but great things are to be expected,' she answered solemnly, the smile still gentle on her lips.  
  
'WHAT is to be? WHAT is to come of it?!' Buffy exclaimed, feeling tears of confusion rise in her eyes.  
  
'Don't turn from it, you mustn't be frightened by it. What is to be shall be.'  
  
Then she turned around and slowly disappeared back where she had come from, the shadows closing around her and Buffy stared at the spot for an eternity before she felt a hand softly on her shoulder and she turned around.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes and met Spike's concerned gaze and she couldn't help it, she started crying, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face against his shoulder she cried in loud sobs and he carefully held her, the worry growing inside of him.  
  
"What did you dream this time?" he asked, one hand gliding comfortingly over her back and she drew a breath, still sniffling but calmer as she pulled back.  
  
"I remember it," she said. "And it was the SAME as last time.almost. God, Spike, I'm scared. Please, hold me."  
  
He furrowed his brow slightly, but did what she asked and held her close again, lying back and reaching up a hand to gently let it slide through her hair.  
  
She smiled a little at the familiar gesture, feeling better already.  
  
"Was it a Slayer dream?" he asked and she sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure," she mumbled, closing her eyes and relaxing into his embrace. "It felt like it, but then it kind of didn't," she added and he huffed thoughtfully.  
  
"I went out after the whole 'seeing vamps' thing tonight, to check up on some stuff," he now said and she moved her head a little to look up at him.  
  
"What 'stuff'?" she asked and he met her gaze.  
  
"Torah," he answered and she raised her eyebrows a little.  
  
"Why would you do that?" she now asked and he frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't know, I just have this feeling that's telling me there's more to it than we know, more to HER than we know," he grumbled and she smiled teasingly.  
  
"Oh, that good old vamp intuition kicking in, eh?" she asked and he smiled a little as well. "So, what'd you find out?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Nothing. I mean, at all. Thing is none of my vamp resources had heard of any strangers being turned, only locals.Which I suppose isn't BETTER but usually the fledglings are gossiped about 'cause everybody's betting on who'll get dusted first and so if there's one that isn't even familiar with the bloody town, then you usually can't make a good amount of money on them and so everybody who's familiar with the game just KNOWS if a fledgling like that is moving around," he said and her eyebrows had been rising, now being as far up as they could go she stared at him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually WITH you," she said, shaking her head. "Kitten poker, dusting fledglings betting, what's next?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Ten water-proof ways to get a Slayer into the sa-.?"  
  
She interrupted him by pulling up to give him a tender kiss.  
  
"Don't even go there," she warned and he smiled wider before returning her kiss.  
  
"I wouldn't," he mumbled, and she smiled as well.  
  
"I know," she stated with a small shove in his side with one hand and he grinned.  
  
"Right, she loves AND trusts me now," he murmured and she laughed at that, pulling up and putting her arms around him she kissed him deeply.  
  
When she slowly pulled away she sighed a little with hazy pleasure before putting her head on his shoulder, a position it usually found for itself when she was in his arms.  
  
"Torah's harmless," she said now and he huffed a little at that. "Really Spike. I mean, she's just lost someone she loves, I can't even imagine how I would feel if I actually KNEW you were gone," she mumbled and his grip tightened a little. "What I'm saying is that maybe we should give her a break, I mean, I trust you so we'll keep an eye on her, but seriously, I don't think she can really beat the two of us in a fight if it comes to that, do you?"  
  
He sighed a little, shaking his head.  
  
"There's just something important that we're missing here," he grumbled and she kissed his chest before placing her head back where it had been.  
  
"Nothing we can do about it now," she stated and he squeezed her shoulder a little.  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
"You sleeping?" he asked and she mhm-ed a little. "What do you think this thing is with Giles? The prophecy.?" he asked and at that he felt her eyelashes flutter against his skin as she opened her eyes again.  
  
"I don't know," she answered quietly. "But he said I shouldn't worry about it," she added and Spike thought of how the Watcher had looked earlier out in the hallway, so hesitant and serious.  
  
"No," the vamp now whispered. "I'm sure you don't have to, and we'll find out tomorrow," he then grumbled, holding her closer and feeling more protective of her than ever.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Torah stared at the strange substance in front of her on the plate. Something that had to do with pans, but that was all she had snapped up from the eager babbling mouth of the young mortal who had made breakfast.  
  
"Uh, I hate food," she grumbled and Dawn turned to her, questioning.  
  
"What?" she asked and Torah looked up, smiling and shaking her head.  
  
"Looks great, dude," she then answered and Dawn smiled a little back at that.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I don't make breakfast THAT often, but I thought I'd give it a try. I really love cooking. Actually, I've been thinking about being one when I get older. A cook, I mean. Of course, now I don't know what my life will look like since I'm starting training. Maybe Buffy will insist on me joining the gang and like, patrol and help her save the day." she trailed off when she remembered about the guy, Tom. "I-I'm sorry," she said hastily, turning to Torah who held a knife in a tight grasp and was carefully sticking the edge of it into the pancake on her plate. "I-I didn't mean.to. Are you okay?" Dawn now asked and Torah looked up again.  
  
"Hmh?" she asked and Dawn smiled hesitantly, gesturing to her plate and Torah looked down on the mangled pancake before looking up again.  
  
"Oh," she said, putting her knife down and nodding. "I thought it moved," she then added. "Nasty little buggers, aren't they? Can't beat them dead with a pan then what can you kill them with, eh?"  
  
Dawn now full out stared at her before frowning slightly.  
  
"Eh." she started just as Willow walked into the kitchen with a sunny smile.  
  
"Good morning everybody," she greeted and frowned a little at the sight of the pancake. "Yikes, did it try to attack you or something?" she added and Torah stared at her in sudden awe.  
  
"They ATTACK?" she asked and now Dawn furrowed her brow, actually starting to grow worried about the woman's mental health still being intact.  
  
Willow just smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah," she answered, bringing out her favorite cup out of a cupboard and walking over to the teapot that Dawn had prepared. "They shoot sprouts and grow arms and legs and start to crawl around on their plate," she now added and Dawn swallowed, wanting to stop her in fear of it only encouraging Torah's obviously delusional state of mind, wanting to inform the Wicca that the woman wasn't joking, but before she had a chance Willow finished: "What you REALLY need to watch out for is when their eyes pop out. If you have it on its back on the plate it's most of the time all right, but if its lying on its stomach and SEES you.Well, let me just tell you, it isn't pretty."  
  
Torah was beginning to reluctantly grow slightly fascinated with the evolved adventuress mind of the Homo Sapiens when it came to foods. This was completely new to her.  
  
"It isn't pretty?" she now echoed Willow, and the redhead, filling her cup with steaming hot water, shook her head.  
  
"No, dough EVERYWHERE," she stated and Torah's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Is that its blood?" she asked, looking down on the cold and presumably stone-dead 'creature' on her plate.  
  
"Blood, intestines, you name it," Willow confirmed, taking the tea bag that Dawn handed her, the younger one trying to give Willow a silent look to stop, but it went unnoticed.  
  
"Wow," Torah murmured, slowly raising a hand and poking the pancake with her index finger.  
  
It truly was cold and she sighed a little.  
  
"I would have liked to see that," she grumbled. "Do you eat this often?" she then asked hopefully and Willow raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Only like every morning or so," she answered and Torah raised her eyebrows as well.  
  
"They come in that large quantity, you're not scared of them becoming extinct?" she asked, a little surprised; after what she had learned since she had been brought out of her prison the world had changed considerably and now there were causes and groups to save, protect and preserve every living organism on the planet.  
  
Made her sick to her stomach to think of it and the fact that maybe there was still hope made her feel a little better.  
  
"Well, you just whip them up," Willow answered, now frowning slightly as well and exchanging a glance with Dawn who's eyes enlarged meaningfully.  
  
"You MAKE them?" Torah asked and now Willow straightened her back a little, looking at Dawn again who threw her hands out with a nod at Torah.  
  
Torah could sense the sudden tension immediately and she swallowed. Something wasn't right.  
  
She bit her tongue, trying to think, and then she smiled brightly at the two young women.  
  
"Got ya," she said, hoping that they would fall for it and feeling actual relief when both of them immediately relaxed, smiling back.  
  
Dawn giggled, shaking her head.  
  
"I thought you'd lost it there for a moment," she said and Torah smiled.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, adding under her breath: "Me too."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Spike went down the stairs, sighing.  
  
He couldn't believe he was actually bloody doing this, but he was and so he had decided he was doing it the whole blooming nine yards.  
  
He walked up to the phone in the kitchen, glaring at the list in his hand and dialing the first number.  
  
"Tony's Lumber, how may I help you?" a nasal woman's voice asked him sharply and he frowned, hesitating a moment before answering:  
  
"Yeah, my name's Sp-. William, and I'm calling about the position advertised in the paper."  
  
There was a short silence and then a ringing tone again.  
  
He grumbled to himself, stopping when a deep man's voice asked:  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He clenched his jaws together, and then drew a breath. This was for Buffy. She needed the money and he couldn't just sit around doing bloody nothing when she was working her damn ass off at that stupid burger joint.  
  
"Eh, hi.My name's William and I'm calling about the position."  
  
"How much you weigh?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe around."  
  
"All right, how much you press?"  
  
Twenty, maybe thirty vampires in one sodding sweep, you wanker! he thought, annoyed, and then repeated to himself that it was for Buffy!  
  
"More than 's necessary for this job you got," he answered and there was a short silence before a hissing sound that Spike couldn't take for anything but laughter.  
  
"You got balls, kid," the voice now said. "I like that. You gotta have that to move up in the world, that's why I got myself a pair."  
  
Spike made a slightly disgusted face at that disclosure and then the voice asked:  
  
"Finally, you willing to work nights?"  
  
Spike smiled a little at that.  
  
"All I wanna work," he answered and there was the hiss again.  
  
"What are you? Allergic to the God damn sun?" the man asked and Spike huffed a little.  
  
"Something like that, yeah," he answered.  
  
Silence once more and some scuffling with papers.  
  
"All right, I'll give you a trial time of three nights. THREE nights, got it? Screw up on the job during those three nights I don't wanna hear you complaining when I kick your ass off my property, got it?"  
  
Spike's eyes were growing slightly at that, he hadn't expected anyone to actually hire him, especially over the bloody phone.  
  
"Eh, yeah," he grumbled then couldn't help but add: "And what happens after those THREE nights if I screw up?"  
  
The hiss again.  
  
"I don't give a damn, kid. You last three nights without cutting your God damn hand off or getting caught with a leg in one of the grinders I'll God damn make you employee of the week, how's that?" the voice asked and Spike grinned.  
  
He was starting to like the man, against his better judgment.  
  
"Sounds like a bloody deal," Spike answered and the hiss was followed by a low cough and then the voice:  
  
"Wonderful, kid, wonderful. The pay depends on how well you work and all that. When can you start?"  
  
"Tonight," Spike answered and there was a slight clicking of a pencil in the background.  
  
"All right. How late?"  
  
"Around." he mentally went through what time Buffy usually wanted to go patrolling and when they usually called it a night. "One," he then answered the man.  
  
"Okay, you'll be on the heavy shift. That's usually when we get in the new damn shipments from hell knows where and it's a lot of work, kid; you sure you're up for it?"  
  
Spike smiled a small smile at that question.  
  
"Yeah," he then answered.  
  
"All right. I'll put you up on the one o'clock shift.it ends at six, by the way."  
  
"Sounds bloody perfect," Spike said.  
  
"Hey, you have an accent, where you from? Like, Portugal or something."  
  
Spike was silent for a moment, slightly stunned before slowly replying:  
  
"England."  
  
"Oh, right, right, Manchester United and all that crap. Love the fish and chips though," the man said and Spike furrowed his brow slightly, not able to hold back a grin at the sincerity in the man's voice.  
  
"All right, you're up there on the hot diggity board now, so no damn turning back, Will."  
  
Spike drew a breath at that, nodding before stating:  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay, well, I won't be here, the foreman will, I just like to handle all the interviews myself. My names James, everybody calls me Hal, don't ask me the hell why, I don't know, and the foreman's Chuck, but he's called Chick most of the time 'cause he God damn walks like one."  
  
Spike found himself laughing at that, and growing absolutely filled with relief that this might not have been the worst idea he had ever had after all.  
  
"Chick, okay, I'll remember that," Spike said. "And.thank you," he added.  
  
"No need, kid. If I like someone over the damn phone I'm pretty damn sure to like them face-to-face," Hal said. "Just don't screw up 'cause then it doesn't matter how much you crack me up, your ass IS off my property faster than you can clean the dirt out of your hair and the blood from your demolished hand off of your shoes," he then added and Spike laughed again as they both hung up.  
  
He shook his head a little as he crumbled the list with the rest of the phone numbers he had planned to call up in one hand and went up to the trash to throw it away.  
  
"Hi there," Torah's voice sounded from behind his back and he couldn't help but stiffen slightly as he closed the door to the trash and then turned to her.  
  
"Hey," he said, meeting her gaze looking for any kind of clue as to what her intentions were, but she looked completely.normal.  
  
Well then, neutral.  
  
"So, what are you doing?" she now asked and he shrugged a little.  
  
"Nothing much," he answered, walking around the breakfast table to continue into the living room. "Not much to bloody do around here this time of day," he added as he heard her slowly follow him. "Except for this," he finished, sinking down on the couch and grabbing the remote.  
  
Ah, yes, the wonderful era of technology, Torah thought, swaying her hips seductively as she walked up to the couch.  
  
His eyes were on the TV though, and he didn't seem to take any notice.  
  
She ground her teeth and then smiled a little as she stopped by the piece of furniture, looking down at him and raising her eyebrows innocently she asked:  
  
"May I sit?"  
  
Spike nodded, his favorite soap being on the tele he didn't really care if she stood on her head and sang the national anthem.  
  
Torah kept the small smile on her lips as she sunk down beside him, her eyes going to the TV and she stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Is that a jail show?" she asked and he squinted a little, still not taking his eyes off the screen as it seemed Cara was finally about to admit that she was the one who had killed Chrissy, her own long lost daughter, who had had sex with her own father since Cara had been too scared to tell him, but not too scared to tell Chrissy and because of that Chrissy had gone stock raving mad and tried to kill everybody including her secret lover who really was her step-brother but she didn't know that, but that was almost a year ago now, Cara had been wringing her hands outside Thorne's door ever since, indecisive of WHAT to DO!  
  
"A what show?" Spike now asked at Torah's question.  
  
"Well, it must obviously be a way of punishment, locking people up in tiny little boxes and making them wear way too much make up and colorful clothing." she grumbled thoughtfully, immediately remembering who she was supposed to be, a HUMAN who hadn't been gone for a thousand frigging years. "I mean, boy, it must be hell to be on that show," she added quickly.  
  
"Schhh," was all she got out of the vamp as he straightened his back and leaned forward a little.  
  
'Thorne!'  
  
'Cara. Did you sign the divorce papers?'  
  
'No! No, I couldn't!'  
  
'You should. You really, really should.'  
  
'But I love you.'  
  
'Ever since last year, when Chrissy died and I mourned her openly, you have been acting strange. What is up with that?'  
  
'Oh, Thorne! I-I have something I have to tell you.'  
  
Spike stared at the screen, completely engulfed.  
  
"Go on, tell the wanker what he did with his own bleedin' kid," he growled in anticipation and Torah stared at him, slightly shaken by his conversation with the people in the box.  
  
'Well, then tell me, spit it out, on with it, and then leave. Leave.forever.'  
  
'Thorne, no!'  
  
Cut to commercial.  
  
"Aw, bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed, shaking his head and sinking back, sighing.  
  
Torah stared at the box, wishing she could use magic and see what the hell it was supposed to be, but she couldn't, of course, and so she had to rely on the information she had already obtained before entering the house. Unfortunately she had checked more information on clothing and social life than such trivial matters as food and weird little torture chambers.  
  
"They didn't listen, huh?" she asked and he turned to her, quizzically. "The people," she mumbled. "I mean, she didn't tell him like you told her to..."  
  
Now he furrowed his brow and she smiled a little.  
  
"When do they EVER, right?" she tried and he shrugged, nodding.  
  
"Bloody right," he said and she relaxed.  
  
"So," she now said slowly. "What do you look for in a woman? Someone who's timid and shy or who cuts right to the chase?"  
  
Spike turned his head her way eyeing her and she stared at him for a moment before giggling:  
  
"I guess both," she now stated, "I mean, I haven't known Buffy that long but she's so nice and then she goes out stabbing creatures of the dark in her spare time. It's amazing, really."  
  
He huffed a little.  
  
"Bloody right it is," he said, looking down at his hands and his heart almost swelling with pride over the fact the he held her love, that she loved HIM. "SHE is," he added and Torah tried not to look too annoyed and too impatient as she nodded slowly.  
  
"I've noticed," she said and he looked up at her again with a small smile that made her insides twirl with triumph, he was warming up!  
  
"Hard not to," he stated and she nodded again, putting on a very agreeing face. "And it's not in her spare time," he then added and she raised her eyebrows slightly. "She's a Slayer first and foremost.well, except for being a sis, she's that before she's anything else but the Slayer side in her. It's amazing," he grumbled, his head suddenly filling with vivid memories of fighting her, of the fight resulting in their first night together, of the fight in England.  
  
"You look sad now," Torah said gently, reaching out a hand and carefully placing it on his.  
  
He didn't really react to her touch, but at least he didn't pull away; that was always something.  
  
"No, not sad," he said. "Memories are powerful like that though." he grumbled and she frowned slightly, questioning. "They make you remember all the good, but you have to remember all the bad stuff too, and sometimes it's just hard telling them apart. I mean, I could tell you, and bloody honestly at that, that every moment, EVERY last moment I've spent with that woman has been the best moments of my whole damn un-life. Even when we almost sodding killed each other we did it with the same passion that we have now. And I don't think I'd wanna let any of it go, if I had the choice. I would WANT to remember all the fights, all the bickering, all the.hatred. It's what forged us together, I s'pose. What makes what we have so bloody strong," he mumbled thoughtfully and Torah stared at him as she removed her hand.  
  
Damn, she grumbled in her head. This is going to take even longer than I thought.  
  
"It sounds like a match made in Heaven," she mumured, trying to keep the friendly smile from growing stale.  
  
"I'm not so sure about THAT," he disagreed with a small smile back. "But the sodding romantic in me would say that we were destined to live together just as much as we are destined to die by each others side."  
  
Torah nodded a little at that.  
  
"Destined, huh?" she asked. "You actually believe in destiny?"  
  
Spike frowned slightly and then he smiled.  
  
"Not 'til I met her," he answered. 


	8. Chapter FiftyOne

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-One  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-08-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara caught up with Willow walking out of her last class for the day.  
  
"Tara," Willow said, happily surprised as always to see her.  
  
"Hey, Will," Tara said with that small smile and timid gaze that always had Willow on her knees. "I was thinking, if you wanted to and if you're not busy, I mean. Maybe we could p-pick up Dawn together and go for ice cream. I mean, if you're not b-busy."  
  
"No! Not busy at the least.homework is totally passé now that summer is beckoning." Willow answered with a huge smile and Tara smiled back, a little relieved.  
  
She hadn't really expected Willow to turn her down, but she just never wanted to take anything for granted.  
  
Dawn smiled brightly as she spotted them, running towards them with her backpack thumping rather painfully against her spine, but she didn't mind. She stopped in front of the two.  
  
"Hi," she said, still grinning and looking from one to the other.  
  
"Hi, Dawnie," Willow answered with a smile back and a glance at Tara who couldn't help but giggle a little at Dawn's expression.  
  
"Did you swallow a plate of happy-faces or something?" she asked warmly and Dawn raised her eyebrows. "You could light up a city with that," Tara elaborated, reaching out a hand and playfully poking Dawn's cheek.  
  
Dawn laughed, stepping in between the two Wicca's and threading her arms through each of theirs that was closest before she started dragging them with her.  
  
"I've spent a whole day in that stupid building looking forward to double- double-strawberry and creamy-dreamy-lemon-sorbet and maybe even a scoop of triple-chocolate-chip-mint-fudge, so don't go blaming me for smiling," she stated, and requested, in one breath before smiling widely again adding: "Oh, yeah, and then you are BOTH here, together, to pick me up, that has something to do with it too."  
  
The two laughed at that, exchanging a small glance that made both of their hearts jump a little before they looked away again.  
  
Willow couldn't hide the joy building inside, and she didn't want to. Finally everything might be straightening itself out again; finally maybe her life was getting back on track.  
  
No magic done in over two months, the need not really subsiding but not as strong as before, or she supposed she had just grown stronger in the ignoring it part of the equation. Her friends seemed to be happy, finally, Xander and Anya getting along more than fine, Giles back and even though this prophecy thing sounded gloomy it couldn't be THAT bad, could it?  
  
Buffy and Spike.well, what could she say? She didn't think she'd ever seen Buffy this happy before. Dawn was doing well as well and now maybe Tara was starting to open herself up a little to Willow again.  
  
Willow smiled contently and squeezed Dawn's arm a little.  
  
Could life get any better than this?  
  
***  
  
Buffy eyed her Watcher, she had been doing so for nearly twenty minutes pretending that she was actually reading the book in front of her and HE had actually been reading the book in his hands while stubbornly ignoring her.  
  
Now she sighed, getting to her feet.  
  
"I want to know what the whole thing is about," she now said, breaking the silence of the Magic Box and Anya - who had been sitting behind the cash register with a bridal magazine stack at her feet and a magazine open on her lap, telling herself it couldn't hurt keeping up with the newest fashions - now stood, in the hopes of some action.  
  
"I've told you, Buffy," Giles said, not taking his eyes from the book. "You will need to wait."  
  
"But why?" she grumbled, annoyed.  
  
"Because I told Spike that you should be there to hear what I have to say, this has to do with you both, and so I think we should show him the same courtesy. Don't you?" he asked, looking up questioningly.  
  
"Yes! I do! Let's go back to the house, I have an hour before my shift at the Double Meat and this research doesn't seem to be going anywhere anyways. We can sit down and have a long nice chat."  
  
Giles looked up at her and the slightly distant look in his eyes made her swallow hard.  
  
"You are seriously freaking me out, okay?" she stated now and he sighed a little.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, getting to his feet. "Buffy, this prophecy is almost two thousand years old. What is to be shall be, there's nothing we can do about it, so there is no use rushing this."  
  
Her eyes had grown and now she stared at him, slightly shocked before saying in a hoarse whisper:  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Giles got a concerned look in his eyes at the quickly paling color of her complexion and the expression in her eyes; she almost looked petrified.  
  
"There's no use rushing it," he repeated and she shook her head.  
  
"No," she said, voice trembling. "You said 'what is to be shall be'. Where did you hear that? Am I dreaming? Is this another dream?"  
  
Giles stared at her in confusion for a moment and then he thought he understood.  
  
"Buffy, have you been having Slayer dreams?" he asked and she nodded twitchily. "Well, this isn't one of them; I'm real, and so is Anya, and you're in the Magic Box," he then said soothingly and walked up to her.  
  
She looked up at him with eyes brimming with tears as he pulled her close.  
  
"Dear child," he mumbled, holding her close. "Sweet, strong girl, don't worry. You mustn't be frightened of this, Buffy. Please, remember who you are and that."  
  
She tore out of his arms and drew a shaky breath as she stared at him, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to steady her voice enough to speak.  
  
"What is my destiny?" she asked and he looked at her for a short moment and then he smiled a little.  
  
"To save the world."  
  
"But I've done that already," she almost yelled. "Why do I have to keep doing it? Why do I have to give up everything that I love for everybody else's best? I can't live without him! I love him so much it hurts inside!"  
  
"Maybe that's not-." Giles began; trailing off and eyeing her for a long moment. "Are you sure?" he then asked, taking a step towards her and she stared at him in surprise at the question. "Do you love him enough to." he seemed to pause himself. "Excuse me," he then said, turning on his heel and walking up to the door to the sparring room, continuing through it and closing it silently behind him.  
  
Buffy stared at it and then she sighed to herself, starting to dry her tears.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she grumbled. "I'm more than sure."  
  
***  
  
Torah hadn't been so bored in a century, and sitting cooped up in an amulet not being as boring as watching the vamps obsessive shouting at the small torturing box told her that she really needed to get out more.  
  
She sighed, glaring at the rerun of "Passions" that was currently ending and Spike grumbled, annoyed.  
  
"Doesn't matter how many times you see that bloody episode," he said, shaking his head. "That damn bugger Chase gets me as bloody mad every time."  
  
Torah nodded, trying not to roll her eyes. Spike didn't seem to notice though.  
  
I'll make him God damn notice, she thought, the thin thread her patience had been hanging from suddenly breaking and it went crashing into the annoyance that had been building during the last three hours.  
  
"So," she said in a low voice, reaching forward to get the TV-magazine that was positioned on the other side of the vamp, bending over him low enough to let her breasts gently stroke against his thigh as she didn't want to 'be in the way' of his view of the screen, of course.  
  
She could feel his muscles tense up slightly at the touch and she smiled unnoticeably to herself as she grabbed the mag and pulled back again.  
  
Spike tried not to think anymore of it - she had probably just not realized she had just done that - as he focused on the tele. An add for a new horror- flick coming out soon in the theatres was flashing by quickly, then a dark voice announced that Selma Hayek and Freddie Prince Jr. were starring.  
  
"Freddie Prince Jr.," Spike huffed, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" Torah asked, trying to obtain eye contact, and it succeeded as he turned to her with another shake of the head.  
  
"Nothing, just that I think he's a prep, a regular Captain Cardboard if you'd bloody well ask me, still I have an annoying feeling that Buffy'd just looove to go watch the bloke in the movies," he answered and Torah smiled a little.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Not that I'm scared she'd run off and marry the guy or anything." He grinned a little at the thought. "It's just bloody annoying," he repeated and Torah nodded.  
  
"Of course, thinking that she could actually wanna cheat on you must be.awful," she said, putting the magazine down and keeping eye contact, trying to not make the seduction she was planning too obvious and still letting the subtleness of it hint in her body language. "But then, sometimes those things happen, and it doesn't mean that the relationship is any weaker," she added with a small smile and Spike furrowed his brow slightly at that.  
  
"If Buffy cheated on me I'd kill the bloke. Even if he was bloody human I'd endure the pain and savor the joy of ripping his head off his shoulders," he said calmly and she stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Very violent thought," she said, feeling slightly turned on by it and he sighed, shrugging.  
  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't. I mean, Buffy'd probably stake me for killing a human and. Ah, bloody hell, she wouldn't cheat on me," he stated and then smiled a little.  
  
Dammit! Torah screamed in her head as she saw the soft glow of the love inside if him start up in his eyes again. What the hell is the matter with this vampire? she added, grumbling. He's not supposed to BE in love with a frigging mortal! He's not supposed to be in love - period.  
  
She looked at him and then she suddenly thought of another angle.  
  
She waited a moment longer and then she let her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"I remember that," she mumbled and then she let hear a sob, putting her hands up to cover her face. "Tom and I, we.I can't believe that he's gone," she cried.  
  
Spike hesitated a moment befpre sitting up, reaching his arms out and putting them around her, holding her gently to him. She leaned against him, then slid her arms around his neck and put her face against his shoulder, sobbing harder.  
  
He thought of Buffy the night before. She had been so upset about that dream. He felt so bad about it even though he knew he shouldn't. He could save her from the world, from any nasty in it, but he couldn't save her from her inner demons and he knew that her dreams couldn't be labeled as anything else. They haunted her and he wished he could make them stop, even though they were supposed to be of help he knew some of them just got to be too much, festering in the back of her head.  
  
Now or never, Torah thought as she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, bringing up as much innocence and naked sorrow that she could as she carefully met his eyes, her face so close to his their noses were almost touching.  
  
Spike focused his gaze in her eyes, coming back from his thoughts a fraction of a moment too late, her lips meeting his and her tongue parting them gently.  
  
He drew a breath in surprise, his eyes never closing as he put his hands up on her shoulders and pushed her away gently, not sure if it had been planned or an act of complete impulse on her part. His "intuition" telling him it was the former but he couldn't prove it, as of yet, and so he didn't think he should just start shouting at her asking what the hell she was doing.  
  
A small part of Buffy must be sticking to me, he thought as he smiled a small smile, furrowing his brow again as he questioningly met Torah's rather surprised and slightly guilty look. I never would have thought myself this bloody levelheaded, just not getting up and screaming my lungs out at her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Torah stuttered, battling the growing need to put on her true face, use magic and make a pile of dust of the vampire.  
  
"It's alright," he said, getting to his feet. "You've been under a lot of pressure the last few days, I'm sure it's normal to. Well. Just don't let it happen again," he added with the small smile still on his lips and she tentatively returned it before nodding.  
  
"O-Of course," she assured. "I'm just so embarrassed."  
  
He drew a small breath, observing her for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some lunch. You want something to eat?"  
  
Flashes of the creature incident that very morning jumped before her eyes and she shook her head.  
  
"No, thank you, I think I'll pass just this once," she answered him and he nodded, turning and walking into the kitchen.  
  
She stared after him, clenching her jaws tightly together and trying to keep the growing impatience at least slightly settled in her chest, but it was hard.  
  
What the hell should I do? she wondered, shaking her head. I am NOT going to lose this, I HATE losing! In the end I ALWAYS win!  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Well?" Warren asked impatiently as Jonathan looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"If you hold on for one second I'll tell you," the latter grumbled as he kept scribbling in the notepad in front of him.  
  
"It's been two hours!" Warren exclaimed.  
  
"So then ONE MORE SECOND shouldn't be a problem," Jonathan answered coolly and Warren did a double take as he stared at him.  
  
Had the sidekick actually just talked back? The mastermind shook the thought off; it was too unfamiliar to process properly, besides he had better things to worry about.  
  
Jonathan turned his eyes on the book again, annoyed more than ever. Warren was acting strange, he was impatient and he usually wasn't, he was too much of a perfectionist to be.even though he was a nag. Yes, Jonathan had a bad feeling in his stomach and he wasn't sure what it was all about.  
  
Could be that chicken salsa I ate for lunch, he thought, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of food. Or it could be this whole.damn.situation, he added, frowning slightly and glancing up to observe Warren who was trampling around like a cow in need of milking. Gross comparison, he now thought, shuddering slightly before turning his eyes on Andrew who was staring blankly at nothing or so it seemed.  
  
Jonathan shook his head to himself. Andrew was such a sad excuse for a human being sometimes. But if he and Warren were ganging themselves up against Jonathan then. The latter sighed a little. He wished he could shake the feeling, but lately he had been the one to leave the hiding place to retrieve the merchandise they might need and he had a feeling that the two others took the opportunity to.make up plans. Plans that most certainly didn't involve a trio, more a duo, and Jonathan wondered what the hell for.  
  
What had he done to make them feel they needed to do something like that?  
  
"For Pete's sake, man, how long does it take to translate that damn thing?" Warren now asked, stopping in the middle of the floor and looking at Jonathan, who sighed deeply, putting down his pen and standing up slowly, closing the book and picking up the notepad before ceremonially taking a little pause and then saying:  
  
"Two hours, eighteen minutes and forty-two seconds, to be exact," he then answered and Warren's eyes lit up at that disclosure and the promise that his partner in crime finally was done!  
  
"Yes!" he said, rubbing his hands together and walking up to sit down by the table, Andrew seemingly having come down from his ride on the Enterprise somewhere in a galaxy far, far away came up as well. "Let's hear it!"  
  
Jonathan nodded, holding up the pad and read:  
  
"To fall is to rise and live again, to love is to grow and live again, combined they are one."  
  
Warren waited in anticipation for the rest and then his eyes started growing until they were bulging out that dangerous way from their sockets.  
  
"That's IT?" he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair and getting to his feet. "What the hell kind of prophecy IS this?"  
  
"No, that's the first LINE," Jonathan stated, trying not to just laugh at the other man's clear rage, it was just too nice to be able to put it there. "You have to think about the fact that Mr. Giles for sure worked on this thing for many years, and that this Sarah person probably did as well for at least six months, if not a whole year. You gave me two hours, eighteen minutes and forty-two seconds to get the first line down, you didn't expect me to be able to decode the whole thing in that short amount of time, DID you?"  
  
"If that is mockery in your voice Jonathan, I SWEAR I'll."  
  
"What?" he asked, putting his hands down on the table and Warren stared at him for a moment before turning away.  
  
"We need to know what this thing is all about," he grumbled and Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Yes, we do. But Buffy does too, and Mr. Giles will tell her sooner than later and then Torah can find out what he tells her and then she can tell US," Jonathan said calmly and Warren turned to him.  
  
What the hell was the matter with the midget now? Why wasn't he all.trembly- trembly?  
  
"Fine," Warren growled. "I'm going for a walk," he added, walking up to the stairs and pushing the door open before disappearing through it.  
  
Andrew stared after him and then he looked a little nervously at Jonathan.  
  
"He seemed mad," he mumbled and Jonathan turned his gaze at him and then nodded.  
  
"He'll walk it off," he answered, silently wishing Buffy would go on an early patrol and just.  
  
Now you're really being disloyal, his conscience whispered and his mind answered simply: Warren started it.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Spike watched Buffy move easily into the fight she had just started with a big vamp.  
  
He admired her body, moving exquisitely precise into every new kick and punch. The small bouncing of her blond locks against her shoulders. The concentration and yet clear indifference on her face, the lack of fear, the visible auto pilot mode.  
  
She ducked from a heavy blow from big bears left hook - eh, paw - before he watched her reach around to the small of her back and grab the stake faithfully tucked into her belt. Just as she got it out the vamp pulled back slightly, clenched his hand in a fist and threw her a hard jab landing right on her chin, sending her flying and landing on her back she huffed before looking up at the approaching vamp.  
  
"Oh, watch this." Spike grumbled to himself, a small smirk growing on his lips. "Now he's managed to piss her off."  
  
Buffy glared at the vamp before pulling her legs up and quickly getting to her feet, meeting the vamps attack with a hard twirl and kick with her leg, her foot placing itself neatly on the spot of the creatures un-beating heart and he let hear a growl in surprise as he now was the one sent flying backwards, landing heavily against a headstone as the Slayer started approaching him.  
  
"You know," she said, voice calm as she watched the vamp slowly get to his feet. "You'd think your sire would've taught you not to hit a lady."  
  
"You're no lady, Slayer," the vampire said in a coarse voice and Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Heh, you don't say? What gave me away?" she asked and the vamp huffed, shaking his head.  
  
"You're sleeping with the dead," he said. "Word is Spike's been welcomed into your bed," he added and Buffy stared at him with eyes growing hard.  
  
Suddenly the vamp was lifted off his feet and then the point of a stake tore out through his chest from behind.  
  
"Shouldn't bloody listen to idle gossip," Spike grumbled as the dust settled and his eyes met his Slayer's who smiled ironically. "It's not worth getting killed over," he added with a smirk and she smiled back, shaking her head a little.  
  
"So, the word is out," she sighed and he walked up to her.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" he asked as he pulled her a little closer and she looked up at him, shaking her head.  
  
"No, not a problem.I just can't believe that anyone even cares," she grumbled as he let his lips meet hers and she kissed him back before they pulled away reluctantly to keep patrolling.  
  
"What, are you kidding me, Slayer?" he asked as they began to walk, her hand sliding into his and he smiled a little at that.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked and he looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"You're a sodding celebrity down below, you know. And up here too. Everybody knows who the Slayer is," he stated and she couldn't hold back a small smile.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked and he grinned.  
  
"Yeah. And you know, the fact that everybody thought you'd dusted ME got your name around 'til it became a bloody household one. The mommies in the underground tell their little kiddies: 'Drink your blood and role in the mud or the Slayer will sweep down and snatch you away'," he now stated and she stared at him before giving him a hard push with one shoulder, making him almost lose his balance.  
  
"They do NOT," she said and he smiled a little.  
  
"No, they don't, don't worry, love. No little kiddies are trembling 'cause of you at night," he confirmed and she smiled a little back, shaking her head at him. "But the part of you killing one fourth of the Scourge was true though," he added and she raised her eyebrows slightly. "It was big news," he stated, quite proudly, and she shook her head yet again.  
  
"I love you," she whispered as she stopped and reached up, putting her arms around him.  
  
He smiled a little, pulling her closer and breathing in her scent.  
  
"I love you too, pet," he grumbled, nestling his face in her hair and feeling like her heart beat against his still one made his own come to life as well, slowly starting to pump in rhythm with hers. "You're the only thing that means anything to me," he whispered. "And whatever's up ahead we'll face it together."  
  
She pulled back, her eyes in his as she nodded.  
  
"Together," she said and he smiled a little, letting one hand gently touch her cheek before he kissed her again, deepening it softly and gently playing with her tongue in a game that never was quite the same and still so heavenly familiar.  
  
She always surprised him like that, there were new little crannies to discover every time he searched for them, and still there were all the familiar and loved spots that he never could resist to tickle pleasure into.  
  
Now she moaned a little into his mouth before slowly ending the kiss.  
  
"We need to keep moving," she whispered and he nodded, his eyes slightly clouded and his head slightly fuzzy. yet again, a heavenly familiar feeling when it came to her.  
  
He bent down and let his lips meet hers again and she kissed him back with just as much feeling before pulling back once more.  
  
"We REALLY need to keep moving," she repeated and he nodded, and then he smiled a little, letting her go with a sigh.  
  
Her hand slid into his in a firm grip and the smile grew wide on his lips as he drew in a deep breath of the fresh evening air.  
  
He could never get enough of this. As long as he was he could never get enough of this, of her. Everything was so clear, everything was so.there, somehow.  
  
He felt fulfilled, at peace. Finally.  
  
Finally at peace. 


	9. Chapter FiftyTwo

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Two  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-09-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jonathan glared at Warren who was slurping his coffee and looking through the morning paper, rattling the pages loudly and then swallowing with a gulp before repeating the process.  
  
Finally Jonathan got to his feet.  
  
"I'm going out," he said abrubtly before walking up to the door, taking the steps quickly and pushing the door open harshly.  
  
Warren looked up at it closing behind Jonathan's back and then he turned to Andrew.  
  
"He knows," Warren grumbled, setting down his cup and Andrew's eyes grew slightly larger at that.  
  
"What do you mean 'he knows'? How could he 'know' anything?" the latter asked in the nervous mouse manner that always made Warren want to build a huge trap for the former to get painfully caught in.  
  
"He's acting all weird, incase you haven't noticed," Warren said, folding the newspaper up and throwing it on the chair next to him before leaning forward slightly. "We need to figure out a way to get rid off him," he now added and Andrew stared at him for a second before slowly nodding.  
  
"Have you got anything in mind?" he asked and Warren grew thoughtful; then he was about to answer but the door to their small space being opened with a hard tug made both he and Andrew twirl their heads that way, more than startled.  
  
Torah came down the stairs and smiled a little at their expression.  
  
"You know, every time I see you boys look at me like that it warms my heart," she said softly as she walked up to them.  
  
They both started to relax slightly as she sat down on the edge of the seat of one of the chairs and gave them both a grave stare before turning her head to the empty place opposite her.  
  
"Where's the little one?" she asked and Andrew giggled, stopping immediately as Torah gave him a cold glare.  
  
"He went out for a while," Warren answered her.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, turning her head to him.  
  
"He'll be back soon," Warren added and she sighed, shrugging.  
  
"Fine," she said. "I'm here to tell you things are moving slower than I even expected possible," she now grumbled and Warren's eyebrows shot up in annoyance.  
  
"I thought you were more powerful than all the demons in the underworld," he growled impatiently and now her eyes filled with such flaming anger that he recoiled slightly.  
  
"I AM," she exclaimed, almost getting off her seat and then seemingly calming down because she sunk back down again, shaking her head. "But I'm not stronger than pure love," she murmured, starting to look at her nails.  
  
Warren stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You can't honestly mean that the Slayer loves a vamp so much that you can't break the God damn spell," Warren said skeptically, and her head shot up, her nails forgotten as she drew a breath in indignant disbelief.  
  
"Fool," she said in a low voice. "Love has nothing to do with spells or magic tricks, love comes from the heart and true love is something magic can't tare up or break down. This love is twice as strong because they SHARE it. The Slayer loves this vampire who loves her back with no restraints what so ever. It makes me SICK."  
  
Warren's eyes had grown and so had Andrew's at that little speech and now they sat back in their chairs as Torah sighed, doing the same.  
  
"There must be something we can do. Some way to bring out the evil in Spike again," Warren grumbled and Torah sighed a little once more, shaking her head.  
  
"That would take a lot of force, to beat the demon in him back to consciousness enough to have it take him over again." she muttered, adding: "And a damn miracle to be able to get to him when he's weakened and alone and." she stopped herself, swallowing and staring straight ahead.  
  
The two mortals turned their eyes on her when she so suddenly cut herself off and the growing glow in her eyes competing with the small smile curling her lips made her look so evil they both felt shivers start traveling up and down their spines.  
  
"Oh, of course. This is perfect," she said, nodding slowly to herself. "This is just perfect."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy slowly woke, squinting in the sunlit room she thought of Spike and if the sun hit him.! She sat up straight, drawing a frightened breath, cursing herself for not closing the curtains and turning her head to see that the bed was empty except for her. A note was lying on the pillow next to hers and she smiled a little as she lied down to read what it said.  
  
"Breakfast, pet."  
  
She smiled wider as she skipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater before jumping happily out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where the smell of frying bacon and eggs hit her nostrils, making her mouth water.  
  
He turned around when she walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of his black jeans and.  
  
"Remember what you said, love?" he asked as she stared at him having come to a sharp halt at the sight meeting her. "'All that's missing is the apron.' Well," he said as a smile started growing on her face. "Took care of that."  
  
She held back the giggles, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows quizzically.  
  
"What's the occasion?" she asked and now he smiled at her, reaching back and retrieving an envelope from one of his back pockets.  
  
"This is," he answered, walking up to her slowly and she drew a small breath, as always amazed at how incredible he was, how beautiful, and what strength he simply radiated out of every cell of his being, the warmth resting gentle in his eyes and she swallowed slightly as she felt a stir of the heat he always kept burning inside of her make itself known.  
  
Then she turned her eyes on the envelope, curiosity taking over as she furrowed her brow slightly.  
  
"What's that?" she asked and he smiled wider, handing it to her and she took it almost carefully out of his hand.  
  
"It's for you," he simply stated. "Open it," he added and she observed it for a moment before following his request and pulling the flip up, letting her fingers slide inside and her eyes grew slightly when she realized what it was. "Remember I told you I needed to do something last night.?" he asked silently and she nodded, bringing out the dollar bills. "First legal payment I've held in my hands in over a bloody century," he now added and she looked up at him with such a mix of shock and love and surprise that he smiled a little. "I want you to have it."  
  
She swallowed hard as her hands trembled slightly, her eyes running over the money she was holding.  
  
"Spike." she said hoarsely as she met his gaze again.  
  
She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to tell him what this meant to her, the mere gesture of it meant more to her than the money. The money made her feel like a little kid at Christmas but the fact that he had done that, gone out and worked, for HER, melted her heart and she felt her eyes fill with tears as she started laughing, stepping up to him and throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tight.  
  
Spike smiled widely at that, closing his eyes and holding her to him as she both laughed and cried against his shoulder. Then she pulled away enough to kiss him, deepening the kiss with such fervor that he moaned slightly. They slowly broke it, looking at each other, both smiling contently.  
  
"You didn't ha-." she started, but he interrupted her softly.  
  
"I wanted to," he stated. "I can't just sit here and watch you bloody well press yourself close to death and not do anything about it, when I know I can," he added. "From now on this house will have two steady incomes, and there's not one bloody thing you can say about it."  
  
"Bu-."  
  
"No 'buts', Buffy," he interrupted again, bending down and kissing her gently on the mouth. "'Not a bloody thing you can say about it', remember?"  
  
She smiled a little and then nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you," she said and he frowned slightly, pausing before sighing and saying with a small shrug:  
  
"Okay, maybe ONE bloody thing you can say."  
  
She giggled at that, shaking her head and pulling herself closer to him as she drew in a breath of spice and smoke and him, her lips against his neck she started kissing his cool skin and the grip he had on her back tightened.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he suddenly exclaimed, pulling away and running up to the stove to grab the pan. "My sodding eggs," he grumbled as he started investigating the damage. "Seem all right," he then said with a smirk and tipped them over to the already brought out plate.  
  
Buffy stood where he had left her, looking at the muscles of his back move underneath his skin as his arms worked the pan, the plate, the teapot and the toast, already prepared as well and kept warm in a small basket wrapped in a towel.  
  
She licked her lips slightly, watching his profile as he concentrated on what he was doing and wishing she had a camera.  
  
Wouldn't work, she grumbled, annoyed.  
  
Then she smiled a little, walking up to him and stopping by his side, sliding a hand in between the fabric of the front of the apron and his stomach, letting her fingers caress his skin lightly and meeting his gaze with one that said exactly what she wanted.  
  
He smiled a little crookedly and then closed his eyes with a small gasp as her fingers traveled down and slid inside the edge of his pants.  
  
"Breakfast can wait," she mumbled as she let her hand slide up again and he swallowed hard, opening his eyes and meeting hers.  
  
She turned slowly, walking ahead out of the kitchen and he stared after her for a moment before throwing what he had in his hands down and following. She laughed with tease as she ran ahead up the stairs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dawn scribbled in her diary, feeling like it was the dumbest thing to be doing at lunchbreak with a billion fellow students around her, but she just had to write down the thoughts swirling around in her head.  
  
"Anything happen?" an unfamiliar voice asked behind her and her head shot up as she turned partially around to meet a pair of blue-green eyes belonging to a guy she'd never seen before.  
  
"What?" she asked, closing the book, slightly on alert, and he smiled disarmingly.  
  
She liked his smile, she concluded, but she was still suspicious. Ever since the Halloween incident she didn't really trust members of the opposite sex. Kind of ironic that one of the three she DID trust happened to be a vampire.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I find that when people are that engulfed in something they're doing, like writing, something bad or good has happened," he elaborated and she smiled a little hesitantly, shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing bad has happened," she said. "Nothing good, either, really. I-I just needed to.write."  
  
He smiled brightly at that and nodded a little.  
  
"Right, of course. Sorry to bother you," he said and seemed to be about to walk away.  
  
Dawn felt she HAD to say something and so.  
  
"No bothering here! I mean, I was just sorta. thinking," she said and he paused, furrowing his brow slightly and then nodding again.  
  
"I do that too sometimes," he then stated with that smile growing back on his lips and this time she found herself smiling back fully. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Dawn," she answered and he held her gaze for a second before saying:  
  
"My names Devon," and reaching out a hand.  
  
She looked at it for a moment before reaching out as well and taking it. His grip was firm and warm and she felt a small swarm of butterflies eagerly start batting at her nerves.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Devon," she said and he smiled again, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet YOU, Dawn," he stated and then the bell rang.  
  
Dawn got up hurriedly and smiled a little at him.  
  
"See you later?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"For sure," he stated and she smiled wider at that before they parted.  
  
Dawn bit her lower lip, trying to keep a level head and not get too excited about the little encounter. But those eyes, and that smile, and. OH! This was shaping up to be a great day!  
  
  
  
***  
  
"He WHAT?" Willow asked, surprised and smiling as she sat down beside Buffy at the table in the crowded little café where they had chosen to meet after Buffy's shift at the Double Meat and Willow's humble last day of school before the summer.  
  
"Yep, he got a JOB, Will," Buffy confirmed with a huge smile back and Willow laughed a little, shaking her head.  
  
"I can see it now," she said wryly. "Cloaked in a daze of sleep at day the rescuer of innocents and lover of the Chosen One saves lives before pulling off the silk gloves to do some real hard labor at night time."  
  
Buffy slapped her arm with a giggle, shaking her head.  
  
"He's just so." she started, trailing off and getting a dreamy look on her face which made Willow swallow her iced tea with a small gulp and then start to laugh again.  
  
"I don't think I wanna hear this," she said and Buffy grinned at her.  
  
"I won't go there," she retorted and then looked down on her hands in her lap. "He's wonderful, Wills," she then said, her voice so truthful that Willow grew serious and Buffy looked up, still smiling slightly. "He's more than I could ever have wanted, more than I could've hoped for," she said and Willow smiled a little back, nodding.  
  
"And I'm happy for you," she stated, reaching out a hand and grabbing the Slayers firmly. "I'm SO happy for you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy drew a breath and sighed a little contently, something she seemed to do a lot lately and Lord, she didn't mind it.  
  
"You have no idea how good I feel right now," she then said, bringing up her glass of icy lemonade to her mouth and taking a mouthful.  
  
Willow smiled a little at that.  
  
"Oh, I think I can imagine it," she said and Buffy paused for a moment before swallowing and squeezing her friends hand.  
  
"Tara?" she asked and Willow's eyes lit up slightly. "Are you getting back together?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Willow answered as they let go of each others hand. "But I think that, yeah, maybe it seems like it might be going that way," she added and Buffy smiled brightly.  
  
"That's wonderful," she said and Willow nodded.  
  
"I know," she said. ".So, to change the subject, did you talk to Giles any yesterday?"  
  
Buffy sighed at that, leaning back and shaking her head.  
  
"No, he successfully avoided me 'til I had to put on my happy-face and go to work," she grumbled. "And, of course, he had already gone to bed when I got back from patrolling," she added glumly and Willow sighed a little.  
  
"Of course," she said, then added: "But I'm sure he must have a good reason for it."  
  
"I'm sure he has a reason, but if it's 'good' or not remains to be seen," Buffy answered, taking another swallow of her lemonade, enjoying the tart taste playing on her tongue and thinking it kind of reminding her of Spike's.  
  
Her eyes grew large and she blushed slightly, looking down on her hands again and trying not to giggle at that. Willow observed her for a moment.  
  
"What?" she asked and Buffy jerked her head up, shaking it slightly.  
  
"Oh, God, Will, don't ask," she said and Willow grinned a little before nodding agreement.  
  
"I don't think I dare," she stated and at that Buffy couldn't hold back a fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dusk was settling over Sunnydale when Buffy left the house to walk over to the Magic Box. She and Spike were going to start Dawn's training and the vamp and younger Summers were already there. She had decided to do a quick sweep of downtown and a few of the larger cemeteries before going over to the shop and as she approached the Museum of Fine Arts she heard the sound of shattering glass.  
  
She started running immediately and rounded the corner of the building just as Jonathan jumped to the ground from the sill of the window he apparently had broken. He met her eyes for a moment and then turned, running away from her.  
  
She gained on him and when she was close enough she leaped into the air, throwing herself at him and reaching out her arms, her hands almost grasping the fabric of his black jacket, but then suddenly proceeding to glide straight through his body and she landed with a hard thud on the ground; getting to her feet with a frown and looking around.  
  
The young man turned 'villain' was nowhere to be seen and she started grinding her teeth.  
  
"Warren, when I get my hands on you." she grumbled, annoyed that yet another trick had been played on her.  
  
Then there was the sound of the alarm system going off inside the Museum and she felt her eyes enlarge as the irritation just kept building.  
  
Had the Trio of the Absolute Most SODDING WANKERS EVER In All The History Of The BLOODY UNIVERSE just gotten away with another grand theft? No. Not possible. She had been RIGHT THERE for crying out loud.  
  
Then a uniformed man come running out through the front doors and she hesitated a moment before running up to him as he raced down the walk leading to the street.  
  
"What happened?" she yelled after him as he didn't seem to take any notice of her and he turned around, yelling back:  
  
"The necklace of Karatka.It's gone!"  
  
Buffy slowed to a stop, staring after the man and then a growl rose in her throat that turned into a scream of disbelief.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Dawn ducked in slow motion as Spike kicked out his leg over her head just as slow.  
  
"Good," he said, nodding approvingly. "Lets see how much you picked u-."  
  
"Those damn sodding wankers I'm gonna bloody well see them in jail if it's the last God damn thing I do in this lifetime!" he suddenly heard the voice of his girl scream outside the door of the sparring room before she in person kicked it open and trampled down the steps. "Dammit, I'm furious with myself!" she exclaimed and Spike cocked an eyebrow, Dawn just gaped at her and Buffy stared at them both before trying to take calming breaths.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"How can I be so frigging slow, Spike, TELL me that!" Buffy now yelled, starting to pace as she pulled her sweater off, the tank top underneath it already stained with perspiration and he realized she must have done some heavy duty patrolling before getting to the Magic Box.  
  
"What are you on about?" he now asked and she sighed, shaking her head as she started jumping to warm up.  
  
"Those." her eyes landed in her sister's and she smiled a little. "Hi, Dawnie, sorry you had to hear that but right now I'm just so damn mad I don't even care," she stated and Dawn smiled hesitantly before starting towards the door.  
  
"I understand," she said. "You get some of that steam out and I'll join you guys in a few," she added and Buffy smiled, appreciating that gesture, as her sister walked up the stairs, being met by Giles who came to silently stand in the doorway.  
  
"So," Spike said, positioning himself in front of Buffy who took a step back, growing concentrated. "Tell me all about it."  
  
"Well," she said, twirling around and kicking her foot out, wanting to hit him in the chest, only he grabbed her leg and spun her back around, making her almost lose her balance, but she regained it quickly. "This Trio is getting a little bit," she jabbed, he caught it, she tried an upper cut, he averted it easily, "on my nerves," she growled as she finally got in a perfect hit on his chin and sent him stumbling backwards.  
  
He moved his jaw a little and then smirked slightly.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, moving in on her and ducking when she kicked her leg out again.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "They don't only get on my nerves," she then continued, jumping up and kicking out her right leg, hitting him in the chest as he straightened his back and sending him flying, "they get under my skin," she finished and he got to his feet.  
  
"And you hate that," he stated and she nodded, moving towards him and stopping in front of him.  
  
"Well, unless it's, you know.you," she then said and he smiled at that before receiving another hard blow to the chin and a hook to the cheek which made him lose his balance and fall to his knees, supporting himself with one hand he looked up at her.  
  
Then he rose and started delivering fast punches, which she averted most of, and she started backing away as he began walking forward.  
  
Giles still stood silent, observing them.  
  
Buffy ducked away from a punch to the face and delivered one to Spike's side which made him wince and he hit her back, his landing on her cheek which threw her off guard.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said and she drew a breath as she took another hard blow to the face from her lover.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, ducking and hitting Spike just as hard in the stomach.  
  
"I think we should."  
  
"Wait just a moment," she interrupted, averting a blow with her left arm and receiving one in her side she took a step back, bracing herself and then threw another punch to Spike's face.  
  
He took it and at the same time pulled his hand back in a fist, it hitting her hard on the chin and she drew a sharp breath, close to losing her balance again she didn't see Spike draw back, spin around and kick his leg out, hitting her hard in the stomach she flew back and landed with a hard thud against the wall.  
  
"You okay, love?" he asked and she smiled a little, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.  
  
"Takes a little more than that to break me, remember?" she stated and he smirked, nodding.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said again and she turned her head to him, raising her eyebrows a little.  
  
"You know, we just need to finish up," she said impatiently. "Sorry if this is the time you've chosen to 'tell all' or whatever but we're a little bit busy," she added.  
  
Spike looked at her and then at the Watcher, not planning on getting in the middle of this one.  
  
Giles smiled a little.  
  
"Buffy, I ju-."  
  
"No," she interrupted again. "Not right now. We'll be out in half an hour or so and then we can talk."  
  
She looked at Spike and he returned her gaze as she seemed to position herself in fighting stance again. He did as well.  
  
"Buffy," Giles repeated, this time with a little more authority and she sighed, turning to him once more.  
  
"What?" she asked and he drew a small breath before answering:  
  
"You're pregnant." 


	10. Chapter FiftyThree

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Three  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-10-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Pregnant.  
  
The word seemed to fill the entire room until it was as though it would make the walls fold outwards. And then it was stopped by Buffy who burst out laughing uncontrollably. Putting one hand at her side, bending forward slightly and shaking her head she kept on doing that.  
  
Spike stared at the Watcher, then at Buffy who if nothing else seemed to border on either hysteria or complete melt down, then back at the Watcher who observed the Slayer patiently.  
  
Buffy finally started drawing deep breaths, shaking her head slightly again and straightening her back she dried the tears from her eyes as she looked at Giles with a big smile on her lips.  
  
"Very funny," she said. "Fine, if you wanted my attention you've got it," she added. "Let's talk."  
  
She was about to move forward when her eyes locked in Giles' again and her smiled faded slightly as she stared at him, he met her gaze firmly and calmly and then he smiled a little.  
  
"You're with child, Buffy," he said and her eyes grew as she started shaking her head, slowly this time, getting Spike worried that she'd freak again, his mind too clogged in shock and confusion to even start to focus on the matter actually at hand.  
  
All he could think was a big blur of nothings that didn't add up to much as he stared at her.  
  
"But." she started, blinking and taking a step back. "But that's ridiculous," she stated. "I can't be. The only person I've been with is Spike and he.he can't."  
  
Giles still met her eyes and now he smiled a little more.  
  
She started trembling; swallowing hard as her eyes darted from her Watcher to her lover and she took another step back.  
  
Spike's eyes were growing as well, trying to take in exactly what Giles was getting at as he turned his head to him. He was now coming down the steps and walking into the room, stopping before them and looking at them both before nodding a little.  
  
"I have a lot to tell you," he said.  
  
Buffy felt her mouth starting to grow dry and she had trouble breathing as she tried to even fathom the mere idea of a life growing inside of her. A child. Her child. How could that be possible?  
  
"No." she mumbled and shook her head slowly, her hands going to her stomach without her realizing it and she looked up and straight at Giles before she looked away again and started walking towards the door. "No, how can this be happening now?" she mumbled and then two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and swirled her around and she looked up at Spike, into his eyes, and in the confusion a sudden sense of home broke through and she drew a shaky breath.  
  
"If this is OUR child," he said, his voice thick and his eyes filling with tears, "then what better time than now? I love you, Buffy," he added gently, "and you love me, and we're happy and strong together. Facing everything TOGETHER, remember? Don't be frightened, please, for us. Don't be scared, love."  
  
He reached up a hand and placed it softly on her cheek as the dam broke and she started crying as well, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and stepping into him the shock slowly subsided when she felt his arms around her.  
  
"God, I love you so much," she whispered into his ear and he smiled, moving his head to kiss her neck.  
  
"I love you so much too," he murmured back and she smiled through the tears, relief starting to wash over her and then suddenly realization followed and her eyes grew wide as she pulled away slightly from him and turned her head to Giles.  
  
"How is this.?" she began and then she trailed off, smiling a little, shaking her head slightly and sniffling as she let go of Spike, grabbing his hand instead and he felt his heart beating, for sure it was beating, that pulsating power inside of him had to have made it beat! "The Birth of Fire," she then said, voice now steadying and Giles smiled slightly.  
  
"That's right, the Birth of Fire," he nodded and Spike, who was slowly coming down from wherever his mind had decided to fly off to, raised his eyebrows quizzically.  
  
"The prophecy.?" he grumbled, really not following and then the small squeeze of Buffy's hand made fragments of the memories he had from when he was 'glowing', like she referred to it as, came thumping against his eyes and now he felt his heart jerk in his chest and it was beating it really was and she was standing in the bright light before him looking confused and bewildered and then her hand was on his chest and for a moment just a moment he was alive and. "Oh, dear God," he whispered, swallowing hard. "Oh, bloody hell."  
  
Buffy didn't know how to react to this whole incredible revelation. Such a huge part of her brain was still slightly sedated from the shock of it all and the fact of actually being pregnant, actually in the process of becoming a.mother.it felt too strange to dress her thoughts in.  
  
Giles looked at their stunned faces, the grasp they held on each others hands and for the first time he could truly look at them as beautiful. They were indescribably beautiful in that moment and he could almost feel how strong they were, how unbreakable their love was, how right it was that they would stand there together, now so utterly linked to the other.  
  
And, Lord, how beautiful they were.  
  
He drew a breath, pulling himself out of his thoughts and smiling a little again before reaching up and removing his glasses, polishing them for a moment and then replacing them and Buffy smiled at the gesture.  
  
"There is so much to tell," he said.  
  
"Then we should get started listening to it right now," Buffy stated and he nodded, still smiling and she returned it.  
  
Spike looked down at her and she turned her head to meet his gaze. They looked at each other, and then she reached up a hand and pulled his face close, kissing him softly on the mouth before letting him go and drawing back slightly, smiling a little she then turned and followed Giles who had gone ahead out into the shop, dragging Spike along with her since their hands were still locked tightly together.  
  
Dawn got off a chair as the Watcher exited the sparring room and she looked at him questioningly and then her head turned to the Slayer and the Vamp following in his footsteps.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrows. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Well," Buffy said, frowning slightly and then she smiled a hesitant smile as she looked up at Spike, who would have crumbled into dust on the spot at the incredible love that was resting in the depth of her eyes as she met his gaze if it hadn't been for the fact that he had too much.God, had he too much to stay existing for. "We THINK everything is alright," Buffy answered Dawn, still looking at Spike who drew a breath and smiled as well. "It kind of depends on Giles now," she added as she turned to Dawn and then glanced at the mentioned who had seated himself at the table.  
  
"Come on then," he said and gestured to the empty seats next to him.  
  
Dawn furrowed her brow a little at this and then she sighed.  
  
"So, training's off?" she asked and both Buffy and Spike got a remorseful look on their faces. "Of course it is," she grumbled and then Giles said:  
  
"If you sit down and listen to what I have to say I think that pout will give way for understanding, young lady."  
  
Her eyes grew slightly at that and then she nodded, sitting down and turning her eyes on Buffy and Spike who carefully made their way up to the table as well.  
  
Anya stayed behind the register. She had been closing up when Buffy came bursting through the door almost forty minutes earlier, but she sure as hell wasn't leaving until she knew exactly what was going on.  
  
The Slayer and the Vamp sat down and looked at Giles who smiled comfortingly and then nodded a little as he drew a breath and began his story:  
  
"How the prophecy came into my possession - and it did so when I was quite young - is a long and dreary part of history and it has absolutely nothing to do with the WHOLE of it, and so you'll have to forgive me, but I'm skipping that."  
  
"Praise the Heavens," Spike grumbled and then he smirked a little as Giles gave him an impatient look and Buffy gave him a shove with her shoulder, shaking her head.  
  
"I began studying it almost immediately and pretty soon I realized what it was and what it might mean. The fact that it was a prophecy was interesting, but the fact that it seemed to be destined to take place in our time was even more intriguing. I spent close to four years deciphering it, and I was almost done when matters arose that took me from my work and made it impossible for me to finish.  
  
"Listening to your story of what happened in England was most fascinating, so much of it I already recognized. Still there are some things I think I can bring out in their true light. The lord, for example, was only a poor pond in this game."  
  
"Poor my ass, the bugger was bloody loaded," Spike interrupted, but this time Giles only smiled.  
  
"I would imagine, yes, but he was born for only one purpose and that was the incantation of the Birth. He was of course never meant to accomplish what he thought: world domination."  
  
"Oh," Spike said with a small smile and Buffy smiled as well, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ring any bells?" she asked and he raised his eyebrows, slightly innocently, and shrugged.  
  
"Well, there is a lot more," Giles now said before continuing: "The prophecy speaks of the Chosen, which I believe ISN'T a reference to the Chosen One because of small details in the text. It speaks of the Deprived, which I think is representing Spike being deprived his soul. Well, what you must understand is that the prophecy never spoke specifically of you two and I believe.well, we'll get to that later. The Chosen and the Deprived are spoken of quite a lot in the first part of the prophecy. Then it speaks of the journey through time, only it refers to it as 'the journey through space', which might be a little confusing. It tells of a love, it doesn't say YOUR love, THE love between Slayer and vampire but it speaks of a love that will change the world and 'bring forth a ruler to rule all'."  
  
Spike listened attentively now, his mind still in the working process of taking this in. This was real, this was happening; he was going to be a.father? Impossible. Couldn't be. And yet it was slowly dawning on him.  
  
He was going to be a father.  
  
"What does that mean, though?" Buffy asked quietly. "It sounds so.end-of- the-worldy. Dooms day-y, I mean." she added and Giles nodded.  
  
"The Birth of Fire sounds rather.serious, doesn't it? But the Birth, and this part Sarah was absolutely right about, took place inside of you, Buffy. It was enabled by the love between you and Spike, the passion between the two of you was what made the incantation gain power and then the you lending your soul, the essence of you, and giving him life was what enabled the whole. Well. It felt like a short period of time for you when you were surrounded by the light that you described, and it even did to the people around you, but on a different level you were gone for nearly an hour, don't ask me how I know. Of course, you can't remember that."  
  
"Wish I could," Spike grumbled.  
  
"The next time you interrupt me I'll stop telling this tale and leave you guessing the rest, is that understood?" Giles snapped and Spike smirked again, nodding.  
  
"Sorry," he said with a shrug and Giles gave him a look telling him that he had meant what he said and Spike grew slightly serious.  
  
"I remember one part of it, though," Buffy said, looking up at him, "and I'm pretty sure that was the last thing we did. When you grabbed my hand and put it against your chest, so that I could feel your heart beat," she elaborated with a loving smile and he returned it, nodding slightly.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, "I remember that too."  
  
"So," Dawn's voice now sounded and they all turned their heads to her, "this whole Birth of Fire thingy was something good, something that was supposed to happen for the good guys, for once?"  
  
Giles paused a moment and then said:  
  
"Well, yes and no. With something this powerful comes both sides, of course. The vampires have known about this prophecy for a long time, at least the ancient ones, the masters that have been masters for a millennium or more, beings that are wise beyond imagination."  
  
"Stop with the mood setting," Buffy now interrupted nervously. "What about them?"  
  
Spike smiled a little and Giles sighed.  
  
"They will come after the child," he answered and she raised her eyebrows at the same time as Spike's shot up, quizzically. "The part of the prophecy that Sarah couldn't interpret tells of the Birth of the Child, and the fact that with this Child comes the absolute demolition of any hopes the vampires might have held to gain control of the world and spread their species to every corner of it. something they have strived for since the first one of them was born."  
  
Spike's eyes widened a little.  
  
"How come I don't know anything about this whole Big Plan of the Vamps? I think I've been around long enough t-."  
  
"Last warning," Giles interrupted and the vamp shut his mouth reluctantly. "Where was I.?"  
  
"'The first one of them was born'," Dawn said helpfully and Giles smiled at her before nodding a little.  
  
"Yes, of course. Your child will set a stop to any such hopes by means which are not described in the texts but.well, they don't really need to be. It is quite obvious that this Child will be incredibly powerful and that she'll."  
  
"She?" Buffy asked, her eyes growing slightly and Giles bit his tongue, then he smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Yes, she."  
  
"A daughter?" Buffy mumbled and turned to Spike who felt like his heart was about to explode at the mere thought that seemed to be growing inside his head, spreading its branches and nestling into every last part of his brain until all he could feel was this overwhelming fact that this WAS happening.  
  
Buffy swallowed hard. She couldn't believe it. The man she loved, the man she needed with every fiber of her, the man she could never even imagine living without, was going to share the most important and incredible thing in the world with her. A thought that had never even crossed her mind before, and now it was shining in her head; bright and clear in its sudden truth.  
  
"We're going to have a daughter," she whispered as she stared into his eyes and he smiled a little, nodding slowly and she saw all the emotions tumbling inside of her reflected in his gaze and then he kissed her softly.  
  
Dawn stared at them, then she turned to Giles.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked silently and Giles smiled at her before answering:  
  
"You're going to have a niece in the house of the Summers in about eight months or so," he answered just as quietly and now Dawn's eyes grew round as she turned her head back to the couple now holding each other close and whispering things no one else could hear to each other.  
  
"Oh my God," Dawn whispered, a smile growing fast on her face. "They're gonna have a baby?" she added, turning to Giles who smiled as widely, feeling the pressure he had been under ever since that phone-call he had received start to release and he drew a small breath looking into the beaming gaze of the younger sister.  
  
"Yes, Dawn," he confirmed and she turned her eyes back at the two.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, her arms around Spike's neck and her upper body pressed against his as she listened to what he was telling her. Over and over again he was thanking her and she felt how she was choking up, burying her face against his neck as she let the tears fall.  
  
Spike didn't know what else to do than express his gratitude to her, tell her how incredible she was, how she had changed him and how he loved her for it. How he had been able to see his future the day he admitted to himself that he loved her, even though it had been clouded with hate for the weakness, disgust with the fact that it was even there and with fear at the fact that nothing made sense anymore.  
  
How he had never really understood why he couldn't bring himself to leave, no matter how clear she made it that she could never return his feelings he hadn't been able to break free from her. And now it was all before him and the clouds had parted and he could see so clearly why: SHE was his future.  
  
"What you've done for me, all the things you've done for me, in the last month I've felt more alive than I have in a hundred years and all because of you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."  
  
She smiled and pulled her head back at his soft mumbling and he opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"This is HUGE!" Anya's voice suddenly burst out behind them and they both turned their heads to look at her as she came around the counter, her face slightly shocked as she stared at the four around the table. "This is huger than huge, this is.ALTERING! This will.this is." she trailed off, slightly flushing and the look of shock retracting slightly as she sighed, shaking her head. "This is incredible," she mumbled.  
  
"Yes, quite," Giles agreed, getting to his feet. "I think we all could use a moment."  
  
"No, wait," Buffy protested, gliding out of Spike's arms with a smile at him before standing as well. "There is so much I wanna know still. What about these vampires? Does the prophecy say anything about when they're coming or how they'll attack us? And does it say if she'll."she paused for a moment, a look of slight incomprehension gliding over her features before she seemingly focused again and looked up at him. "Does it say if she'll survive? I mean, it says that she's supposed to do all these things, but if it warns about the vampires then."  
  
"You know how a prophecy works, Buffy," Giles interrupted gently. "The future is in truth as predictable as the weather, some times you're accurate on the larger scale of things and sometimes there are holes in your predictions and, well, there is just no way to really be sure. The prophecy tells of what the Child's destiny is, it says that she will be born, it says that a woman of power and strength will carry her and it says that the father will be without a soul. It doesn't say that all this will come true, only that it's supposed to. And it doesn't tell of the vampires, that's information that I obtained during my studies."  
  
Buffy nodded, then frowned a little.  
  
"What holes? Is there any holes?" she asked, worry in her voice and Giles smiled reassuringly.  
  
"The events being so related to the actual text of the prophecy is to me quite extraordinary, what you told me happened in England, the events that took place and the order in which they did is very much the way they are written down in the prophecy. There are minor things that, as always, just aren't picked up on. Minor 'holes' such as the lord using you as bate and smaller things of that nature," he answered and she nodded again before saying:  
  
"But the vampires."  
  
"I'm sorry," Giles interrupted softly, "all I know is that they WILL come. I don't know when or how, Buffy. I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled a little and nodded once more.  
  
"I understand," she said and then she grew slightly serious as she started:  
  
"So.really, when did you know that.I mean, you said that you've known about this prophecy thingy since you were younger so when.when did you figure out that.?" she trailed off and Giles stepped up to her, smiling again as he reached out and took both her hands in his.  
  
"When Willow called me and told me that.they had done what they did, that they had brought you back. I remembered about it then but I still wasn't sure it had anything at all to do with you. Like I said, the prophecy never pointed to a name or a place, it only pointed to a year. And to the fact that the trigger of it being set in motion would be a sacrifice of blood for blood, which of course sounds rather encrypted when you first read it, and then the rising of the Chosen. Lord, Buffy, there are so many small things tied to this prophecy," he now stated, shaking his head slightly and letting her hands go again.  
  
Buffy's head was swirling.  
  
"How could you leave? If you suspected that this thing was true, how could you leave me like that?"  
  
Giles turned to her, a regretful and pained expression on his face.  
  
"Because I knew that you needed to learn how to stand on your own two feet, solidly, if you we're ever going to be able to deal with this. You were still clearly relying on me after you had been brought back, and I knew you had so many responsibilities already but the fact that you often shone away from the raising of Dawn was what got me slightly worried," he answered and Buffy glanced at her sister who met her gaze and then looked away.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?" she asked now and Giles smiled at her.  
  
"First of all, I needed to go back to England to go through my notes in peace, I just wasn't at all sure that it even had anything to do with YOU, but something small inside of me just wouldn't let the thought go and so I was making comparisons on the few parts I did remember clearly while I was still here and one of them was the father being without a soul. Well, the only one lacking a soul in our group at the moment was a certain bleached vampire and needless to say I was rather.displeased at having to admit that he was the only suitable character for that part of the prophecy."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at that, goose bumps had spread on his shoulders and down his arms at the word 'father' being taken in the Watcher's mouth and he was quietly enjoying them, not really minding the man's remark and not really wanting to interrupt again he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Buffy stared at Giles.  
  
"This is unbelievable," she grumbled. "And I still can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
Giles smiled wider.  
  
"So, you are telling me that if I had come up to you five months or so ago and told you that, even though I wasn't quite sure, I suspected that SPIKE was going to father your child, that YOU were going to love him back just as much as he declared he loved you.you're telling me you would have believed me?"  
  
Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, frowning a little and searching for the right words.  
  
Then she sighed. Five months ago she was telling him how she would never kiss him, never touch him ever again; five months ago she tore down a building with him.for the first time. She smiled a little at the sudden memory and then she grew serious, looking back at Giles before shaking her head with another sigh.  
  
"No, I suppose I would have tried to get you a shrink," she stated and she heard Spike huff behind her back, turning to him with a smile she added: "Oh, honey, don't be so damn sensitive."  
  
He smirked at that, raising his eyebrows invitingly, thinking of where their last fight, which those words had started if he recalled it right, had almost ended and she grinned at him before turning back to Giles.  
  
"And," the latter now said, "I didn't want to tell you anything that might hurt you. This prophecy was extremely personal, and I just didn't think it would do you any good to know what might be about to happen before it did. It would probably have made you react differently to all of it, not to mention, the state you were in at the time I think you would have pulled away from Spike and shut him completely out of your life had you found out that his love was THAT real, and that your love was growing as well. I think.it would have been too much."  
  
Buffy looked at him for a moment and then averted her eyes.  
  
Being brought back had hurt, every single moment had hurt something indescribable, and Spike had somehow helped her deal, even though she didn't quite realize how much. The support of him had always been strong and sometimes she had needed it to keep herself standing. But she knew Giles was right.  
  
If she had been told - at that point in her life when she was confused, lonely and feeling completely disconnected with herself - that she was not only going to become a.mother; she swallowed, it still was too big to comprehend. To have been told not only that, but that she was also going to fall in love with a creature that for years had been nothing but her enemy, a small part of her seeing him slowly and reluctantly grow into an ally to be partially relied on.  
  
No, she wouldn't have believed that. She wouldn't have been able to process it.  
  
Giles was right, she would have pushed the thought as well as him as far away as possible just to not have to deal with it.  
  
She smiled at the sudden irony. She HAD tried and tried to push him away; that was all she had done, really. Used him over and over, expecting him to get fed up and just leave her alone. Still a part of her had hungered, had longed, had suffered quietly for him, over him not being closer.all the time. She had just been denying it so hard that soon she forgot it.  
  
Like Willow had said: "I'm just surprised, kind of, that all that time when you were in his arms and he made you forget and feel better about everything, how he made it easier to face the everyday of your life, you didn't even for a moment consider that that might be where you belonged after all."  
  
She hadn't.  
  
Not for one moment had the thought crossed her mind; it had been too absurd, too far off.  
  
And if she had been told that she was going to love him, to openly need him, she would have shut that hunger and longing and suffering into the darkest part of her brain and then disconnected it, and she would have avoided him to the point of not seeing him at all if he still had refused to leave Sunnydale.  
  
The mere thought sent a shudder through her body as she turned her head and met his gaze. To not have him there, to not feel what she did for him right now as his eyes glittered with that warmth that always made her feel like it filled her up inside; it was unthinkable to her.  
  
He smiled a little and reached out a hand, grabbing hers and carefully pulling her down on his lap as he placed one hand gently on her stomach and she felt a jolt of love race through her as she looked down at him, a smile curling her own lips as he met her gaze.  
  
"A little baby girl, eh?" he said hoarsely and she felt her eyes grow dim with tears as she nodded.  
  
"OUR baby girl," she whispered and he smiled, growing teary eyed himself.  
  
A child, he thought. A daughter.  
  
He closed his eyes and didn't know where to turn his aching heart as he for the first time in all these years started to feel true remorse over all the children he had given Dru, all the children he had sunken his teeth into, all the sisters and brothers he had robbed of their sibling, all the mothers and fathers he had robbed of their innocent little boy or .girl.  
  
He bent forward, placing his face against Buffy's shoulder, and began to cry in deep and hard sobs. 


	11. Chapter FiftyFour

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Four  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
06-12-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to the Magic Box opened and closed, the small bell jingling in announcement, but nobody seemed to take any notice. Seeing the vampire cry with such unmasked grief was something that seemed to place a hush over the assembled people.  
  
Dawn stared at her sister, who was whispering something and gently stroking her hand across his back, holding him close to her. Then she looked at the shaking shoulders of the being she had always considered more or less unbreakable. Not even Buffy's torturing hate and resentment had made him break like this. Dawn was quite shaken by it and so was Giles.  
  
He took off his glasses and polished them, trying to gather his thoughts, he blinked a little putting them back on and then he frowned slightly at the scene of such open vulnerability. It was quite extraordinary and he couldn't help but feel like the vampire truly was taking steps towards redemption, at least in the Watcher's eyes.  
  
Anya looked around at all of them, starting to wring her hands slightly and not at all sure what to do. Should she say something? Wasn't the right thing to do in these kinds of situations to say something? When someone was in pain wasn't it the humane thing to do to try and ease it? (She disregarded the fact that she was back in her demon form.) The others seemed reluctant to speak though, she concluded, and then Xander's voice suddenly cut through the silence in which Spike's sobs had reigned.  
  
"What happened? He vamp out and bite his tongue?" he asked and Anya turned two growing eyes to her man as he jumped down the steps and came to stand beside her.  
  
Giles and Dawn looked up as well, both slightly shocked and disapproving in their expressions and Xander raised his shoulders.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Sch," Anya said, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer she continued: "The whole prophecy thing is out on the table and they're gonna have a child."  
  
"Who are?" Xander asked and Anya raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Buffy and Spike," she answered as though that should be perfectly obvious and now Xander's eyes widened.  
  
"A CHILD?" he burst out and this made Buffy and Spike both jerk away slightly from each other to turn and look at him.  
  
Spike's face was completely drenched in tears and he was sniffling as he got to his feet, running a hand across the streaks on his cheeks to dry them off though new tears already were rising. Buffy got to her feet as well and Xander stared at them.  
  
"A girl," Spike confirmed, voice so hoarse it almost didn't come out audible, but Xander picked it up all right and he stared at him and then at the Slayer.  
  
"A girl?" Xander asked and Buffy smiled tentatively before nodding. "I.can't believe it," he mumbled, a bewildered expression spreading on his face.  
  
"Me neither," she said, her voice thin and she cleared her throat.  
  
Spike looked at Xander and then around at them all before stopping at Buffy.  
  
"I shouldn't be the father," he growled and her eyes filled with an expression of pain for him, for what she knew he was thinking as she reached for his hand.  
  
He pulled away, taking a step back and shaking his head.  
  
"I thought: what a gift, what an incredible gift to be bloody handed like this. But Buffy.how the hell can I accept it? What kind of a father would I be, would I make?"  
  
Tears were welling up again as he met her gaze, her eyes growing glazy as well as she shook her head that he was wrong, but he turned around and ran from her; through the door to the Magic Box, fleeing into the night.  
  
Buffy turned to Giles who was clenching his jaws together tightly, only nodding at her look and then she turned and ran after Spike.  
  
The silence settled over the four in the shop after the door closed behind her back, the soft jingle of the bell once more heard and the small echo of it soon dying away, smothered by the stillness.  
  
Dawn's heart was beating hard in her chest. The absolute sorrow in Spike's eyes.she had never seen anything like it. He hadn't even looked like it grieving Buffy last year, and then she had seen him more frail at times than she ever could have expected from him, even though he quickly got rid of the appearance as soon as he sensed her approaching.  
  
He always did that, tried to protect her, and last summer she knew he had wanted to support her, not pull her down further with the burden of his own broken heart.  
  
She wished she could be of support to him now, but that was Buffy's role, she supposed, and so she would just have to do the best she could and let him know how wrong she thought he was, the next time she saw him.  
  
Xander turned his eyes to Anya, who smiled a little, reaching out a hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked and he opened his mouth to answer, but no sound seemed to want to come out.  
  
"Quite.quite extraordinary," Giles mumbled to himself, looking thoughtful as he turned and climbed up the small stairs to the second floor of the shop, walking in among the rows of books to have a moment to himself.  
  
"I just.don't understand how," Xander now grumbled and Anya squeezed his hand a little.  
  
"Well, you see, something happened in England that had something to do with bright light and Buffy and Spike having sex.in it.but only for a moment which was really an hour, and Buffy lent Spike her soul which made him live and so all his manly goods worked and they could make a baby," Anya said and Xander frowned slightly at that.  
  
"Honey, as always I have almost no idea what the heck you're talking about," he stated gently and then smiled a little. "But thanks for trying."  
  
She sighed slightly, turning around as Giles came back down she said:  
  
"I don't get it. If Buffy's soul was inside Spike when they had sex in that.whatever, then SHE was.I don't know, dead, right? And it still worked?"  
  
Giles looked up at her distractedly and then he seemed to focus, shaking his head he answered:  
  
"No, Buffy was only without her soul for the short time when it went into Spike.then it returned to her for the actual.hmh, has anyone seen a notebook? I'm sure I left it here somewhere."  
  
"I didn't take it," Dawn said, finally snapping out of her thoughts and getting off the chair. "I don't do that anymore," she added and Giles smiled a little.  
  
"No, of course, it was merely a qu-."  
  
"Here it is," Anya said, turning around and grabbing it off the counter. "It's heavy.what is it?"  
  
"Oh, just my notes." he mumbled, taking it with a nod and walking back up to the second floor.  
  
"This is all very confusing." Xander mumbled, mostly to himself, but Dawn retorted cheerfully:  
  
"And what? You thought the creation of life would be a piece of cake?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
He was blinded by tears, but ran anyway. He wanted to outrun the rawness, the nude pain that was overpowering him. He wanted to outrun the black and white memories of a lifetime painted crimson red. And if he found out that he couldn't run from it, then he would fall to his knees from trying, and he would breathe even though he didn't need to, and he would cry even though he shouldn't, and he would tear his chest open just to claw out this feeling of absolute sadness.  
  
Every last part of him was drenched in the gray matter of that sadness and grief it carried with it and it was even more excruciating in the knowledge that he was the only one who could shoulder it: the blame.  
  
So many lives, too many lives, staining his body, his mind, his heart and in that they stained this love inside of him that had made him see light when there was none, that had made him strong when he should have been weak, that had made him feel life in the midst of death. that had built something where he always had been apt to tear everything down.  
  
It was staining her; staining Buffy.  
  
He screamed at that. The sound rose out of his lungs with such force that the rocks close to his feet shattered into a thousand pieces and the wave of his voice went crashing into the branches of the trees, ruffling them as though it was a heavy wind.  
  
He stopped then, his chest heaving and he wanted to cut it off, stop breathing, but he couldn't.  
  
"Oh, God," he whispered, putting his hands to his face and shaking his head to himself. "So cruel.so bloody cruel."  
  
A thousand faces crammed his mind just to make way for a thousand others.  
  
"How many?" he whispered now as he sunk down on his knees, bending forward with his hands still plastered over his eyes as though they were the screen of this macabre show his memory was putting on for him and he was as unable to remove them as he was his thoughts from his head. "How many did I kill? How many have I killed? Murdered? I'm a murderer.a creature.soulless and evil.just like she always told me. This love.is nothing, it can't mean anything."  
  
And he bent forward, resting his forehead on the moist grass and he knew that he was close to where he belonged: his crypt, his grave; he was at his cemetery - his home.  
  
Faces of children, oh God, the children, and women and men of all ages and how he had laughed at them, at their vulnerability at not even knowing what he was. How he had enchanted them, how he had made the women follow him with just one glance, one smile, made them fall into his arms with one brief touch, how he had played his games with the men, learning ever so from his grandsire and from Drusilla's twisted needs and cravings.  
  
He had indulged in death and despair, in destruction and devouring of the innocent, of the feeble little mortals that looked at him in wonder and enthrallment and with an irresistible sense of sensuality, his lips on their hot skin and then his fangs, sinking into their beautiful flesh and drawing the life out of them.  
  
The ironic part was that so many of his victims had succumb to him more than easily, had brought a hand up and put it behind his neck, pressing gently as though bidding his mouth to close tighter, drink harder.  
  
But that had all been in the early days.when William wouldn't leave the demon alone, when he romanticized it all to be able to deal with it because he still heard a faint whisper lingering from the conscience he would soon loose.  
  
And when that conscience could do nothing but leave - escape out of the mind so blackened with the passion of the taking of life - he had killed, he had slaughtered with no remorse, he had journeyed on a mad trip with the Scourge and he had enjoyed it so thoroughly that he had believed it would never end. When it did he had gone on with Drusilla by his side, his beloved little fragile doll.and then he had come to Sunnydale for the third notch in his Slayer belt. And slowly but surely everything had come to a halt.  
  
Nothing was as sweet as before. Not the power, not the killing, not the hunt.the blood lost its taste and he had refused to admit it. But yes, every time he had fed it had been her he had seen and it had made him sick. And even angrier with her, with what she was turning him into.  
  
She had changed him, but it was all for nothing.  
  
"A daughter." he mumbled, his tears slipping down his nose and hitting the clear, green grass beneath it.  
  
How could it be, this gift, if not for it to be taken from him? For her to be slaughtered in the same way he had slaughtered, for him to suffer the same loss which he had bestowed upon so many? And Buffy, his sweet, wonderful, strong Slayer: his love.she wouldn't be able to look at him anymore. How she could stand to be close to him was starting to be a mystery to him.  
  
And then, suddenly, warm fingers sliding over his back, grabbing his face gently, pulling him up and into a hard embrace by arms he knew almost better than his own he sometimes thought; and her scent was there, embedding him in the calmness of her thumping heart, in the softness of her deep breaths. He realized she must have been running fast in order to catch up with him so soon.  
  
Not until now did he slowly move his hands away from his eyes and five of her fingers were in his hair, carefully pushing his face to her shoulder and he buried it there, feeling like he could have rested it there forever and ever.  
  
And then he realized that she was shaking, that she was crying as well and he pulled away from her with a hard tug, dropping himself backwards and crawling a little away from her as he stared into her widening eyes, big tears sure enough making rough paths down her smooth cheeks.  
  
He had put them there, and then an even more horrid realization hit him.  
  
"I kicked you." he whispered and her eyes grew a little more in question. "I kicked you in the stomach," he elaborated and she looked at him with such a sudden serene expression that he swallowed hard. "Well?" he then asked and she shook her head slowly.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered him and now his eyes grew as he reached up a hand to brush at the tears.  
  
"I know," he stated, sniffling like another idiot, but not able not to as he pulled up and sat to face her. "I wouldn't have kicked you if I hadn't bloody well known that you'd be all right, now would I?" he added and she smiled a little.  
  
"No," she said and he nodded, satisfied with her knowing that. "She is fine too," she then added and he looked up sharply, fresh tears filling his eyes, but he didn't seem to really take notice. "It's strange. I knew something was different, and now that I know WHAT. It's like I can feel her. It's incredible."  
  
He stared at her in sudden, growing awe and wonder as she gently placed one hand on her stomach.  
  
"I know she's tiny, she's tinier than that even.but I can feel her, Spike," she said again and looked up, into his blue eyes that were now so filled with love that a new glimmer of tears stroked her eyes and she smiled again.  
  
Then the love was mixed with that absolutely horrifying sorrow that she had seen before and he looked away, shaking his head and clenching his jaws tightly together as he began speaking in a low voice.  
  
"The first time I hunted and killed by my own accord, alone in the dark with nothing and no one to watch me was one of the most powerful and altering moments of my existence. I knew then, instinctively, that I wasn't just gonna be another little meek vamp stalking the streets with no name and no real.purpose." He huffed a little, looking up at her again. "I was meant for something bigger than that. I felt invincible when my prey slowly died in my arms, his life force giving me my re-birth. Just like I would be reborn a thousand times over. And I knew that I was going to be known to every vampire that walked the Earth, that my name was going to put fear into those who." he shook his head a little and smiled bitterly, "sought to destroy me and those I thought of as allies. Bloody hell," he grumbled, getting to his feet and turning from her.  
  
She rose as well.  
  
"I was dark, and I loved it. Being bad suited me a hell of a lot better than that poking around in books and scribbling sweet nothings on blank little pieces of paper EVER did. I was evil to the core and I treasured the feeling of taking anything I wanted at any time and not caring about any consequences. Not HAVING to care." He turned to her now, and she met his gaze firmly, he knew she was listening closely and he knew that he was signing the death warrant of her love for him, but he couldn't stop now, couldn't stop this truth. "The people I killed were to me what stock is to you, cows and horses are ground to neat little meat packages, well, that was how I saw humans. A pathetic little race that didn't know what they had walking around with them.the very key to immortality was right under their noses and they were jabbering on with their measly little theories and attempts at 'inventing' it, at cooking up the recipe from scratch. Unbelievable to even bloody well think it. To me they were blood banks, nothing more than that. They were amusing sometimes, one way or another, but not pleasurable, not satisfying me in any way other than through the feeding, the overcoming of their spirit, the taking of them."  
  
He paused suddenly, thoughtful.  
  
Buffy smiled a little as she understood even before he did why he had stopped himself, why he now was looking quite questioning as to what he was missing.  
  
"That's right," she now spoke and he looked up, into her eyes as she approached him to stop before him. "You did all of that, that was what you were. All that pain and death and hatred, all that raw beauty of a time that you KNOW is gone now."  
  
She suddenly reached up a hand and placed it over his heart, he could feel her body heat through the thin fabric of his T and it reached through his skin, cut through his flesh and crawled relentlessly around his heart, surrounding it with its intoxicating and vibrant life-force and he stared at her as she looked up at him.  
  
"It's over. It's finished. That part of your existence is done with, and you know that, I know you do. You have done more good than I even thought possible, Spike. Look at yourself, and who you are now. You're not that vampire anymore, you're my friend, my lover, my confidant and I do love you; the Slayer who was supposed to be number three and ended up changing you loves you. And let me tell you something more," she said, making him meet her gaze again as he was about to look away. "You changed ME, for the better. I don't want you doubting that it was all for the better. The reason you're here is larger than anything you've done before.nothing of it matters now, can't you see that?"  
  
He closed his eyes and saw faces and faces and faces and he stepped away from her again, shaking his head in pure agony, the need to listen to her not overcoming the titanic guilt inside his chest, the colossal regret over actions that had kept him alive.  
  
Even so, they had been unrealistically cruel and he had taunted his victims, tortured them, made them suffer for nothing; a brief moment of joy for the cursed demon inside him as they wretched underneath the railroad spike; and then the small hint of relief from the William in him as the human mercifully died.  
  
No, she wasn't being truthful to herself or him.  
  
All of it mattered. All of it had always mattered.  
  
"What I am will always be what I am, Slayer," he grumbled, blinking away the tears and meeting her gaze with his lips quivering as he tried to hold his emotions back. "And what I am is NOT fit to be a father. What the hell should I tell her as a goodnight story? About Dru? The Scourge? About how I became what I am? Explain to her that daddy-O isn't quite human?" He shook his head. "It'll never be 'over' or 'finished', Buffy. It's what I am."  
  
Buffy frowned, shaking her head as well and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You don't believe that," she stated, the calm in her reminding him of Sarah and he felt like crying hard, feeling fifteen again and humble before this woman, this Slayer. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now," she now continued, letting her arms fall to her sides as she took the few steps dividing them. "But I have never seen you look like this, I have NEVER seen you look so defeated and sad, Spike. You're scaring me, I admit that, but I feel even more that you can, and that you WILL come out of this stronger than before. Baby, look at me." He did. "You have changed. And if this life, that WE have made, isn't reason enough for that then look at me and tell me you don't love me. That what we've been through together was all just something I've dreamed and that you never loved me and then I'll let you go.even if it kills me I know I'll have to let you go."  
  
He stared at her, into her eyes and felt that very love for her start to tenderly push everything else aside. The pain slowly subsided into something numb in the pit of his stomach; the grief was blending with the tears in his eyes and settling a portion of itself in his throat. The memories reluctantly pulled back into the darker corners of his mind and he gratefully turned the light of his thoughts as far away from them as possible.  
  
And all thanks to this love, he thought. How could I even for one bloody minute think that it's nothing? It's everything.  
  
Living even one moment out of reach from her would be.true death. He could just as well drive a stake through his heart himself.  
  
"I can't go on.without you," he murmured and relief drew soft lines across her face as she smiled a little, her eyes tearing up as she nodded a little. "You know that, love." he added and she smiled wider as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled herself close to him.  
  
He held her, kissed her neck lightly, took her in, disbelieving the fact that she hadn't turned from him. Even with all that he just had stated she hadn't turned away from him. And he closed his eyes with gratitude, feeling that very relief he had seen on her features moments before bloom gently in his chest.  
  
"Your past is your past," she mumbled against his neck. "Your future is with me, with her. You're gonna be the best dad in the world, you'll see," she added and at that he smiled as his tears spilled over.  
  
"What about the goodnight stories?" he asked silently and she laughed a low laugh.  
  
"You tell her about who you were before Dru, tell her about Sarah and Jacob and England, she'll wanna know why you talk so funny, you know."  
  
"Hey," he said in a fake-insulted tone and then he smiled against her neck. "Nothing funny 'bout how I talk, it's you all who are the weirdoes."  
  
She smiled as well.  
  
"Or," she now said, "you could tell her the story of you and me.the good parts, I mean, not the fighting-each-other-'til-one-is-close-to-death parts.and not the R rated parts either."  
  
"Excuse me," he interrupted, pulling away slightly to look down at her. "Who do you take me for?"  
  
"Well, you DID tell Dawn a lot of stuff that I think I would have rather you didn't."  
  
"Wise-ass," he grumbled at that and then he smiled widely as she did the same and he bent down and kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Tell her about how much you love me," she said and he smiled.  
  
"That would take a lotta nights, pet.I don't think it'd be a VERY good idea," he stated and she threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"God, I love you," she said, still smiling and looking up at him. "Promise me." she trailed off and he observed her for a moment.  
  
"Anything," he said gently.  
  
"Promise me we'll always talk like this.even if that means screaming at each other once in a while, we'll always have this afterwards," she said and he smiled widely again, nodding.  
  
"I promise," he stated honestly and she leaned closer, resting her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes.  
  
"You really scared me," she mumbled and he looked up and out over the graveyard.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, holding her closer. "I was scared of loosing you."  
  
"Me?" she asked, surprised, and he drew a breath, nodding a little before answering:  
  
"Yeah. you. And her. I'm really scared now 'cause I have so many reasons not to wanna get killed or hurt. I have so many reasons now," he grumbled and she pulled her head back a little to look up at him. "What the devil would I do if anything ever happened to you?" he asked, carefully stroking a strand of hair out of her face and she smiled a little. "'The past is the past', eh?" he now added and she nodded. "I hope it's that bloody easy," he stated and she smiled again, standing on her toes to give him a soft kiss.  
  
"I'll always be here when you need me," she whispered and he smiled a little. "I'll listen to the whole gruesome tale if it would make you feel any better," she added with a small smirk and he smiled wider, shaking his head at her.  
  
"I don't think THAT would make me feel any better about ANYTHING," he said and she smiled as well.  
  
"Fine then, just as long as you know that if you NEED to, I WILL listen and I won't judge you for it. I can't anymore," she stated silently and then she embraced him hard. "Because I love you, and I know who you are now, and nothing will ever change that."  
  
He closed his eyes, holding her just as tight and praying with everything in him that what she had just stated was true, that nothing would ever come between them, because he knew that if anything ever did they would both die.  
  
***  
  
Torah stared at the human lying in front of her on the hard stone floor. She observed her closely, her face bearing the unyielding expression of cold concentration and Warren, Andrew and Jonathan all watched her breathlessly.  
  
The mortal was weak; that was the first observation she made. It was a female, quite a pretty specimen, her blond hair reaching her shoulders and her blue eyes staring into the ceiling. She was sedated, of course, with magic and her mind was opening up like a sunflower to light. Torah smiled a little as her own thoughts started picking up the images of the mortal's memories.  
  
Greedily the demon drew the information out of the human, and when she was finally done she sighed a little, shaking her head to herself as the light went out of the girls eyes.  
  
"Poor, miserable being," she mumbled almost lovingly as she knelt down and reached out a hand to trace it along the young woman's cheek, jaw line and up over her forehead. "I thank you."  
  
Then she closed the girl's eyes and stood again, turning to the Trio who all almost seemed to want to take a step back in unison. That smile was still painting her lips and it looked incredibly misplaced, as though it had been drawn askew and now was trying to straighten its position out.  
  
"The necklace of Karatka," she said, reaching out a hand towards Jonathan and he gulped as he dug inside one of his pockets and brought the ancient artifact out.  
  
He could feel a small pulse from it, almost as though the red stones of it had a heart beating somewhere, and it stung the palm of his hand where it touched his skin. He didn't like it, and he was more than glad to be rid of it.  
  
Torah's eyes began to glow with recognition as she reached out and took the necklace from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I know. And soon I shall, but first I need your help. to become."  
  
The Trio stared at her as she smiled, seemingly listening to a voice they had not the hearing nor the form to pick up. And when she nodded slowly she looked more dangerous than they had seen her yet.  
  
"I will owe you your freedom, of course, Karatka. And together we shall rule again?"  
  
The Trio swallowed hard at that, staring at one another as Torah laughed a dry laugh.  
  
"Well, my darling," she said. "I won't seek vengeance on you if you promise not to lock me up again.a promise of the unbreakable kind, naturally."  
  
Warren stared at her at that and then he almost moaned a little.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked, fidgeting nervously at his side. "What is it?"  
  
Warren sighed, shaking his head and turning to the other two.  
  
"It's her husband," he grumbled. "Karatka is her husband."  
  
Torah turned her eyes on the mortals again and she almost laughed at their distraught expressions.  
  
"Oh yes, he is," she said, nodding. "He's my friend, my lover, my confidant," she stated with a gleeful smile, wondering how the hell the Slayer could actually mean those words when she spoke them to a demon, a creature that should be her enemy.  
  
That question was what vexed Torah the most since she couldn't even understand the fact that she had to ask it. She had never loved in her life. She had craved and needed with passion, she had raged and felt jealousy if Karatka looked at another.but that had been all for herself. She hadn't been able to stand the thought of her husband wanting anyone but her, and she had craved and needed with that passion simply because it amused her to, passion was a strong feeling to harbor and she liked the high of it.  
  
Love?  
  
She huffed at the mere thought.  
  
Love made the strong weak; look at the stupid vampire, he was pathetic now. Love only led to pain which she of course treasured, but it also could lead to that absolutely skin crawling thing called "happiness". Oh, the torture love must be.  
  
She laughed at that, it was too fitting. Such a splendid way to use an emotion as long as you didn't need to feel it; never had to endure it. The tragedy of a broken heart had for millenniums bemused the under world. "Romeo and Juliet" was one of the most long lasting comedies of all time, or so she had been told recently.  
  
"Since I haven't been around for a thousand frigging years," she grumbled with a glare at the necklace and the stones seemed to shimmer slightly. "Stop laughing, you nit, or I'll crush you under my heel!" she exclaimed and this time the Trio did pull back slightly.  
  
Well, she now thought, looking down at the dead body at her feet. We shall revive you, my pretty, but not to your former self. I'm sorry to use you as a pawn in this game of mine, but it is quite necessary, of course. You'll make a pretty Slayer, I believe. A pretty little Buffy, and when you've destroyed the heart of that dull vamp he'll be so much more fun. Smash his love and faith in his loved one to pieces, my dear, and he will turn to the dark in him for strength to destroy her. For strength to ignore that chip in his head and kill them all.  
  
She turned her eyes to the necklace again, it looked almost as though set on fire and she smiled widely.  
  
Yes, the love that combined the Slayer and her vampire would break them more than apart, it would bring them to their knees and they would suffer and they would both die. 


	12. Chapter FiftyFive

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Five  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-07-15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was nothing in the world that could have prepared her. Not even she could have prepared her and now she was paying for it. How she HATED this powertrip the teachers seemed to be on. This pop-quiz really was the cherry on top of a week in the school from hell... Which, under the circumstances of it actually being situated close to a frigging Hellmouth was a pretty okay comparison.  
  
She was sighing deeply as she stopped in front of her locker, grateful that the day was drawing closer and closer to an end for every new breath she took.  
  
"Having a rough day?" a voice asked to her left and she looked up, rather surprised - but happily so - at seeing Devon again; she hadn't seen him at all since the whole writing incident the day before.  
  
"Need you ask?" she wondered with a smile and he smiled back, shaking his head a little. "Mr. Grant gave us this absolutely un-called for quiz on things that we studied like a month ago and so, well, I think you could say I majorly failed, as in pretty much NO correct answers, as in I'm screwed and my grades are gonna go down which means... Sorry," she interrupted herself, wanting to find something to bash herself over the head with, "too much information can be hazardous to your health, trust me, I know. I'll just stop talking now."  
  
He just smiled wider at her and then he shook his head a little again.  
  
"I like hearing you talk," he stated and she felt her cheeks grow a few degrees warmer at that. "I was wondering...would you...? I mean I was thinking that perhaps if you're not busy later we could... I don't know, eh, meet up after school and go somewhere and maybe BOTH talk, I mean, we could talk...with each other."  
  
Dawn looked at him, coming as close to a true state of shock as she ever had, and the cause of this being a boy her age who more than a little nervously was asking her to do something with him after school.  
  
She would have thought it would be from some ugly, hairy, huge, drewling, creepy creature and not from a...  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
She snapped out of it and smiled an excuse.  
  
"Sorry," she said and he nodded. "And, yes," she added, his eyes immediately lightening up and he looked relieved which made her smile widely back, at least they had a feeling in common because she had never been more nervous in her life and she guessed that the relief was just around the corner for her as well.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Where?" she asked and he stopped as he was turning around, moving his head back he smiled again.  
  
"The fountain?"  
  
She nodded once more, returning his smile, and watching him walk away her spirit was leaping. This was just too good to be true.  
  
"Oh God," she murmured, closing her locker. "This is just too good to be true."  
  
***  
  
Willow stared with unseeing eyes on the paper in front of her. She was sitting at the table in the Magic Box and she needed to write something, anything, but her mind was a little abscent.  
  
It kept directing its thoughts towards Buffy, Spike and their baby. Willow couldn't believe it - a baby! She was excited beyond words, and she wanted to go out and buy baby things such as clothes and bottles and tiny little shoes and a hat, the baby would surely need a hat!  
  
"How's it going?" Tara asked as she came up to sit down beside Willow and the latter looked up distractedly before smiling a little.  
  
"Slow," she answered. "Giles is gonna be appalled at the fact that I'm slacking off," she added with a wider grin and Tara laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Of course," she then agreed and now Willow laughed. "So, why's it moving along so slowly?"  
  
Willow put her pen down and sighed a little, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm just not very focused on letter writing these days," she grumbled.  
  
"You're more into the whole baby thing?" Tara asked with a small and understanding smile and Willow looked up at her again, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the whole baby thing," she confirmed silently. "Can you even believe it?"  
  
Tara looked thoughtful for a second and then she answered:  
  
"Yes. I mean look at them, they're so great together...which I suppose could be a little weird to some people, but to me they are just so...incredible. And I think that if there was ever any two people who deserved to have a child it's them 'cause I know they'll love her," she finished and Willow looked at her for a moment.  
  
"I agree completely," she then said and Tara smiled. "I'm just so...surprised by it."  
  
"Me too," Tara said.  
  
They fell silent for a little while, Willow picking up her pen again and trying to focus she wrote on the first line:  
  
  
  
"Dear Mr. Summers,"  
  
  
  
"Why didn't Buffy want to write the letter herself?" Tara now asked and Willow sighed a little again.  
  
"I don't know," she answered. "She didn't tell me and I didn't ask... I think she's not sure what she wants, and so she kind of just wanted to get it out of her own hands, you know?"  
  
Tara nodded that she did.  
  
"Would you like me to help you a little?" she then asked and Willow met her eyes thankfully. "All right, let's see... 'Dear Mr. Summers, I am writing to you on behalf of your daughter - Buffy Summers - to give you news that might come as a... slight shock... but which in the end I hope you will consider just as happy as all of us here do... and that you will consider the request your daughter is presenting you with.'"  
  
***  
  
Buffy heard the door downstairs open and close and she walked out of her room and down the stairs to see who it was, she found Dawn in the livingroom sitting on the couch and rummaging through her backpack. As the Slayer entered the room the younger drew out a pack of books and placed them next to her.  
  
"Homework?" Buffy asked and Dawn looked up slightly startled, then she nodded which was followed by a bright smile.  
  
Buffy smiled back.  
  
"I think..." Dawn began before trailing off and Buffy raised her eyebrows a little questioningly before walking over and sitting down in the armchair.  
  
Dawn wasn't sure whether or not to tell her sister about Devon... What if Buffy didn't like the idea of Dawn seeing some strange guy. But then, she couldn't very well just hold the information to herself and she was just too excited about it anyway.  
  
"I think I might have met someone..." she therefore said and Buffy observed her for a moment before asking:  
  
"A he or a she?"  
  
"A he..." Dawn answered hesitantly before adding: "His name is Devon Harlin and he's sixteen and he goes to my school and we met up after class today, we just went for an ice-cream so don't give me that look and besides, some of what Spike had time to teach me last night actually stuck, before the whole baby thing came up, that is," she added and then she smiled again and Buffy smiled as well before eyeing her sister in silence once more.  
  
"Well," she then said, " I can't cut you off from the world, now can I?" she asked and Dawn shook her head a little. "And you MET him and you think he seems nice and everything?"  
  
Dawn nodded, amazed at the fact that her sister actually sounded like she might give her the benefit of the doubt on the matter.  
  
"All right, then," Buffy said, Dawn's eyes widening a little as the older sister got off the chair and walked over to the younger to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I trust you, but if you need anything you come to me right away, understood?" she added and Dawn giggled.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" she consented and Buffy smiled at that. "Where's Spike?" Dawn now asked.  
  
"He's sleeping," Buffy answered. "Long night."  
  
Dawn nodded, understanding, before opening the first of her books up on her lap.  
  
"So..." Buffy then asked silently and Dawn looked up again. "What do YOU think of...the whole thing?"  
  
Dawn smiled and put the book at her side again before quickly jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around her sister.  
  
"It's wonderful," she said, holding Buffy in a tight embrace and Buffy smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
Just then the door opened and Torah walked in.  
  
"Hug fest?" she asked as the two sisters let go of each other.  
  
"Something like that, yes," Buffy answered and Torah smiled a little.  
  
"I heard about the...coming attractions," she stated and made a small gesture with one hand to Buffy's stomach. "Congratulations."  
  
Buffy placed a hand gently on the part mentioned and then she smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you," she said again and Torah nodded before excusing herself and going upstairs.  
  
Buffy turned to Dawn who sat down on the couch again.  
  
"Would you like a snack?" Buffy asked and Dawn looked up once more and then nodded.  
  
"Please!" she then said and Buffy laughed before turning and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know what we have, but I'm sure I can whip something up!" she stated and Dawn shook her head to herself.  
  
"Buffy, if it's not out of a can or take-the-top-off-warm-in-microwave don't even bother, okay? I don't want you to burn the kitchen down just simply 'cause of me!"  
  
***  
  
Torah carefully opened the door to Buffy's room. She took a step inside and closed the door behind her as her eyes fell on the sleeping vampire on the bed.  
  
So vulnarable, she thought. I could kill him now and he wouldn't even have time to scream.  
  
Then she shrugged a little. After all, what would be the fun in that?  
  
She then proceeded to walk up to Buffy's desk and she quickly found a blank peice of paper and a pen. She opened a drawer finding nothing of interest and then she hit jackpot as she found a stack of old notes in the second drawer. Oh, yes! She read quickly, scanning the handwriting, before putting the notes back where she had found them. She then picked up the pen and began writing.  
  
When she had filled almost the entire first page she stopped, putting the pen away and then reaching into one of her own pockets and bringing out a small stack of letters. She gently folded the paper up and put it far back in the second drawer and then she searched the desk for a hiding place for the letters. Finally finding one that wasn't too obvious she worked fast.  
  
Straightening her back she smiled a little to herself. Glancing at the still sleeping vamp she almost felt like laughing out loud, but pressed it back as she walked up to the door.  
  
Tonight, my dark prince, just you wait and see, she thought and a smile spread on her lips as she opened the door and unnoticed slipped outside again.  
  
***  
  
Anya grabbed Xander's hand in a tight hold and squeezed it a little as they walked up the stone path to Buffy's front door. The sun was high in the sky and the air was a heavy and humid blanket swept over their shoulders.  
  
"I'm all right," Xander said and Anya smiled a little comfortingly as they stepped up on the front porch.  
  
"Of course you are," she agreed, nodding firmly before extending an arm to ring the door bell.  
  
"It's just a little weird, that's all," he now said and Anya met his eyes with an empathizing expression in her own and he shrugged a little, squeezing her hand back. "I mean, Buffy's pregnant, Buffy's gonna have a baby... it's just so..."  
  
"...huge?" Anya filled in and Xander nodded.  
  
"It is exactly that," he said and then added: "Multiplied by a thousand."  
  
The door was opened by Dawn and she smiled at them as she bid them to come in.  
  
"Isn't this heat just terrible?" Anya asked as Dawn closed the door behind them, Xander proceeded into the kitchen where Buffy had called out wanting to know who had stopped by, and Dawn nodded her answer to Anya's question.  
  
"Wait," she then said. "What 'heat'?"  
  
Anya stared at her as though she was a crazy person before making a gesture towards the windows of the livingroom.  
  
"The heat, outside...? The heat that has got everybody inside like caged animals and that makes you feel like you can't breathe and like you would like to be anywhere, ANYwhere but in Sunnydale, THAT heat," she then elaborated and Dawn stared at her for a moment.  
  
Then she turned and went into the kitchen where Buffy was making sandwiches.  
  
"What?" Anya called after her before following the younger one.  
  
"Buffy..." Dawn said and Buffy, who had been laughing at one of Xander's more poor excuses for a joke, turned to her with a smile still on her lips and a questioning gaze, eyebrows raised and a buttering knife in hand. "Something weird is going on," Dawn continued and now Buffy raised her eyebrows one notch higher. "Anya...well, she said it's warm outside..."  
  
"Warm?!" Xander interrupted, shaking his head and drying his forhead with one hand for emphasis. "It's like a damn oven out there! The newspaper's say: Don't go outside, risk of baking in the sun!"  
  
Buffy frowned a little, still looking at Dawn who smiled crookedly at Xander's comment and then quickly grew serious again, turning to her sister.  
  
"There wasn't any sign of this 'heat' when I went to school this morning, OR when I went home either. I mean, this must have come over Sunnydale in the last hour or so because it sure wasn't there when I got home from school," she now stated and Buffy's face grew thoughtful for a moment before she put the knife down on the counter and walked up to the kitchen door.  
  
She opened it and stepped outside.  
  
"You guys..." her voice was heard and soon the others followed her.  
  
Anya stopped dead in her tracks after only a few steps outside the door and then she turned to Xander who's eyes were widening a little.  
  
"How can this be?" Anya asked. "It's hardly even warm anymore..."  
  
"Buffy, I swear it WAS hot like hell out here just a minute ago!" Xander said and Buffy turned to him, a deep frown furrowing her brow and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"We need to go and see Giles," she said, walking past the others into the house again. "You're right, Dawn," she added, stopping briefly at her sister's side to give her arm a pat, "something weird is definitely going on."  
  
Just as they all were headed for the front door it opened roughly and Giles stepped inside.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Xander exclaimed with a smile. "We were just coming to talk to you about something that..."  
  
"I think I know," Giles interrupted. "The heat just moments ago that then just vanished into thin air, am I right? Yes, well, that is why I am here as well... Buffy, I'm afraid I have bad news."  
  
Buffy drew a small breath at that before sighing.  
  
"What a surprise," she said sarcastically and then she met his gaze. "Well, then. Out with it."  
  
"It's time to get ready to fight," Giles said and now her eyes grew slightly. "The seven minions still left after the incantation of the Birth, they're here," he elaborated and Buffy closed her eyes, shaking her head a little.  
  
"Perfect," she murmured, remembering the sudden pain in her side and then the nothingness as her blood just kept pouring out of her as though it had been waiting all along for a chance to escape her body. "Then I can kill the rest of them myself," she added, opening her eyes and turning around to walk up to the stairs. "I'll wake Spike, we need to get ready for this. All of us. Xander, Anya, could you go to the Magic Box and bring Willow and Tara back here for me?"  
  
They nodded and moved to the front door, opening it and quickly making their way out. Buffy watched them go before turning to Giles.  
  
"You're sure?" she asked and Giles nodded. "All right, then we'll be more than ready. Dawn...could you go tell Torah that this might not be a safe place for her and that I'll be in to talk with her in a little while...Answer any questions she might have, okay?"  
  
Dawn nodded with a small smile of being of use and then hurried ahead up the stairs.  
  
"Do you know anything about them?" Buffy now asked her Watcher and he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.  
  
"But ask Spike about them, he killed the one that killed you, remember?" he then stated and Buffy smiled a weak smile at that before she followed in Dawn's footsteps up the stairs. 


	13. Chapter FiftySix

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Six  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-07-16  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn knocked carefully on the door to Willow's room, where Torah was residing.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Torah?" she called.  
  
No answer.  
  
She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, gently pushing the door open and popping her head through the slot she looked around. The curtains were closed and the room lay in a shadowy gloom. She stepped inside.  
  
"Torah, are you in here?" she asked as she made her way around the bed to walk into the bathroom. "Torah?"  
  
Empty.  
  
Weird, she thought as she walked back to the door and took another look around the room before stepping outside, not noticing the small bulging of the curtains and thus not the window standing open behind it.  
  
"Torah wasn't in her room," Dawn said as she entered the kitchen where Giles was making a pot of tea.  
  
"Did she tell you she was leaving?" he asked and Dawn shook her head, leaning against the breakfast table and watching the familiarity of his hands filling the pot with water.  
  
"I've missed you," she said silently and he turned to her with a smile.  
  
"And I you," he stated and she smiled back. "Did Torah leave a note or anything like that?" he then asked and Dawn shook her head again.  
  
"She just got back in so I don't get why she had to leave again and especially why she left without so much as a word," she answered and Giles nodded, putting the pot on and turning to the teen with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Strange indeed," he mumbled and then a very sleepy vampire entered the kitchen. "Well, good afternoon," Giles now added and Spike glared at him before making his way past him to the fridge to get some blood.  
  
Dawn smiled widely at Spike's heavy eyelids and when he turned around with a jar of blood in one hand he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Good afternoon," she mimicked Giles and Spike huffed, still smiling, as he brought out a cup and filled it with the liquid.  
  
"Good afternoon, niblet," he murmured and then he turned to the Watcher. "And to you too, doctor Doolittle," he added with a small courtesy of the head and Giles raised his eyebrows as Spike smirked a little and shoved the cup in the microwave.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and came to stand by Dawn's side.  
  
"He's not behaving," Dawn whispered loud enough for everybody to hear, safe to say Spike would have heard it no matter how low she tried to make it.  
  
"Oh, he ISN'T, is he?" he now asked before Buffy had a chance to respond just as the microwave started beeping and he opened the door, bringing out his cup and then closed it again with a bang. "Ever heard of waking up on the wrong side of the bed, Lil'Bit?" he asked now as he sipped his breakfast and Dawn smiled brightly.  
  
"Yep, but I don't think any side of Buffy's bed is the wrong side for you," she answered coyly and three pairs of eyes widened a little as Dawn giggled, shaking her head. "You're so funny, Spikey," she added as she skipped around the breakfast table and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Giles smiled a little as he moved to stand beside Buffy, bending down to talk in a lowered voice he said:  
  
"Torah's gone missing."  
  
Buffy turned her head to look up at him, worriedly, and he raised a hand, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"I don't mean that kind of missing, she just left...Don't you think that is rather strange?" he asked and Buffy shrugged, shaking her head.  
  
"If she wants to leave the house she can, she's not our prisoner," she answered simply. "Besides, we have larger fish to worry about, fish that actually bite," she added with a meaningful look and Giles nodded.  
  
"I just think it would be wise to keep an eye on her," he murmured and now Spike spoke up.  
  
"I already am," he stated calmly, rinsing his cup out and opening the dishwasher to put it in, straightening his back he added: "No need to worry."  
  
Giles smiled a little at that, nodding, and Spike found himself smiling back.  
  
The front door opened and the four missing Scoobs walked inside.  
  
"The cavalry is here!" Xander yelled as they filed into the kitchen, him last, and Buffy nodded, smiling.  
  
"So what kind of nasty are we up against this time?" Tara asked silently and Buffy turned to her, smile fading.  
  
"The really, really bad kind," she answered, glancing at Spike who was looking at her intensely.  
  
"Yeah," he now agreed, looking around at all of them. "The REALLY, really bloody awful kind."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe that this is happening!" Torah screamed, tipping over the table in the middle of the room and sending the three humans scurrying into a corner each, eyes growing as they watched the aggravated demoness demolish their hide-out.  
  
"First of all, we still don't know what you're talking about..." Warren began, taking a step forward and then quickly stepping back as two eyes filled with anger were turned his way.  
  
"No, that's right, you don't, because you're just a pack of meaningless, useless, disgusting little humans!" she yelled and kicked the now tipped over table, sending it sliding into the wall facing her and shattering into splinters.  
  
"I object to that!" Andrew squeaked from his corner, but she ignored him as she turned to Warren again.  
  
"They are trying to STEAL my game, that's what they're doing!" she exclaimed, her hands clenched into tight little fists and she bit her lower lip hard as she tried to breathe steadily.  
  
"Who?" Warren asked carefully and Torah sighed deeply as she sunk down on the floor, crossing her legs and then gently floating up into the air.  
  
"The Legacy," she answered, seemingly having calmed down and Warren took a trying step forward.  
  
When she didn't go ballistic again he made his way up to her, keeping a safe distance of two yards but facing her nonetheless.  
  
"Right..." Andrew said, nodding and nervously following Warren's example. "What's that?" he then added and Jonathan, coming to join the others, shook his head a little.  
  
"You are such a cliché, Andy," he murmured and Andrew turned his head to his friend with a questioning and annoyed glare, Jonathan only shrugging and both returning their attention to Torah as she began speaking again.  
  
"The Legacy are an ancient...myth, I thought. Turns out they're as real as this Goddamn prophecy I'm suddenly up against!" she grumbled. "Well, the short version is that they're a band of eight demon's who seek to master the Child, something I've never understood the meaning of until now... Oh, right. Buffy and Spike are going to have a daughter together, forgot to mention that," she then finished.  
  
The Trio did a double-take, staring at her with eyes growing and Torah looked at them rather amusedly. They looked like their heads were about to explode. Oh, how she wished they would! Of course, the shock at this disclosure soon wore out and made way for, in Warren's case, glee. Andrew obviously tried to copy the marvelling and triumphant expression on his friend's face but hardly came close to it and Jonathan just looked from one to the other, still not really comprehending.  
  
"A child?" Warren asked and then he suddenly started laughing. "This is PERFECT!" he exclaimed and Torah watched him with growing impatience.  
  
"Shut your mouth and stop that hacking noice!" she interrupted his moment and he grew quiet again, an idiotic smile still covering his face though.  
  
"So these demons are coming to Sunnydale?" Jonathan asked and Torah turned her gaze at him, a small smile beginning to play on her lips as she shook her head slowly.  
  
"Not really, my dear. You see, they're already here," she answered and Jonathan blinked.  
  
"And they want the baby?" Andrew asked, Torah now nodding. "Is it already born? 'Cause then I have to say that that was MUCH faster than say Scully or that baby in Men In Black that looks like a squid, even though THAT came out FAST!"  
  
He shut himself up when Warren hit him hard in his side with one elbow; whining silently.  
  
"I must say," Torah said, "that when it comes to pathetic charachters you boys take the cake." She shook her head a little as she stretched her legs out and then put her feet down on the ground, standing straight.  
  
"Thank you," Warren said, in lack of anything better to say, and Torah smiled again.  
  
"Oh, you're more than welcome," she answered and then she laughed briefly before once more growing absolutely serious. "Of COURSE the child isn't born yet, you fool! But the Legacy will ruin this plan of mine and I HATE it when something RUINS one of my plans. I get so ANGRY!" she now stated and the Trio took a simultaneous step back. "Well..." she grumbled. "Maybe I can use them... After all, I am their queen, am I not?"  
  
The three humans nodded in silence as she brought out the necklace containing her husband.  
  
"Karatka," she whispered. "Wanna come out and play with me?"  
  
***  
  
Buffy stretched as she walked into the kitchen from the livingroom, where the others were still gathered reading through the stacks of books that Giles and Willow had brought over from the Magic Box.  
  
Buffy brought a glass out of a cupboard and filled it with water, gulping it down she looked outside through the windows and noticed that the day had given way for dusk and she was a little surprised by the discovery since she hadn't thought that they had been researching for that long... She turned her head as she brought the glass from her lips and looked at the clock on the wall showing the time to be closing in on eight thirty and this surprised her even more.  
  
Willow entered the kitchen and Buffy turned her eyes on her friend who looked tired.  
  
"Where the heck did the day go?" Buffy asked, putting her glass down, and Willow smiled a little, shrugging.  
  
"Good question... I bet one of the books has some kind of curse on it so it just sucks the minutes away, into it..." she grumbled and Buffy smiled a little back, nodding.  
  
"I bet," she agreed and Willow leaned a little against the counter as she stopped in front of her friend.  
  
"I wrote the letter," Willow now said and Buffy's eyes enlarged just slightly as she looked away. "I mean, me and Tara wrote it, actually. I hope you didn't mind that I told her," she added quickly and Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Of course not," she answered. "But... did you send it?" she then asked hesitantly and Willow smiled a little.  
  
"I can't remember," she answered and Buffy looked up at her with a smile back. "We'll just have to see, right? If there's an answer I guess I did," Willow continued, " and if there isn't then either he's a complete jerk or the letter got lost and then...we'll send another one," she finished, but at that Buffy shook her head again.  
  
"No, one is enough. If it doesn't reach him then there's a reason for it," she stated and Willow observed her for a moment, then nodded her agreement.  
  
"All right," she said. "It's your decision."  
  
Buffy smiled a little, reaching out and grabbing her friends hand gratefully.  
  
"I love you, Wills," she said warmly and Willow looked at her before smiling and taking a step forward, embracing her.  
  
"I love you too, Buff," she said and Buffy held her close, happy that they had known each other so long, that they had been through so much and feeling strong in the knowledge that her friends would never buckle even a moment as they were standing at her side.  
  
"You know," she said silently, "I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you and Xander. Thank you so much."  
  
Willow smiled, nodding with her chin resting on Buffy's right shoulder.  
  
"We're the ones who should thank you," she said and Buffy laughed a little at that.  
  
"Hey, can anyone join?" Xander's voice asked behind them as he and Anya entered the kitchen and the Slayer and the Wicca both looked up at him before reaching out an arm each for him to join them and he hesitated a moment, looking at the two of them and then he smiled as he stepped into their embrace.  
  
"Friends for life," Buffy said and they all gently put their heads together.  
  
"And death," Xander added solemny and Willow nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Friends through anything."  
  
"For better or worse?" Spike's voice asked carefully behind them and Buffy smiled, the three's heads still bowed in their little circle and then Xander said:  
  
"Exactly. For better or worse."  
  
"For better or worse," Buffy and Willow said in one voice.  
  
Suddenly the sound of breaking glass was heard from the living room and the high-pitched scream of Dawn soon followed.  
  
The five in the kitchen spun and turned around as they all in one body moved in through the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
"They're here," Giles said as he threw a crossbow to Spike and then handed Buffy her axe, the rest of the Gang quickly grabbing a weapon of choice out of the large wooden chest as they turned to the window behind the couch which had been smashed.  
  
"They have Dawn..." Giles then added and Buffy stared at him for a moment before not hesitating as she ran through the living room and threw herself out of the now gaping hole of the former window.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike screamed before running after her.  
  
***  
  
She hit the ground with her right shoulder first, her hip following and in one swift motion she rolled on the ground, put her right foot down and was on her feet. She quickly concluded that she was alone and she felt like she couldn't breathe as she suddenly heard a scream to her left.  
  
Dawn.  
  
Her head spun in that direction and she could see the shadows of a tight crowd disappearing down the street.  
  
"Let's go," Spike's voice sounded from beside her and she looked up at him, meeting his gaze and then she nodded.  
  
They ran swiftly, but as they rounded the corner of the curb there was nothing and no one disturbing the now darkened street but them.  
  
"Dammit," Buffy growled. "That was so stupid, how could I let her be taken like that again?!" she exclaimed and Spike took a gentle hold on her shoulders and then he said:  
  
"This is NOT your fault... They only grabbed her for leverage, Buffy. They'll make contact and when they do..."  
  
"You'll rip our bloody throats out? Was that what you were going to say, Mr. Spike?" a voice sounded from behind him and he let go of Buffy as he spun around, staring into the crazed and subtly glowing eyes of one of the minions.  
  
"Bloody right, you peice of...!"  
  
"Spike," Buffy interrupted, placing a hand on his arm and the minion smiled an evil smile at the sight, Buffy ignored it and took a step forward to stand next to the vamp as she met the eyes of the minion. "I want my sister unharmed and brought back to me this instant, do you understand?!" she screamed and Spike grabbed her when she was about to lunge at the demon. "You bring her back, you Goddamn devil, or I'll kill you all!"  
  
There was a low sound, almost resembling the purring of a large cat, and Buffy stared in disgust, stopping her struggle against Spike's arms as she realized the demon was laughing.  
  
"Of course, but you see what we want isn't your sister, it's your unborn daughter, and so we are supposing you shall find some way to kill us whether we bring your sister back or not...after we take your child from you, that is," he said gently and Buffy felt her heart sink in her chest before she ground her teeth together, the hatred rising in her chest for this creature.  
  
"That will never happen," she said and the low purr was heard again.  
  
"That will never happen," Spike repeated, his voice hard enough to cut through metal and the minion stopped laughing, the glow in his eyes growing into a deeper color red as he looked intently from one to the other.  
  
"Of course it will," he said calmly.  
  
"Where is my sister, you bastard?" Buffy asked, voice stale and her gaze sharp, but the minion didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Safe," he answered and Spike took a step forward.  
  
"You listen to me..."  
  
"No," the demon interrupted, disappearing into thin air and then materializing right in front of the vamp. "YOU listen to ME," he then said gently. "Your sister is safe until the baby is born, not later than after the child has taken its first unsteady little breath are you to bring her to us and then your sister will be free to go. We shall be in touch with the location, naturally. Is that a deal?"  
  
Buffy shook her head slowly, mostly in disbelief, but also simply because she couldn't make that choice, she couldn't choose between her sister or her child.  
  
Spike tried to keep a level head, but the scale was tipping over and before he knew it he reached out a hand and was about to grab a hold on the demon's throat. It vapored before he had a chance and they were once more alone on the street.  
  
"How are we going to win this one, honey?" Buffy asked bitterly and Spike turned to her with a regretful but understanding look on his face, reaching out a hand to take hers.  
  
***  
  
Dawn felt a gush of pain run from her head and out into her neck, spreading long claws down her spine and she snapped her eyes open with a wimper.  
  
She was in a small and dusty compartment, not much bigger than a closet, and the pain gave way for an overwhelming fear.  
  
The dancing demon incident must have been the last time I got to use the upper hand of a my-sister-bails-me-out-as-always card, she thought, noticing that her hands and feet were both bound, her arms pulled tight behind her back.  
  
"So, did you bring her or is this a party of eight?" a voice asked outside the closed door of the compartment and she tried to struggle herself up to a seated postition.  
  
"Yes, we have brought her, my king, she is in there," a darker voice answered and in a moment the door flew open, Dawn squinting in the painfully sharp light from a lightbulb attatched to a cord in the ceiling.  
  
Two hard hands grabbed her arms and pulled her to a standing position.  
  
"Why, she's just a young girl," the man before her said. "How old is your sister, child?"  
  
Dawn glared up at him, his brown eyes were almost black and tiny fangs showed at the corners of his mouth as he smiled a little at her. His face was handsome and the edges were surprisingly soft, they didn't go very well with the harsh expression in his gaze.  
  
"Are you mute?" he asked.  
  
"She is not, sire," one of the minions answered for her, sounding very proud that he could bring such information to his king, which obviously was what this man was.  
  
The king turned to his subject, raising one hand and hitting him hard on the chin, the other demon hardly flinching, but looking quite surprised at this action.  
  
"I was not talking to you, Crever," the king then said before turning his eyes back at Dawn. "I was talking to you, pretty," he then said, reaching back and grabbing a firm hold of a handful of Dawn's long hair. "Tell me, how old is your sister, child?"  
  
Dawn hesitated a moment and then she said:  
  
"Old enough to cut your head off and wear it as a garment before she puts it up on her wall."  
  
The king stared at her and then he threw his head back and started laughing. He stopped just as quickly though and turned his dark eyes back at her.  
  
"Quite the temper," he mumbled as he bent down and put his face close to hers as he added: "You should be careful with that...sometimes a temper such as your own makes for not so pleasant situations."  
  
Dawn smiled a little.  
  
"Really? Then maybe I should give you the same advice. You see, this temper I have I got from my sister and she's probably not in the best of moods right now so maybe you should watch your back or YOU might find yourself in a VERY unpleasant situation," she stated in a low voice and the king let her go with a growl, taking a step back and staring at the young human who dared to defy him.  
  
"You are a foolish child," he murmured.  
  
"And you are an idiot for a demon," she retorted coldly.  
  
"I can smell the fear on you, sapien," he whispered and this made Dawn's mouth close as her heart tried to steady its beating. "Ah, there's nothing you can do about it, you see... I've already sensed it."  
  
He smiled a little, signing for one of the three others in the room to bring forth a chair, which the demon did without a sound and then he pressed Dawn down on it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm scared," she said even more defiantly. "So what?"  
  
"So what?" the king asked and she nodded. "What is the age of your sister, child. Tell me, or I'll let one of my followers here make you scream so loud that you'll make yourself deaf."  
  
Dawn looked away from him, drawing a small breath as her eyes fell upon a low table filled with shining little knives.  
  
"She's twenty-two," she answered and the king nodded.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you've come to your senses. Twenty-two, you say? My, my, she's older than most Slayers I've known of...fascinating. She must be very good."  
  
"Scared?" Dawn asked, turning her eyes on the king again and he chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"I am immortal, child, in the truest sense. I cannot die. So am I scared? Of course not."  
  
Dawn looked at him and then she huffed, looking away.  
  
"Even demons get scared," she said silently. "I've seen it with my own two eyes..."  
  
"The vampire?" the king said and Dawn's head shot up as she stared at him, then realizing he must be able to read her mind. "He's afraid now, is he? Of loosing his love: Buffy. Loosing his baby. Of loosing...his life?"  
  
Dawn closed her eyes and concentrated on seeing nothing at all.  
  
The king merely smiled as he turned around and walked out of the room to go tell the news to his queen. 


	14. Chapter FiftySeven

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Seven  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-07-17  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike knocked gently on the door to Buffy's room and there was a low "come in". He turned the knob and stepped inside, careful not to let the steaming tea he was carrying in a cup in one hand drip over the edges.  
  
Buffy looked up from where she was lying on the bed and smiled a little as she pulled herself up into a seated position. He smiled back as he came up and sat down on the edge of the bed, observing her for a moment before reaching out the hand with the cup to her. She took it and then met his eyes.  
  
"Buffy..." he began but she closed her eyes and shook her head which made his words bundle up in his throat and he fell silent again.  
  
Then she opened her eyes and rested her gaze once more in his before reaching out her hands and putting the cup on the bedside table. She then placed them in her lap, letting them play with the fabric of her covers before she finally drew a breath and said:  
  
"I thought I finally had it all figured out..."  
  
Trailing off she made her hands lie still and then she looked up and towards her window, remembering things from long ago, things that that window had showed her and let enter her room and how it had helped her many times when she was sneaking in from a late patrol, careful so that her mother wouldn't wake.  
  
How it had always been there, just a hole in the wall covered with a layer of glass that really wasn't very protective but always gave the perfect illusion to be.  
  
Spike looked at her, the etched lines on her face always were more noticable when she was under pressure and now they made her almost look ghastly. Her skin seemed pale in the distant moonlight reluctantly reaching its long arms in through that very window she suddenly seemed so fixed upon. She looked ill and he was worried; he wished she would drink her tea.  
  
Finally he asked silently:  
  
"What do you mean, love?"  
  
She smiled a little, shaking her head and then stopping the movement as she placed one hand on her stomach, the gesture making a wave of hurt course through him.  
  
"I thought I could finally understand why I was brought back... even though I knew when I jumped it was my time I thought with this - with our child, with you - I could finally see the reason for my return, I could understand it. And now all it feeds is more of this...evil!" she said, her voice slightly unsteady and Spike stared at her, slowly shaking his head and reaching out to take her hand.  
  
The soft feel of his cool fingers against her skin made her turn her head and look at him, his eyes calm and loving and comforting and strong as he firmly kept shaking his head.  
  
"No," he now said. "Not evil."  
  
"They took Dawn...! They might kill her...and all because of...."  
  
But no, she couldn't say it.  
  
"I already love her, Spike," she mumbled and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "I already love this baby so much."  
  
He closed his eyes and put his arms tight around her as well, now nodding a little.  
  
"I know," he murmured, tenderly stroking her hair with one hand. "I do too."  
  
"We have to get Dawn out of there," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, did you think we'd just leave her?" Spike asked and Buffy shook her head, pulling back slightly with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"How could I choose? How could any of us choose a life before a life? Tell me we'll find her and that everything is gonna be alright," she said, voice begging and he smiled a little before saying:  
  
"I promise we WILL find her and everything IS gonna be alright."  
  
She drew a small breath before pulling herself close to him again.  
  
There was a knock on the door and they pulled apart slightly, turning towards it as it opened and Willow popped her head in through the opening.  
  
"Torah's back," she said. "And we're ready to...brainstorm," she added and Buffy nodded, sliding out of Spike's arms and over to the edge of the bed before getting to her feet.  
  
Spike did the same and together they continued out of the room and down stairs. The others were all waiting in the living room.  
  
"Hi there," Buffy said to Torah who was talking to Giles.  
  
Torah looked up with a smile and a nod, about to turn back to the conversation when Buffy lightly placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look into her eyes again.  
  
"Where'd you go?" she asked and Torah smiled again, shrugging a little.  
  
"For a walk," she answered and Buffy frowned slightly, taking her hand away.  
  
"In the dark? By yourself?" she asked and Torah raised her eyebrows quizzically before nodding. "What about Tom? He's still out there...I thought you were afraid of him," the Slayer then finished and Torah tried to keep her smile from growing rigid, but it was getting to be difficult as she was realizing the blooper she had just made.  
  
"I am," she hurriedly answered. "It's just that I went out before dusk and then I didn't realize that it got to be so late and...well, I started back here the moment I did. Realize it, I mean," she added and tried to look innocent, hoping the mask was still holding.  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, then smiled a little and turned to Spike before they both disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Great, Torah thought annoyed as Giles started talking again. Dammit, she better not suspect anything! she added as she put on an interested face for Giles' blabbering about some story or history or something. Oh, must he be so BORING! she thought, her head getting more and more tired.  
  
"...and of course that was what led to him being put in the stones, inprisoned for...well, ever," he then finished and Torah tilted her head a little, her mind clearing slightly as something rang familiar in that sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry, who?" she asked and Giles smiled a little.  
  
"Am I boring you?" he asked and she shook her head with a disarming smile.  
  
"No, not at all. I find it fascinating," she stated and now he smiled.  
  
"Oh, I very much doubt that," he said and she laughed. "Well, then. The demon known as Aktarak was who I was referring to..."  
  
"Oh, the necklace that was stolen at the museum the other night?" Willow asked, immediately interested and Torah felt her eyes grow slightly.  
  
I have to start working on my listening skills, she thought as she focused on the conversation brewing.  
  
"That's right," Giles confirmed, removing his glasses and gently polishing them as he continued: "It is supposed to be an incredibly powerful artifact, or so the records on it say... What I cannot really grasp is the reason for the Trio stealing it. There isn't any spells to set the demon of Aktarak, or Karatka as his real name is, free, and so I'm not sure what they might want it for."  
  
"Maybe they've found a loop-hole?" Tara asked and Torah had to contain herself from shooting the Wicca an evil glare.  
  
"Perhaps," Giles agreed, Torah listening with appalled ears, the last thing she needed was this gang of mortals starting to snoop around about the necklace. "Aktarak is supposed to be one of the most powerful demons ever known to the underworld... Just imagine what hell he might create on earth were the Trio foolish enough to set him free."  
  
At this Torah got up, hiding her widening smile the best she could and mumbling an excuse she walked through the hall and into the dining room.  
  
"I don't know," she heard Buffy's voice saying in the kitchen and the demoness became very still as she listened. "I agree with you now... There's just something off about her."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're finally beginning to see it, pet," Spike's voice said and Torah felt how her whole body was stiffening with anger. "I just don't bloody well trust her. I'd really like to know why, but I don't," he added and there was a low scuffeling with silverware and then Buffy's voice.  
  
"I think it's too bad though, I kinda liked her."  
  
Spike huffed.  
  
"I never liked her," he stated and Torah squinted at the door with a gaze growing filled with malice.  
  
Then she shrunk down in a crouching position and soon she was in cat form, which made it easier to slink unnoticed up the stairs. Reaching her room she got into human form once more and shut the door behind her before she closed her eyes and said a short sentence in the ancient tongue of her people.  
  
"You called," a sweet voice said and Torah opened her eyes, resting them on the girl standing before her: the spitting image of the Slayer.  
  
"Yes, child," Torah said with a smile. "It is time for you to do my bidding."  
  
"Of course," the girl said and Torah smiled wider.  
  
This is even easier than I ever thought, and it is just marvellous!  
  
"Good, stay here for a moment and don't move until I come back, do you understand?"  
  
The girl nodded and Torah smiled again before opening the door and gliding outside. She walked to the top of the stairs and there she stopped, calling down:  
  
"Buffy! Could you come up here, please?"  
  
There was a few seconds of silence and then Buffy appeared at the foot of the stairs gazing up at her.  
  
"What is it, Torah?" she asked and Torah quickly put on a distraught face before gesturing for the Slayer to hurry.  
  
"I need to show you something," she then said. "Come quick!"  
  
With that the demon turned around and walked swiftly back towards her room, the steps of the Slayer ascending the stairs sounding loudly in her ears and she held back the triumph with difficulty as she stopped in front of her own bedroom door, Buffy coming towards her down the hall.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked impatiently and Torah didn't answer as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, grabbing Buffy's arm and pulling her with her before closing the door behind their backs. "What is it?!" Buffy demanded and Torah reached out a hand to flip the switch of the overhead lamp.  
  
"Hello, there," a voice said to Buffy's left as the room flooded with light and Buffy turned her head in surprise, her eyes growing large at the sight of the girl, the mirror image of herself, slowly making her way forwards from the window.  
  
Buffy tried to open her mouth to ask what the hell was going on but her lips wouldn't move and she turned her head to Torah who's face was covered by such a sadistic smile it completely distorted her features.  
  
"Time to lose," she hissed and made a small sign to the strange girl to leave the room. "And remember," Torah then said and the girl paused, hand on the knob, waiting for the demon to finish, "you only listen to the name Buffy."  
  
The girl nodded before exiting the room, the door closing softly behind her.  
  
Buffy stared at the woman she had practically considered a friend with unmasked hate and grief at what she was doing. Torah merely smiled again, shaking her head a little at the Slayer.  
  
"I HATE to cheat," Torah suddenly said, "even though this isn't EXACTLY cheating on my part, I'm just bending the rules a little...making you slightly off balance ahead of the finish line...to speak metaphorically, that is."  
  
Buffy glared at her, wanting to make some kind of noise so that her friends would understand something wasn't right, only problem was she couldn't move.  
  
"Let's go see your sister, Buffy," Torah said gently. "What do you say?"  
  
Before Buffy could respond they were moving through the air, the world a blurr around them and then Buffy heard Dawn's voice calling out her name.  
  
***  
  
Spike looked up when Buffy came downstairs again. She smiled warmly at him before turning right and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Torah gave me a lead so I'm going out!" she suddenly called, the kitchen door opening and closing before anyone could really react and Spike got to his feet.  
  
"I'll go check what that was all about," he excused himself before walking into the kitchen and opening the door outside. "Buffy?!" he called, but there was no sign of her.  
  
He frowned slightly.  
  
"I'll be back in a while!" he then yelled to the others before stepping outside and starting to track her.  
  
In the living room the five left looked from one to the other.  
  
"That was weird..." Willow said slowly and the others agreed silently. "Okay, so we should try to check this theory of yours out, Giles," she then added and Tara nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if it is as you say, that this demon 'king' or whatever he liked to call himself...well, if his queen shared his fate then..."  
  
"...there should be something written about her as well," Willow filled in.  
  
"Right," Tara agreed, nodding again. "And maybe it'll just totally explain everything, right?" she added and Giles smiled a little.  
  
"I'm happy that you share your enthusiasm, but I haven't found out that much about this other talisman... Only its name: The stone of Harot. I can't seem to find out anything about when this demoness was supposedly put in it or what incantation was supposedly created to free her... It's as though these records have been deleted or removed... Hidden, if you will."  
  
Willow straightened her back a little, staring at Giles before saying:  
  
"Why did they put Karatka backwards at first? I mean, you called it 'the necklace of Aktarak', but then you said..."  
  
"Yes, you are quite right," Giles interrupted softly, nodding. "The priests who created the kind of prison, which the necklace was, thought it bad luck to actually say the name of the demon outloud; and so they put it backwards, I believe, to keep a curse from falling upon them. The stone of Harot is just as old and probably made by different priests but the old myth stuck with it, I suppose..."  
  
Willow just kept staring at him and now the others turned their eyes on her just as Giles did. He looked quizzical for a brief second and then it dawned on him. Shaking his head at himself he grumbled:  
  
"Of course, why didn't I see it before?"  
  
***  
  
Buffy felt her eyes finally focus and then Dawn's anxious gaze met hers.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay? Buffy, say something! Can you see me? Buffy, can you hear me?!" her voice asked and Buffy nodded a little, shaking her head slightly to clear her mind and then looking around at where they were located.  
  
A small, rotten little basement.  
  
"What grand settings are these, my eyes goeth blind!" she quipped and then clenched her jaws together in irritation at the whole situation.  
  
She suddenly realized that they weren't alone, that three of the minion demons stood silent by the wall to her left and when she turned her head her eyes first met a pair of chocolate brown ones, belonging to a man, and shortly following that the cold stare of Torah, who's lips wore a small and gleeful smile.  
  
"You back-stabbing little..." she murmured and Torah laughed, heartily, shaking her head.  
  
"Not at all, dear friend and Slayer of the Innocent, I am simply...winning," she stated and Buffy furrowed her brow a little.  
  
"'Slayer of the Innocent?'" she asked, not following, and Torah took a step forward, her voice quivering with emotion as she said:  
  
"Yes, of MY people, of MY subjects, of MY poor fellow demons!"  
  
Buffy eyed her for a moment, and then she smiled a sweet smile.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," she said in a low voice and Torah's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"You KILL them, as though they mean nothing!" she exclaimed, the rage getting the better of her, Buffy still smiling a little, shaking her head.  
  
"Torah, they come into MY world and try to kill MY people, THEY feast on HUMANS as though they mean nothing and you dare to call them innocent? If they could just be smart enough to stay the hell away from the surface of the earth and maybe just crawl into dungeons or caves or wherever it is that you live, if they could stay in their OWN dimensions I wouldn't have to kill them," she stated soberly and then her smile faded, her eyes became hard and she added: "As it is, I have to, don't I?"  
  
Torah glared at her and then her face went smooth and she seemed to adopt a state of calm as she took a step back again, once more standing by the man.  
  
"Who's that?" Buffy asked and the man raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"My name is Karatka, and I can speak for myself," he said with a small smile. "I am king and Torah is my queen," he added and Buffy frowned.  
  
"Karatka, the necklace guy?" she asked a little disbelieving and then shaking her head slightly, that she hadn't put two and two together earlier was seriously starting to get on her nerves. "Well then, your HIGHness maybe you should ask your wifey there to go easy on the name calling, she just spent the last few days lying to my face," she now growled, Karatka's expression not changing as he observed her for a moment before turning to his queen.  
  
Torah didn't take her eyes off the Slayer.  
  
"I was just having some fun," she then huffed and Buffy's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"That's what you all say," she then stated calmly before turning to Dawn, ignoring the growing annoyance on Torah's face. "Are you alright?" she asked her sister and Dawn nodded.  
  
"Buffy, I'm so sorry that I managed to get myself into a mess again!" she then said and Buffy smiled a little, shaking her head.  
  
"Not your mess this time," she then answered. "My job to clean this one up but I'd appreciate your help," she added and Dawn smiled at that, nodding.  
  
"Shut up," Torah suddenly snapped and both sisters turned their heads to her. "You have both been getting on my nerves for far too long, it will be a delicious relief to finally be rid of you."  
  
"My darling," Karatka said slowly. "Not yet."  
  
Torah merely smiled.  
  
"Of course not," she agreed.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her, this supposed-person-turning-out-to-be-a-demon act was aggravating every last cell of her and she wanted to kick the demons butts from there to Kingdom come. The audacity of this Torah thing to actually weasel her way into the very home of humans and make them participans in this lunatic scheme of hers...!  
  
"What EXACTLY do you want?" Buffy asked and Torah smiled.  
  
"To play a little...before I terminate you, that is," she answered simply and Buffy ground her teeth, trying to move and not able to she cursed the supernatural powers of these beings.  
  
"Playing; that's what you've been doing all along, isn't it?!" Buffy asked, struggling with the bond holding her down.  
  
Torah smiled again.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed and then she moved forward, stopping right in front of the Slayer. "There's no use," she then added, "you can't break free."  
  
Buffy relaxed slightly, not facing the fact of giving up, but simply because she was already tired.  
  
"Oh, she's worried about something," Karatka said suddenly and Buffy looked up at him with a questioning gaze in her eyes.  
  
"Careful..." Dawn warned. "He's a..."  
  
She didn't get any further, her tongue was tied, literally. But Buffy thought she understood and tried desperately to shut her thoughts down.  
  
"It's buried deep," the demon king now said, coming forth as well and grabbing a light hold under Buffy's chin, making her look into his eyes.  
  
She tried to close them, but there was no use.  
  
"She's afraid for her baby," he mumbled and at that Torah smiled, nodding.  
  
"Good," she said as Karatka let Buffy's chin go, taking a step back again. "You should be," she then added and Buffy looked up, feeling powerless in the tight hold of the demon.  
  
"You'll pay," Dawn suddenly whispered. "I swear that if you do anything to that baby you'll pay."  
  
Torah turned her eyes to the younger one and smiled as a small glow started up in her eyes.  
  
"Hate?" she asked in a low voice. "Is that hate in your tone, sapien?" she then added and the smile grew larger. "How fabulously wicked to sow it in your chest," she then stated and Dawn glared at her, Buffy taking a breath in anger.  
  
"The show is almost about to start," Karatka suddenly said and Torah turned to her husband, clapping her hands in a childish gesture and walking up to him.  
  
"Bring it on," she said with a laugh and suddenly the wall behind them showed the image of...  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called out. "What is he doing...?" she added to herself, watching him run towards something unseen.  
  
"You'll see," Torah said, a low laugh was heard again and then she turned to the Slayer who's eyes were growing. "You'll see," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
Spike ran almost without thinking, following her scent. He was worried, she had been acting funny the whole evening, the taking of Dawn had hit her hard and the latter outlook of having to make a choice between two peices of herself had gotten to her much more than she had lead on, he was sure of it.  
  
This life they shared between them now, it was greater than anything either one of them had ever been a part of. He felt his heart jump in his chest every time he thought about it, it was still so unreal. Now he just HAD to find Buffy. He wasn't certain what she might do if...  
  
He stopped short.  
  
Had he really heard that?  
  
Yes, there it was again, her laughter. He frowned slightly as he realized he was at his old cemetery, then he proceeded to walk towards the now stronger sound of her voice.  
  
"Billy, be careful. I don't have much time..."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I just said I was following up on a lead... nothing special. Although it doesn't take much, he trusts me even more now than before, now that I 'trust' HIM," her voice said and Spike felt something thick and black start to build in his chest as he walked up to a large headstone and leaned against it for a moment before peaking around it.  
  
A few yards away, leaning against a tree, was his love with the hands of another man gliding over her as she smiled up at him just to meet his lips in a deep kiss.  
  
Spike furrowed his brow, wanting to beat the black rising beneath his breast back, but he felt the rage and deceit and the gutting pain start to thump in every nerve and he swallowed hard.  
  
"He's such a dummie," Billy said and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Hey, he's a vampire, what the hell did you expect?" she asked and the man laughed a low laugh, sounding very much as though he was agreeing.  
  
The words Spike had spoken to Torah came back with another hard gush of the pain and as it rang through his head his face changed from pale human to cold predator.  
  
'If Buffy ever cheated on me I'd kill the bloke. Even if he was a bloody human I'd endure the pain and savor the joy of ripping his head off his shoulders.'  
  
As Billy once more bent down, his lips meeting hers, Spike saw nothing but a cloud of red and burst out from his hiding place with a growl of fury. 


	15. Chapter FiftyEight

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Eight  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-07-20  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn stared bewildered at the scene taking place where there had been nothing but a brick wall moments before, concluding that there must be some heavy magic in the air. She watched Spike run into the cemetery where he lived before, she watched him stop by the large headstone and then how he seemed to observe something with growing rage. Absolutely terrified she watched him change face from human to vamp.  
  
Buffy's eyes were widening when she suddenly realized what had gotten him so angry, what had driven him too close to the edge to go back, the girl who looked like nothing less than Buffy's identical twin was leaning against a tree with a strange man leaning against HER.  
  
"Spike, NO!" Buffy screamed when he suddenly burst out from his hiding place and ran towards the two people.  
  
***  
  
Spike watched with eyes tainted by his fury as Billy tore away from Buffy with a startled cry and Buffy stared at the approaching vamp as he met her gaze, her eyes quickly growing round with surprise. He stopped a few yards away from them, his chest heaving heavily and his gaze going from one to the other.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?" he asked, resting his eyes in Buffy's once more and she shook her head a little.  
  
"I'm...sorry," she mumbled and he frowned slightly.  
  
"You're WHAT?" he asked, voice hard.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" she repeated, meeting his gaze. "I just needed to... feel something and you stopped giving me what I needed," she added harshly and he took a step back.  
  
He stood absolutely still, all his senses on the edge and observed her for an eternal minute and then he said:  
  
"You're not Buffy."  
  
The girl looked at him for a moment before raising her eyebrows with eyes filling with mockery.  
  
"Fine, you tell yourself that, sweetheart," she said sarcastically and now he smiled bitterly.  
  
"Don't try my patience," he growled, moving in the blink of an eye to stand before her and she gasped as he pinned her to the trunk of the tree still behind her back. "Where is she?"  
  
The girl glared at him before looking away, shaking her head.  
  
"You're crazy," she stated. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I'M Buffy," she added, looking into his eyes again.  
  
Spike met her gaze for a long minute and then he let her go, taking a step back.  
  
"Your eyes," he said, his game face retracting, "they're not the same as my lady's," he continued and the girl's eyebrows rose slightly again. "What? You don't think I've looked into her eyes enough times to know the color of them? They're green, and yours have brown specks in them, hers don't. Now you tell me what the bloody hell you've done with my girlfriend or I'll kill you and your little accomplice here, gladly," he added, gesturing towards a still shocked Billy.  
  
Across town Torah stared at the scene taking place and then she shook her head.  
  
"Dammit," she grumbled, moving one hand slightly and then sighing as she watched the girl playing the Slayer fall to the ground, Spike's eyes widening as he caught her before she hit the ground. "Not any use for her now," she added with a shrug.  
  
Dawn stared at the fallen figure and then turned her head to the demon.  
  
"What did you do to her?" she asked and Torah smiled a little.  
  
"I took her life force away; but don't worry, she was already dead," she answered and Dawn's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, don't look so shocked my dear. I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm...evil," she added and Dawn's eyes grew hard.  
  
"Who was she then?" she asked, her chest filling with pity for the poor woman.  
  
Torah laughed coldly.  
  
"You really wanna know, don't you? Well, I needed information a few days back and so I just...picked her brain a little, so to speak. Or to be honest, a LOT. All the little memories she had collected during her lifetime, all her little amount of experience...well, I just sucked it up...like your friend the vampire sucks human blood." She smiled a little. "Unfortunately when I do that I also kinda kill the one subject to it. Well, not 'unfortunately' this time since I actually needed a little doll to play the part of the Slayer," she then stated, shooting a glare towards Buffy. "Of course, NOW it turns out this brilliant plan didn't quite work out," she added and Buffy smiled a sweet smile before turning her eyes back on Spike, who was kneeling beside the slumped down body of the stranger.  
  
Suddenly Buffy's features seemed to pull themselves off of the girl's face and her own emerged from beneath. Spike eyed the face closely and then he quickly checked for a pulse.  
  
"No use, vampire," Torah murmured. "She's been dead for quite some time."  
  
"You're a monster," Dawn whispered, her eyes filling up with tears as Torah turned her head towards the teen.  
  
"Thank you, darling," she said, nodding. "That is a powerful label."  
  
Dawn shook her head and looked away in disgust.  
  
"So..." Buffy mumbled. "You were going to get Spike to think that I was cheating on him and...then what?"  
  
"I was going to get him to forget all about this 'love' crap that he seems so hung up on," Torah answered, suddenly sounding tired. "It's just taking a lot more effort than I thought it ever could and NOW I don't know what the hell to do!" she exclaimed. "Now that I have you here..." she grumbled, shaking her head to herself and turning towards Karatka. "Any suggestions, my king?" she asked and he smiled a little.  
  
"Only torture and death for all of them," he answered and she sighed once more.  
  
"Well, that's your tune, isn't it?" she asked and he smiled wider. "I guess..." she then continued, looking from Buffy to Dawn. "I guess it is time," she then said wearly. "Game over."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, hold on a minute!" Xander exclaimed as Willow, Giles and Tara kept running around gathering up weapons and looking through books and bringing out maps and talking all at the same time.  
  
"We don't have a minute," Willow answered as she swept by him, throwing down yet another heavy book on the living room table, Anya slightly insecure what to look for opening it and starting to look through it nonetheless.  
  
"But, Wills," Xander started, Willow shaking her head and meeting Tara in the opening from the hall into the living room.  
  
"Are those all you have?" she asked as Tara put three candles down on the desk to her right, nodding regretfully.  
  
"I haven't done a lot of magic lately either," she mumbled and Willow smiled briefly.  
  
"We need more to do a location spell, and we need to get something of Buffy's," she then said and Tara turned around to run upstairs to Buffy's room.  
  
"Okay," Xander said to whoever might listen, "I get that Harot is Torah backwards, which makes her a demon and probably she's been planning this whole thing from day one, another long and painful way for us to die, that is. What I don't get is why you're running around like chicken who've lost their heads!" he yelled as Giles entered from the kitchen.  
  
"There is something very serious going on here, Xander," he said calmly and Xander looked up at him gratefully, needing an explanation. "We do not only have the demons who have travelled here from the time of the Birth of Fire, we also have Torah AND this Karatka to worry about, and lest you have forgotten we also have a trio out there somewhere. That makes THREE enemies at once and now Buffy, as well as Dawn, is missing..."  
  
"Buffy?!" Xander asked. "What, she just left to...go check up on a lead that Torah gave her. Right. So, you're assuming it's foul play?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
Xander was silent for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Good point," he said, turning around and walking up to Anya to sit down beside her, grabbing one of the books.  
  
"Really good point," Spike said, slamming the front door closed behind him as he entered the living room. "Buffy wasn't Buffy."  
  
Three pairs of eyebrows were rasied at that and he shook his head.  
  
"I caught up with her and she was with this other guy..."  
  
"Buffy's having an affair?" Anya asked, looking slightly taken. "I never would have thought."  
  
"No, she's NOT having an affair," Spike said. "It..."  
  
"Well, I mean, I wouldn't BLAME her, your relationship must be terribly straining on her. She's the Slayer, you're a vampire...enemy relationships are pretty hard to have work out," Anya interrupted, tone of voice sober and Spike stared at her for a moment before shaking his head again.  
  
"It wasn't HER," he then said and Anya's eyebrows rose slightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she felt like someone else when she did it, I mean, I'm sure most of her still really loves you," she conceded and Spike clenched his jaws together, drawing a breath.  
  
"No, it was someone else, entirely. Another woman posing as Buffy, understand?" he asked and Anya nodded, looking at him comfortingly.  
  
"Of course, Spike," she said with a look at Xander, before turning back to Spike.  
  
Xander smiled a little, turning to the vampire as well who looked as though he was giving up, but then Giles said:  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"Of course I'm bloody well sure."  
  
"...then we might have even less time than we originally thought. We must hurry with the location spell. Willow!" Giles yelled for the Wicca who quickly entered from the dining room. "We need to do the spell now," he said and she looked from him to Spike and then she nodded just as Tara came down the stairs with Buffy's brush in one hand.  
  
Spike looked at it and then he turned away, shaking his head to himself and closing his eyes.  
  
"Dammit," he grumbled. "Where are you, love?" he added, looking up and through the frame of the smashed window, a small breeze moving the curtains and sending scents of the summer night to fill his nostrils. "Hold on," he added silently.  
  
***  
  
"And then what?" Andrew asked nervously. "I mean what do we do with the...body?"  
  
Warren shrugged slightly.  
  
"We'll just throw it in the woods or bury it in one of the cemeteries or whatever...no one will miss him, right?" he answered and Andrew raised his eyebrows slightly. "Hey, you're not chickening out on me here, are you?" Warren asked and Andrew immediately shook his head.  
  
"No, not at all. I think we...stick to the plan and just get...rid of him," he answered, trying to sound very sure of his stand point, but his voice was slightly trembling at the thought of actually killing Jonathan.  
  
Just then the door to the small basement opened and the person in question stepped inside with a small plastic bag tucked under one arm and an unappreciative expression on his face. He closed the door and walked down the few steps to come and stand before the table where the other two were seated.  
  
"What have you guys been up to then?" he asked as he put the plastic bag down.  
  
"Not much," Warren answered quickly. "You know, just talking about stuff and...you know, stuff like that."  
  
Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said, still nodding. "Of course."  
  
Warren smiled a little, glancing at Andrew who was looking around the room, anywhere but at Jonathan.  
  
Moron, Warren thought to himself. That nit is gonna get him suspicious!  
  
"So, I got the merchandise," Jonathan said, walking around the table to sit on the only vacant chair before pulling the plastic bag towards him.  
  
"You didn't!" Warren said disbelievingly and then his eyes widened slightly as Jonathan put his hand in the bag before pulling out a comic book that, by the looks of it, was quite old.  
  
"I did," he said. "A first addition-signed by the creator-enhanced and absolutely priceless copy of The Phantom!" he then squeaked and Andrew and Warren both got off their chairs, all plans on dropping something heavy on Jonathan's head forgotten in the grandeur of the artifact now before their very eyes.  
  
"As long as I live and breathe," Andrew mumbled, swallowing; his eyes growing huge.  
  
"Isn't it..." Jonathan began.  
  
"...beautiful?" the by now well known voice of their 'favorite' demoness finished for him and they all jerked their heads up, hearts in throats and she smiled. "Oh, boys, don't tell me you're still not quite used to these little visits of mine?" she asked before laughing. "It just breaks my poor little heart," she added, resting a hand on the place of the body part.  
  
"Wasn't sure she had one," Andrew murmured to Jonathan who shushed him impatiently, inwardly agreeing.  
  
Torah merely smiled wider as she made a small gesture with her head.  
  
"Come with me," she said, turning around and walking up the steps of the stairs again. "There's something I really want you to see."  
  
The Trio looked after her as she was swallowed by the night outside the door and then they turned to each other, not at all sure what the heck was the smart thing to do. Finally they slowly followed, deciding Torah would probably show exactly how little she appreciated being disobeyd, no matter how much they had to do with her being out of her prison.  
  
The door to the place where she brought them wasn't at all far from their lair, something that almost terrified them once they were brought through it and their eyes met those of the Slayer and her sister.  
  
Buffy stared at the three young men who now stood before her. She had to look up at them because she and Dawn were now both seated on a chair each, but under her gaze the Trio seemed to shrink slightly.  
  
"You," she said in a low voice, shaking her head at them. "I should have figured," she added and Torah smirked a little as she walked up to stand beside Warren.  
  
"It's time," Torah said and the Trio turned their heads to her, Warren to her left and Jonathan and Andrew to his right.  
  
"For what?" Warren asked.  
  
"For her to die," Torah answered simply. "I thought that since it is YOUR wish you might like to attend," she added, the Trio now starring at her dumb-founded.  
  
Dawn felt her throat tie up as she turned her head to look at her sister, Buffy was keeping her eyes fixed on Warren however, who now was looking back at her with a diabolic smile spreading on his lips.  
  
"Oh, yes, please," he said and Torah nodded.  
  
Jonathan frowned slightly, looking at the Slayer and then at Dawn before turning to Warren.  
  
"Maybe this should be enough, I mean maybe she's scared enough as it is," he said and Warren turned his eyes on him, shaking his head a little.  
  
"She's not scared, look at her," he then said, turning to Buffy again. "She's enjoying this."  
  
"The only thing I'll 'enjoy', Warren, is seeing you behind bars - for the rest of your life," she said coldly and Warren threw his head back and laughed loudly at her.  
  
He finally calmed down enough to dry his tears and then he said:  
  
"Then I guess you'll die not very amused, because there are no bars in here, is there?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows slightly, a smile growing on her face that was so self-assured it actually made him take a small step back, his own smile fading considerably.  
  
"Warren," Jonathan said again and Warren turned to him with an annoyed glare.  
  
"If you don't want to see our only mortal enemy die a horrible death just leave," he offered, pointing to the door. "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Jonathan stared at him and then he turned and walked up to the door.  
  
"I'll be in the lair," he said silently before stepping outside.  
  
"Yeah, you be there then, you frigging loser," Warren grumbled, shaking his head a little.  
  
Torah looked at him and then she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Who should we start with?" she asked and Warren smiled again.  
  
"Her," he said, now pointing at Buffy and Dawn's eyes were filling with the expression of the rising panic she was experiencing.  
  
"No," she whispered, her throat now very dry as one of the minions walked over to the low table she had observed earlier, picking up one of the knives and holding it up to the light of the bulb in the ceiling.  
  
Buffy observed him as well and all she could think was that he could cut her anywhere he wanted, as long as he didn't cut her stomach. Anywhere, it didn't matter, as long as he kept away from her baby.  
  
***  
  
"It's not working," Tara sighed, sitting back a little, her legs folded under her as she was sitting on her knees in front of a small gathering of candles, a map of Sunnydale and with Buffy's brush in one hand.  
  
"Why not?!" Spike growled and Willow placed a hand on his arm, he met her gaze and reluctantly grabbed a hold of himself.  
  
He needed to explode, they had been doing this for far too long now and time was just running out for them.  
  
"I-I don't know..." Tara mumbled, barely meeting his gaze and the look in his eyes softened slightly before he shook his head a little.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "It's not your fault..." he added, recieving a rather surprised glance from Giles which made the vamp straighten his back slightly and turn away from the whole scene to look out through the window.  
  
"I don't think she's out there..." Xander said silently as he came to stand beside him.  
  
Spike closed his eyes, not really sure if he wanted to hit the human hard or simply ignore him.  
  
"Thanks for sharing," he finally grumbled and Xander seemed to hesitate a moment before saying:  
  
"What I meant was that you've spent a lot of time just staring out this window, like she's gonna come walking down the road any minute and you're scared you'll miss your chance to wave at her or something... I'm only saying that she won't do THAT, but that all of us in this room will die before she does. Okay?" he now finished gently but decisively, carefully placing one hand on Spike's shoulder and the vamp turned his face towards the human who met them with nothing but pure honesty.  
  
"I know that," Spike said, voice coarse. "Thank you," he added as Xander removed his hand and the latter nodded.  
  
"Anytime," he stated and Spike smiled a little. "Hoping not too many of THESE times will occur, of course," Xander added at that and Spike couldn't help but smirk, Xander smiling slightly back and then there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"What the..." Spike murmured and walked past Xander, reaching out and grabbing the knob he opened it, jaw almost dropping when he saw who it was.  
  
Then he grabbed the person and dragged him through the opening.  
  
"You little weasel! You're bloody well gonna tell me everything you know or I'll..."  
  
"T-That's why I'm here!" Jonathan exclaimed, trying to protect himself with his arms over his face. "Please, don't hit me! That's why I'm here!"  
  
***  
  
Buffy watched as the demon checked the sharpness of the blade before turning to her with a smile.  
  
"This will hurt, pretty lady," he said, voice smooth as silk and she smiled a little back.  
  
"A proffesional could make it not," she remarked and the demon smiled wider, nodding.  
  
"If that's their trade," he retorted. "My trade is to bleed people slowly to death making them scream every last second of it."  
  
She raised her eyebrows slightly at that.  
  
"Guess you're gonna be disappointed then," she said calmly as he approached her, the knife gleaming in one hand.  
  
"Really?" he asked, stopping before her and she nodded.  
  
"I don't scream," she elaborated.  
  
His smile widened even more at that.  
  
"Please," Dawn whispered, her tears had spilled over a while back and now her eyes were glistening with fresh ones. "Please, leave her alone."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said comfortingly. "Slayer rule one: never, under ANY circumstances, beg."  
  
Dawn looked away, shaking her head a little.  
  
Buffy turned back to the demon who held her gaze for a moment before reaching back and grabbing her hair, pulling her head back a little he pressed the blade of the knife to the side of her neck and as it sunk into her skin millimeter by millimeter, travelling down, she closed her eyes and thought of Spike, of how his arms felt when he held her, of how his mouth felt when he kissed her.  
  
The warmth of her blood slowly trickling down her back inside her top, the growing pain from the blade in her flesh, those were just facts unimportant in the scheme of things.  
  
She saw Spike watching her, gentle smile on his lips; felt his hand in hers, comforting; he was there, he was always there...even now.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, drawing a small breath. "She couldn't break...us," she added, a small smile curling her mouth as she opened her eyes and met Torah's. "You didn't win," she said slowly and Torah stared at her, eyes growing, before she walked over to the table with instruments, grabbing one of the smaller knives and then proceeding to walk over to Buffy she leaned down until her nose was almost touching the Slayer's as she said:  
  
"Oh, I think so," before pulling her hand back. Buffy felt the tip of the knife cut through the skin of her left side and bury itself deep in her flesh long before she felt any sort of pain, any pain at all just came like a flash seconds later, and yet she didn't scream.  
  
And the only thought coursing through her head was:  
  
Spike, our baby...oh, God, I'm loosing her...I'm loosing our baby, Spike. Spike, our baby... 


	16. Chapter FiftyNine

New Horizons: Chapter Fifty-Nine  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-07-21  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike let Jonathan go before taking a step back as the others gathered around them.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Giles asked and Jonathan looked around at all of them before shaking his head defeatedly.  
  
"Because Warren and Andrew, those traitors... I'm sure they're ganging up on me and I..."  
  
"It's a trap," Spike interrupted. "Why else would he come here? They're trying to..."  
  
"No! It's NOT a trap!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Please, I swear that I'm here because those two losers decided to gang up on me and I'm pretty sure they were even thinking up ways to...make me disappear," he added, looking around at them once more, this time pleadingly.  
  
"If you're lying to us," Spike began, taking a step forward again but Jonathan shook his head, meeting the vamp's gaze somewhat unsteadily but as honestly as he could. "Then you'll bloody well tell us everything you know," he grumbled, grabbing Jonathan again and walking over with him to the couch, pushing him down harshly on it and Jonathan looked up, swallowing hard.  
  
"Alright," he said. "I'll tell you...but we don't have very much time."  
  
"Then you should start yaping, shouldn't you?" Spike more stated than asked and Jonathan swallowed again.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
***  
  
Dawn was screaming something to her right, but all her senses seemed to be a blur and she tried to focus her gaze. Slowly the room and creatures surrounding her came into focus and she looked up, meeting the triumphant gaze of Torah, the blooded knife was still clutched in her right hand and Buffy stared at it with a wave of rage starting to build inside of her.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to tell the demon exactly what she thought of her when the latter's expression suddenly changed to shock, her eyes filling with pain and her eyebrows coming together in a frown she sunk down on her knees. Behind her was one of the minions with a long sword in both hands, the blade of it was glazed with a thick, deep blue liquid and Buffy realized what it was.  
  
"Blood..." she mumbled, her own shock rising as Torah caughed, the liquid now dripping gently out of one corner of her mouth.  
  
"How...dare you?" the demon queen demanded as the minion raised the sword again.  
  
"Halt!" the king exclaimed and Buffy raised her head, her eyes registering the king being held back by four of the minons.  
  
"You are the fool, my queen," the minion hissed. "There are greater forces at work here than you or me, and you might just have destroyed one of them," he added.  
  
Torah slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder and her eyes grew slightly as she beheld the still raised sword above her head.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she growled, but the minion simply smiled a little.  
  
"Dawn..." Buffy mumbled, turning her head lazily to her sister. "Don't look."  
  
The blade bore down hard, the sound as it tore through flesh and bone was a rich thump, a crackle and then a zing. A second later there was a bump as Torah's head hit the floor and rolled a few feet before stopping.  
  
Buffy stared at it, the eyes stared back, but now there was no life in them. The Slayer sighed a little, it was finished.  
  
The loud scream of rage that the king let hear made Buffy jerk her head his way as he struggled to break free from his captivators. The minion still holding the sword swirled around towards him and Buffy watched as he walked up to the demon, raising the sword again.  
  
"No...no, please!" was all the king had time to scream and then the sword cut through his torso, ripping his upper body in two and both parts fell to the floor twitching slightly.  
  
Buffy looked away, feeling nausious and closing her eyes.  
  
Please, let the healing kick in, she thought to herself, remembering her own wound and then she realized that she could move.  
  
The spell that had been holding her down was broken and she turned to Dawn who had brought her hands up from her lap and was moving her fingers as though she had been lame her whole life and now was experiencing the feel of movement for the first time. Then she turned to Buffy and they held each others gaze for a few seconds before both getting to their feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Warren asked, grabbing Buffy from behind and she hesitated a moment before driving one elbow into his stomach, making him flinch and take a step back.  
  
"Self-defense," she said with a shrug and then she turned to him. "I'm gonna go see what I can do about those bars," she added, answering his question and his eyes enlarged as she grabbed her sister's hand and ran towards the door.  
  
"Stop her!" Warren screamed and the minions all looked up from the silent observing of their dead demon royalty, first turning their heads to the screaming mortal and then to the two humans.  
  
The seven demons got moving at once and just as the two mortals reached the door one of them grabbed a hold of Dawn, ripping the sisters hands apart and Buffy turned as two of the demons advanced on her.  
  
She spun around, kicked out her leg and hit both of them over the chin, sending them flying into a corner each before she took a step forward, grabbing a hold of the demons arms clasped around her sister and bending them open. Dawn ran forwards as Buffy jumped up and kicked her foot out, hitting the demon in the chest and sending him too flying.  
  
Dawn had gotten the door open and with Buffy right on her heels she ran outside and straight into the arms of Jonathan, which made her scream and almost turn around to run back inside, but Buffy following met the eyes of her Watcher and grabbed Dawn.  
  
"Wait," she said and Dawn turned around again, seeing Tara and Willow she pulled out of Buffy's grip and ran up to them as a shriek came from behind the Slayer and she grabbed Jonathan, running away from the door with her friends in front of her right before the minions poured out of the doorway.  
  
"Weapon!" she screamed. "I need a weapon!"  
  
She looked up and met Spike's eyes as he was coming towards her with a long knife in one hand and a heavy sword in the other, tossing her the former he smiled a little and she smiled back, nodding.  
  
Payback time.  
  
Willow and Tara were both backing away from the scene with Dawn between them and Jonathan not far to their left, Xander, Giles and Anya were all three on the other side of the wide alley and the minions were spreading out on a line as they watched the Slayer and the Vamp turn to them, positioning themselves ready for an attack.  
  
Giles, armed with a sword as well soon joined them and Xander, holding Buffy's axe in his hands, came up as well.  
  
A hush seemed to settle over the assembly and then one of the demons spoke.  
  
"Give us the child," he said, pointing to Buffy's stomach, "if she still lives."  
  
Spike's eyes were immediately searching Buffy for any sign for a reason why the baby would not still be alive and when his gaze fell upon the now healing wound at her side a low moan rose out of his throat. Buffy fought back the tears when he rested his eyes in hers, and then reached up a hand and placed it on her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered and he shook his head slowly, his game face growing on and she reached up on her toes to kiss him on the mouth. "If our daughter lives," she then said, turning to the demons and they all fixed their eyes on her, "there is no way in hell I'll ever give her to you."  
  
The demon who seemed to be in charge, the one that had spoken earlier, the one that had killed Torah and Karatka before, now took a step forward.  
  
"We shall have to see about that," he said and made a small sign with one hand, the rest of his followers moving forward, bringing out gleaming swords from underneath their capes and the Scoobies prepared themselves to fight.  
  
"Give me your best shot," Buffy growled as she raced forward, raising the hand with the knife and throwing herself over the leader who took the blow even though they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
There seemed to go a wave of determination through the entire gathering of bodies and then Spike took the blow of one of the minions swords with his own, another demon attacking him from behind and he swirled around to avert the strike of the weapon.  
  
Giles dealt with one of the demons as he too had a sword and Xander tried his best to cut things short with the minion he was facing, swinging the axe at his enemy who retorted with his own heavy weapon.  
  
Tara and Willow stared at the scene.  
  
"Where's Torah?!" Willow yelled to Dawn over the commotion.  
  
"She's...dead!" Dawn yelled back, trying to shut out the horrific picture of the demoness' head rolling on the floor. "I should've listened to Buffy and not looked," she added mostly to herself before turning her head and seeing Warren and Andrew slinking out through the doorway. "Hey!" she cried. "Bad guys getting away!"  
  
Tara looked up and closed her eyes, searching her brain for a fitting spell and then whispered the words quickly, opening her eyes again and looking at the two they were suddenly shoved up against the wall of the building they had just exited.  
  
"Good job," Willow acknowledged and Tara smiled a little, not taking her eyes off them.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't know how long I can hold them," she said and Willow nodded, turning and quickly making her way as far out along the edges of the fighting going on as she possibly could.  
  
When she had made her way to the opposite side of where Tara and Dawn were standing she swiftly continued up to the two members of the Trio shackled by magic.  
  
"Well, well, well," she said, not hiding the utter disgust in her voice as she reached them. "The rats are out to play."  
  
Warren stared at her as he fought to get loose and she raised her eyebrows slightly before bringing out her cell phone. Flipping it open she pushed the call button and then she smiled a little, touching the digits of a phone number.  
  
Warren and Andrew both observed her keenly now as she brought the phone to her ear and said:  
  
"Yes, is this the police? I have a lead you should check up on..."  
  
Buffy rolled on the ground, getting to her feet and turning to the demon already standing.  
  
"You didn't think it would be easy, did you?" he asked, disappearing into thin air and then materializing behind her. "No, you're not that stupid," he added as she spun around, raising the hand with the knife once more.  
  
Just then, to her right, Spike got in a perfect hit with his sword, sinking it deep in the chest of the demon he had been fighting and its body dropped to the ground as he pulled his weapon out, swirling around once more to take the harsh blows of the second demon.  
  
Xander was getting tired and the demon seemed to be able to go on forever. Then he suddenly saw an opening, the demon was distracted by something going on behind Xander's back and Xander raised his axe, bringing it down and splitting the demon's scull in half.  
  
Xander stared at the demolished body.  
  
"THAT was gross," he mumbled, a shiver running through him as he suddenly felt a sharp pain down his right arm.  
  
He swivelled around and met the eyes of yet another minion, crazed with hate and rage the demon was getting ready for attack. Xander realized that a deep wound in his shoulder was gushing out blood and he took a step back in pure surprise, the demon now letting hear a cry as he raised his sword.  
  
This is it, Xander thought, but just then another sword swooshed by right next to Xander's ear and pierced the demon's chest with a horrible sound, the demon falling face first to the ground and Xander swallowed hard.  
  
"Come on!" Spike's voice yelled as he came running past on Xander's left, stopping by the demon and turning it over, grabbing the handle of his sword and pulling it out of the fiends chest. "No time to stand around and oogle the mess," he added with a smirk, picking up the demon's sword and handing it to Xander. "You okay?" he added as Xander took the weapon.  
  
"Yeah..." Xander answered and Spike nodded before running past him again and taking the blow from one of the four remaining minions.  
  
Xander swivelled around just in time to take the one directed at him from a second one.  
  
Giles jumped away as the demon he was fighting lashed out at him, then he was just a second too late at taking another step back and the demon sunk the tip of his sword in Giles' side. The Watcher let hear a startled cry of pain and then he raised the hand holding his sword and swung it in a large circle, hitting the demon's shoulder and cutting off its left arm. The demon wailed with surprise and anger and went in for the kill only to recieve a hit over the head with a heavy board from one pissed off vengenace demon.  
  
The minion buckled to his knees and Giles pulled back his arm before sinking his sword through the demon's chest. The demon fell to the side with a hissing noise and Giles looked up and met the eyes of Anya.  
  
"Thank you," he said and she smiled, nodding a little as he reached up and clasped a hand over his wound, her eyes growing at the sight of it.  
  
"You're hurt!" she exclaimed and Giles nodded a little.  
  
"It's nothing..." he mumbled and then he turned around, watching Xander finish off his demon with a stab to the heart.  
  
"Xander!" Willow called out and Xander turned to her as she gestured towards the two Trio members still held captive by Tara. "It's wearing off! The spell!" she exclaimed. "Help me with getting them out of here," she added as he came up to her. "You're bleeding," she said as she saw his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," he said and then he grabbed Warren, "but I feel pretty good anyway," he added and she smiled a little at that. "What are we gonna do with them that Buffy shouldn't get to do herself?" he then asked.  
  
"We're gonna hand them over to the police," she answered and both Warren and Andrew started to squirm, but to no avail as Giles and Anya now joined them, the former grabbing a tight hold on Andrew.  
  
"Do you think Buffy needs back up?" Xander asked and Giles turned to where she was still fighting the leader demon, her face a mask of pure concentration and disdain.  
  
"If so she has Spike," he stated, gesturing towards the vampire. "And Tara is staying, she can use some of her skills, if necessary... Let's just get these three out of here."  
  
"Three?" Willow asked and Jonathan stepped up to them from where he had been standing waiting a few feet behind Giles.  
  
"You traitor!" Warren exclaimed, trying to grab Jonathan who quickly moved out of his range. "You little bottom-dweller, you worthless little..."  
  
"Shut up," Jonathan interrupted, shaking his head. "I know what you two were going to do, what you were planning behind my back. So don't give me that crap, I wasn't the traitor here. We're going to jail, Warren. And we're gonna tell them EVERYTHING that we've done; the heists, the schemes, the murder..."  
  
"No!" Warren screamed at him, but Jonathan only looked away as they began to walk, Giles and Xander dragging the two members harshly with Warren yelling threaths and Andrew softly whimpering.  
  
***  
  
"Face it, mortal, there is no use trying anymore," the demon said as Buffy lunged at him again, him vaporing and materializing a few feet away. "Just give her up and we'll let all of you live..."  
  
"Take a look around Mr. High-and-mighty, all of your little friends are dead," Buffy retorted, shaking her head a little and straightening her back slightly.  
  
"Not..." the demon began just as Spike rammed his sword into the ribcage of the sixth demon, "...all," the demon finished, rolling his eyes and then fixing them once more on the Slayer.  
  
Spike turned to them, concluding that Buffy's wound had stopped bleeding and that she looked tired and still incredibly fired up, as usual.  
  
"Need a little help, pet?" he asked, walking up to join her and the demon now turned his eyes on the vampire.  
  
"You are a specimen completely out of the laws of nature...or rather the universe since your whole species are an abdomination to those very laws of nature," he said, raising his sword slightly and pointing it at Spike. "You were right, you were never fit to be a father, Mr. Spike. Just as little as Buffy was meant to be a mother. Really, SLAYER, do you think you'll be able to play the mommy role as well as you do the kill-it-if-it-moves one?" he further asked and smiled a little, shaking his head. "You will ruin the girl... Let me have her, I will raise her properly..."  
  
"Would you cut it out?" Buffy interrupted. "Do you think I'll listen to you? Do you think I'll ever give up my daughter to YOU?"  
  
"So, she's still alive then?" the demon asked silently and Buffy stared at him for a moment and then realized that she knew the answer to that question.  
  
"Yes," she therefore said and Spike turned his head to her with a questioning look and she met it with a small smile. "She is."  
  
The demon watched her in silence.  
  
"One last time, give her up," he said and now she turned back to him.  
  
"Or what?" she asked and at that he vapored again.  
  
She tried to keep her heart still, but it refused to co-operate and began to beat wildly in her chest.  
  
"Where'd the bugger go?" Spike murmured and then Buffy suddenly gave a hard gasp as she put both hands over her stomach.  
  
Spike turned his head and his eyes enlarged as he saw the translucent image of the demon standing behind Buffy and reaching in both his hands through the skin and flesh of her back.  
  
"Get it out of me!" Buffy suddenly screamed. "Get it the hell out!"  
  
Spike didn't hesitate as he threw himself forward, gliding through the demon and landing on the ground on the other side of him.  
  
"God dammit!" he screamed, panic shaking him as he stood and then he heard low whispering and turned his head, his eyes falling on Tara who was staring at the demon fixedly.  
  
Spike turned back as Buffy let hear a loud cry again and this time he could see some of the demon start to materialize. He drew a small breath before repeating what he had just done, this time his hands gripped the demon by the waist and the latter's grip on Buffy was torn loose, the Slayer sinking down on both knees, her eyes filling with tears and her hands still on her stomach.  
  
Spike grabbed the demon by its throat and lifted him high in the air.  
  
"I remember doing this to the one of you fuckers who tried to hurt her before," he growled before separating the demon's head from his body with one hard tear.  
  
Then he turned around and ran up to Buffy who was slowly lying down on the ground, crying in loud sobs and shaking her head when he tried to embrace her.  
  
"She's gone, she's gone," she kept repeating and Spike felt his own eyes fill with tears as he clenched his jaws together.  
  
I knew this would happen, he tried to tell himself. I knew it right from the start. I knew it so I shouldn't be so shocked.  
  
Then the tears ran over and he burried his face in his hands.  
  
Buffy had never felt more emtpy and still there was an incredible pain that just kept coursing through her relentlessly. She wasn't sure what she was doing; if that was her crying or someone else; if that was her speaking words she couldn't hear; if that was her heart breaking.  
  
Tara stared at the scene and gently held back Dawn when she wanted to run up to her sister.  
  
"I don't think now is a good time," she said silently.  
  
"But..." Dawn began and then trailed off, watching, with eyes filling with tears as well, how two of the people she loved most in the world were just falling apart before her.  
  
Tara was already crying, she was exhausted and now so very sad, she felt so lost. How did this happen, how did it come to this? They were usually so in control!  
  
Yeah, if you don't count Angel and Dracula and those five hundred times we've had to deal with people we care about turning into creepy things and those times when Buffy has had to...die for us, she thought to herself and then shook her head. This is so damn unfair!  
  
Buffy rolled over on her back, half of her face smudged with dry dust patterned with her tears, her hands still on her stomach.  
  
"My baby..." she whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at the blackness of space. "Our baby..."  
  
Suddenly one of the stars was dancing in the night sky, moving slowly before her eyes, sweeping down it seemed. Buffy's eyes widened. The star slowly came closer until it hovered in mid air above her. Tara and Dawn were staring at it as well, Spike was slowly looking up, wondering where the light was coming from.  
  
"When you wish...upon a star..." Buffy whispered, half singing the old song and reaching up a hand towards the still floating phenomenon.  
  
Then it descended so fast they hardly had time to register it, stopping a few feet above Buffy's stomach and now Buffy saw that it was a small ball of energy, not larger than a baseball, but surrounded by an incredible light; she looked away.  
  
Then she felt a small tingle near her belly button and it grew slightly until it suddenly was a painful heat. She clenched her jaws together and then the feeling was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach again, this time a wonderous expression grew on her face as she slowly sat up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Spike's voice came from a far and she nodded dully before looking up and seeing the small star hovering above her again.  
  
Then it moved to the right side of her and seemed to hesitate a moment; then it slowly settled on the ground before growing into the figure of a woman.  
  
Willow's eyes grew absolutely huge and so did the Slayer's as she carefully got to her feet.  
  
The woman smiled at her, the light now surrounding her with a subtle white glow and then she said:  
  
"Hello, Buffy."  
  
Buffy swallowed and then she smiled back before answering:  
  
"Hello, Cordelia." 


	17. Chapter Sixty

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-07-21  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy stared at her friend, the white glow was still very much surrounding her and she was wearing a simple white dress.  
  
"You're blonde," she finally stated and Cordelia smiled at that.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd...you know, try something different for a while... Which I guess turned out to be forever," she answered her; voice a little wry, but Buffy was too surprised to pick up on it.  
  
"You're...glowing," Buffy stated now and Cordelia looked down at herself and then up again, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"What? Wasn't I always?" she asked and Buffy smiled a little hesitantly.  
  
"A second ago you were sizzling around in the shape of a small star thingy," Buffy then pointed out and Cordelia met her gaze before nodding a little.  
  
"Can you believe it? I get outta Sunnydale to avoid those kinda things and what do I get for moving to L.A? Nada! Well... I mean, I get to fly, which is kinda cool," she concluded and Buffy observed her for a moment.  
  
"You just...saved her, didn't you?" she asked silently, her hands still against her stomach and Cordelia grew serious as she eyed the Slayer for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "She's too important to die like this," she added and Buffy swallowed hard, Spike who had been getting to his feet to stand slightly behind Buffy stared at the woman before them, disbelieving.  
  
"Says who?" Buffy asked and Cordelia shrugged a little.  
  
"The Powers that Be, mostly... but others as well. ME, for instance," she answered and Buffy smiled a little at that.  
  
"So, she's really alive? What I'm feeling, it's really her?" Buffy asked silently and Cordelia nodded.  
  
"It's her," she confirmed and Buffy sighed with relief.  
  
"I thought we'd lost her..." she mumbled.  
  
"You did," Cordelia stated and Buffy's eyes grew a little. "I'm only telling you because I need to get one thing straight: this was a one time deal. I can't interfere again, not ever, do you understand?" Both Buffy and Spike nodded to that and Cordelia did as well.  
  
"Good," she said.  
  
"Cordy...What happened?" Buffy now asked, gesturing towards her friend's appearance and Cordelia laughed a little.  
  
"Funny story," she answered, sounding slightly bitter. "I'll have to tell it to you sometime, when there's MORE time, I need to leave or they'll be screaming in my ear pretty soon..." she added, giving a nod towards the sky above their heads and Buffy looked at her, then smiled.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it. You telling me, I mean," she said and Cordelia returned the smile.  
  
"Take care of her," she now said and Buffy hesitated before taking the steps dividing them and they embraced in a hard hug.  
  
"I can never repay you for this," Buffy mumbled and Cordelia shook her head as they pulled apart.  
  
"You were never supposed to," she answered and Buffy felt her eyes tear up. "I'll see you when I see you," Cordelia added, taking a step back and turning her head to give Tara and Dawn a smile each, which they returned, stunned expressions on their faces.  
  
Once more Cordelia turned to the Slayer.  
  
"Finally I got to make up for all those times you saved my cheerleader butt," she said and Buffy laughed, shaking her head before retorting:  
  
"You were never supposed to," and Cordelia smiled at that and with a nod her form gently became brighter until they all had to turn away from it, then the small ball of energy was floating before Buffy's face.  
  
It hovered for a moment before it shot upwards and just like that it was swallowed by the incredible night sky.  
  
***  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Spike asked silently as he came up to put his arms around her from behind, his hands gently placing themselves over hers on her stomach.  
  
She sighed a little, leaning her head back to rest it against his shoulder and then she answered:  
  
"A million things."  
  
Spike felt a small, involuntary twitch near the place of his heart when he thought of what, or rather whom, Buffy must be associating Cordelia with.  
  
"Angel?" he therefore couldn't help but ask and Buffy was quiet for a short moment before she nodded a little and then said:  
  
"Of course."  
  
She turned around in his arms and reached up to wrap her own around his neck, holding his gaze she smiled and then she stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"And how in love I am with this child of ours already," she then added and now he couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"More than you're in love with me?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"I don't think you're up for comparison with anybody," she stated and he smiled wide before bending down to kiss her.  
  
"What had happened to Cordy?!" Dawn exclaimed from behind Buffy's back and the Slayer and the Vamp pulled away from each other slightly to turn to her as she took a few steps forward. "Why was she all white and glowy and everything?" she now added, her eyes round and Buffy smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'm not sure..." she answered her sister slowly, giving Spike's shoulders a squeeze before she let him go. "She was obviously working for the higher powers...but how she got there...? Someday she'll tell us," she added and Dawn frowned slightly, looking up into the sky with a sigh and shaking her head a little.  
  
"That was really weird," she stated.  
  
"Oh, and demons and more demons and slaying and catching the bad, bad mortal Trio wasn't absolutely something out of the ordinary, I suppose?" Buffy asked and Dawn smiled brightly before taking the steps left between them and embracing her sister and then she answered soberly:  
  
"No, not really. I mean, demons we deal with every day AND we live with one...and sometimes more. And the whole slaying thing is just part of the whole deal, even I know that. And the catching of the bad, bad mortal Trio, well, I could see that coming for miles 'cause they SO deserved to be caught! Cordy dropping down from the skies like some glowing, white superpower lady thingy, now THAT is WAY out of my anticipation range," she added and Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"I love you," she then said and hugged her baby sister tight.  
  
"Love you too," Dawn answered, hugging back.  
  
Suddenly a thought seemed to come to the Slayer as she pulled back slightly and looked around at the surroundings before saying:  
  
"Hey, wait a second here, what DID happen to the Trio of Nerds? I mean..."  
  
Tara interrupted her as she came up to join them:  
  
"All taken care of," she said. "Will, Anya, Xander and Giles are taking them to the proper authorities as we speak."  
  
Buffy smiled a little and yet there was a small look of disappointment on her face.  
  
"Aw, come on, Slayer," Spike said as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "The important thing is that they're put out of business, right? Not that you're the one doing the actual 'putting out'."  
  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and you couldn't have done any 'putting out' in this instance anyways," Dawn agreed. "But I guess it's still a BIT annoying that you don't get to see their faces when they're handed over," she then added.  
  
Now a bright smile spread on Buffy's face and she almost laughed as she said:  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about me NOT getting to see it. I would've just liked to actually have been there in person." The others looked at her questioningly but she only shrugged a little before adding: "Spike's absolutely right, what matters is that they will soon be behind those bars Warren was mocking me with. Revenge sure can be sweet, can't it?"  
  
***  
  
Willow slipped in between her covers and with a sigh she rested her tired head and aching shoulders against her pillow.  
  
What a day. What an evening.  
  
Sleep. All she needed right now was to sleep and dream nothing that she would remember.  
  
When she and Xander, Anya and Giles got back from the police station Buffy and Spike had already gone to bed; Buffy had according to Tara excused herself the moment she, Spike, Dawn and Tara stepped inside the door to the house. Tara had also told Willow all about the events which took place after the other four had left with the Trio, and so the fact that Buffy was a little bit tired wasn't very shocking. Spike, of course, had hardly left Buffy's side and so they had both retired, and it was as it should be.  
  
Willow sighed a little again, pulling her covers up to her chin and wanting to close her eyes, but finding herself not really able to. So much had happened in the past few weeks, so much had changed in their lives. A lot of things had come to a close, others were just beginning. She rolled over on her side and forced her eyelids shut as she drew a deep breath and tried to focus her mind on something relaxing.  
  
There was a knock on the door which made her open her eyes, turn to it and then hesitate a moment before saying:  
  
"Come in?"  
  
The door opened and Tara stepped inside.  
  
Willow couldn't help it, her heart started to beat a snap faster even though she tried to instruct it to stop with its foolish hopes. Tara just wanted to say good-night...again. Or perhaps she just wanted to have a little chat, she might not be able to sleep either. After all, the house was occupied with the whole Scooby gang and so there wasn't very much room and even less comfortable places to sleep in.  
  
"Hi," Tara said with a small smile.  
  
"Hi," Willow said back and smiled welcomingly.  
  
"D-Did I wake you? 'Cause I-I can go if..."  
  
"No! No, you didn't wake me. Stay, okay?" Willow interrupted and Tara smiled a little timidly before walking up to sit down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay," she then said and Willow smiled a little as well.  
  
"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked and Tara nodded. "Me too. I mean, Torah just seemed like such a nice girl, you know. I REALLY didn't see that one coming. And the fact that Jonathan of ALL people turned out to be the one to actually do some good in this whole mess. I guess he always was kinda like that, though," she added and Tara nodded again.  
  
"I'm just so happy about the baby," Tara then said and Willow's eyes lit up as she nodded her agreement eagerly.  
  
"Was it amazing," she asked and Tara smiled a little.  
  
"The whole star-from-the-heavens thing? Yeah, it was pretty amazing," she answered and Willow grinned.  
  
"Have you been thinking about names and stuff?" Willow asked, changing the subject abruptly, but neither of the Wicca's really paid any attention to that, and Tara couldn't help but smile widely as she nodded.  
  
"You?" she then wondered and Willow nodded as well, they both giggled a little at that. "What names have you been thinking then?" she added and Willow pulled herself up into a seated position before she answered:  
  
"Well, I've only been thinking about three names which I kind of think might fit a Slayer."  
  
Tara made herself a bit more comfortable before she looked at her fellow Wicca through the darkness cut with moonlight of the room, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Okay, the first one is Bridget."  
  
"Hmh, I don't know if I think that's very Slayeresque, but then you never know, 'Buffy' is a little odd too, isn't it?" Tara said and Willow laughed a low laugh, nodding.  
  
"But THAT'S a suiting name for a Slayer though, Buffy - the Vampire Slayer, doesn't it just sound... right?" she asked and Tara giggled again.  
  
"It does," she then agreed. "Okay, name number two, please."  
  
"The second one is...Margaret."  
  
"Margaret; Maggie. Yeah, I like that one," Tara said, approvingly nodding her head and Willow smiled, feeling a little proud that she had been able to at least get one name which Tara actually appreciated.  
  
"Thanks," Willow said. "I mean, I like it too."  
  
"And number three?"  
  
"Number three is Clara," she answered and Tara leaned forward a little before she said:  
  
"Clara is MY second choice!"  
  
"It is?" Willow asked, smile growing on her face and Tara nodded.  
  
"Isn't that pretty...cool?" she asked and Willow giggled.  
  
"It IS!" she then agreed and Tara laughed with her. "But now I wanna know the rest of them, how many are there?" she asked and Tara smiled.  
  
"Five," she said.  
  
"Five? Wow, you've been busy!" Willow exclaimed and Tara giggled again before shaking her head.  
  
"Not really, that's why I've had time to think them all up," she stated and Willow huffed warmly. "Okay, I'm just gonna say them all at once so are you ready?" Tara now asked and Willow said yes. "Okay, my names are: Bonnie, Clara, Tracy, Lisa and Kim," she then said, pronouncing each name carefully to give them each a bit of impact and Willow was quiet for a short while before saying: "I really, really loved Bonnie. I mean, I liked them all, but Bonnie. Wouldn't that just be perfect?!" Tara smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence, I really like that name too," she said and Willow nodded.  
  
"You have to tell Buffy about it," she then proclaimed. "I'm sure she'll just absolutely love it as well! You have to, okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I will," Tara agreed with a laugh.  
  
They grew quiet for a minute and then Tara said silently:  
  
"I can't sleep down stairs, Xander is snoring and Anya talks in her sleep and Giles is growling at both of them to be quiet." Willow laughed, but Tara managed to keep a straight face as she added: "It's AWFUL, don't laugh!" which made Willow laugh even more before calming down a little and then growing serious before asking just as quietly:  
  
"Would you...like to sleep here? I mean, just for tonight!"  
  
Tara hesitated a moment before nodding and crawling over to the right side of the bed where she had been sleeping before she moved out one- hundred- and-forty years ago, it seemed.  
  
Willow drew a small breath as she sunk down for the second time between the covers and felt Tara settle herself next to her.  
  
"Well... good night?" she said tryingly.  
  
"Good night, Willow, and thanks," Tara answered and Willow smiled before closing her eyes.  
  
Her head didn't hurt anymore, her whole body seemed relaxed and soon she drifted into that well-needed deep sleep she had so craved a short and still wonderfully eternal while earlier.  
  
Everything was getting to be as it should. Wasn't it?  
  
***  
  
Buffy turned up the volume on the stereo and kept on dancing around the downstairs - from the living room into the kitchen, from the kitchen into the dining room, from there into the hall and then through that back into the kitchen and so on - she was cleaning; a little here and a little there, as she kept a rag and some Windex in her hands, but wasn't standing still.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn screamed from upstairs. "Buffy! BUFFYYYYY!"  
  
Finally the music was turned down and Dawn's voice was heard again:  
  
"Phone for you, it's Giles!"  
  
"Thanks!" Buffy yelled back before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the phone there. "Hey, what's up?" she asked and there was a short pause before Giles said:  
  
"I might have to go back to England."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Only for a short while...I think."  
  
"You think?" Buffy asked, feeling a sense of loss already. "Giles, I want you to stay. Please, don't go away again, we all miss you so much and I know you miss us and we need you here, you know we really, really do."  
  
"Buffy," he interrupted softly. "I know, and I know you know that I know all that. I love you all so much, you're like the sons and daughters I never got to have...that's why I'm only going back for as LONG as is necessary to put all my affairs on home turf in order and then I'm returning....for good, I suppose."  
  
Buffy was silent for about two and a half seconds and then she gave a cry with joy and started jumping.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" she asked, voice dangerously squeaky and Giles laughed heartily.  
  
"Be careful so you don't have a melt down, Buffy Summers," he said and she stopped jumping, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Giles, you've always been like a dad to me, us, you know that and I know that you know and yada yada, and this just makes me so happy!"  
  
"Me too, Buffy. Did you really think I'd just leave and miss the birth of your firstborn?" he then added and Buffy's smile incredibly enough grew one notch on each cheek and then she laughed.  
  
"No, I suppose not. Thank you, Giles. I love you, you know."  
  
"I love you too, so very much, and I will be back as soon as I possibly can manage," he stated and she nodded to herself before saying:  
  
"But, you're not leaving now, are you? You HAVE to stay for the celebration thingy tonight! Please!" Giles laughed again.  
  
"I will be, don't worry, I wouldn't miss that for anything in the world! I'm leaving tomorrow, though. Noon."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, still overwhelmingly happy. "Just...this is just so...great! I mean, now we have something else to celebrate tonight!"  
  
"Yes, I agree with that. I had to think about what I really wanted for some time before I could make up my mind, but in the end I just think that the answer was there all the time, I just didn't know how to get a good hold on it. Sunnydale has always been my true home, you have always been my real family. England is just where I was born... it's my country, but my place is with you," he stated as though he for the final time made the closing argument with himself.  
  
Buffy squeaked with joy again and then they both laughed together.  
  
"I SO agree with you," she then said. "This is just the best thing that could possibly have happened! I can't imagine what could top this!" she added and Giles laughed again.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that," he then said and she was about to ask him exactly what he meant by that but he said: "I'll see you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said, shrugging a little and then she felt the smile take its place again. "See you then."  
  
They hung up and she didn't hesitate a moment before she ran into the hall and up the stairs, yelling for Dawn and Willow and Tara. 


	18. Chapter SixtyOne

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-One  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-08-19  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara stretched.  
  
She hadn't slept this long in ages and it felt more than good. Summer had finally started, it seemed. She turned her head and noticed that Willow had decided to sleep in as well. She couldn't help but smile when the thought that that might have something to do with herself entered her mind. It seemed like yesterday she slept in this bed for the last time, how long had it been now?  
  
Well, surreal, it seemed, that she had even left.  
  
Then the betrayal by Willow came clearly into her mind and she sighed a little.  
  
"Have you really changed, hon?" she asked silently, reaching out a hand to touch Willow's hair.  
  
It was soft, and there, and she realized she had missed so much the feel of everything that was Willow.  
  
I want so to believe it, she thought. And you have been so good, so...controlled, haven't you? You didn't even help me yesterday.  
  
Willow murmured something in her sleep and turned over, facing Tara and the latter smiled at the content expression on the former's face.  
  
"Willow," Tara whispered gently, leaning closer. "Willow, wake up."  
  
Willow drew a small breath and then opened her eyes, a small smile spreading as she met Tara's eyes.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Are you still here?"  
  
Tara laughed a little, then nodded.  
  
"What time is it?" Willow asked and Tara smiled wider.  
  
"I'm not really sure...but personally I think it's time for us to not be apart anymore." she then said and Willow stared at her, not really daring to let herself think that what Tara was saying was...  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked quietly.  
  
Tara grabbed one of her hands in hers and held her gaze as she answered:  
  
"I'm saying, I'm ready...and I think you're ready...for us to be together again."  
  
Willow felt a smile slip over her mouth just as Buffy's voice was screaming for them to get up, she had great, huge, incredible, wonderful news which she couldn't bare to wait another second before sharing.  
  
***  
  
Dawn could hardly believe the fact that another chapter in the oh-so-creepy history of Sunnydale was finished, that it was over, months and months of the Trio doing coups, and the whole time travelling and the whole Torah thing and demons time travelling and the baby and Buffy and Spike together and.  
  
She shook her head a little and rolled over on her bed.  
  
And Giles. Most importantly, Giles was staying. She was so happy. It always felt reassuring and most of all like they were all one great big family whenever he was there, and now he would be there for as long as forever, at least. She shared her sister's joy more than anything.  
  
The party tonight. Should be fun, all of them in a dance-jump-and-have-fun mood without any worries what so ever in the back of their minds. Should be more than fun, it should be the most fun they'd had in ages.  
  
She thought she should call up Anya and ask if there was anything she could help with, any last minute preparations or so. Anya was holding most of the strings since they were holding the big event at the Magic Box. Giles and she should right about now be arguing over what color the punch should be.  
  
"Yep," she said to herself as she reached over to grab her phone, "they can definitely use my help."  
  
Just as she was about to pick up the receiver the phone rang and she drew a sharp breath with surprise before relaxing, shaking her head to herself as she picked up and said:  
  
"Summer's residence, we are not in right now but if you leave a message at the sound of the 'beep' well be sure to call right back, thank you. Oh, and don't forget to leave a 'bleeping' number where we can 'bleeping' reach you, courtesy message from Spike. Have a great day!...'BEEP'!"  
  
"Eh...hi. My name's Devon and I'm a friend of Dawn's... I hope I've gotten the right nu-..."  
  
"You have! Hi," Dawn couldn't help but giggle. "So sorry about that, I was expecting someone else."  
  
"Oh?" Devon asked, sounding amused and Dawn felt relief fill her, at least he didn't immediately classify her as a nutcase. "Someone I should KNOW about?" he then added and she tried not to blush, but it was a little hard, she was growing more and more nervous and also happy that he had called.  
  
"Well, no, I don't think so. I just thought it was my substitute big- brother who's also the dad to my sister's baby. Spike's his name and he's just so cool, but he can be a little intimidating the first time you meet him and he's a little protective of me sometimes...Sorry, over load on the info as usual."  
  
"No, no, not at all. I'm glad you told me 'cause I was thinking about asking you out tonight... and then I would probably meet him in the most real sense of the word and, well, I can only ask you to put in a good word for me," Devon stated wryly and Dawn laughed before she suddenly choked on it as the first part of that little speech came back to her.  
  
"A-Ask me out tonight?" she wondered and now Devon laughed.  
  
"Uh-huh, if you think that's okay with you. They're showing this movie at the Arcade and I think you'd like to see it.Well, me too, of course," he answered and she swallowed a little.  
  
"Oh, right, the way friends go do stuff sometimes," she said, trying not to sound too disappointed.  
  
"Well," he said, now he suddenly sounded slightly nervous. "Well, no, actually. Eh... See... Okay, Dawn, I really like you and I think you're really nice and great and everything and I'd like to go out with you...on a date, I mean. A real one...with you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm-I'm still here, sorry again. I just... Really? I mean, I do, I want to. I mean, yes!" she answered and then she smiled happily before it faded and she remembered the party. "But I can't tonight, it's this thing I'm supposed to go to and I've really been looking forward to it."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'm not leaving Sunnydale unless it's in the trunk of a car or in a coffin so no worries, we can always do it another night," he stated and Dawn swallowed even harder than before and then she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
If only Devon knew what risk he actually ran of having that statement come true. Well, she shouldn't laugh about it, should she? It was just so silly, wasn't it? That he had no idea what kind of world she dealt with every day... not in the true sense of it, anyway.  
  
"Sorry, AGAIN," she then said. "Um, would you like to come?"  
  
"Come where?"  
  
"Duh, with me, to the party I'm going to? I mean, it's not anything huge, just my closest friends and stuff, but it'd be great if you'd like to come. Please?"  
  
Devon paused for a moment before he answered:  
  
"Okay, when and where and what should I wear?"  
  
She laughed at that and then she said:  
  
"If you come by my house around seven we can walk there together, and wear whatever's comfortable, like I said, it's nothing really fancy. Come as you are."  
  
"Okay, sounds great. We'll do the movie thing another time, then?"  
  
"So, you're already sure there'll be 'another time'?" she asked, smiling to herself.  
  
"Of course I am," he answered her. "No matter what - we were friends first, right?"  
  
She nodded and then shook her head at herself.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," she agreed. "I'll...see you tonight."  
  
"See you!"  
  
They hung up and she rolled over on her back clasping her hands together and wanting to jump or do anything to get this burst of energy inside of her out. Finally she got up and ran downstairs to tell Buffy, hoping it would be alright that she brought Devon and positive it would be, and to see if she could help with the cleaning.  
  
***  
  
"NO! You can't buy green cups and expect them to go well with the red ones, Giles, I absolutely must protest to this! This isn't a Christmas theme we're having here, have you even looked outside lately? It's summer, it's summer, it's summer, I can't stress that enough!" Anya exclaimed as an aggravated Giles held two packs of plastic cups in each hand; one dark green, the other bright red.  
  
His eyebrows were coming together in a dangerous way and he was just about to open his mouth and retort when the door to the Magic Box opened and then closed, seemingly by itself since no one entered.  
  
Anya stared at Giles for a moment longer, defiantly, and then she turned her head towards the entrance of the shop, spying for any sign of a client in need of her help.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, finally loosing her already too short span of patience and then she brushed past the Watcher to walk up the steps and cross the small area at the top of them leading to the door. "Anyone in need of some...?"  
  
"Aaaah! You stepped on my foot!" a raspy old voice exclaimed close to her left.  
  
Anya jumped back and stared at the air in front of her.  
  
"I-I'm terribly sorry," she apologized, squinting slightly and then she had a very bright idea. "I see!" she said, nodding. "You're here for a spell to heave this...invisibility, of course! And do I have the perfect..."  
  
There was a small tremble in the air and then a short and very old looking man stood before her.  
  
"Darn it, you could fix that yourself," she grumbled as she eyed him closely. "I mean, that's very good, for you...only it's not for me since then you won't need my services. Or perhaps you do! I apologize again, my head's filled with thoughts of party preparations, and people who try to help but only end up making a huge mess of things," she said the last sentence with a glare at Giles who shook his head as he grabbed the bag he had brought what he had bought back from the store in and then headed for the door. "Where are you going now?" Anya asked as he walked past them with a nod at the strange little man before turning to the vengeance demon.  
  
"I'm going to return these," he answered with a gesture at the bag now containing the cups, "and get some in a more summer-y color. Happy?"  
  
Anya smiled, and then nodded approvingly as he left the store.  
  
"Much," she said before remembering her might-very-well-be costumer. "Ah," she said as she noticed he had walked down the steps and was headed towards the ladder leading up to the small library on the second floor. "Eh, sir, we don't allow customers up there," she added, quickly following in his footsteps and walking down the stairs to come stand before him as he stopped and turned to her with a small smile.  
  
She now observed him a little closer, finding that he didn't reach higher than to her waist, something that she had hardly even thought about before, which to her was a little peculiar. He was dressed in a worn and torn brown cotton trench coat and a checkered hat with a hole to the right showing some of the gray hair, which was sticking out from under the brim as well.  
  
His face was extremely wrinkled, but his eyes were bursting with life as they looked up at her, chocolate brown and intelligent.  
  
"Xander owes me a small favor, my lovely," he said and Anya frowned in surprise and wonderment.  
  
"You know Xander?" she asked and the little man nodded.  
  
"I helped him find you, Anyanka. And for that he promised me a favor, that was my price," the man elaborated and Anya stared at him.  
  
"What do you want here then?" she asked and the man smiled wider.  
  
"A book that once was mine, but was stolen. My diary, in fact," he answered and Anya crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but Xander hasn't said anything about this to me and so I think you need to wait 'til he gets here and can confirm this. I'm NOT giving you anything until I know that you're telling me the truth," she said and the man observed her for a few seconds before nodding a little and then walking over to the table to jump up on one of the chairs.  
  
He did this with surprising ease and when he had sat down he rested both his wrinkly hands on his lap before looking up at her again.  
  
"Fair enough," he said. "I will wait until he comes."  
  
Anya looked at him for a moment longer and then she nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said with a small nod. "Like I said, I'm preparing a party and so I have to get back to that, that is if you're sure there might not be something of the other merchandise in here that you could need...?"  
  
The man smiled again, shaking his head.  
  
She shrugged a little and walked over to where Giles had put the rest of the things he had bought and got back to work.  
  
An hour later Giles got back with a bag filled with cups in different colors which he demonstratively put down with a bow at Anya's feet, the little man still seated on the chair observed the scene with growing amusement and then the bell signalled the door opening once more and Xander walked in.  
  
Anya gave Giles a shake of the head, but she couldn't keep from smiling a little when he grabbed the bag and started accounting for all the different shades of pastels which the store-worker lady had assured him were very much connected with summer.  
  
Pinks and greens and yellows and blues and light orange and plum and violets.  
  
"They're perfect," Anya said, laughing. "Now stop and please go sweep or do something productive. We don't have time for this."  
  
Giles smiled, nodding.  
  
"Wow, that you have such a sense of humor," Xander said sarcastically, joining the two and putting an arm around Anya as Giles raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"I can be very funny, when I choose," he then answered and Xander grinned.  
  
"Always on your terms, right?" he asked and now Giles smiled back, nodding.  
  
"There is no other way," he confirmed and then he turned and walked up to the door to the basement to go see if he could find some lights and such.  
  
"You're late," Anya said with a small pout and Xander smiled disarmingly before bending down and kissing her softly.  
  
"I had something to take care of," he said. "The police wanted another statement and..." he sighed. "I'm here now, aren't I?"  
  
She nodded, putting her arms around him and hugging him. He did the same and held her close, then he whispered:  
  
"Where did master Yoda come from?"  
  
Anya frowned slightly and then she remembered the little man and turned around towards him as Xander let her go.  
  
"You don't recognize him?" she asked, voice lowered, looking at Xander and then back at the man.  
  
Xander eyed him as inconspiculously as he could and then shook his head.  
  
"No...but there IS something familiar about him," he answered her and walked a few steps to stand in front of the man, still sitting on the chair with his hands on his lap and his eyes glittering. "Do I know you?" Xander asked and the man smiled, then nodded.  
  
"I think you might know me better like this, though," he then said and his appearance changed into an aged Chinese wearing a blue silk robe and with hair and beard gray on the border to white.  
  
Xander's eyes grew slightly as he immediately remembered their last encounter.  
  
"The sorcerer," he said and the man changed forms again, back to what he had looked like before and then he jumped down from the chair.  
  
"Correct," he said, voice still slightly hoarse with age, not the same he had used with Xander the last time, and first time they met. "I'm here to claim my favor and there's not very much time, I need to get back to my own place in the scheme of things, I just need my diary first."  
  
"Diary?" Xander asked and the man nodded, face serious.  
  
"Yes. I want it now," he stated, pointing up the ladder he added: "It's up there."  
  
Xander looked at the man and then he glanced at Anya. The latter raised her eyebrows slightly, shrugging a little she seemed to hand over the decision entirely to him and Xander turned to the man once more.  
  
"What are you gonna have the diary for? I mean, it's harmless, right?" he asked and the man smiled again.  
  
"This you owe me, Alexander," he pointed out simply, before adding: "You have no right to question me no matter how much you may doubt me. Now, climb up there and get it for me. It's large, bound in crimson leather and it has a feather imbedded on the front."  
  
Xander swallowed and then, with another look at Anya and with a sudden fear of what might happen to her if he didn't own up to his promise he turned around and climbed up.  
  
It didn't take him very long before he found the book in question. The feather seemed to be forged into the front cover of the heavy book and it was very pretty, shiny and black with little white dots at the top and thin stripes from the middle and to the sides at the bottom. Very strange looking, though. He wondered what bird it might come from.  
  
He turned around and walked back to the ladder, descending it quickly and turning to the man who stared at the object clasped in Xander's hands.  
  
"Is this it?" the latter asked and the man nodded, licking his lips and holding out his hands to take it.  
  
"Thank you," he said with that small smile as Xander handed it to him. "This means a lot to me," he added and Xander smiled hesitantly back, nodding a little.  
  
"Well, then," he then said and the man nodded as well.  
  
"Yes, well then, and good-bye," he said and then, just like that, he was gone.  
  
Xander looked at the spot where he had been standing a second earlier and then he took a step back, swallowing once more before meeting Anya's gaze.  
  
"Do you think we just made a mistake?" she asked and he drew a small breath and then answered:  
  
"Let's just hope not, Ahn. I really hope not."  
  
***  
  
Buffy was putting the final touches to her make-up when Dawn came into her room, lighting up when she saw her sister's appearance and taking a seat on the bed before saying:  
  
"Wow."  
  
Buffy smiled a little, turning around to face her sister.  
  
"Same to you," she then said, her eyes growing a little at the sight of Dawn who looked absolutely stunning in a pale blue dress which was snug and fit her perfectly. "Where did you get that dress from?" she added as she walked up to sit down next to her.  
  
"I bought it," Dawn answered. "Or actually Giles bought it for me," she added with a smile and Buffy smiled as well.  
  
"It's just perfect, I'm sure Devon will love it," she stated and Dawn looked down on her hands, suddenly slightly shy, or so it seemed. "Oh, I think I understand," Buffy said, nodding a little. "You came in here to...talk," she added and Dawn smiled before looking up again and then nodded as well.  
  
"Do you think Devon is a nice guy? I mean, what if he's...?"  
  
"Don't," Buffy interrupted, shaking her head. "There's no use living if you're too scared to take a chance once in a while...right? And the whole love thing is just all about chances and daring to take them, making decisions and sticking by them, you know? Now, your first impression of Devon was really good, am I right?" Dawn nodded. "So, then you should stick with that," Buffy concluded, grabbing one of Dawn's hands and giving it a squeeze. "You need to be prepared, sure. Everything may not be perfect and you might find out, sooner or later, that he's not for you, but whether he's a bloodsucking, flesh-eating or in general just not very nice monster you can't find out unless you take that chance. And I'm here, and Spike's here, and the whole Gang is here to back you up."  
  
"Buffy, are you trying to calm me or yourself?" Dawn interrupted and Buffy drew a breath and then she smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered and Dawn returned the smile before hugging her.  
  
"I know I can trust you guys to watch my back, and now that you've given me such great advice I have to agree," Dawn said and then pulled back as she continued: "and the fact that Devon just might be some creepy, slimy, weird, deformed, scary thing is just something I have to live with."  
  
"Did I hear someone describe your average Big Bad, or was that just me you were talking about?" Spike's voice was heard from the door and both heads turned with smiles growing as he entered.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy said, leaning her head back and meeting his kiss as he bent down and let his lips meet hers. "Where have you been all day?" she added as he pulled back and smiled at Dawn.  
  
"Getting some stuff done, seeing Clem, that sorta thing," he answered and then he took a step back as he looked at both of them. "My God, what did I do to deserve the company of the three most beautiful girls in the world?" he asked and Buffy smiled again, then raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Three?" she asked and he stepped up to the bed again, leaning down and stroking her stomach he then nodded.  
  
"Three," he confirmed and Dawn and Buffy exchanged a look of pure awww.  
  
Then Dawn laughed a little.  
  
"You're gonna be that kinda dad who just spoils his child rotten, aren't you?" she asked and Spike grinned at her as he straightened his back.  
  
"'Course," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, a regular Rhett Butler," Buffy stated and got to her feet, kissing him on the cheek before proceeding to her desk.  
  
"Well, I don't think you want a spoiled brat, though," Dawn said and both Buffy and Spike laughed at that, shaking their heads.  
  
"No," Buffy agreed, meeting Spike's eyes. "We don't want her to be that," she added and Spike shook his head a little, reflecting what Buffy felt in his eyes and she smiled as she walked up to him and simply put her arms around him, hugging him tight.  
  
"I love you," he said, stroking her back gently and she nodded.  
  
"I love you too," she retorted and Dawn watched them for a moment before getting to her feet as well.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs," she said, walking past them as they agreed with uh-huhs.  
  
Dawn was just beginning to descend the stairs when the door-bell rang. She threw a glance at her wrist watch and her heart leapt when she realized that it might be Devon, even though then he would be a little early.  
  
She straightened out her dress and made sure her hair was lying as it should before she grabbed the knob and opened the door.  
  
But it was just a delivery for "Ms. Summers" and she sighed as she grabbed the form, signing her name at the bottom and not noticing the admiring look the young man was giving her. She smiled a little when she handed him his board back, along with the pen, and then she said thank you before closing the door.  
  
The envelope was light and she frowned slightly.  
  
Looking at the front she saw it was addressed to both her and Buffy and so she tore it open, reaching inside and pulling out a single, folded note.  
  
It said:  
  
"Look to your right."  
  
Dawn frowned and then a sudden movement to her right made her turn her head. Her eyebrows came down even harder as she stared at the mirror, standing behind the couch and the table, leaned against the wall in the living room.  
  
Then the glass seemed to strain itself, staring back at her before slowly growing darker.  
  
Dawn gaped as she turned facing it and against all her sudden impulses took a step forward.  
  
A light suddenly grew inside the mirror and Dawn sheltered her eyes with one hand as she shut them tight, turning her head partially away. Then it disappeared and she was scared it would have blinded her straight through her eyelids. She hesitantly opened her eyes again and met a pair of blues in a face she recognized.  
  
"It can't be," she mumbled, eyes growing as she lowered her hand. "Sarah?" she added, her tone marvelled as the lady smiled and then nodded. 


	19. Chapter SixtyTwo

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Two  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-08-21  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dawn," Sarah mumbled, her hand going to her throat and then she gently sunk down on her knees. "Water."  
  
Dawn moved even before she was realizing what she was doing; into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water she then returned into the living room and approached Sarah who was still kneeling. The latter took the glass and gulped it down swiftly before looking up gratefully, and sitting down heavily, the purple silk of the dress she was wearing bellowed out around her and Dawn was still gaping at the sight.  
  
"How...? Why...?" she stuttered as she put the glass on the table and then turned back to the lady.  
  
"I'll explain all that, don't worry..." Sarah answered, voice still slightly coarse, but other than that she seemed more than fine. "Now I'd better move...make some room," she then added and slowly got to her feet before taking a few steps away from the mirror, gently pulling Dawn with her.  
  
"But how...?"  
  
Dawn was interrupted by the mirror once more starting the process of spitting a body out and she stared at it as the leg obviously belonging to a man stepped out, the torso and body following. The mirror grew calm and the man looked around for a moment, fixing his gaze on Sarah and then he blinked.  
  
"Dawn, would it be possible for you to get some more water, please?" Sarah asked and Dawn nodded, turning around and executing the favor, returning once more and handing the glass to the middle aged man who looked at her with kind eyes and a smile as he accepted her offering and drank it as fast as Sarah had.  
  
"Sarah..." Dawn said slowly. "Why did you come back? And, excuse me, but who's this?" she added, turning to the man who was wiping his chin clean from water.  
  
"I came back because I figured something out about the prophecy and I had to see William again," Sarah answered with a smile, looking around the room as though she had missed it and as though it held many pleasant memories before adding: "And may I present my father, Jacob. Dad, this is Buffy's sister - Dawn."  
  
Jacob was still smiling and then he nodded.  
  
"I guessed as much, my dear," he said to his daughter, eyes still resting on Dawn. "You have told me enough stories about the people in this house for me to be able to, wouldn't you agree?" he added and then he smiled wider as he now directed his words to Dawn in a conspiratorially lowered voice: "Believe me, I know everybody by their first names already and I have a rather accurate picture of them from Sarah's countless on-goings of William's friends, now we'll just have to see if everything adds up."  
  
Dawn smiled back, feeling happy to see Sarah again, she had really missed that she didn't get a chance to get to know her a little better.  
  
"Well, welcome," she said. "And, welcome back," she added with a look at Sarah.  
  
"Dawn, I could have SWORN I heard..." Spike's voice sounded as he came down the stairs and before it was cut short as he stopped in the doorway to the living room, his eyes growing with disbelief at the sight of the travellers.  
  
"Sworn you heard Sarah and Jacob talking?" Dawn asked coyly, smiling at the look on the vamp's face. "Well... Surprise!" she added with a smirk and flapping her arms out in a true ta-DA gesture.  
  
Sarah smiled at Spike and then she walked towards him as he did the same, they met and he grabbed her to pull her close in a tight embrace.  
  
"Sarah?!" Buffy exclaimed as she made her appearance behind Spike's back. "Jacob!" she added as her eyes met his and he smiled brightly as she did the same.  
  
She walked up to him and put her arms around him and he did as well. They pulled away and turned to Sarah and Spike who were smiling at each other so widely both Buffy and Jacob almost got scared that their jaws would break.  
  
"I can't believe I actually got to see you again!" Spike stated, shaking his head still disbelieving and Sarah laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean," she said. "But I just HAD to see if you got here alright and...well, there's this...thing I just had to tell you about," she added, glancing at Buffy and both Slayer and Vamp exchanged a look of amusement before Spike confided:  
  
"We already know."  
  
Sarah's eyes grew a little and then she laughed again.  
  
"Well, then I guess I don't have an excuse for dropping by. Dad, we should be leaving, don't you think?" she asked wryly and was met by heartily exclaimed protests from the Scoobies AND Jacob and she raised her hands in deffence as she started laughing again. "Okay, okay!" she said. "I suppose we're staying!"  
  
Everybody were more than pleased by that.  
  
Buffy left Jacob's side and walked up to Spike who put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him as they beamed at each other and Sarah observed them for a moment before sighing a little.  
  
"THIS was what I came here to see, THIS is what I really needed to make sure had happened. You two, together...well, I KNEW it was going to happen, I just didn't know when or how. Will, you'll have to tell me all the details later," she said and he smiled at her, then nodded.  
  
"Or perhaps we both will," Buffy said and now Sarah smiled.  
  
"I would like that," she replied and Jacob agreed.  
  
"Yes, we must know everything that has happened since you left London," he stated.  
  
"Everything?" Dawn now asked and they turned to her, quizzically as the doorbell suddenly rang and Dawn got moving at the same time as she elaborated: "Well, it's just that so much has happened and I think we might not have time before the PARTY. Remember?"  
  
She opened the door and turned to meet the eyes of Devon and she almost jumped back with surprise.  
  
"Devon!" she exclaimed and he smiled at her.  
  
"You were expecting me, right?" he asked and she laughed a little nervously, then nodded.  
  
"Of course! I mean, we just had kinda some unexpected guests and so I sorta forgot to expect you, but I so totally was before and...eh, just come in," she finished with a sigh and he laughed a little as he stepped in through the door.  
  
He was met by the sight of two very formally attired individuals, the friendly and encouraging eyes of what could only be Dawn's sister and the slightly confused and already suspicious gaze of a man looking like he could either pat you hard on the back or rip your throat out, all it really depended on being the circumstances.  
  
Devon swallowed a little and then smiled as he turned to Dawn, trying to keep his voice low as he said:  
  
"I take it THAT'S Spike? I can see why you felt you needed to warn me!"  
  
He added the last part wryly and Dawn smiled back as they began walking into the living room, and then she turned her gaze at Spike who had raised both eyebrows quizzically, smirk growing on his lips, and she shrugged at him before putting on an apologetic face and the vamp's smirk grew into a smile as he was the first to reach out a hand to Devon.  
  
"Hey there," he said and Devon hesitated but a second before grabbing it.  
  
"Hi, how you doing?" he asked and Spike smiled wider before grabbing a slightly tighter hold on the young man's hand and then he answered:  
  
"Sodding perfect, and that's how I 'spose the niblet'll be feeling like the entire evening right up 'til you have her safely delivered to the front door no later than eleven."  
  
"Spike!" Dawn exclaimed, distraught and not knowing whether to look at Devon or not.  
  
But Devon merely smiled back at the vamp, then nodded.  
  
"I promise to bring her home safe and sound; but I can't promise, I can merely try my best to make Dawn feel that this evening is just perfect. Sir," he added the last part respectfully and Spike looked at him for a moment longer before letting go of his hand.  
  
"Alright, this chap seems pretty honest, but you know if there's anything you need you come to me," he said, turning his head to Dawn who tried her best not to blush as she said:  
  
"Oh, you mean the regular beating you give all boys who come to our door? Or were you only referring to the locking-them-up-and-throwing-away-the-key policy you and Buffy made up after the whole Halloween incident?"  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow, though the Lil'Bit was sounding as though she was just joking around he could detect a small sting of truth and he realized exactly how nervous she was about this whole thing - not because she was scared Buffy or he would do something to embarrass her, but because she was afraid that Devon just might be a wolf in sheep's clothing, as so many others before him.  
  
His heart went out to her at that moment and he smiled a little, trying to make it reassuring and promising himself he would have a chat, in private, with her. And perhaps he might seek the opportunity to have one with Devon as well. Might be a bloody brilliant idea, when it got right down to it.  
  
"What 'Halloween incident'?" Devon asked and Dawn turned to him with a shake of the head and a small smile. "So," he then added, "there are a lotta victims of this policy of yours lurking around somewhere?"  
  
Dawn nodded, seriously, but her eyes gleamed with tease and Buffy looked at her sister who was more beautiful than ever.  
  
God, she thought, please, PLEASE, let Devon be a descent guy! She so deserves one.  
  
"We have a stash down in the basement," Dawn answered Devon's question and he smiled at her before looking around in fake curiosity. "Oh, but don't worry," Dawn now added. "They're all rather harmless, IF they get their food every hour on the hour...otherwise they go ballistic down there...It's really awful and I've been begging Buffy to buy some sound proof cages for the little dears so that we can at least have one quiet afternoon, but she says that it's just not possible. They're quite expensive, you see. Oh well."  
  
She ended with a dramatic shrug and a look of resignation into the ceiling.  
  
"Marvellous!" Jacob exclaimed, applauding her and Dawn couldn't hold back a smile. "Tell me, my dear, have you ever thought of becoming an actress?"  
  
Now Dawn's face grew flushed as she shook her head and then she laughed.  
  
"I couldn't stand on a stage or before a stage-crew," she stated and Jacob clicked his tongue before reaching over and grabbing both her hands in his.  
  
"Those things you can practise to go away, and then just like that they will have left you alone. Oh, what a loss for the stage, such a pretty flower needs to bloom!"  
  
"Oh, heavens, daddy, you're making the poor girl feel bad and you've hardly said anything else than 'hello' to her," Sarah cut in, shaking her head and pulling Jacob a step back, thus he let Dawn's hands go.  
  
Dawn smiled.  
  
"No, that's okay," she said. "I'm flattered, but I don't think it'd be the life for me. I don't know what is, but I'm sure it'll come to me eventually."  
  
"Who knows," Jacob said with a nod towards Buffy, "You may be the next Slayer. When Buffy wants to retire, who's going to chase down the vampires and monsters and demons of the world?"  
  
Dawn laughed rather loudly before nodding a little and grabbing Devon's arm as she escorted him towards the kitchen.  
  
"Who knows," she said, shrugging, with a glance at Jacob. "Excuse us," she added as she and Devon disappeared from view.  
  
"Vampires? Monsters? Demons?" Devon asked, and Dawn swallowed before smiling brightly and putting on an innocent face.  
  
She didn't want to lie but she couldn't think of any subject big enough to change with from the current one.  
  
"Slayer?" Devon now asked and Dawn looked at him before turning around and walking up to one of the cabinets, opening it she reached up and grabbed a glass before turning back to him asking:  
  
"Would you like some water?"  
  
He observed her for a moment and then he nodded silently.  
  
She smiled hesitantly before grabbing a second glass, closing the cabinet and walking over to the faucet. She filled them both, turned off the water and then faced Devon again, handing him his glass he took it and their fingers brushed against each other. The sensation lingered on her fingertips as she brought her glass to her lips and she swallowed three mouthfuls before turning away from him, slightly confused at the feeling that was beginning to twirl in her stomach.  
  
Butterflies bigger than any she had ever felt before and she closed her eyes as she put down her glass on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Dawn? Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly, the sound of his voice suddenly making her whole body feel set on fire and she drew a shaky breath before she started to laugh at herself.  
  
What a baby she was! What an inexperienced little baby girl.  
  
She turned to meet Devon's questioning gaze and then she nodded, still laughing a little to herself.  
  
"I'm just fine," she answered. "I'm just starting to realize something."  
  
He waited for her to continue and she did so by taking his glass and putting it next to her own.  
  
"I'm beginning to understand that I really like you," she said softly and he looked into her eyes as his own grew just a little.  
  
"Really?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said and he smiled, reaching out a hand and letting one finger gently touch her cheek he said:  
  
"I like you too, Dawn."  
  
Tingles, tingles, tingles - running wild through her every nerve and she quivered a little with pleasure.  
  
"And get the wine, it's in the fridge!" Buffy's voice was heard and they took a small step away from each other just as Spike entered the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, alright," he grumbled and then looked up as he saw them. "Time to go; if you're coming with us, that is?" he said, trying not to look from one to the other or observe how close they were standing though they weren't touching, but finding it a little difficult.  
  
This was his niblet, he considered her a friend, a sister if not a daughter and he loved her very much. He would protect her with his life, always, and he still wasn't sure that this Devon character could be trusted. Though he may not be some kind of freak of nature he could be something worse - a hormonal teenage boy.  
  
Dawn smiled a little and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming with you," she said and then reached out to lazily grab Devon's hand.  
  
The young man suddenly looked very proud and perhaps a little surprised as he followed Dawn who headed out the kitchen. Spike soon followed; the wine bottles in a bag.  
  
He joined the group at Buffy's side and waited for her as she locked the front-door of the house, the other's walking ahead. When she turned to him he said:  
  
"What do you think of Devon?"  
  
She smiled a little, taking his hand and he squeezed hers slightly. "I think he seems like a good, wholesome young man," she said and he smiled crookedly as they started to walk after the others.  
  
"Really? No worries then, love?" he asked and she cleared her throat a little, which made him laugh.  
  
"Well," she then started slowly, smiling. "Of course I have SOME worries, but there's not a doubt in my mind that Dawn can handle it. And, she has to live...right?"  
  
Spike looked at her, then nodded, face growing serious.  
  
"She really does," he agreed. "And I'm glad she's not afraid to, you know?"  
  
Now Buffy nodded.  
  
"He seems like a rather nice young man, don't you think?" Sarah asked as they caught up with her where she had been waiting for them on the sidewalk.  
  
"Well," both Slayer and Vamp said slowly and then they laughed a little and Sarah smiled at them, looking at their hands clasped tight and the leisurely way they walked close side-by-side.  
  
"I cannot tell you how happy I am for you. There were times in London that were so dark between the two of you, and though there was still light there I truly did have my moments of doubt. It just nearly broke my heart to see the mirror break... now I'm so happy that you took the leap, William, that you dared to take a chance to see if you would be returned here," she said and Buffy looked at her with friendly love before stopping, releasing Spike's hand and embracing the lady hard.  
  
"You're such a wonderful friend, Sarah," she said and Sarah smiled, hugging her tight.  
  
"So are you, darling," she stated and Buffy smiled as well as they pulled away.  
  
"I never got to thank you for everything you did for me while I was with you, you did so incredibly much and without you I might not have found out all the things I did."  
  
"Nonsense," Sarah interrupted, shaking her head. "Of course you would have still realized what your true feelings about William were! It was just a matter of time!"  
  
Buffy smiled, hooking one arm in Sarah's and grabbing Spike's hand once more as they began to walk.  
  
"I think you're wrong," she retorted silently and Sarah looked at her. "I do!" Buffy assured, nodding her head a little before continuing: "I can be a bit stubborn." Huffs from both Spike and Dawn underlined exactly what an understatement that had been and Buffy gave them a look each before smiling a little. "Alright, so I'm really stubborn and I know that if you hadn't been there to help me open my eyes I might as well never have, or I'd done it too late and then it wouldn't really have been for any good, would it? I owe you this huge part of my happiness and now I'm just so glad that you're here to share it," she finished and Sarah smiled at her.  
  
"No more than I," she said.  
  
Devon looked at Dawn and she smiled slightly before turning her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"Hi," she said and he grinned, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he said and she squeezed his hand a little.  
  
"Were you thinking about anything?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he started, then looked over his shoulder at Jacob who walked behind them and then at Sarah who was walking last with Buffy and Spike. "You said I should come as I am, but I'm starting to feel that that might be a little too...little," he stated and Dawn raised her eye brows.  
  
Then she giggled.  
  
"Oh! You mean with the whole dress and suit from like the nineteenth century?" she asked and he nodded a little. "Well, they're just more comfortable in those clothes since, you know, they're FROM that century and all."  
  
He stared at her for a moment and then he started laughing. She laughed as well.  
  
This, she thought, is going to take hours, maybe days, perhaps even weeks to explain.  
  
Then she looked at him again, smiling wide and he smiled back.  
  
"You're funny," he said and she tilted her head a little to one side.  
  
"I know," she answered and he smirked.  
  
"I'm sure," he said and she gave him a little push in the side with one elbow.  
  
"Yeah, right," she retorted and he observed her for a moment before saying:  
  
"You're looking extremely beautiful this evening."  
  
That made her shut her mouth in fear of giggling in a stupid way or that she was going to say something dumb or just loose her head. Instead her cheeks began to burn and now he laughed a little again.  
  
"I'm not joking, you look really, really good. Incredible, even. I'd say you look like royalty. Man! Beside you I look like a fool at court with the most dazzling woman..."  
  
"Shut up!" she grumbled and then she laughed, shaking her head at him as he smiled back.  
  
"Alright, but I'm thinking it, just so you know," he stated and she looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said and he smiled warmly.  
  
"You're more than welcome," he answered and she felt small pink clouds start to emerge under her feet.  
  
So this is how easy it is to fall for someone, she thought. It's scary how easy it is.  
  
***  
  
Giles was writing in his journal at the counter when the group of people arrived at the Magic Box.  
  
He didn't even look up from the pages as the bell jingled, but Anya and Xander immediately emerged from the sparring room. Willow and Tara had put the final touch to the lights which were hung as garlands in the ceiling of the shop and around some of the walls. They were really for the Christmas decorations, but it didn't really matter. They made for a perfect back drop.  
  
There were greetings exchanged, especially for Sarah and Jacob, but also of course for the new comer Devon, Dawn heaving a relieved sigh when Anya restrained from dropping one of her infamous and honest remarks about the latter.  
  
Buffy left Spike's side and walked up to her Watcher with a small smile before bringing her hand down, banging her palm onto the counter and then meeting Giles' gaze as he distractedly looked up.  
  
"I know you're here, Buffy," he said. "I just need to finish this," he added.  
  
She looked at him for a moment then nodded, shrugging.  
  
"Fine, go ahead," she said and he smiled a little before looking down again and punctuating the sentence he had just finished.  
  
Then he closed the book and put it on the shelf below the counter, smiling as he straightened his back and Buffy laughed.  
  
"You ready?" she asked and he nodded, coming around to her side.  
  
He looked up and was surprised by the sight of the additions to their group of friends and Buffy smiled wider.  
  
"Giles," she said as they came up to the assembly. "May I present lady Sarah and her father sir Jacob. Sarah, Jacob...this is Rupert Giles."  
  
Giles grabbed Jacob's hand, both liking the fact of another English man - with the exception for Spike, of course - being a part of their little crowd.  
  
"Pleasure," Giles said and Jacob nodded.  
  
"Quite, quite," he agreed and they both smiled.  
  
Then Giles turned to Sarah who was already smiling and holding out her hand. Buffy couldn't help but notice the small gleam of interest in Giles' eyes, as well as the sudden admiration. Giles took a gentle hold of the lady's hand and then he bent down and kissed it.  
  
"I'm truly honored," he said and Sarah smiled warmly at him as he straightened his back. "I have heard so much about your kindness as well as your bravery," he added and now she laughed a little.  
  
"Come now, Mr. Giles," she said as they let go of each others hands. "You mustn't believe everything that those two tell you," she continued, making a small gesture towards Spike and Buffy, "they were much too engulfed by their own pressing matters than to be able to make an exact account of all the happenings during our little adventure."  
  
Giles smiled.  
  
"That may be so," he agreed. "But I was referring to the prophecy scrolls, which speak of a Guardian Angel many times. Your role in that great play is most obvious," he then said and Sarah looked at him for a moment before smiling again.  
  
"So, you have studied the prophecy?" she asked, sounding intrigued. Then she seemed to understand something and added: "Of course. You told them about the gift they have received, am I right?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"How extraordinarily perfect the puzzle fits," she said with another smile. "But me being labelled as something of such significance I dare not agree to," she added and Giles met her gaze before saying:  
  
"Then I must hear your version of the story, so that I can make an account of my own. And upon that we shall see if you should wear a label with any less nobility. I doubt it."  
  
Buffy stared at him, and then turned her gaze to Sarah before she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Is anybody hungry?" Anya asked and they all agreed, walking into the sparring room where a table had been set up, candles were burning everywhere and the scenery was magic.  
  
They placed themselves sporadically around the table, Anya hearing more compliments on the arrangement than she could have hoped for, and then they enjoyed the cooking of Willow and Xander, with a little help from Anya and a lot of help from Giles.  
  
When dessert was about to be served the bell jingled out in the shop and Spike rose from his seat at the same time as Anya did.  
  
"I think I know who it is," he said, raising his hands slightly as a gesture for her to sit down again. "I invited Clem, I hope that's alright," he added and they all said of course and so he went out to meet him.  
  
Soon the two joined the party and there was room made for one more, the friendly demon was seated between Devon and Jacob and then dessert was served.  
  
Devon turned to Clem with a smile and reached out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Devon, here with Dawn," he said and Clem seemed to jump a little with surprise before turning to the human, eyeing him in silence for a few moments before reaching out and taking his outstretched hand.  
  
"Eh...hi, I'm Clem. I'm friends with most of the people here, I guess, so I'm sorta here with all of them. Except for the lady with the pretty dress and," here he lowered his voice slightly, "the gentleman sitting next to me. I've never seen them here before."  
  
Devon smiled, then nodded.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," he then said. "And please tell me to back off if I'm intruding on personal matters, but have you ever tried to see a specialist about your condition? My dad's a surgeon, you see. A plastic one."  
  
Dawn swallowed her mouthful of ice-cream and was about to cut into the conversation, but it was too late as Clem had already started his answer:  
  
"Don't worry about it, most people ask and I don't mind. I'd rather have them do that than look at me all sympathetically and then talk about it behind my back. Actually I've always looked like this.it sorta.eh, run's in the family," he then answered before shrugging a little and picking up his spoon to dig in on his ice-cream.  
  
Devon looked at him for a moment longer, then he said:  
  
"You're incredibly strong. Most people I've seen break down completely."  
  
"Oh, well, where I come from most people suffer from some kind of...well, what you'd call 'abnormality'," Clem answered, swallowing and then smiling. "It's really no big deal there. I mean, I think I look pretty descent as supposed to some of the ones I know. Ones I met this Craghnak demon, and I'm telling you, HE was just."  
  
"Okay, enough of the warm and fuzzy bonding!" Dawn interrupted and then she laughed a little. "Sorry, Clem, but this is kinda our first date and I'd like to talk with Devon for a little while...if that's okay with you...And with Devon, of course."  
  
Clem nodded, smiling wide and Dawn got a feeling he understood, and then Devon smiled as well, turning to her instead, with a nod at Clem.  
  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Devon asked and Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Let's just take one thing at a time," she answered. "I think that's the best way, don't you?"  
  
He nodded and she scooped up some more ice-cream.  
  
Okay, she thought to herself, munching down the dessert and glancing at Devon. Here goes nothing...! 


	20. Chapter SixtyThree

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Three  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
2002-08-30  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The music was playing softly, filling the shop and making it possible to dance or if you wanted to - talk, at the same time.  
  
Buffy and Spike were dancing slowly as well as Anya and Xander. Jacob was talking with Willow and Tara. Dawn, Devon and Clem were conversing at the table which usually was used for research but tonight was covered with a white tablecloth and loaded with snacks. Sarah was just approaching Giles who was standing by the counter watching the Slayer and the Vamp thoughtfully.  
  
"Mr. Giles," Sarah said and he seemed to get back to reality with a blink before he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Please, call me Giles," he answered her and she returned the smile before nodding.  
  
"Only if you call me Sarah," she retorted and he agreed. "So, Giles. What were you thinking just now? You seemed to be far away."  
  
"Oh, nothing important, really," Giles answered and shrugged a little as he reached up for his glasses, taking them off and polishing them before putting them back on and turning his eyes in hers again. "I was merely musing to myself the wonders of their love," he added with a nod towards the dancing couple he had been observing.  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"Yes, there are so many, aren't there?" she asked and he nodded, turning his eyes into hers again.  
  
"Tell me," he said. "Was the baby all that brought you back here?"  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Hmh, I thought that might be the case."  
  
Now she smiled brightly.  
  
"Where are you from in England?" she asked.  
  
"I was born in a small village on the country side, but I've lived most of my life in or about London," he answered her and she nodded.  
  
"I thought as much. Impossible for a man of your teachings to reside anywhere else, I suppose?"  
  
"Not really," he answered and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Well, the world, if you move in the right circles, is very open today to the teachings I indulge in. You can live anywhere, really. Of course Sunnydale, being located on top of the Hellmouth, is an excellent place for new discoveries and supernatural events taking place every day," he concluded and Sarah looked at him for a moment before nodding that she understood.  
  
"Of course," she said. "This world seems like such a fascinating place to live," she then sighed and Giles watched her face in silence before saying:  
  
"Ah, but my dear lady, this world is also YOUR world, you mustn't be confused on that point because then you might all of a sudden find it hard to go back."  
  
Sarah met his eyes and sighed a little again, looking around at the people in the room and then back at him before replying:  
  
"And would that be so bad? Couldn't my place be here? All I have at home is my father, and he is here now. The people I move with, the people in my 'circles' in London and England wouldn't care if I died tomorrow, they would only care what way I died, what way I was buried and how my will had been drawn. Vultures, that's what they are." She was getting upset, he could tell, and he felt bad for her.  
  
"That cannot be an easy life," he said, placing a hand gently over one of hers and she drew a breath to steady herself before shaking her head. "But Sarah, is what you are saying that you want to stay here?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. "All I know is that I am staying until the baby is born, come what may."  
  
He smiled at that and let her hand go.  
  
"You're a very strong woman indeed," he said and she looked up at him a little surprised. "I can see why Buffy came to love you," he added and at that Sarah's cheeks grew just a hint of a shade darker before she bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Thank you," she then replied, looking up at him again.  
  
She turned her head and glanced at the people dancing.  
  
"Don't they play a waltz or any sort of dance I might know?" she asked.  
  
"I doubt this crowd to be that refined," Giles answered her with a smile. "But come here, there's really nothing to this," he added, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her with him out onto the floor.  
  
"But I..." she started to protest, but he pulled her closer and put her arms up around his neck before placing his own hands on the small of her back.  
  
She swallowed, meeting his eyes and then she smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right," she said. "There's really nothing to this. You just move your feet a little and..."  
  
"Hold each other?" he filled in and she laughed before nodding.  
  
"Yes, exactly," she answered.  
  
Jacob watched his daughter. Giles seemed to be a very likeable person and he could see why Sarah would think so as well, the two of them seemed to have more than one thing in common, and yet he felt a little scared. Scared that the man his daughter finally chose to open her heart to would be a man from another time... and that might have severe consequences.  
  
Just think, Sarah, he urged in his mind. Please, just think about that!  
  
"This book is really strange," Devon said as Dawn turned yet another page. "Who came up with all this stuff anyways? I mean, can you really pass this off as 'history'? I haven't seen anything that even hints at this actually being fiction!"  
  
Dawn smiled a little and got to her feet.  
  
"Clem, would you excuse us for a moment?" she asked and Clem smiled an understanding smile before nodding.  
  
"I can see the need for it," he then said and Dawn grinned at him as Devon, a little confused, rose as well.  
  
"Come on," Dawn said. "There's something I really have to tell you about...well, a lot."  
  
She stopped by Buffy and Spike and asked them to join her and Devon in the sparring room. Once there Dawn turned to Devon and said:  
  
"Okay, so please don't freak out, even though I can understand you if you do. There's just... Okay, I'll just come right out and say it. You know, vampires?" Devon nodded a little. "They exist. For real. Right here in Sunnydale. They go around and suck blood and kill innocents and all that, really creepy to be out alone at night, that's for sure. Unless - you're the Slayer. Which my sister is. See, she has this destiny to kill vamps and other Big Bads and stuff and so she has sorta these superpowers. She's really strong and can run really fast and she has really good hearing and great reflexes and everything. She kills vampires...usually. The Halloween incident was me almost getting under the fangs of one but...I killed him. Anyways, Buffy takes care of all the nasties really, like demons and monsters of every kind and such. She's saved the world from destruction a few times. Um... What else? Well, Willow and Tara are witches...Real ones. Anya's a demon who was a human for a while but then heartache and sorrow made her become one again - long story - Sarah and Jacob are really from the nineteenth century, as already said. There's more but I need to breathe and you need to take this in so. What do you think, just on top of your head?"  
  
Devon stared at her.  
  
Then his mouth started twitching and before long he was laughing. Soon he stopped, at the sight of three very serious faces.  
  
"You CAN'T be serious!" he exclaimed. "Demons and vampires?! In SUNNYDALE?! Dawn, come on."  
  
Dawn sighed a little and then gave Spike a look, which was all he needed. Before Devon's growing eyes he slipped his game face on.  
  
"Holy Mary Mother of." Devon mumbled, taking a step back.  
  
Dawn felt her heart almost stop in her chest. This was it, wasn't it? This was how her life was going to be now? Either she could date the freaky or have the humans freaked out by her everyday life. By the people and beings that surrounded her and she supposed mostly by herself.  
  
She didn't know how to tell Devon that she wasn't... that she wasn't... She didn't even know how to get the frigging thought into her mind. Everything she felt had to do with this life, not what she had been for such a long time before she was Dawn, before she was a part of Buffy.  
  
"This is just..." Devon murmured and then he grabbed Dawn's hand. "And you LIVE like this? You actually...? How long have you known about...? My GOD, this is just too much! I mean...yikes!"  
  
"With a cherry on top," Spike concurred, changing back to his human face and then smiling a little. "You spooked?" he added and Devon hesitated a moment.  
  
"Well, yeah... and then again, no," he answered. "I think I'm more shocked than anything else. I mean... this is really just too weird."  
  
He was still holding Dawn's hand and she looked at him, wanting not to sound desperate, but that was how she felt and she didn't want to loose him. Not like this!  
  
"Will you stay for a while longer?" she asked and he turned to her.  
  
He looked at her for a few moments, observing the hesitant and almost pleading expression in her eyes he found he had no trouble making up his mind. And so he smiled and then nodded.  
  
"Of course I will," he answered. "It takes a little bit more than life altering revelations to make me run away," he added and Dawn felt a huge weight just lift from her chest. "So...You're a Slayer?" he then asked, turning to Buffy and she smiled at the curiosity in his voice.  
  
It sounded so young and innocent and she almost felt bad for corrupting that part of him, making him see the really real world.  
  
"Yep," she answered simply.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked and she shrugged a little.  
  
"It's when you kill bad guys for about a year and at the end of it you get to deal with their leader which most of the time gets you killed and then you get to be brought back by friends who really care for you," she answered and now he really stared at her.  
  
"You didn't mean that literally, right?" he asked and she smirked.  
  
"Well...yeah, more or less" she answered and then she laughed. "A friend of mine once asked me: 'Are you ready for this? It's a whole other world out there than what you're used to.' I can only hope that YOU are ready, Devon. Dawn has a lot to tell you, I think."  
  
Devon smiled at that.  
  
"I'm glad you told me now," he stated, looking at Dawn. "I really am," he added, "'cause I wouldn't have wanted you to have to sneak around and pretend to be someone you're not."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I was kinda expecting you'd run away as fast as you could," she said. "But I really didn't wanna start this off not being able to talk about myself because ninety-nine percent of it would have to be considered secrets."  
  
"You guys go sit down and talk for a while," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn nodded. "Let's do that."  
  
***  
  
"Aren't they just adorable?" Buffy asked, watching the two walk off to find a more private corner as Spike and she walked back to the dance floor.  
  
He smiled a little as she put her arms around him and then he nodded.  
  
"I suppose," he answered. "I'm just really scared she'll get hurt."  
  
"That's the way love goes," Buffy stated and he smirked.  
  
"Speaking from your own experiences?" he asked and she looked up at him before pulling his face close to give him a tender kiss.  
  
He sighed a content sigh at that gesture and she grinned at him before letting him just hold her for a moment, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"On the other hand she might get a taste of what we have," she said silently and he hugged her tighter.  
  
"You're right," he agreed and she smiled, nestling her face closer. "Let's hope so."  
  
"I think we've set an official record," Buffy suddenly stated, looking up and meeting his questioning gaze before she added: "How long has it been since we fought with each other?"  
  
He smiled widely.  
  
"Hey, I'm not keeping count," he said. "Besides, I have a feeling it'll be easier to count the times we DO fight than when we DON'T from now on," he added and she laughed.  
  
They were silent for a while, enjoying the slow motion of the dance.  
  
"Tara talked to me earlier," she then said and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh?" he asked and she nodded, cheek still against his chest.  
  
"Yeah, she...eh, she gave me some proposals for a name," she answered and he slowed down the dance even further, almost stopping, and then he chuckled.  
  
"Really? Any proposal that you liked?" he asked and now Buffy looked up at him before smiling.  
  
"I liked all of them," she stated. "But none of them were what I've had in mind."  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
"I see. "  
  
"What? Haven't you been thinking?" she asked and now the smile spread wide before he shrugged.  
  
"Just a little, maybe," he said, not really looking into her eyes and she laughed at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Liar," she mumbled and he looked at her lovingly.  
  
"You know me too well, pet," he said and she met his eyes, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek she said:  
  
"Would you have it any other way?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"So, what names did you come up with then?" he asked and she smiled secretively before answering:  
  
"Only one."  
  
He raised his eyebrows in clear disbelief.  
  
"One?" he asked and she nodded. "No, there's no bloody way you've only thought of one!" he stated and now she furrowed her brow slightly before smiling again.  
  
"Oh, and how many have YOU thought up?" she asked and he cocked an eyebrow before putting on a thoughtful expression.  
  
She gave him a friendly push to hurry up and stop teasing and then he met her eyes again and said:  
  
"Six."  
  
She stared at him and then she grinned.  
  
"Six?" she asked and he nodded before tickling her sides a little, making her laugh and squirm out her "no" as an answer to his added question: "Any problems with that, Slayer?"  
  
"Well, tell me," she said when he had stopped and she had caught her breath.  
  
He looked her in the eyes for a moment and then he shook his head.  
  
"No, I think we should stick with whatever name you've thought up," he said, gently running a hand through her hair and she closed her eyes at his touch.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "You haven't even heard it yet," she added as he bent down and kissed her forehead, her eyes still closed.  
  
"If you're that sure, I mean, you have to be for you only to come up with that single one...Then I'm sure I'll love it too...and I'm sure that that name is the name our daughter is supposed to have," he answered and she smiled, leaning her head back and he let his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
"I want to know yours, Spike, I really do," she mumbled and he nodded a little, kissing her again. "I'll whisper them to you." he said and let his mouth slide from hers across her cheek and then stop by her ear.  
  
He didn't say anything for a few seconds and Buffy was about to ask him why when he whispered:  
  
"I never thought this would happen. I never dared to believe it. When I told you I wasn't coming back here with you, that I was staying in England with Sarah and Jacob, that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. And I remember what I tried to tell myself so clearly; what I wanted myself to believe to make the aching go away." Her grip on him tightened a little and he continued: "I thought you would never love me, that you COULDN'T return my feelings 'cause what you needed was someone to be a neutralizer for the craziness in your life, what you needed was a warm embrace to really help you away from that bloody cold you seemed to be suffering from...the last thing you needed was something like me, something that'd only make you colder. The darkness so close upon you, close enough to feel and touch, it was just the opposite to what could make you feel whole again. And I knew you craved that so badly. I thought I could never deserve you, could never be worthy enough for you to look at me as anything but a monster."  
  
He paused and pulled his head back to look into her eyes, they were glittering with tears, but her mouth was smiling, her gaze filled with her love for him and he swallowed before smiling back.  
  
"It almost made me break..." he whispered and she nodded a little that she understood.  
  
"So did thinking you'd never be back again almost do to me," she said silently.  
  
"I never wanna go through that again," he stated and she shook her head.  
  
"Never," she agreed. "And you never will, Spike. 'Cause now we're a family," she added and he smiled at that before he embraced her, pulling her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll never forget what you said when I tried to make you come back with me..." she grumbled, their hold on each other still as tight. "You said: 'Someday, no doubt, you'll find someone who can make you feel more than you even thought was possible, and you'll know that nothing will ever be the same again, and you'll be happy. Finally.' Do you remember that?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Your response was what killed me though, all you said was 'thank you'."  
  
"Yes," she agreed and nodded, furrowing her brow again and then shaking her head a little. "Even though I wanted to beg you on my knees and hands even then - I just couldn't see it - I just...couldn't see it," she stated and he laughed quietly. "My point is, though, that you've always been that person, Spike. You'll always be that person for me, no matter what."  
  
"No matter what?" he asked and she smiled.  
  
"No. Matter. What," she confirmed and he smiled back.  
  
"So, I'm stuck with you, huh?" he asked and now she laughed.  
  
"You'd better believe it, buster. There's no way you're getting rid of me now. You can't push me or tare me or SCARE me away," she stated and now he smirked.  
  
"You sure I can't even scare you away?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows. "You sure you're willing to accept me for who I am and what I am?" he added.  
  
"Who you are is my friend and my lover and everything in between," she answered. "WHAT you are is the father to my child, to our child. There's nothing more to it," she concluded and he looked at her for a few more moments before tilting his head a little to one side.  
  
"You know," he said, pulling away from her slightly and then smiling. "I've spent my entire existence moving towards you; coming closer to this moment, the crucial second that'd usually just go by like that, but now it's here and I've already made my choice. I promise you that I'll never be any less than what you think of me, because this love... I could never fight it or bury it or kill it, it was always too strong, and now it's this part of me I NEED. I love you. I'll always love you."  
  
She smiled at him and then her eyes grew slightly as he suddenly sunk down on one knee, holding both her hands in his he then looked up at her.  
  
"Spike?" she whispered and he smiled a little.  
  
"Scared?" he asked quietly and she smiled faintly before she shook her head, her eyes locked in his.  
  
Suddenly the music was turned off. Buffy hardly took any notice, she could see nothing but the sudden light in his gaze, the sensation of his hands holding hers was all that filled her as her whole being seemed to be wrapped in a thick blanket of hushed silence. Anticipating with every nerve.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers," he said. "You're everything in this world that holds any meaning to me, I want to share the life of our daughter together with you. I want to fall asleep next to you- and have you bloody wake me in the morning in some annoying way- for as many nights and mornings that's still to come for us." She smiled, eyes filling with tears as he smiled back. "I wanna marry you and REALLY spend the rest of my days with you, Buffy. I only have one question."  
  
She drew a small breath as he let one of her hands go and reached behind his back for something.  
  
"What?" she whispered when he paused for a moment and he smiled wider, bringing out a small, black, velvet box.  
  
"Do you wanna marry me?" he asked as he flicked the lid open and she stared at the ring before she swallowed hard.  
  
She blinked and the tears began to fall as she drew another breath, a thousand thoughts playing in her head in the matter of seconds. Memories of him, of them. Thoughts of what his question meant, what a commitment it was. There was never any doubt, just a conviction and she had known the answer as soon as he made the gesture of getting down on one knee.  
  
Now she sunk down on both of hers as well before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself close to him.  
  
"Yes," she then said and she could feel a small tremble go through him and then his arms around her as well. "Yes!" she repeated and they pulled apart a little, looking into each others eyes they started laughing with relief and happiness.  
  
He kissed her, deeply, and she returned it before they pulled apart again.  
  
Buffy turned her head to look at the ring and a smile seemed to have manifested itself permanently on her lips. Then her eyes grew a little as she reached out a hand and gently touched the interior of the box, almost scared to+ touch the object resting on it.  
  
"It's...so beautiful," she said, blinking away more tears without really noticing.  
  
The ring was slim, in white gold with a band of seven diamonds across it, twisting themselves slightly and with the middle one being the largest as the others shrunk in size both ways. The stones were glittering in the dim light of the shop.  
  
"It was my mother's," Spike said silently as he reached out and took the ring from the fold it had been resting in.  
  
"Your mother's?" Buffy asked, a little surprised and Spike nodded as he put the box down on the floor next to them and then gently took a hold of her left hand.  
  
"Sarah brought it with her," he answered. "I don't know exactly how she knew I would need it, but..."  
  
He paused as he brought the ring up to the finger on which it belonged.  
  
"I love you," she mimed and he smiled.  
  
"I love you," he mimed back and then let the ring slip on.  
  
It was a perfect fit and as it settled at the base of her finger Buffy felt exactly how sure she was, how much she had wanted this ever since she had first realized that she loved him. How she knew he was it for her, she would never love anyone else.  
  
They embraced tightly again, she rested her head on his shoulder and that was when the cheering broke loose from the gathered friends who had witnessed the whole beautiful scene. The Slayer and the Vamp looked up at the same time, both had forgotten all about the fact that they weren't alone, and then they got to their feet to meet the smiles and hugs and congratulations.  
  
We're getting married, Buffy thought as she looked up and met Spike's eyes.  
  
We're getting married, Spike thought as he returned the smile spreading on his bride's lips. 


	21. Chapter SixtyFour

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Four  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
04-09-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you believe it?! My sister's getting married, I just can't get it! It's so incredible!"  
  
Dawn was practically jumping at Devon's side and he smiled at her unmasked giddiness as her whole face was lit up by her joy for her sister. They were walking home slowly on the empty streets of Sunnydale, it was close to three o'clock in the morning. Everything was still and the air was crisp with the approaching mornig dew; the only thing interrupting the quiet was the sound of their feet against the pavement and Dawn's excited voice.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to stay calm either, I PROMISE you, if you knew exactly what they've been through to get here," she stated at the small smile on his lips and the amused expression on his face.  
  
"Okay, my turn to ask something," he stated and stopped.  
  
She did as well, turning to him and waiting for him to continue.  
  
"He's a vampire," Devon began and Dawn nodded, "and she's the Slayer," Dawn nodded again, "and they're supposed to be enemies, but they're in love?"  
  
Dawn smiled.  
  
"Confusing, huh?" she asked and he nodded a little as they began to walk once more. "Well, remember what I told you about the chip and how that's the reason Spike kinda got mixed up with the Scoobies? Yeah, so that kinda built up their relationship with one another even though it wasn't really anything to CALL a relationship up until.well, a month or so ago, I suppose it is now. Spike's loved my sister for ages, and she fell in love with him gradually too.And now they're getting MARRIED! Married, married, married. And they're gonna have a daughter and we're gonna be like a real family!"  
  
Now she actually WAS jumping and Devon laughed a little.  
  
"You really like Spike, don't you?" he asked and Dawn calmed herself down as much as she could manage.  
  
"Yes," she then answered. "He was the only one who.treated me like anything but a kid for a long time and he's just my best friend. I love him a lot and I don't know what I'd do without him."  
  
"But he's.a vampire," Devon mumbled and Dawn reached out and took Devon's hand as she said:  
  
"Yeah, he's a vampire, but he never kills humans anymore. He wouldn't even if he could, we've gotten proof of that. And he's a really great guy, once you get to know him. He's funny and he's always there for you when you need him, you know?"  
  
Devon observed her for a moment.  
  
"If you say so," he answered. "I mean, he seemed alright if I judge by what I saw tonight. And he seems to really love your sister," he added and Dawn smiled brightly again before nodding.  
  
"He does," she confirmed.  
  
The Summers home was coming into view and Dawn sighed.  
  
"Well," she murmured, "I guess this is it for tonight."  
  
Devon looked at her and then he smiled.  
  
"Then at least I won't have my head ripped off," he stated and Dawn looked up, questioningly. "Spike. He looked like he would do that - if nothing else - unless I made sure you enjoyed yourself tonight. And that sigh seemed to kinda mean that you had a good time?" he elaborated and she smiled at the question as they started up the stone path leading to the porch and the front door.  
  
"I did," she answered him. "I had a really, really great time. I'm so glad that you didn't think everything that I told you was too.out there," she added and he laughed.  
  
"Oh, I did," he said wryly. "No, but really. I just think it's kinda.cool. I mean, I've always been interested in the supernatural. I have!" he added the last part as an answer to her raised eyebrows.  
  
"Okay," she said slowly. "But the fact that the world is creepy crawly with little monsters doesn't make you wanna.you know, run and hide?" she asked and he laughed again as they stopped in front of the front door.  
  
"You know, all the demons I've met so far have been pretty likable," he answered. "Clem is just too much fun and Anya is really nice too, and Spike.I suppose he's alright, I mean, he's more scary in the really-tough- protective-bad-ass-guy category," he stated and she giggled a little.  
  
"I suppose you might be right," she agreed.  
  
"And then there are the occasional stunning-former-supernatural-being-now- human who just makes the whole thing sorta dim and like nothing of it really matters," he mumbled and Dawn looked at him before averting her gaze and smiling timidly.  
  
Devon took a step closer, bent down slightly and let his lips gently kiss her cheek.  
  
"Thank you for tonight, I." he started, but was interrupted by Dawn wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face close to hers, her mouth meeting his before they parted their lips at the same time.  
  
Dawn had no idea how long they kissed, and when they finally pulled apart they looked at each other as though they were seeing the other for the first time and they both smiled widely.  
  
"Wanna do that again sometime?" he asked in a hushed voice and she giggled before nodding.  
  
"Over a movie, perhaps?" she retorted and his eyes lit up over the fact that she'd remembered.  
  
"Do you think Spike'll kill me for not having you home by eleven?" he now asked and she grinned, shaking her head.  
  
"The party didn't really end at eleven anyways, did it? Besides, I'd never let him do that." she stated and he smiled before leaning down to give her another kiss.  
  
"I should leave now," he said, mouth still close to hers and she nodded, eyes still shut.  
  
"Yeah," she then said, opening them and meeting his gaze. "It's late and everything, I'm sure you wanna sleep."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I'm sure YOU wanna sleep too," he pointed out and she giggled, nodding.  
  
"Right," she said. "So.?"  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow and we can.do something?" he asked and she smiled.  
  
"Yes, do that," she agreed, hesitating a moment before standing on her toes to grace him with one last kiss good night before she turned the knob of the door - it had been left open - and then stepped inside with a smile his way.  
  
"Good night," he said.  
  
"Good night," she answered before closing the door shut.  
  
She felt her heart bounce in her chest. Then she stifled her giggles with both hands as she walked into the kitchen, dreamily gazing out through the window and leaning against the counter.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Spike's voice grumbled from behind her and she spun around with a loud gasp.  
  
Then she laughed.  
  
"Hello there, soon to be brother-in-law," she said, smiling and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Don't change the subject," he muttered and she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Hey, you and Buffy just got back as well, if I'm not mistaken," she retorted and he looked up at her with fake innocence before smiling and shrugging.  
  
"Alright, fine. So, you had a good time then?" he asked and Dawn nodded eagerly.  
  
"The best. I mean, Devon's just really cool. Seems like this whole thing doesn't bother him at all, it's just really great," she stated, reaching out a hand and grabbing an apple from a bowl on the counter to her left.  
  
Spike sighed, then nodded.  
  
"I'm happy 'bout that, Lil'Bit, I really am," he said, "but you oughtta be careful, though. Devon seems like a fairly level headed guy and I think he's alright and everything. But, this whole accepting everything so bloody quick thing is what sorta bothers me." he added and now she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We talked about the whole supernatural mumbo-jumbo and he's just always had this huge interest for it. Like he loves all the sci-fi shows and reads a lotta books and stuff about ghosts and goblins. His favorite author is Anne Rice," she said matter-of-factly and Spike smiled a little. "Spike, listen," Dawn now said, adopting a serious tone of voice as she continued: "Devon isn't shocked yet because it still hasn't hit him. I mean, I KNOW that and chances are that once he gets a real taste of what the really real world means it'll freak him out to the point of a bald head and a screechy voice - but that's something I'll have to deal with then. One thing's for sure, he has a pulse, and he has a soul," she concluded and Spike looked at her a moment longer before nodding.  
  
"Alright, niblet, sounds like you've got it all under control, not that I'm surprised," he said and she smiled widely, taking a bite of her apple.  
  
"You know it," she agreed and he laughed a little. "So.Mr. Engaged, how do you feel? I hardly got a word in edgewise earlier with everybody set on talking at the same time."  
  
She huffed and he smirked before shrugging.  
  
"It doesn't feel any different. But seeing Buffy wear my mother's ring, that's something. I mean, it's.mine. I gave that to her as a sign that she's really mine, you know? And she's wearing it. It's bloody incredible," he answered and Dawn smiled brightly.  
  
"Have you set a date?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? We've hardly grasped the fact that we're engaged.that her and ME are engaged to be married! Can YOU even understand that?" he asked and now she laughed.  
  
"Of course I can, I've seen it coming for.well, forever," she stated proudly and he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, right," he retorted and she grinned.  
  
"Fine, perhaps there were times when I was in doubt." she admitted and they looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked as she joined them, positioning herself at her man's side and sliding her right hand in his left.  
  
He turned to her, still smiling. She had taken a shower and smelt sweetly of her shampoo, shower gel and fresh running water.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Dawn answered. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you," she added, walking up to them and embracing them both.  
  
Buffy smiled, hugging her back as well as Spike.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
They pulled apart and Spike looked at them before saying:  
  
"Dawn.would you like to be the first to know the name of our daughter?"  
  
Dawn's eyes grew slightly and she swallowed the bite of apple still in her mouth.  
  
"You've decided already?" she asked and Buffy looked up at Spike who smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes," Buffy then answered. "We've decided."  
  
"Well?!" Dawn urged. "We're going to name her Kate. Katie," Buffy then answered and Dawn smiled.  
  
"Katie Summers," she said slowly. "Or, I guess Katie Kinsley," she corrected herself and Spike smiled a little before he leaned down to kiss Buffy on the cheek, then he bent down further and put his mouth to her stomach to whisper softly:  
  
"We're waiting for you, Katie."  
  
***  
  
Willow held Tara gently as the latter slept in her arms.  
  
God, so much was happening! So much HAD happened, she just couldn't stop going over everything in her head. But all the things that had happened tonight was just.the exclamation mark after the sentence summing up these past crazy months!  
  
Buffy and Spike we're getting married.  
  
She smiled to herself before holding Tara a little bit tighter.  
  
***  
  
"I really hope I get to help with, well, everything. I mean, I should think I'm the most capable of handling something like the preparations since I spent months on planning our wedding, right?"  
  
Xander smiled a little, feeling sad at the fact that he had wrecked those plans, and then he nodded.  
  
"Of course. Ahn, I'm sure Buffy'll want you to be as big a part of the wedding as anyone else," he answered her reassuringly and she sat down on the edge of the bed before sighing a little and crawling under the covers.  
  
"Well, I really hope so, 'cause I know she could really use my help, this coming on so suddenly and everything," she then stated as he joined her, lying down beside her and pulling his blankets up.  
  
He smiled again, turning to her and pointing out:  
  
"They might not get married for a year, Anya. They JUST got engaged."  
  
"Well," Anya huffed. "Not ALL people are as slow as you and me. Some are very spontaneous and they just jump right into it. Buffy and Spike seem like very spontaneous people, and I'm sure they'll wanna get married before the baby arrives which means they'll have to act fast, before Buffy swells up like a sea-lion," she then retorted and Xander chuckled, shaking his head a little.  
  
"If you say so, honey. After all, you're the expert."  
  
She nodded firmly.  
  
"Right you are, beady eyes," she said and he paused, looking at her, and then he rolled over, grabbing her and she squealed before she started laughing.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that?!" he growled as he started tickling her.  
  
***  
  
"But I still think that the fabric of time is something which stretches the more you exercise it. Walking through the mirror gets easier and easier each time I do it," Sarah stated.  
  
She and Giles were in a deep discussion of the consequences of time travelling. Jacob had fallen asleep on the couch in the sparring room where the two academics had started to clean off the table before they got so caught up in their conversation that they simply sat down on a chair each and there they had been seated for nearly two hours. It was closing on five o'clock in the morning, but neither one of them seemed to notice.  
  
"I cannot agree with that, Sarah," Giles replied, shaking his head. "The absolute precision with which you have to stretch it cannot be accomplished every time. Sooner or later something will happen and there will be a rip, a tear and what will happen then? Time travelling can only be used by a very limited number of people, I tell you. The ones who know that the precision is the key and who aren't willing to take any risks what so ever, lest they otherwise tamper with the wheels of time and change the lives of billions of people."  
  
She looked at him for a moment and then she sighed a little.  
  
"I see your point. But could there not be a school of such teachings for people who really want to learn? Think of the children, the education they would get, the experiences are endless."  
  
"Yes, but the price would be too high, wouldn't it? Think about it, Sarah. You've travelled alone to witness scenery of history, thus you have gone by unnoticed, I should think. If you brought school classes of children to. the execution of William Wallace - what would that bring? Chaos, dear. They would never be able to slip through incognito. They would be found out and what worse, they might get trapped. There is no way you can preserve history the way it is and yet explore it hands on. There is just no way," he concluded and she sighed again, looking away and then nodding.  
  
"I suppose that you are right," she mumbled. "I just think it's such a shame. There could be so much to gain from it."  
  
"Yes, and everything to loose," he remarked and she smiled a little.  
  
"Do you always battle with such devotion?" she asked and he met her eyes, then smiled back at her before shaking his head.  
  
"There was no battle," he answered her and she tilted her head slightly, observing him for a moment before saying:  
  
"Do you like what you do? Being a Watcher, I mean."  
  
"Yes, very much so," he answered. "It's very fulfilling. It's .all I know."  
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"That's a very big lie, sir, and I hope you shall take it back," she remarked and he once more met her eyes.  
  
"I take it back, then," he stated and she reached out a hand to take his.  
  
"Arm the canons!" Jacob suddenly shouted before grumbling something and turning over.  
  
Both Giles and Sarah jerked and then they looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads.  
  
"Would you like some wine?" Giles asked and Sarah thought for a moment.  
  
"No, I think I'll pass. It's getting late. In fact, what time is it?" she asked and Giles looked at his wrist watch.  
  
"Oh, my Lord," he said, looking back at her with a small smile. "It's almost five thirty."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up in surprise before she rose from her chair, him doing the same.  
  
"No wonder daddy dropped like a stone," she mumbled and Giles smiled wider.  
  
Sarah turned to him and then she suddenly looked a little uncertain of what to do, meeting his gaze she looked rather nervous. He smiled calmingly, and she smiled back though she didn't look very calmed.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked and now he almost laughed before he shook his head.  
  
"That it's late and that I should get you home, both of you," he answered and she met his gaze before suddenly furrowing her brow.  
  
"Oh," she said and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That wasn't what I was thinking," she answered and he squinted before smiling again.  
  
"You sound disappointed, what were you thinking then?" he asked and she shrugged.  
  
"Never mind," she answered. "I think I've been reading to many junk novels, my head is just getting the better of me. my imagination can run pretty wild."  
  
He stopped her when she was turning away and made her meet his gaze again.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he pressed and she looked at him before averting her eyes, suddenly blushing and seeming infuriated by it.  
  
"Giles, I think we should just get going. that couch will ruin my father's back. You don't want that do you?" she asked and he let his gentle hold on her shoulders go.  
  
"No," he answered her. "Of course not."  
  
She smiled before nodding.  
  
"Then let's go," she said and he agreed, walking up to Jacob to wake him.  
  
***  
  
"Spike.Spike.wake up."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, the first thing meeting them being a red rose. Then the vase it was in followed by the tray it was on and then finally her smiling face, hair still tangled from sleep, her eyes bright, though, as she scooted forward a little.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Oh, honey," he purred as he dragged himself up a little. "You've made me breakfast in bed."  
  
"Yep, sweetie, I warmed your 'breakfast' with loving precision so that it would be the perfect temperature..."  
  
"Oh, did you taste it for me too?" he asked wryly, cocking an eyebrow and she made a face before shaking her head.  
  
"Don't push it," she murmured and he smiled before reaching out a hand and she crawled around the tray to get to kissing him.  
  
"Mh," he sighed as she pulled away slightly before lying down in his arms, resting her head on his chest. "So," he then added, "what's the occasion?"  
  
She smiled as she moved her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"Need there be an occasion for a girl wanting to bring her man the proper nutritions?" she asked innocently and he raised both eyebrows at her.  
  
"Now I KNOW there is a motive," he pointed out, sitting up and pulling her with him. "What is it, love?"  
  
She smiled angelically and then she crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head a little she said:  
  
"I think I have an idea for the date..."  
  
"The date?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"For the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean, we can't wait too long... I would like to be married before Katie is born, you know? Well, don't you?" He nodded, reaching out a hand and grabbing the mug with pig's blood, listening to her as she continued. "Well, I was talking with Anya on the phone before...and I really think that with her help we can plan this wedding of ours to be held in two weeks..."  
  
He swallowed so hard he almost started coughing and then he stared at her for a moment as her eyes grew in wonderment.  
  
"Two weeks? Buffy, don't you think that's rushing it a little?"  
  
"Well, you asked me and so I thought you WANTED to get married."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"And since you asked I thought you were READY to get married."  
  
"I am, I mean, I really am..."  
  
"And you just said that you agree with me on the fact that we should be married before our daughter is born."  
  
"I do agree with that, Buffy, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But let me finish," he grumbled, putting the mug down before reaching over and taking both her hands. "I think you want a big wedding, with all of your friends there and your family..."  
  
"Spike, let me tell you something. My friends are the same friends you have, and they're all here and all of them know about the wedding so there's no real need for invitations. My only family are Dawn and you...and my father...but him we don't need to worry about 'cause he wouldn't wanna come anyway." Spike didn't look so convinced about that, but Buffy squeezed his hands a little and then she finished: "So, all we need to do is find a location and...wait a minute, you can't get married!"  
  
He looked at her questioningly and she frowned.  
  
"You can't really...stand in a church and you know...God...and everything. Can you?" she asked and now he smiled.  
  
"No... But I was thinking... Giles could perform the actual act, the Watchers have this thing, I don't remember what they call it... Anyways, we couldn't really have it IN a church but..."  
  
"I don't care about that," she interrupted, leaning forward to kiss him. "I got scared there for a moment. Wow, that I didn't think of that before..."  
  
He laughed before throwing his arms around her and pulling her close. She hugged him tight, burying her face against his shoulder.  
  
"Two weeks, huh?" he asked and she nodded. "Let's do it, then," he stated and her head shot up before she smiled brightly and he felt like all the lights in the world were shining on him as she jumped off the bed.  
  
"This is just so...incredible!" she exclaimed. "I have to go tell Dawn. I have to call Anya! We have to start right away!"  
  
She turned and was about to rush out of the room when his voice stopped her.  
  
"Buffy?" he said gently and she turned to him, quizzically.  
  
"Yes?" she asked and he smiled a little.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked and she looked at him for an eternity as a smile softly grew on her lips.  
  
Her gaze warm as she nodded.  
  
"I love you," she said and he smiled back.  
  
"And I love you," he stated before she turned and swiftly disappeared from view.  
  
Soon, he thought, I'm going to wake up. Soon I'll have to deal with the pain of waking from this dream.  
  
Then he smiled to himself, looking at where she had disappeared and then closing his eyes. 


	22. Chapter SixtyFive

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Five  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
10-15-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Sarah, Willow and Tara were sitting in the living room gracing through copius amounts of Bridle Magazines, drinking lemonades and eating freshly baked brownies. The front door opened and Xander stepped through it just as Spike came down the stairs. They met in the hall way, exchanging nods before both turning their heads to the mass of females spread out in the next room. They both raised their eyebrows before exchanging a look.  
  
"Wanna go shoot some pool?" Spike asked and Xander nodded.  
  
"Eh, where?" he then asked.  
  
"Willy's," Spike answered and Xander hesitated before shrugging.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Where are you boys going?" Buffy asked as Xander opened the front door again.  
  
"Willy's," they both grumbled in one voice before stepping outside.  
  
"Don't forget your blanket, honey!" Buffy called after Spike who stuck one arm inside again, shaking the blanket he was holding. She smiled. "Bye!" she cooed and the door was closed shut.  
  
"I think this stuff is driving them crazy," Willow stated and all the ladies smiled agreeingly.  
  
"I think I've found my dress," Buffy then said, nodding and everyone got to their feet or scooted closer to get a better look.  
  
It was very simple, but elegant. It was in cream white silk, two thin straps over the shoulders, not too low cut in the back and it was a little snug over the hips, the flow of the fabric then extending from there to drape beautifully around the legs.  
  
"It's perfect," Dawn breathed and Buffy nodded again.  
  
Then she smiled, invisioning herself wearing it and walking down the "aisle" towards Spike. With a sigh she contently marked the page and then got to her feet.  
  
"What else is left to do? I feel like we've been looking through these for a week!" she exclaimed with a gesture to the magazines and Sarah smiled.  
  
"We have," she stated, getting to her feet as well and still looking slightly awkward at the feel of the pants around her legs.  
  
She had borrowed some clothes from Tara, who had pretty much the same size as her. Not only was it strange to not have skirts around her ankles; but it was weird, no matter the relief, not to be wearing a corsette. Now she flung her long, dark brown locks over one shoulder and said:  
  
"We need to have a cake, don't we?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"And chairs and flowers and bride's maid dresses," Anya filled in, which made Willow and Buffy exchange a look of rememberance at the most horrid set of dresses they had been forced to wear on Anya and Xander's not-so- happening wedding.  
  
"I don't know if we can afford flowers," Buffy then said regretfully and Sarah stared at her.  
  
"Nonsense!" she exclaimed. "If you cannot, it will be my father's and my wedding gift to you," she then added and Buffy smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "That's wonderful of you."  
  
"We should make a trip into town, ladies," Anya now pointed out, getting to her feet. "Browse through the stores...it's really incredible how much inspiration you can get from something so simple as walking and looking."  
  
Buffy smiled at her, then nodded once more.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"We need to order that wedding dress, as well," Tara remarked as Willow and she also rose.  
  
"Yes, otherwise you might not get it in time," Willow filled in and Buffy ran her hands through her hair before stating:  
  
"I'm happy you guys are here, I think I'd go crazy otherwise. There's so much to be done!"  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Well," Anya now replied, "it's not everyday you get married. And it has to be something special."  
  
"It will be," Buffy now said. "But seriously, I could get married in the middle of a swamp, as long as it was with him."  
  
The others just stared at her for a moment, and then they looked very moved.  
  
"Prettily put, sis," Dawn said with a smile and Buffy returned it.  
  
Then the former embraced the Slayer in a hard hug.  
  
"This wedding will go down in history, have you realized that?" Anya asked as the two pulled apart and they both turned to look at her. "You should want it to be if not spectacular, at least memorable."  
  
"It will be," Willow cut in. "It'll be beautiful."  
  
Buffy smiled at her, then grabbed Dawn's hand.  
  
"Ladies," she said. "Let's do some shopping, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
"So, when are Giles and Jacob getting back from England?" Xander asked as Spike leaned over the table, aiming his cue and getting his last ball to roll gracefully into the intended socket.  
  
"In two days or something," he then answered, straightening his back.  
  
"It's official," Xander stated, putting his cue down. "I suck at this game."  
  
Spike smirked a little.  
  
"It's easy once you get a hang of it," he then said, putting his cue down as well and then gesturing towards the bar.  
  
"Too early for me," Xander protested and Spike's smirk widened a little.  
  
"Well, gosh, they might just have some water for the feebly stomached," he then pointed out and Xander smiled a little back.  
  
"Fine, fine, come on," he replied, walking ahead up to the bar and taking a seat on one of the tattered stools, Spike following and positioning himself to the mortal's right.  
  
They were silent for a short while, then Willy came up to them to take their orders.  
  
"Whiskey, straight up," Spike said, turning to Xander who smiled weakly, not sure what to say. "Give whiskers here some milk, okay?" Spike then added and Willy nodded, starting on the drinks.  
  
"What's 'milk'?" Xander asked, trying not to sound nervous, but not really being able to get the sound of it out of his voice.  
  
"It's milk, clean and wholesome," Spike answered with a smile. "'Whiskers' is key for Lacathley demon, and they're half human, half...cat."  
  
Xander's eyes grew slightly and then Willy put down the two glasses with a hard bang.  
  
"Whiskey and milk," he then said before leaving them for a new customer.  
  
Spike took a moutfull of the amber liquid and Xander observed him for a moment, then he asked:  
  
"HOW did that happen? I mean, human and CAT? Cross breading?"  
  
Spike grinned, putting his glass down.  
  
"Let's just say they have pretty big cats in the underworld, 'kay?" he answered and Xander grabbed his own glass, taking a sip on the slightly warm milk and concluding that it really was the clean and wholesome sort.  
  
"That'll teach me not to ask," he grumbled and Spike gave him a few hard pats on one shoulder as he laughed.  
  
"You've been into this sort of life for as long as I've know you," the vamp then said. "You're not used to it yet? I mean, bloody hell, Xander, you even went down into the sodding Hellmouth itself to get Anya back. What's the deal?"  
  
Xander smiled slightly again, shrugging a little.  
  
"Some things are still just too twisted to really...get into my head they exist," he answered slowly, sounding thoughtful. "I mean, sure, the vamps and the wherewolfs and the occasional over sized praying mantice are all things I've seen first hand... but there are still so many things that, thankfully, are hidden from view."  
  
Spike eyed him for a few seconds before raising his glass.  
  
"Hear, hear," he then said and it made Xander smile widely before raising his own glass.  
  
"Hear, hear," he agreed and they drank the toast with seriousness settling itself over them.  
  
"So," Spike now said. "I have this...favor to ask of you," he then continued, turning his head to look at Xander who looked back questioningly.  
  
"What?" the mortal then asked and Spike drew a small, unnecessary breath before answering:  
  
"I'd like to know if you'd consider being my best man...? I mean, I'm gonna ask Jacob too. But I'd really like it if you'd be one of the two."  
  
Xander had never seen the vampire actually nervous, but now he looked it and a little bit more and he couldn't help but smile widely. He wondered exactly how much guts it had taken for the demon to muster up the courage to ask that simple question.  
  
"Actually," Xander then began, taking his time. "I'd really like that," he then finished and Spike stared at him with an expression revealing the fact that the answer he had gotten hadn't been the one he had been expecting, and as through he couldn't really believe it.  
  
"You'll be my best man? Eh... one of them?" he then asked and Xander took a mouthfull of milk before looking at him, then nodded.  
  
"Yep," he answered and a smile spread on the vamps face which made his eyes glitter with sudden life and Xander stared at him in shock.  
  
He'd never seen that either, and just like that, in one moment, he suddenly realized why Buffy loved this fiend and why she thought the vamp deserved her love. There was something human in his posture that hadn't been there before, at least not in Xander's eyes, and the human couldn't do anything but feel a growing gratefulness that he'd finally gotten to witness it for himself.  
  
"Thanks," Spike now said, sweeping the last of his whiskey and Xander wondered for a moment if the alcohol had been part of the preparation process towards asking the question. "I mean, I know it'll make Buffy real happy and...well, I'm really thankful too."  
  
Xander nodded, swallowing his milk down as well and getting to his feet.  
  
"I'm glad you asked," he confessed and Spike stared at him, quizzical. "Well, I kinda wanted a spot as something at Buffy's wedding and if you hadn't asked me then I'd lost that and...well, thanks yourself."  
  
Spike smiled at that.  
  
"So," he then said. "Can we make an official truce? Bury the hatchet of old and bad times?" he added, reaching out a hand and Xander smiled back before taking it in a firm grip.  
  
"Buried and forgotten," he agreed, a weight lifting off his shoulders as they let go.  
  
"Play another round?" Spike wondered, gesturing to the pool table and Xander grumbled, then laughed.  
  
"Sure, why not," he then answered and they picked up a cue each, both slightly amazed at what had just taken place.  
  
***  
  
Buffy swallowed the last of her ice-cream, savoring the sweet taste before sighing and putting the spoon in the bowl. Her feet were hurting her, her back was aching and her shoulders were the killer of the three, but she was still happy.  
  
Sarah, Willow and Tara had stayed in the town center, telling the others to go ahead home without them since there was something they needed to take care of, but refusing to give any details. Anya was at home taking a shower because she and Xander were going out later that evening and Dawn was seated next to the Slayer on the couch, watching TV.  
  
The younger sister now turned to the older with a smile.  
  
"All done?" she asked and Buffy nodded, bending forward to put the empty bowl on the coffee table. "You like?"  
  
"Me like," Buffy agreed.  
  
The front door opened and Spike stepped through it, letting his duster slide off his shoulders as he entered the living room, throwing it over the back of the armchair before walking up to give his ladies a kiss each, for the younger one a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You look happy about something," Buffy said, squinting questioningly and he smiled as he sat down in the armchair.  
  
"I am happy," he replied and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, are you gonna spill or do I have to come over there and kiss it out of you?" she demanded and he smirked at that.  
  
"Oh, well, if you put it like that I think I'd better keep my mouth shut," he grumbled and she smiled a little, getting to her feet and walking up to him, sinking down on his lap and kissing him gently on the mouth.  
  
"Please," she changed her tactics, looking at him with hopeful eyes and he smiled widely.  
  
"Alright," he agreed and she looked expectantly at him. "Well...Xander has agreed to be my best man," he then stated and Buffy stared at him.  
  
"He has?!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Spike's neck and hugging him tight. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"I know, but...ugh, Slayer...you're breaking...my...neck," he pressed out and she let go of him just to kiss him again.  
  
"I love you," she said, resting her forehead against his and he met her eyes before moving his head a little forward, kissing her back.  
  
"I love you too," he stated and put his arms around her.  
  
"You know," Dawn said, getting to her feet. "I really think you should write this down too, it'll make a great ending for the first part of..." she trailed off, her eyes growing as she realized what she had just said and Buffy turned her head to her slowly.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked and Dawn smiled a little disarmingly, shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing," she answered innocently.  
  
"No, Dawn. What did you just say?" the Slayer asked again and Dawn swallowed as the latter got to her feet.  
  
Spike observed the scene quizzically.  
  
"Eh...that you should write this whole thing down, you know, so that you won't forget it," Dawn answered and Buffy raised her eyebrows again.  
  
"And what was that about a great ending for the first part?" she asked and Dawn gulped.  
  
"Eh...you know, the FIRST part of your story..."  
  
"Which isn't written?" Buffy asked and Dawn knew that there was no way she could get out of this one: she was busted.  
  
"Well..." she said slowly. "Okay, I read it. I'm sorry!"  
  
Buffy felt her cheeks grow slightly flushed at the confirmation that her sister had actually READ what she had written about herself and Spike's relationship...  
  
Oh, God.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Spike asked, not recieving an answer.  
  
"That wasn't for just anyone to see!" Buffy exclaimed defeatedly, Dawn taking a step back.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry... I just had to know and you wouldn't talk to me. Remember?" Buffy sighed, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she grumbled.  
  
Dawn took a step forward again, putting one hand on Buffy's arm.  
  
"I really am sorry," she said honestly and Buffy looked up before moving one hand and placing it over her sister's.  
  
"I know. And perhaps it was for the best, anyways. Now you really do know all there is to know," she then said and Dawn relaxed a little.  
  
"WHAT are we TALKING about?" Spike repeated and this time they both turned to him, a small smile on Buffy's lips.  
  
"You'll find out sooner than later," she then answered, bending down and kissing his cheek. "I have to go out patrolling," she added. "I'll be back in a few hours. There's left over pizza in the fridge."  
  
Spike watched her as she left the room and went into the kitchen to grab her coat.  
  
"Bye," she then yelled.  
  
"Bye!" he called back and the door opened and closed.  
  
"Sorry you're stuck on Dawn duty," Dawn said and he looked up, shaking his head and smiling.  
  
"You kidding? Let's see if there's a really lousy old movie on, then I can watch it and you can complain about what's wrong with it," he then stated and she laughed.  
  
"Okay," she then agreed, and he got to his feet before they both walked over and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"I'm so glad that you guys are doing this," Dawn said as he grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. "Then I know you'll always be here."  
  
He stopped what he was doing to look at her, and she smiled before scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I am too, niblet," he then said, putting his arms around her as well. "You'll never know how much."  
  
***  
  
Buffy had covered the surroundings of the Magic Box, of the Bronze and was just rounding up the eleventh of the twelve cemeteries. She knew she had to make a quick stop downtown as well before finally heading home. She had already dusted five vamps, all fledgelings, when she was attacked from behind.  
  
The vampire grabbed her and pulled her down on the ground, but she threw herself to the side, rolling out of his grip and getting a hold on her stake. She was on her feet in the blink of an eye, turning around and having just enough time to avert the blow of the vamps large right fist.  
  
"You know," she said, ducking as he tried to punch her again and then kicking her foot out, sweeping his legs out from under him. "You'd think you guys would learn after me dusting a few thousand of you," she continued, the vamp landing on the ground with a thud and a huff and she walked over to him, raising her hand holding the stake and bringing it down hard, hitting the spot for the vamps dead heart and soon the dust from him was flying through the air. "But you just don't, do you?" she finished, straightening her back and tucking the stake back where it belonged before turning and beginning to walk again. "Vampires," she then grumbled, shaking her head to herself.  
  
She walked past Shocking Existenze, remeniscing her and Spike's first date. It seemed ages ago now, and yet it was just a few weeks since they'd been sitting in there, talking and laughing; both nervous and trying not to show it. She smiled to herself.  
  
Turning her head her eyes landed on a figure which made her come to a halt, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"D-daddy?" she stuttered.  
  
"Buffy," he said, taking a few steps closer.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised beyond belief. "When did you get here?"  
  
"I recieved a letter," he answered, bringing out an envelope from his jacket pocket. "From Willow," he added. "She told me that...you're going to have a child?"  
  
The letter. Buffy remembered something about telling Willow to write it or not, that she herself couldn't make the decision because she was scared of not recieving an answer as much as she was of actually getting one. Seemed Willow HAD written it, after all. And here, obviously, was the answer.  
  
"Yes," Buffy finally answered. "Yes, I'm gonna have a child. A baby girl..." she then added and she could see his eyes glisten with tears.  
  
"That's...incredible," he stated and she nodded, still not sure what to make of him.  
  
"Why did you come?" she asked quietly and he swiped at his tears.  
  
"I wanted to see you, honey. I had to see you, and to tell you that I'm so sorry about what I did to you, that I left you... That I..."  
  
"I'm getting married," she interrupted and his eyes grew slightly. "I'm starting my own family... I'm not sure if my daughter needs a grandfather who's never there for her... It might hurt her just as much as it hurt me having such a father," she added and he nodded a little.  
  
"I understand," he said. "But if you'd give me one chance to prove to you that I do want to at least try and make up for all these years..."  
  
"It's too late for that now, dad," she stated. "You can't 'make up' for them... But if... Perhaps a fresh start? For Katie's sake..." she then mumbled and she could see the hope rise in his eyes.  
  
"I would like that...very much," he answered her. "Congratulations...on your up-coming wedding," he then added and a small smile came over her lips.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "We're very happy."  
  
"Buffy, I love you, sweetheart," he stated. "I hope you know that."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I know," she confirmed. "I love you too," she said and he smiled. "But this really is your one and only chance, understand? If you're not willing to be there..."  
  
"I am!" he interrupted. "I am..."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Okay, then let's take it from there," she said. "And now...well, I have something I have to finish," she added and he nodded, bending down to pick up his duffle bag resting at his feet.  
  
"Of course. I'll check into a hotel," he said.  
  
"Actually..." she began, hesitating before finishing: "Would you like to come with me? I have some things I need to explain to you before you meet the others, and my fiancé."  
  
"Sure," he answered her. "I'd love to."  
  
She smiled a little, walking up to him and he joined her at her side as they started on their way. And thus followed Hank Summers' introduction night to the life his daughter lead. 


	23. Chapter SixtySix

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Six  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
10-15-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn went downstairs the following morning, walked into the kitchen and then stopped in the doorway, her eyebrows rising. Then she shook her head a little, entered the kitchen and walked up to the fridge to start on breakfast. She knew Willow would soon be out of the shower, Tara was on her way down, Buffy and Spike always slept late and... She frowned.  
  
She just had this peculiar feeling.  
  
She put the milk down on the breakfast table in the middle of the kitchen, shut the fridge door and walked into the living room. Her eyes grew as she stared at the man asleep on the couch.  
  
"Dad?" she whispered.  
  
Then she turned, ran back into the kitchen, through it and into the hallway proceeding up the stairs. She threw the door to Buffy's room open, storming up to the bedside and bending down, grabbing her sister and shaking her awake.  
  
"What? What? What?!" Buffy exclaimed, sitting up and getting her hair out of her face, staring at Dawn.  
  
"WHAT is that man looking suspiciously like our father, but who can impossibly BE our father, doing sleeping on our couch?!" she asked and Buffy got off the bed with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. It was so late when we got back and you looked like you were sleeping so deeply..."  
  
"You looked at me while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Well...yes," Buffy answered.  
  
"Did he do that too?"  
  
"Well...yes, but only for a second and I tried to tell him we couldn't, but he insisted and so... Dawnie, he came here last night and we talked a little and...I shocked him a little... I wanna give him a chance. Is that okay with you?" Buffy asked and Dawn looked at her, then sighed.  
  
"I guess... I was just surprised at seeing him there, you know?" she answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. You sure you're okay?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda happy, actually," she then said and Buffy smiled, relieved.  
  
"Hey, Dawn," Spike murmured from the bed.  
  
"Hey," she answered with a smile. "You still tired?"  
  
"Uh-huh... Would you mind telling my wife-to-be to please get herself back into bed?" he asked politely and Dawn laughed.  
  
"I think she heard you," she answered as Buffy slid back in between the sheets.  
  
"Love you," Buffy said, giving her sister another smile.  
  
"Love you," Dawn replied before turning and walking out of the room again, closing the door carefully behind her and then heading downstairs.  
  
Willow was now head off the breakfast preparing, Tara was by the stove making her tasty pancakes, and they both looked up as she entered the room.  
  
"Hi," she said and they smiled at her.  
  
"Morning," Willow nodded. "Eh...did you see that we've got company?" she added and Dawn glanced to the doorway leading into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, and it's fine... I mean, it'll take some adjusting. I have no idea what I'm gonna say to him... but yeah, it's fine," she answered. "Can I help?" she added and Willow nodded, gesturing to the fridge.  
  
"Good morning," a hesitant voice was heard from the doorway previously glanced through and Dawn turned around, her eyes growing slightly at the sight of her father actually standing there.  
  
"Good morning," she said slowly, then she smiled a little and he smiled back. "Pancakes?" she asked and his smile widened slightly.  
  
***  
  
"You know," Dawn said as she and Hank twenty minutes later were seated on the couch in the living room; breakfast finished, "I wouldn't figure you for a duffle bag kinda guy," she then finished and he smiled.  
  
"Well, it's just a lot easier to carry it with you on a bus than regular luggage," he answered her and she raised her eyebrows slightly surprised.  
  
"But you don't look like anything short of a business man," she then stated and he looked slightly flattered. "It's true! I mean, I really thought you were off somewhere doing well for yourself... well enough to have a car even," she then added and he looked at her for such a long time without making any attempt at speaking that she was about to open her mouth and repeat what she had just said.  
  
This, however, made him seemingly get his act together and he smiled again, this time a little nervously.  
  
"I do have a car," he replied slowly and she waited for him to continue, because it didn't sound like he was quite done. He did continue and she almost wished he hadn't as he said: "Sue...my wife...needed it for her work."  
  
"Oh," was all Dawn could get out, her eyes growing slightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, pumpkin...It just happened and I didn't want to bother you with it... Buffy and you... Alright, bottom line: I was really scared you two'd never talk to me again, and Sue's just so wonderful I couldn't bear having to give her up, and I knew I would have if you'd told me to..."  
  
"Daddy!" Dawn exclaimed, taken slightly aback by that statement and getting to her feet. "What do you think we are? Heartless? We wouldn't have TOLD you to break up with your girlfriend! Er...wife... Eh, whatever! I mean, gees."  
  
"That's right," Buffy's voice sounded from the doorway and they both turned their heads to look at her. "We really wouldn't have, but we wouldn't have been thrilled either. I'm slightly shocked over these news, how about you, Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah, slightly," she agreed silently.  
  
"That's settled then," Buffy stated just as the door bell rang and Dawn grabbed her backpack from the armchair.  
  
"That's Devon, we're walking to school together," she said, giving Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Be good now," Buffy encouraged wryly and Dawn made a face before opening the door.  
  
"Hi," she said and Devon smiled a little.  
  
"Hey," he answered. "Ready?"  
  
"Yup. Bye!"  
  
She stepped out through the door and closed it behind her, Buffy watching it for a moment before turning her gaze on her father. This alien sitting on her couch... She wished she didn't have to feel that way about him, but she had never felt more like he was nothing but a stranger than right then and there. He was re-married?  
  
"How could you not pick up the phone to tell us you were getting married again?" she asked, voice trembling with held back emotions and he got to his feet, guilt plastered all over his face.  
  
Good, she thought at the sight of it.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey."  
  
"So many things to be sorry about, right, dad?" she grumbled, shaking her head and looking away from him.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Just don't, not right now... I have some things to get done, we can talk about this later," she stated, turning around and walking into the kitchen.  
  
She felt so confused. Having him back in her life like this was difficult to deal with as it was, now she had to deal with...a stepmother?  
  
Oh, God, she whined in her head. This is just perfect. Just bloody perfect!  
  
She grabbed her purse, made sure she had her wallet in it, and then walked up to the kitchen door. She had some more shopping to do, and she had to decide on a cake. She wanted to get one peice of each, bring it home and have Spike taste it. She really wanted them to do as much of this as possible together. She had brought it up the previous night, he was - as always when he was needed to stay at home instead of coming with her on patrol - awake when she got home and he had agreed. He wanted to be part of the planning as well. As long as it didn't mean he had to actually sit down with a catalogue of flower arrangements or decoration options.  
  
And he didn't, all he had to do was look at a few samples of everything and help her decide. Or in this case: TASTE a few samples...  
  
She smiled to herself. No matter how messy her life was getting he would always be there.  
  
Happily she trotted to the pastery shop.  
  
***  
  
The day past quietly. Dawn got home from school, Willow and Tara did as well. Spike spent most of the day in Buffy's and now his room, reading old books of poetry for a reason he was very secretive about whenever someone had the gut to stick their head through the door. Sarah had gone with Anya and Xander on a mission of finding a first class seamstress who could sew the wedding dress Buffy wanted in less than a week, Xander a very reluctant companion on the trip.  
  
Buffy got the five samples of cake to Spike, who got off the bed and met her half way inside the room, turning her around and firmly making her walk back out through the door.  
  
"WHAT are you doing in there?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a small smile on her lips, trying to get a look through the slightly gaping door.  
  
"If you love me you won't ask," he answered her, bending forward and kissing her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Pulling away a little she held his gaze.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you," she whispered, forehead to his and he smiled.  
  
"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that," he whispered back and she returned his smile. "Did you get the cake?" he added, straightening his back a little and pulling away from her further.  
  
She sighed discontently before a smile split her face and her eyes suddenly began to sparkle.  
  
"Correction, dear," she said, taking his hand and starting towards the stairs. "I got the CAKES, as in plural, my love."  
  
"I beg your pardon," he stated and she laughed.  
  
"Pardon granted."  
  
They walked downstairs and into the kitchen where a large, square and incredibly pink box was placed, a light green string tied around it and creating a big bow on the top of it.  
  
"That's purty!" he exclaimed and she laughed again, walking up to it and pulling the bow open. "Aw, you've gone and ruined it now, sweetie," he added and she giggled, shaking her head at him and giving him a peck on the cheek before opening the lid. "Blimey," he murmured, staring at the miniature wedding cakes safely tucked inside.  
  
"Blimey?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and he grinned.  
  
"I'm just sayin' THOSE are REAL purty," he answered and she slapped him on the arm. "So, I'm supposed to take a bite out of each and every one of these little babies... no offense Katie," he stopped himself, putting one hand on Buffy's stomach and she smiled, " and then decide which one I like best?"  
  
"As simple as that," Buffy confirmed.  
  
"Alrighty, give me a bloody fork and I'll dig in," he stated and she reached over, grabbing one item consisting of what he'd asked for and handing it to him. "Perfect," he said, eyeing the goodies in the box closely. "I think I'll start with the pink one, it looks annoyingly cheerful and THAT leads me to suspect it'll go bloody well with a wedding."  
  
She observed him as he took the first bite, smiling widely at his commitment to the task as he closed his eyes and with a serious look on his face tasted the sweetness.  
  
"I like this one... but it IS a little bit too..." he trailed off, opening his eyes and looking at her with a searching expression before his face lit up. "A bit too moist," he concluded and she bit her cheek not to burst out laughing.  
  
She could tell he was teasing her, and he was making a marvelous performance of it.  
  
Ten minutes later the fork sunk into the last peice of cake, a dark brown, chocolate cake which made him open his eyes right away, then he nodded. Now he really was serious.  
  
"Babe," he said. "This is absolutely the one. You order this cake or I'll refuse to eat ANYTHING at the wedding."  
  
"The chocolate one?" she asked, pulling herself a little closer to him and he could easily interpret the sudden dangerous look in her eyes. He nodded slightly, looking deep into them and she smiled. "That one reminded me of you... Dark," she stood on her toes, her hands on his shoulders and her mouth suddenly hot against the skin of his throat. "Heavy..." she continued, her lips moving and sending shots of pleasure travelling in every nerve. "Rich..." she added, moving her head up and her lips rested tenderly against his. "Creamy..." she whispered and a low moan rose out of his throat, causing a smile on her lips showing exactly how content that sound made her. "Irresistable..." she finished and he pulled her even tighter to him, kissing her deeply.  
  
Then he lifted her up in his arms and she laughed heartily as he headed towards the stairs.  
  
"I thought our room was off limits," she murmured seductively into his ear.  
  
"We're not going there," he answered, a low purr deep in his throat and she felt the shivers he always provoked gently run through her.  
  
"Then I must demand of you to tell me where you're taking me, sir," she said and he smiled devilishly before stopping in front of the door to the bathroom.  
  
"To the shower," he answered and a smile grew on her lips as well as he got the door open and stepped inside.  
  
***  
  
"That was a delocious meal, Tara," Hank said.  
  
It was almost eight o'clock that evening and they had just finished supper.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Summers," Tara replied with a smile.  
  
"It really was," Buffy agreed, helping to clear the table she brought a stack of plates into the kitchen where the two others were situated. "Dad," she added. "Can we...talk?"  
  
He nodded serenely before gesturing towards the kitchen door with a questioning look. She nodded as well, walking past him and up to it. They stepped through it, closed it and then walked slowly into the backyard.  
  
"As you can imagine...having you here is sorta...strange," she began, still not sure exactly what she wanted to have said or how to say it, but determined to give it a try. "I mean, I wanted you to know that you were gonna be a grandfather... but that you actually came, it was a surprise."  
  
"I'm so sorry if I intruded..."  
  
"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "Please, let me finish. Since mom died I've been the grown up. I mean, I've taken care of Dawn, I've managed to provide for us and still I've been taking care of the stuff you saw me take care of last night. Being the Slayer hasn't made it a picnic, far from it, but at least I've had that additional strenght and I'm happy 'bout that... I only had one person to really turn to, who took care of me... Giles." She paused, Hank's eyes had grown even more serious and he looked slightly saddened, but she knew now what she had to have said. "I want you to know that I've thought about you a lot, I love you, you're my dad. But Giles is my father... I mean, he's shouldered that role for a long time. I wanna ask him to be godfather to Katie."  
  
Hank stopped and looked at her, a sudden smile growing on his lips and then he nodded.  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to look so relieved!" Buffy stated and he shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not 'cause of that... I thought..."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you were gonna tell me that you wanted him to...give you away," he answered silently, barely able to meet her gaze and now she smiled.  
  
"He's kinda perfoming the ceremony," she remarked and now Hank looked up, smiling back and shaking his head at himself.  
  
"Yes, of course. Well, would you have wanted him to, had he not been?"  
  
She was silent for a moment and then she reached out a hand and took his.  
  
"No, I've only ever thought one person could give me away," she answered and tears rose in his eyes as he squeezed her hand. "So, will you?" she added and now he laughed, nodding and then taking a step forward, putting his arms around her and hugging her tight.  
  
"My little girl!" he said gently and she felt herself choke up as she carefully put her arms around him as well. "I love you so much. I would be honored to give you away."  
  
They stood like that for a long time, when they finally pulled apart they both swiped at their tears but smiled at each other.  
  
"Even if it's to a vampire," Hank now added to his previous statement and at that Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
***  
  
Jacob and Giles arrived with no delays the following morning.  
  
Sarah embraced her father and then turned to Giles with an almost shy smile, making a small courtesy and Giles smiled back, bowing his head before reaching out and taking her hand, leaning down and kissing it softly.  
  
Buffy had never seen Sarah blush before and the former couldn't bite back a smile at the sight.  
  
"Welcome home," she then said, taking a step forward to give Giles a hug and he sighed a little.  
  
"Whatever sort of home the Hellmouth may be," he replied and she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Hey," she then said. "Any regrets?"  
  
He looked at her and then shook his head before smiling.  
  
"No, no regrets... I guess I'm just slightly melancolic, but it will pass," he answered her and she could tell he thought the glance he threw Sarah's way just slipped by her but she noticed and as they entered the Summers home half an hour later she couldn't help but grab a hold on Sarah and pull her aside.  
  
"WHAT is going on with you two?" she asked and Sarah raised her eyebrows quizzically. "Duh!" Buffy exclaimed, lowering her voice as she added: "You and GILES."  
  
Sarah tried to hide it but once more her cheeks grew flushed and Buffy's eyes grew.  
  
"You're in love with him!" she stated. "Oh, my God, I can't believe I didn't notice this before! Is he in...Eh, stupid question. Well? Has anything happened?"  
  
"Shh, Buffy, please! Calm yourself," Sarah pleaded, looking around to make sure the man in question was nowhere near enough to listen in on their conversation. "I admit I do find him very...pleasant, in many different aspects, but I can't permit myself to...develope any stronger feelings for him," she then answered and Buffy frowned.  
  
"Look, I am a MASTER at this stuff, okay? Do you think I WANTED to 'develope any stronger feelings' for a certain vamp-now-fiancé, huh? I mean, I NEVER thought I'd love him, I couldn't wait for him to leave town, I wanted to DUST him out of it, for crying out loud. And now, look at me. I can't imagine living without that demon."  
  
"What was that, hon?" Spike asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, nothing, darling. Move along," she answered and he grinned at her before doing as she asked, moving along into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, that's different," Sarah grumbled.  
  
"Different how? You and Giles are just SO right for each other. English, which means tea drinkers and scones eaters; can you GET an easier sollution to the WHAT shall we have for a snack problem? I don't think so. Both of you are deeply interested in the weird and disturbing of the world, and believe me, more often than sometimes you NEED to SHARE it, and..."  
  
"From completely different centuries?" Sarah filled in, her blue eyes filled with a sudden sorrow and Buffy felt it seep into her as well at the realization.  
  
"Oh...how could I forget," she mumbled and Sarah sighed.  
  
"Well, I didn't. And I mustn't. I can't stay, Buffy, no matter how badly I might want to," she then said, smiling a little sadly before turning around. "I'll be in the kitchen," she added as she walked away.  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing deeply.  
  
Great, she grumbled. The perfect lady and she has to be born a hundred years too soon? Darn it, this isn't fair.  
  
Then she got to thinking that if Dru hadn't turned William he wouldn't be there for her now, to hold and touch and love. For a split second she actually felt gratitude towards the old nutcase, but then it was quickly replaced by gratitude towards the higher power instead.  
  
She went to look for him, overcome by a sudden need to feel his arms safely around her.  
  
***  
  
Nasatar. Nasatar. Grotrut akrol. Binitar. Binitar. Lotir asor.  
  
The small demon stared at the peice of glass before him on the table; slowly, but surely, the reflections in it began to move.  
  
"Yessss," he whispered. "Yessss." 


	24. Chapter SixtySeven

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Seven  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
10-27-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy looked up at the man who had spoken her name and then she nodded as she rose to her feet from the uncomfortable chair on which she had been seated for nearly half an hour. The man was dressed in a very pale blue shirt and black pants, in a holster on his hip he had a nine millimeter gun and there was also a set of hand cuffs which jingle-jangled as he walked ahead of her. It was the following morning and the Slayer was a visitor at the Sunnydale police station.  
  
The police officer opened a door with a key-card and held it open so that she could step through it before he closed it, making sure it was locked before turning to her and gesturing for her towards a door a little further down the hall. She smiled her thank you and walked up to it, through the glass window in the top half of it she met the surprised gaze of Jonathan.  
  
She pressed the handle down and pushed the door open; stepping inside and then proceeding up to the dark wooden table where the former Big-Bad-Trio member was seated, as the door silently slid shut. She stopped in front of him and he looked up at her with eyes growing and an expression of slight shame resting in them. Then he looked away, clearing his throat.  
  
"I just came here to say thank you for what you did," she finally spoke and he looked up at her again, his gaze growing remorseful.  
  
"Buffy, I'm so, so sorry for everything. I really wish I could take it back, all of it! It got outta hand, and Warren..." he trailed off as her eyes grew slightly harder. "Alright," he then sighed, "I'm not gonna make excuses."  
  
"Good," she stated. "So, how are you?"  
  
He smiled wearily.  
  
"I'm okay," he then answered. "But I have this feeling that the Slayer doesn't come to the town jail just to check up on the bad guy," he added and she smiled a little back, shaking her head.  
  
"You're right," she agreed. "I just wanted you to know that I really do appreciate what you did, and that I'm gonna talk with them. I'll even testify...if I can come up with some kinda explanation to why I'm involved with this in the first place. And there's always Willow and Xander, if nothing else..."  
  
He smiled at that, nodding.  
  
"You really don't have to, though," he said.  
  
"I know," she replied. "But I think I want to."  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled.  
  
They were silent for a short while and then she said:  
  
"Well then," and turned to walk up to the door again.  
  
"Buffy," Jonathan said as she opened it, and she turned back to him with a quizzical gaze. "The amulets...The stone of Torah and the necklace of Karatka... Where are they?"  
  
Buffy frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't...know, exactly," she answered him.  
  
"Find them," he said now. "And put them somewhere safe, or it's not over."  
  
She swallowed at that and then she nodded before walking out through the door.  
  
***  
  
"Did you know the Trio goes to court today?" Xander asked Willow as she unlocked the door to the Summers home and the two of them walked inside.  
  
"Yeah, I did know that," she then answered with a smile, closing the door and proceeding into the kitchen. "Buffy and I checked the police database and it seems like they've managed to scrape up a decent set of testemonies," she added, walking up to the fridge and opening it before removing the backpack she had been carying from her back and un-zipping it.  
  
"Really?" Xander wondered as she began to unload the fresh bags of blood they had picked up at the butchers.  
  
"Yep," she stated. "Remember the freeze-mojo they used to steal the diamond with?" He nodded. "Well, the guard they froze was thawed and he's more than happy to be put on the stand," she continued. "And there was two or three others. Amazing really. Well, I'm just happy if they can keep Buffy as far away from it as possible," she finished, putting the last bag in the fridge and shutting the door before turning to Xander who was smiling slightly. "What?" she asked and he shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. It's just... Seems like we're really getting used to having Spike around, huh? Getting him blood, making sure everything's the way they should," he then mumbled and Willow smiled a little as well, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "But you have to admit that he's changed," she added and he met her gaze, nodding as well.  
  
"Could anyone not? Did I tell you I'm gonna be his best man?" he then asked and Willow's eyes grew before they lit up and she smiled widely.  
  
"That's really great of you," she said and he smiled as well.  
  
"Yeah, well," he grumbled. "Underneath it all he's kinda alright...sometimes," he then added and Willow couldn't help but laugh. "What?" he cried indignantly and she just shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. Just sounds like this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she answered and he huffed.  
  
"Don't push it," he stated, but when she smiled he returned it. "He's gonna be like a frigging brother-in-law to me, how could I not give him the benifit of the doubt?" he then asked and she nodded, still smiling.  
  
"You couldn't, and I love you for it," she then answered, stepping up to him and embracing him.  
  
"Thanks, Wills," he mumbled, then paused before adding: "Don't tell him all that stuff, 'kay?"  
  
She laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"I won't," she promised.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Dawn asked as she entered the kitchen and the two pulled apart, shaking their heads at her still smiling and she smiled back. "Okay, private moment between best-friends-since-childhood, I get it," she added.  
  
"The Trio goes to trial today," Willow said and Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yup. I though we could make some popcorn and watch the nine o'clock news," she stated and the two others smiled wider.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Xander agreed, looking at his wrist watch and adding: "Lunch's up in ten minutes, I have to get to work. I'll see you later?"  
  
The two ladies agreed to that and he left the room, grabbing an apple on the way out.  
  
"When's Buffy getting back?" Willow asked Dawn, who had leaned against the breakfast table and reached for a magazine as the question was asked.  
  
Now she looked up and thought for a moment before answering:  
  
"Around two, I think."  
  
"I really don't get why she felt like she wanted to see them," Willow sighed. "I guess they're lucky to be in jail and not in the hands of her," she added and Dawn smiled.  
  
"Yep," she agreed, turning another page of the mag and stopping to read the headline of the article, her eyes growing slightly. "Wow..." she mumbled. "Have you seen this?"  
  
Willow frowned slightly, eyes questioning before she moved around the table to stand beside the teen, looking down at what she was referring to and the Wicca's eyes grew as well.  
  
The two pages before them was filled with printed text as well as a collection of pictures of the Trio members. And as Dawn turned the page they saw that the article went on to cover the following two as well, to then jump and end at page sixty-eight.  
  
"This is a massive report on everything they've been up to!" Willow exclaimed after scimming through the text briefly. "What magazine is this?"  
  
"Um..." Dawn mumbled, flipping the cover over to check. "National Enquirer. Wow, how did this story get in there?"  
  
"After people read this those guys won't be able to show their faces on the streets, no matter what the verdict," Willow stated, still slightly shocked at the detailed information. "How did the reporter get a hold on this scoop so fast?"  
  
The kitchen door opened and Buffy entered.  
  
"Hey," she said, closing the door.  
  
"Hey," Willow replied. "Look, you HAVE to see this," she then added, grabbing the magazine and walking up to her friend.  
  
Buffy looked quizzical until Willow got the right page and opened the article up.  
  
"Oh, I know," the Slayer then said with a small shrug, and then she smiled a little, Willow's as well as Dawn's eyes growing wondering.  
  
"Are you saying what your voice sounds like your saying?" Willow asked and Buffy smiled just slightly wider. "You had something to do with it?" the Wicca added and now Buffy got a mischeivious look on her face before she nodded.  
  
"What? How?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh...I just needed a little bit of vengeance of my own, if you know what I mean," Buffy answered, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Vengean-... Anya?!" Willow exclaimed, then she laughed. "You made a wish?"  
  
"Yep," Buffy confirmed. "They put their icky surveilance cameras up tagging my ass all over the city and making my life a living hell, I'm just repaying them. And it won't physically hurt them so I just thought it might be the perfect sollution. Of course, this'll plaster their faces up for all to see in practically the entire world, but that's just a small perk," she then finished and Willow smiled.  
  
"But...Jonathan kinda helped US," Dawn pointed out carefully and Buffy turned to her.  
  
"Yeah, I put a clause in the deal. He'll be spared from the worst of it, and someday, in a FAR off future, he might actually be able to have some kind of normal life. But for now he's gonna be locked up with the two others... Actually that should be punishment enough," she said, smiling a little bitterly. "Andrew's still in some kinda state of shock, and Warren's ready for the loony bin. It's quite tragic, if you look at it like that," she mumbled and Dawn reached out and patted her on the arm.  
  
Buffy smiled a warmer smile at her sister and then the phone rang.  
  
Willow walked up to it and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?" she said, growing silent as she listened. "Okay... No, that's great. Uh-huh... Wonderful. I'll tell her. Thanks! Bye."  
  
She hung up and turned to the questioning expressions of the two sisters.  
  
"That was Andrea, who's sewing your wedding dress," Willow said and Buffy looked hopeful. "She said that the dress will be delivered on Monday, if you guys can get enough time in to do all the fitting that's left in less than two days."  
  
Buffy smiled widely.  
  
"Phew," she then said and Willow and Dawn laughed.  
  
"What? Were you expecting something to screw up this union you're entering?" Willow asked sarcastically and Buffy grinned, then nodded.  
  
"Yep. I'm telling you, if a warlock turns back time, gives us all amnesia and makes our souls change body with each other THAT wouldn't be as bad as I've anticipated," she stated and Dawn put an arm around her shoulders, comforting.  
  
"Nothing like that'll happen," the younger then said assuringly. "I promise!"  
  
"Thanks, Dawnie," Buffy smiled, putting an arm around her waist. "I've just become a firm believer in never take anything for granted, and so I'm just gonna be prepared for anything."  
  
***  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Spike asked as Buffy pulled out a whole drawer out of the desk in the crummy basement where the Trio's last hide- out still stood untouched - if you excluded the chalk marks and carefully applied dust used for fingerprint search which had been left behind as a small token from the SDPD.  
  
Buffy turned the drawer upsidedown, emptying the contents onto the desk and then quickly going through it before she straightened her back and put her hand in one of the pockets of her jeans, bringing out a folded up peice of paper and handing it to him. He took it and unfolded it, looking at the two objects in the picture covering it.  
  
"The talismans," he concluded and she nodded. "So, the legends are true..." he grumbled. "Which means..."  
  
"...that the crazed demon queen and her darling demon king aren't in fact dead, only contained in their prisons again," she filled in for him. "So, we need to find them and put them somewhere VERY safe."  
  
He smirked a little and then nodded, reaching her the picture, but she made a dismissive gesture and so he crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder before getting to work. They cleared the space of the room fairly quickly and moving the couch they both looked up at each other with smiles spreading on their faces: a safe in the floor was revealed.  
  
"How do we open the bloody thing?" Spike asked and Buffy went down on her knees, a wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows as she grew concentrated.  
  
Then she reached out a hand and turned the handle. Pulling at the door it then opened easily and she smirked with satisfaction.  
  
"Brilliant!" the vamp stated appreciatively and she smiled wider as she met his gaze.  
  
"Why, thank you," she said. "Guess the Trio of S.W were a little too cocky in a variety of ways," she added wryly and Spike smirked at her.  
  
Then they both leaned over the shadowy compartment of the safe, Buffy doing the honors and reaching down into it. Her fingers grasped something which felt a lot like a box and as she brought it up she concluded that was exactly what it was. Repeating the gesture she caught a hold of a second one. Grabbing one each they got to their feet.  
  
"Where to?" he wondered.  
  
"The museum," she answered and he nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Giles! Bring the popcorn!" Dawn yelled from the couch and the Watcher obliged her, grabbing the huge bowl with the cream white contents and taking the opportunity to get a handfull ahead of everyone else as he entered the living room.  
  
They were all gathered in one spot for the first time since the party and they were all enjoying it, talking of the week that had past and how all the preparations were coming. Anya stating proudly that she had gotten a hold of a caterer and so the food part was taken care of, everybody patting her on the back if not literally then by throwing very appreciative verbal praises her way.  
  
Giles sat the popcorn down in the middle of the small group where the coffee table usually stood, but which had now been removed so that everybody could have the propor view of the TV screen. Hands were immediately extended to grab a fistful and soon began the munching.  
  
"These are good," Willow stated and Dawn nodded.  
  
"I know, aren't they? I seriously think this is the best brand," she agreed and Willow nodded.  
  
Tara smiled, leaning back and putting her head against Willow's shoulder.  
  
Buffy and Spike were curled up on the couch, Buffy having his arms around her and listening contently to her friends talking. This was how she always wanted it to be like, and she made a vow to begin a struggle so that they could have it like this more often. Dawn was seated to Buffy's left, her eyes going from checking the screen - so that she could turn the sound up - to whomever was adressing her.  
  
Sarah was seated by Spike's legs, resting her back against the part of couch beside them and Giles had sat down next to her; they were conversing silently and easily. Jake was talking with Hank, they seemed quite engulfed in whatever topic was on for the evening. Xander was leaning back on his arms with Anya seated between his legs, resting her back against his chest.  
  
Finally, Willow and Tara were sitting closely together in front of Dawn, who had her legs up on the couch.  
  
"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing the remote which had been resting on her lap and hitting the volume plus button eagerly. "It's starting!"  
  
A pretty, dark haired news anchor came into veiw and she smiled at the camera, bidding them good-evening. Everybody said a happy good-evening back and then they grew silent, listening as the woman began to speak.  
  
"It was with help from outer sources that the Sunnydale police department could finally apprehend the elusive criminals raging the city with robberies and vandalism during these past six months. The three standing accused are men in their early twenties, a fact which baffled police comishioner and sheriff Thomas Copper. Bob was outside the courthouse earlier today as the trial against the trio commenced. Bob?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Lila. As you said: the young age of these three men is extraordinary when you think of what they have accomplished during their half year of mayham and confusion. Stealing not only a precious diamond, but also a priceless necklace from the Sunnydale Museum of Fine Arts and commiting fellonies ranking from buying stolen goods themselves, to what some say: murder..."  
  
"They're going away for life," Dawn mumbled and Buffy nodded a little.  
  
"Probably," she grumbled. "If they can get the witness' stories to stick. Warren is loosing it and so he might be locked up at some psyche ward somewhere... But Andrew and Jonathan are looking at heavy duty sentences. Although, the fact that Warren really was the mind behind it all should help them just a bit; and, of course, Jonathan's involvement in the bust..." She trailed off, playing with Spike's fingers with her own before sighing slightly. "I knew all of them... I guess that's what's bugging me. I can't understand how it could come to this," she grumbled.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when you put a brain the size of a pea in someone's head and it decides to blow itself up to be big and important," Xander stated and she smiled slightly. "Seriously, Buff. Warren had huge, major delusions of grandure... His pea just finally bursted," he added and most of the females made a disgusted look at that comparison.  
  
"Well, I must concur," Giles then said, nodding. "All must we stand for our actions, sooner or later," he then added and Buffy smiled wider.  
  
"True," she then agreed.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said slowly and she turned her gaze at him, questioning. "Confession time," he mumbled, looking slightly embarrased and a little nervous.  
  
"What?" she wondered and he sighed, meeting Anya's eyes who had turned her head to look at him and then he answered:  
  
"I did this...thing. I'm not sure if it was a good thing, only I know that I would've lost Ahn if I didn't do it," he grumbled and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Go on," she urged, and he did.  
  
"Well, when I was going to find her I went to this old little man, the sorcerer, and he helped me locate her in the Hellmouth. And he said that all he wanted was a favor, and that I wouldn't be able to refuse him once he came to me for it... Well, the other day he came, and what he wanted was a book which he said was his journal and so...I gave it to him," he stated quickly.  
  
Giles blinked and then he sat a little straighter.  
  
"This book wouldn't have happened to be located at the Magic Box, would it?" he then asked and Xander turned his gaze into the Watcher's.  
  
Swallowing slightly the young man then nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he answered slowly.  
  
"It wouldn't have happened to be bound in leather, would it?" Giled asked and Xander's eyes grew a little.  
  
"Uh-huh," he grumbled and Giles drew a small breath.  
  
"With a feather imbedded in the cover?" he asked and Xander didn't need to answer, his eyes disclosed it all and Giles got to his feet. "And you GAVE this stranger the bloody BOOK?!" he exclaimed and Xander got to his feet as well, after gently pushing Anya into a seated position.  
  
"Well, otherwize something would've happened to Anya!" he stated, a helpless look on his face and Giles combed one hand through his hair, sighing.  
  
"Well, what we're you thinking making such a deal with this demon in the first place?" he wondered and Xander looked from him to the others.  
  
"Stop," Buffy suddenly said, rising and meeting Giles' gaze firmly. "He didn't know, Giles. And if it was necessary to save a life, then it was alright," she added, looking at Xander as she finished and he looked a tad hesitant, but grateful.  
  
"I'm really sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"No, I am," Giles stated and Xander looked up as there was a softer tone in the Watcher's voice. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, it really isn't your fault. I've been afraid of something like this happening, though...and now it has, and I wish I could have been there. To stop it," he then added and everybody looked at him wondering.  
  
"What do you mean 'you've been afraid'?" Buffy was the one to ask and Giles met her gaze.  
  
"That darker part of the prophecy," he answered silently. "It's beginning to be set in motion. That book... I should've thought of locking it in the safe, dammit!"  
  
Sarah got to her feet, and put a hand calmingly on his arm. He looked at her and she smiled. He returned it, placing a hand on top of hers and squeezing it slightly.  
  
"Sorry," he then said with an apologetic look at the others. "That diary must've been important for some reason..." he added, growing thoughtful. "Tomorrow we should start to research this sorcerer."  
  
Xander turned to Buffy again.  
  
"Buffy, I can't tell you how crappy I feel right now. If this threatens Katie even the slightest..." he said, but Buffy interrupted him midsentence, shaking her head a little.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it," she stated gently. "We'll deal with it. It's okay," she added, and though he didn't look quite convinced he seemed to relax slightly before turning an anxious gaze into the vamp's still seated on the couch.  
  
"You agree with her?" Xander asked. "Or do you wanna take a swing at me?"  
  
Spike met his eyes with a serious expression before a small smirk grew on his lips.  
  
"Nah, no swinging necessary. Wouldn't want my best man to wear a black eye to my wedding," he then stated and Xander smiled a little at that.  
  
"So, then that's concluded. Wonderful!" Dawn said with a smile before gesturing to the TV. "Could we please watch the exclusive with Warren now? I wanna see what he has to say for himself."  
  
Buffy, Xander and Giles sat down and everybody's eyes were on the screen as the introduction music started up.  
  
"Creepy," Dawn grumbled and Buffy took her hand.  
  
"I know," she then said, looking at the flashes of wanted criminals' snap shots and then the slowly emerging one of the master mind behind the Trio from Hell. "I know," she mumbled. 


	25. Chapter SixtyEight

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Eight  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
11-09-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything seemed to be resting.  
  
The air was lighter than usual, every breath the Slayer drew seemed ever so slightly fresher and making her feel just a bit more vibrant and alive. The stillness surrounding her was gentle against her tense nerves and washed away the anxiety and the necessity of always standing on her toes in case of an emergency.  
  
"I think this is one of the best ideas you've ever had," she mumbled, turning her head to Spike who was lying beside her on the blanket which they three hours earlier had spread out on the grass.  
  
He smiled, reaching out a hand and gently touching her cheek before nodding.  
  
The stars were incredibly bright above their heads, as though they wanted to create the perfect setting for a night where everything already seemed possible.  
  
The love the Slayer felt for her Vampire, the love he felt for her, it was as though the wind whispered of it.  
  
All around them magic seemed to have touched the earth; the moon spreading rays through the leaves of the trees surrounding the lake by which the two beings were currently situated, making the artwork that is shadow fall in tangled patterns across them.  
  
Everything was silent.  
  
Buffy turned herself over on the side and cuddled closer to him, closing her eyes as he put an arm around her shoulders and held her tight.  
  
"In less than three days," she whispered, smiling and moving her head to look up at him.  
  
He turned his head as well, meeting her gaze and then smiled back.  
  
"In less than three days," he repeated, moving his face closer, gently placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
***  
  
The following afternoon Giles walked up to the table in the Magic Box and stopped by the Slayer's side. She had been looking through books with Willow and Xander for the past four hours and come up with absolutely nothing on the sorcerer.  
  
"I think I know what he is," the Watcher now stated and three tired pairs of eyes were lifted from the rows of letters on respective page and a dull glimmer of hope seemed to rise in them as they locked on the bearer of these news, who smiled slightly at their expressions.  
  
"Pray tell," Xander requested.  
  
"He's a Keeper," Giles said and Willow raised her eyebrows slightly at that.  
  
"I don't really think that saying goes well here," she muttered and Giles smiled again, shaking his head.  
  
"No, it wouldn't. But I meant as in 'a member of the Keepers'," he replied and now the three seemed to grow slightly more alert.  
  
"And do you mean THAT as in 'Keepers of babies that aren't theirs' or 'Keepers of a thousand ways to kill a Slayer and having her stay dead' or perhaps the all time favorite of 'Keepers of weapons to destroy the future Child of Fire?!" Buffy demanded and Giles raised his hands calmingly.  
  
"No, nothing like that. This MIGHT actually be something good," he then said and Buffy frowned, clearly disbelieving until proven she should be otherwise. Giles took a seat. "The Keepers," he then began to explain, "are the keepers of the Holy Window." Recieving questioning gazes from the others he continued: "The Holy Window is like a small mirror reflecting the future."  
  
"Oh, they're future tellers," Xander pitched in and Giles shook his head a little.  
  
"No, not REALLY. You see, there really is no way to predict the future, it's too obscure. It changes. Constantly. Because the humans as well as the supernatural beings of this world has something called free choice. And our choices make our future. The only thing, which I believe in, is that there are a few larger crossroads towards where we are headed all our life, and each crossroads had two large arrows which points in completely different directions. Most of our choices will eventually bring us there. It only takes a different amount of time pending on which route you choose when given the 'choice', and which arrow you choose once you get there," Giles stated and Buffy raised her eyebrows slowly.  
  
"So, what is that supposed to mean?" she wondered.  
  
"Well, let's say Spike hadn't gotten crippled with the chip, that he hadn't come back to Sunnydale. Do you think that would have meant that you two would've never met?" he asked and she thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know," she then grumbled and Giles smiled.  
  
"I know the thought might be a little too hard to grasp, but just try to imagine it. Then that choice would've made this whole scenario of us sitting here disappear, wouldn't it? BUT it doesn't mean it'd never happen, maybe it'd just happen at a different time. The love you share with him, it is greater than anything you've ever felt before, isn't it?" the Watcher now asked gently and a smile seemed to automatically place itself on Buffy's lips before she nodded. "Then what I'm getting at is that, no matter what would have happened, even if the prophecy of the Birth hadn't pointed at you two the slightest and the past few months had never occured, someday you WOULD have stumbled upon each other. And you would've probably been at each others throats just as you were the first time you met, and you would've probably hated each other with as much ferver. BUT, I'm also convinced that, although it may have taken you twenty years more than it took you now, you WOULD have fallen in love with each other just as passionately and deeply as you are right now," he finished and Buffy smiled again, then nodded slowly.  
  
"I think I get it," she now said and Giles returned her smile.  
  
"And you?" he then asked Willow and Xander who both nodded. "Good. Then to answer Xander's earlier question. Time bends and twists, as do our future. There may be a destiny involved for some, or all of us, I don't know. As with Buffy, who was chosen to be the Slayer. But there doesn't have to be. The Powers that Be are funny like that, you can never know for sure. Perhaps that's why faith and hope is so big on this planet. The faith in something bigger creates a meaning which the hope that there is safety for all of us even after death feeds. Faith truly is remarkable," he mumbled, thoughtfully.  
  
"Loosing us again," Xander pointed out and Giles looked at them once more, smiling apologetically.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "What I'm trying to say, plain and simple now, is that our future cannot be predicted. That the Keepers merely see what could happen and that they sometimes intervene when something crucial is about to shift the web of time... What I'm saying is that they are known to help, not destroy, and that they're quite fond of the world as it is. They're quite conservative... I think if anything was about to threaten Kate, they'd try to help us," he finished and Buffy looked at him for a moment and then she breathed a low "wow".  
  
"But you're not sure?" she then asked and Giles shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm only moderately certain that THEY won't be the ones coming for Katie..." he then answered before trailing off and Buffy sighed.  
  
"The vampires," she murmured, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around herself as a shiver of discomfort ran through her body.  
  
"Don't worry," Willow said, standing and walking around the table to put an arm around Buffy's waist. "We'll be here, and the Scoobies haven't lived this long to fail now," she added with a small smile and Buffy smiled back, leaning her head a little to the side and putting her forhead against the Wicca's.  
  
"She's right," Xander then agreed, nodding. "We haven't been fighting the other side for this long without having something to come with. Bring 'em on!" He seemed to regret his last statement since he quickly added: "And I mean for them to do that when we hopefully have a very grown and very powerful Slayer juniorette with us."  
  
Buffy smiled at that and then she shook her head.  
  
"I just have a feeling they're one step ahead of us... that they're just biding their time," she grumbled and Willow's grip on her grew slightly tighter at that.  
  
***  
  
That evening Anya sat down on the bed she shared with Xander, running a brush through her hair and humming a tune that had gotten stuck on her mind that morning. She was thinking, as she had been all day, about this forthcoming wedding and how well their plans seemed to be working out. She was almost as excited about this as she had been about her own wedding.  
  
It was likely it would be the event of the year, and it was sure that it would be gossiped and talked about through the remaining extent of time. They were writing history and it would say: Anya supplied the food and stood for emotional guidance since she had been in the very situation herself. Or something like that.  
  
She smiled a little to herself.  
  
Of course she was happy for the blessed two getting married as well, as everybody else she could see how their love somehow seemed to grow slightly stronger and more shining every day. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that THEY would go through with it.  
  
Xander entered the room, switching off the lamp in the window before he came to lie down. He did, crawling under the covers and making himself comfortable. Then she could feel his eyes on her back and she smiled again, reaching out and putting her brush on the bedside table before turning around and meeting his gaze.  
  
Then she slid under the covers as well and he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her gently.  
  
"I love you," he whispered and she sighed contently, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"I love you too," she replied.  
  
They were silent for a little while and then she said:  
  
"I think we should get engaged...again."  
  
Now he was silent for a short while before she moved her head to look at him. He was shocked, that was clear enough, but a smile was showing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"You sure about that?" he wondered and she seemed to give it one last thought before she nodded.  
  
"But that's MY question," she stated and the smile grew slightly.  
  
"I never stopped loving you, you know that. And I DO wanna marry you, I always did... We just have to be absolutely ready for it," he answered and she raised her eyebrows. "Alright, I, ME, I have to be absolutely ready for it. But I would like it if you wore my ring again, Ahn... Will you?"  
  
She smiled now, kissing him before answering:  
  
"Yes, I will. Of course I will!"  
  
He held her tighter, thanking his lucky star for her, and then they loved each other with every last breath.  
  
***  
  
The next day Sarah was drinking her morning tea outside, reading the newspaper and as usual feeling haunted by all the violence, when Giles stepped through the kitchen door and came up to her. "Good morning," he said and she looked up, smiling.  
  
"Giles," she replied, happy to see him. "Good morning. Would you care to join me?" she then added and he nodded, sitting down in the chair beside her. "Have you had your tea? There's a fresh pot on the stove; if you would like I could..."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go back," he interrupted silently and her eyes grew slightly as she closed her mouth, which had hung open from being cut off in mid-sentence, and she grew very still as she waited for him to continue. "But you do," he said.  
  
"Do I?" she wondered now and he met her gaze for a moment before averting his own and standing again.  
  
"The fabric of time is so delicate, Sarah. Who knows what might happen to it if you were to stay here! I don't think we could risk it," he stated and she rose as well.  
  
She was wearing a long yet plain skirt in a light, yellow color. Though wearing trousers and pants amused her she still felt more comfortable in skirts. To it she was wearing a simple sweater in white and she looked absolutely stunning with her brown hair falling down her shoulders.  
  
"If travelling through that very fabric doesn't damage it, then how could staying at one spot manage to?" she asked with a small smile and Giles tried to keep his mind on what he was trying to do, on all the reasons he had thought up which justified her having to go back.  
  
But they all seemed to have disappeared somewhere the moment her eyes rested in his and he took a step back, suddenly taken by the inevitablility of him having fallen in love with her.  
  
"Perhaps it's not that simple," he mumbled, feeling how he was loosing his concentration and he rarely, of not never, lost it.  
  
"Then what's complicating it?" she asked, suddenly moving and coming to stand before him. "If you don't want me to leave, and I don't want to go back...? Don't you agree that the only thing that should be able to shake the course of history is the travelling, and not the...staying put?"  
  
He looked down at her, then he couldn't help but reach up a hand and brush a few locks of softness to be placed behind her shoulder. She smiled a little at the tender touch. He cleared his throat, straightening his posture and trying to get some sort of hold on himself.  
  
"I agree that you may be right," he then answered her question. "Staying put might not be as... devastating for the course of history as the travelling. But..."  
  
She reached up a hand and placed one finger over his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Won't you tell me why you don't want me to go?" she asked, and though he thought he could catch a climps of tease in her gaze as he grew nervous he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Sarah," he said as she took her hand away and she nodded, a questioning expression on her face. "I..." he trailed off, looking at her.  
  
A small smile of anticipation grew on her lips and he had to return it, which made it grow wider.  
  
"Giles, what is it that you're trying to say?" she asked quietly and he was suddenly aware how close they had gotten to each other, their chests were practically touching and as he looked down and into her face he moved before he could think.  
  
His lips were careful as they found hers, and her response was gradual and trying until her arms found their place around his neck and his were around her. He knew her well enough to know that she hadn't been kissed before, though she was almost twenty-nine years old, and so he didn't rush anything.  
  
He thought it was absolutely incredible that he had been so lucky as to have her this close, closer than any other ever had. Though she had admitted that she had had a small share of suitors in her earlier years she had also added that she had declined them all because of devotion to her father and lack of respect for any of the bows.  
  
Now her sweet taste filled his mouth and he held her tight before she slowly pulled away, her eyes misty as she caught her breath and looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
"I've never felt anything like this," she mumbled and he smiled.  
  
"Good," he said and she smiled back.  
  
"Are you going to ask me?" she wondered and he looked quizzical for a second and then he smiled again.  
  
"Sarah," he began, pausing before finishing: "Will you stay with me?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, nodding before reaching up to kiss him once more, only he pulled back a little and she stopped. "What?" she wondered.  
  
"What about Jacob?" he asked.  
  
"He has to choose as well," she answered.  
  
"So, you're staying although he might be going back?" Giles asked now and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed.  
  
"Have we really looked at all the aspects of this?" he inquired now, beginning to pull out of her embrace, but she took a hold of him and made him stop the movement. "Sarah," he said. "Passion is too fleety."  
  
She smiled at that, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. He returned it before she pulled her mouth away and once more met his gaze with one warm with affection.  
  
"This isn't just passion, and you know that," she mumbled.  
  
He smiled a small smile.  
  
"You sound awfully sure," he retorted and she let out a small giggle before growing serious and meeting his eyes.  
  
"Aren't you?" she wondered and he kissed her again. "I guess you are," she said as they broke the kiss and he smiled, nodding.  
  
"Sarah?!" Jacob's voice was heard from the kitchen and the two took a step apart just before the man in question stepped through the door and came strolling up to them with a smile on his face. "Ah, there you are, my dear. Buffy is in need of assistance, something about a veil... And Dawn needed to have a word with you as well," he added, the smile still on though his eyes went from one to the other of the two and they both got the feeling his gaze registered everything which had taken place the last five minutes.  
  
"Thanks, dad," she said with a smile and with a look at Giles she then walked to the door and inside.  
  
Silence lay untouched between the two men for nearly a minute before Jacob asked:  
  
"Are you in love with her then?"  
  
Giles looked up rather sharply, surprised by the straight forward question, and then he nodded.  
  
"I am," he answered. "It may sound crazy, but I really am."  
  
Jacob nodded slowly as well, seemingly he had expected that answer.  
  
"You're a good man, Rupert," Jacob said. "I know she'll be very happy with you," he added, reaching out a hand and Giles took it in a firm grip.  
  
"That means everything to me," Giles stated and Jacob gave another nod before they let go.  
  
"She means everything to ME," he then said. "And I really hope you'll be happy with HER, if the feeling isn't mutual it doesn't do much good," he added and Giles smiled slightly.  
  
"I know I will be," he assured and Jacob returned the smile.  
  
"Then I want to congratulate you on your fine taste," he said and Giles smiled widely at that.  
  
***  
  
"You needed me?" Sarah asked as she entered Buffy's room and the Slayer spun around with a haggard expression on her face. "What's happened?!" Sarah exclaimed worriedly, but Buffy calmed her by shaking her head and saying:  
  
"Nothing's happened. Or, what's happened is that I said yes to getting married to a vampire and I actually managed to talk him into having that wedding in the CRAZY and way too close date of within TWO weeks and now that date is in ONE day and I haven't even chosen a veil yet!"  
  
"But, Buffy," Sarah said with a smile, "you decided last week that you were going to skip the veil all together, remember?"  
  
Buffy sunk down on the bed.  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow, Sarah," she mumbled and Sarah came up to sit down beside her. "I'm getting MARRIED tomorrow. I mean, I can't believe it. I'm just getting really nervous about this whole thing... What if..."  
  
"Hold it!" Sarah interrupted and Buffy looked at her as she continued: "There is a thousand of those, Buffy. A thousand of What Ifs. So, I'm just going to ask you the three major questions and if you're not completely sure about those, then you really should consider the What Ifs, alright?"  
  
Buffy nodded and Sarah reached out to take one of her hands before she began.  
  
"I want you to clear your mind and only listen to the words I'm saying. Good. Now, answer me truthfully... Do you want to give birth to William's child?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do!" Buffy answered, looking almost appalled by the question, but Sarah merely smiled and squeezed her hand a little, nodding.  
  
"Do you really, truly love him?" she asked and Buffy got a relaxed expression on her face as a smile graced her lips.  
  
"Without a doubt," she confirmed and Sarah smiled as well.  
  
"And, do you honestly feel ready to have tomorrow be the first day of the rest of your life together with him?" she finally wanted to know and now Buffy almost laughed as relief filled her and she nodded before embracing Sarah.  
  
"I am ready," Buffy said. "I'm more than ready."  
  
"See," Sarah said as they pulled apart. "There wasn't more to it than that."  
  
Now Buffy did laugh.  
  
"Thank you," she then said. "Thank you for everything."  
  
The lady smiled at her and they grew silent for a little while before Buffy spoke up again.  
  
"I haven't asked you this yet 'cause I had some trouble figuring it all out, how I should do, but now I'm pretty sure and so I'm gonna ask... Will you be one of my maids of honor?" she wondered and Sarah's face lit up.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course!" she exclaimed. "I'd love to!"  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"Good! I want no one to feel left out so you, Dawn, Willow, Tara AND Anya are all my maids of honor. Pretty cool, huh?" she then asked and Sarah laughed.  
  
"VERY cool," she then agreed. "I have news as well, and I'm rather confident that you'll find them quite joyous." Buffy waited for her to continue. "I'm staying," Sarah finally stated and Buffy's eyes grew.  
  
"You ARE?!" she exclaimed and Sarah nodded, her face radiant with happiness and Buffy felt something warm build in her chest. "Giles?" she asked and the happiness grew to such unmasked joy that Buffy threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tight. "This is more than wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you two," she added and Sarah seemed close to tears as they pulled apart again.  
  
"So am I," she agreed. "He's the best man I've ever known, besides my father and William. I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"  
  
"You show it!" Buffy stated, then she laughed. "Congratulations. I'm happy you changed your mind, the last time we talked about this you seemed dead set on going back," she added and Sarah nodded a little.  
  
"I didn't see any hope, but then I got to thinking and the more I thought about it the more sure I got that nothing bad would come of me staying behind," she then replied.  
  
"So...Jake's going back?" Buffy asked and a small cloud seemed to draw across Sarah's elated state before she brushed it away and answered:  
  
"I'm not sure yet, we haven't discussed the matter very closely, though he knows that I want to stay."  
  
"I can't tell you how glad I am," Buffy said, leaving the subject of Jacob and focusing back on that of Giles.  
  
It worked, Sarah smiled brightly again and Buffy returned it. She knew exactly how Sarah felt. Once you know the love that can truly change your view of the world, your surroundings, even yourself, then there's no turning away from it. You understand how empty your life would be without it.  
  
Yes, Buffy knew exactly what Sarah was feeling at that exact moment and she had never been happier about the coming day than right then, when she could see how lonely the mountain of her future would have been to climb all alone. Now she would have Spike and she would have Katie. She would have her family with her.  
  
Always. 


	26. Chapter SixtyNine

New Horizons: Chapter Sixty-Nine  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
11-11-2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday, June 13, 2002  
  
This story has unravelled in a way not even I could have foreseen. Or even imagined, for that matter. As I am writing this I know it will be the last page of this journal consisting of my writings on the prophecy, which has taken up so much of my time and proven infinitely more precious to me than I expected.  
  
There is more to come of it, I am certain, but it is not my part to tell to the world. I shall leave that task to Katie's parents and to, someday, herself.  
  
I hope this journal will help solve parts of the mystery of how she came to be, for her as any of her loved ones, if she or anyone else should seek answers.  
  
Tonight a bond shall be bound between two beings so different yet so alike that I believe nothing could ever destroy it and I am happy to witness this union.  
  
For my fellow Watchers, one final note of wisdome:  
  
Never let your eyes be blinded by what you see so that you fail to look beyond it.  
  
R.G.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stared at her reflection in the mirror. The very mirror which had played one of the lead parts in the bringing together of the Slayer and the Vamp had been carried up to the their room and was leaning against the wall to the left of their bed. Her reflection in it was that of some creature she had never seen before.  
  
Her hair was brushed back and arranged atop her head in gentle locks...  
  
'My little Goldielocks'  
  
...which suited her far more than she could have even hoped for.  
  
Her face was wearing earth tones this evening, but she felt as though she didn't need them. Her skin was shimmering and her eyes seemed to carry a light of their own. She was actually a little scared at how calm she looked, though that was exactly how she felt.  
  
Her eyes wandered slowly down her neck, where a string of small pearls rested: they were her mother's; and then further to take in the sight of white silk surrounding her.  
  
The dress was exquisite, and she loved it. It was snug over her hips and then the fabric was generously falling in waves and waves around her legs. It wasn't fluffy, it didn't have a thousand petticoates underneath it making her look like a meringue - it was just right, and beautiful on her.  
  
But to see it on herself as she stood there, getting ready to walk towards him; towards her soon-to-be husband... It was a strange thought, even now.  
  
She hadn't seen him all day. Which had been even more strange since she hadn't been apart from him since he returned from England a billion and a half hours ago... She had missed him today, though. Missed talking to him when they woke up, missed hearing him humming in the shower or while making breakfast, and missed having the simple privilege to just walk up to him and put her arms around him whenever she felt like it.  
  
Now she smiled, meeting her own gaze and then turning from the mirror.  
  
She guessed she really was ready for this.  
  
The door opened and Dawn stepped inside, quickly closing it behind her back and then turning to her sister. The younger ones eyes grew as she stared at the older one.  
  
"You look incredible," she finally breathed and Buffy smiled wider.  
  
"Really?" she wondered, and Dawn nodded eagerly before coming up to her.  
  
The bride's maides had gotten to choose their own color of their dresses, though Buffy had chosen the cut - keeping it as simple as her own dress, and Dawn was wearing a shade of pastel green.  
  
"You're getting married," Dawn said, tears rising in her eyes and Buffy smiled again as they embraced. "I can't believe it."  
  
"It IS pretty amazing, isn't it?" Buffy asked and Dawn laughed a little as they pulled apart, nodding and blinking to hold her tears back.  
  
"It's more than amazing," Dawn disagreed. "It's the best thing that could've happened," she added and Buffy laughed at that.  
  
"How right you are," she then agreed and Dawn smiled.  
  
The door opened once more, this time giving way for Willow, Tara and Sarah who all entered before Sarah closed the door.  
  
"Wow," Tara said, smiling approvingly and Buffy did a little turn.  
  
"You like?" she wondered and Willow huffed.  
  
"We LOVE!" she then stated and they all laughed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Sarah said, coming up to give Buffy a kiss on the cheek whilst grabbing both of her hands in her own. "I know William is the luckiest man on the planet right now," she added and Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'M the lucky one," she stated and Sarah smiled warmly at that before taking a step back to give way for Willow and Tara who wanted to give the bride a hug as well.  
  
"You look so beautiful," Willow whispered and Buffy hugged her a little tighter.  
  
***  
  
"Will?"  
  
He looked up and smiled as Jacob entered Willow and Tara's bedroom, where he was getting dressed.  
  
"Hey, old man," he said and Jacob smiled back, closing the door and observing him for a moment before coming into the room.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he then asked and Spike looked up, then he sighed and gestured to the bow tie around his neck.  
  
"Can't seem to get this bugger working with me," he grumbled and Jacob laughed, coming up to stand before the vampire he then began to figit with the tie.  
  
"Buffy is one hell of a woman," Jacob said after a few moments of silence and Spike looked up, meeting the other's gaze before nodding. "I'm happy that you found each other," Jacob added and Spike smiled slightly at that.  
  
"You make it sound like a walk in the park," he remarked and Jacob smiled back.  
  
Finished with the tieing he took a step back, crossed his arms over his chest and once more stood quiet for a short while before speaking up again.  
  
"I want to say to you," he began, trailing off and getting a slightly destracted look on his face before he seemed to pick up his train of thought again and refrased: "I need you to know that I am very proud of you."  
  
Spike eyed the man closely now and Jacob let a small smile brush over his lips.  
  
"No father, YOUR father couldn't have been prouder," he then added. "I know he would have loved to be here today, as would your mother, and on both of their behalfs I wanted you to know that there is no other place I could imagine being and I'm damn honored to be here as well," he finished and Spike suddenly smirked.  
  
"Foul language suggests bad vocabulary, isn't that what you always tried to teach me?" he asked and Jacob laughed, taking a step forward and embracing him.  
  
Spike hugged him back.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled and they pulled apart. "It means a lot," he added and Jacob nodded.  
  
"Go out there tonight, and take a long look at her. You'll remember the image for the rest of your life, I can promise you that," the man then said and Spike smiled again.  
  
He was more than sure Jacob was right, but he also knew that every moment with Buffy was forever etched on his mind.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat by her window, looking down at the place where Spike had stood so many times gazing up. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Can I be one of the first to congratulate the bride?" a voice from her past suddenly asked behind her and she turned around as her eyes grew round.  
  
"My God!" she breathed. "Angel."  
  
He smiled a little. The slightly saddened and burdened look in his eyes hadn't worn out, she registered, but there was something more there now. Something which made the years they had spent apart more clear. There was a history in his gaze which she didn't know how to interpret, and she knew she had one of her own. Now she returned his smile and got to her feet off the chair on which she had been seated.  
  
The shock at seeing him was already wearing off, and it was replaced by curiousity.  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding," he mumbled and she smiled wider, shaking her head.  
  
"You, intrude? Never," she stated semi-jokingly and the smile he wore grew slightly as well as she noticed his eyes quickly take her in and then they rested in hers again.  
  
"You look stunning," he said and she smiled tentatively at that. "But then, you always did look your best in white," he added and now she laughed a little, shaking her head.  
  
"I can't believe you're here," she then said and he shrugged.  
  
"Me neither, but I'm glad I came," he replied and she observed him for a moment.  
  
"Did Willow call you?" she asked and he smiled again, nodding hardly noticably.  
  
"Or, she called Cordy and Cordy told me...she was the one who convinced me to come," he answered slowly and Buffy squinted a little quizzically.  
  
"Cordy? As in Cordelia? As in big flying, hovering star thingy in the sky Cordelia?" she asked and he smiled wider, his eyes glittering and she immediately understood why.  
  
"Yeah," he then said. "I guess we both have long stories to tell," he then added and now she smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Yeah, the last time we saw each other..."  
  
"...was intense," he filled in. "It feels like a century ago," he added and at that she nodded.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Willow stuck her head inside.  
  
"All guests downstairs, please," she said and Angel nodded.  
  
Turning back to Buffy he didn't need to say anything, a look of understanding passed between them which said everything. And he walked up to the door, leaving way for Willow who entered. She closed it behind her and then she met Buffy's gaze a little nervously.  
  
"Are you mad?" the Wicca wondered and Buffy smiled as she shook her head.  
  
"Not at all," she answered silently, walking up to the mirror and standing before it she added: "It was just what I needed, I think. I'm really glad he's here, and able to share this with me... I'm not so sure about Spike, though."  
  
Willow chuckled at that, coming up to her to help with the dress' short train, adjusting the fabric so it lay prettily.  
  
"I think he'll be fine," she then said and Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"I think so too... Did you see Cordy?" she then asked and Willow nodded.  
  
"She's back to her old self, I think. She promised a detailed report on what happened to her later on. Angel and she are staying here for a few days... together," she answered and Buffy smiled again.  
  
"I know... Well, I don't KNOW, but I figured as much. I'm happy for them," she said and Willow smiled as well, straightening her back and looking at Buffy in the mirror.  
  
"I can't even begin to describe how you look," she then said and Buffy turned to her before they embraced and Willow added: "I feel like it was yesterday I was saying this to Xander, and here I am saying it to you: you're getting married!"  
  
Buffy laughed a little at that, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Wills. I couldn't do this without you," she stated and they pulled apart as the door opened and Hank walked inside, stopping short at the sight of his daughter and then he seemed to swell slightly with pride.  
  
The two girls smiled widely at the sight and then Willow excused herself and said that she was going to go downstairs and make sure everybody found a place to sit in the backyard, where pretty wooden benches had been placed out in rows and where the ceremony would take place.  
  
"Darling," Hank said. "You look like a million bucks, if not more," he added and she laughed.  
  
"Thanks, dad, I feel like a million bucks, if not more," she retorted and he smiled at her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I wish your mother could have been here," he mumbled and Buffy tried to fight her own tears as she nodded.  
  
"Me too," she said. "But I think in some way, she is," she added and now he nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, hon, I didn't mean to get you all upset," he grumbled, digging in one pocket for a handker-cheif and finding one he handed it to her.  
  
She took it with a grateful look and quickly dried her tears.  
  
"I love you, daddy," she said and he looked up, meeting her gaze.  
  
"I love you too, pumpkin'," he replied and there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it? Better not be the groom!" Hank called out and Buffy smiled at the thought of seeing Spike; but it wasn't him, it was Giles.  
  
"Twenty minutes and counting," he called back through the door. "Can I come in for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, just a minute," Hank said, walking up to the door and opening it. "I'll see you both downstairs," he added with a look back at Buffy before he exited and Giles entered.  
  
"Seems like everybody has business in here this evening," Buffy said as Giles closed the door and turned to her. "A regular stompeed," she added as his eyes grew slightly, resting on her figure.  
  
"Buffy," he said and she waited for him to continue, but he didn't.  
  
She smiled a little tryingly, turning partially around to give him a veiw of the back as well and then turning to face him once more, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"You don't like it?" she wondered and he shook his head.  
  
Then changed his mind and nodded. That made her smile again.  
  
"Are you gonna say something?" she asked and he rested his gaze in hers.  
  
"The most lovely bride I've ever had the honor to rest my eyes upon," he then stated and she looked away; slightly embarrassed, but in a good way.  
  
He came up to her and took both her hands in his. The gesture made her turn her head to him again and she noticed his eyes were covered with a layer of tears and she bit back as she felt one of her own rise.  
  
"You're going to be happy," he now stated and she smiled at that. "You, Spike and Kate. And me. And Dawn...and I could go on, but I won't," he added and that made her laugh before she nodded. "I love you, Buffy, like I would my own child. And I'm so, so happy for you."  
  
At that she reached up and locked her arms around him in a hard hug, and he held her tight. They let each other go after a while and Buffy smiled a little.  
  
"Spike and I have been discussing this and he agrees with me... I have something to ask of you," she said and Giles raised his eyebrows slightly. "It'd mean a lot to us if you agreed to be Katie's godfather," she added and his eyes grew slightly.  
  
"You both want ME to be her godfather?" he asked and she nodded. "That is... Really is... I couldn't imagine declining," he finally answered.  
  
"So, that's a yes?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"That is a yes," he confirmed and she threw her arms around him again.  
  
"Thank you," she said and he shook his head a little.  
  
"Thank YOU," he corrected and she smiled widely.  
  
***  
  
Twilight was settling over the small assembly of people in the garden of the Summers home. Lanterns spread a soothing glow across the lawn and the anticipating faces of the guests, who had now taken their seats on the benches which stood so that they created an aisle leading up to the place where Giles soon would take his place.  
  
Two large candles burned at each side of that spot, one colored white and the other black. Symbols for good and evil and for the passion which unites them in every being. The flame of the white candle burned just a little more brightly though, and the sight of it brought comfort to the crowd.  
  
Buffy and Spike had neither one of them wanted to have seating arrangements and so the guests were placed out sporadically, though a seat up front had been saved for Hank by Devon.  
  
The night was sending warm breezes through the garden and the stars were slowly flickering on above their heads as Giles took his place between the candles and a young girl, not more than five years old, walked up to stand to the right hand side of him. She held a breathtakingly crafted violin in her hands, but she didn't put it under her chin; she merely seemed to wait.  
  
Buffy walked down the steps of the stairs carefully, looking up and meeting the eyes of her father, who smiled comfortingly. She returned it, looking over his shoulder towards Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya and Sarah. They all smiled that supporting smile as well and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry over it. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her after all, no matter how sure she was about this decision.  
  
Then Dawn came up to her, handing her a pretty bouquet of pale pink- and white roses, baby's breaths and large green leaves. The Slayer grabbed it and met her sister's eyes. Dawn smiled again, this time warmly and it was a lot better than that other one. Buffy could return it whole-heartedly and then Dawn walked up to take her place in the front of the small group of bride's maides. Dawn was leading, and then Willow and Sarah walked behind her, Tara and Anya last.  
  
The doorway to the kitchen was covered with a white sheet, but Buffy could sense Spike in there as clearly as though she had seen him. She closed her eyes and took the feeling in, and soon enough it worked its charm and started to calm her down.  
  
Then it slowly moved away and she realized he had walked outside to take his place, waiting for her.  
  
"God, what am I doing?" she mumbled, closing her eyes and then Hank's hand took a gentle hold of hers.  
  
She drew a steadying breath and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Spike nodded at that very moment to the guests he knew, and politely to the ones he didn't, as he walked up to take his place, with Xander and Jacob walking behind him. He tried to keep his hands from clenching themselves into fists and then releasing, just to repeat the gesture. Something he had been occupying himself with for nearly half an hour earlier until Jacob had convinced him not to.  
  
The vampire drew an unnecissary breath as he took his place in the space between the Watcher and the young girl who was going to play as Buffy entered.  
  
He felt something dangerously close to butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea what the sight of her would do to him if the mere thought of her made him feel like this.  
  
Then the sweetest music he had ever heard suddenly began to fill the air. The young girl had put her bow to her violin and was creating it, making the notes seem almost touchable.  
  
And as it felt like he couldn't take it anymore, the beauty of it all overwhelming him, his bride stepped out through the door of the kitchen, the frame now imbedded in pale pink- and white roses. He caught his breath at the sight of her and then his eyes filled with the tears he had been holding back the entire day.  
  
Buffy felt her heart swell as her eyes locked in his. The entire population of the world could have come rushing by between them and she knew she still wouldn't have let his gaze go. Then she smiled, happily and he returned it.  
  
Hank led his daughter up the aisle and stopped to give her a kiss on the cheek before he turned to Spike and gave him a courteous bow of the head. Spike returned it and then Hank went and sat down. Spike held Buffy's eyes once more, and then he moved to reach out his left hand to her and she gently slid her right hand in his. He led her the few steps left for them to face Giles and they lowered their arms though their fingers seemed to have intertwined forever.  
  
Giles looked at them and then at the gathered observers behind their backs.  
  
"For this joyous night we have come together, celebrating Buffy and William, and their joining. The two have said that they prefer to read each other their own vows."  
  
Spike smiled crookedly at the mention of his human name, but it was fitting and he turned to her seeing her small smile as well.  
  
"William," Giles now said, bidding him to begin.  
  
"I searched for a long time," he said, keeping his voice steady with a lot of effort, "for the right words. I looked through every poetry book known to man, AND beast," he added, low laughter coming from the assembled people and a wider smile spreading on his bride's lips, "but no matter how HARD I worked I couldn't find anything not too corny or dull to say to this incredible lady standing before me now. Because trying to describe how you make me feel, Buffy, or what you mean to me is like trying to describe music or a falling star or fireworks or that feeling only kids get around Christmas." Buffy shook her head a little, smile still on and her eyes glimmering at him. "You are my future, plain and simple," he continued now. "I love you, and you know I have since the day I saw you even though I didn't REALLY care to admit it... A very wise man once said to me that every day brings a new horizon, the hard thing is to keep our eyes open so that we don't miss it. You're that new horizon for me. And every morning with you is like waking up for the first time. So love me with everything you are, 'cause that's how I always will love you."  
  
She blinked at the tears and then she drew a breath.  
  
"William," she said. "Spike," she added and he smirked slightly at that. "Getting to know you has been one of the greatest journeys of my life. We've been through good times, and bad. We've seen bad things, and worse." He smiled wide. "But you always managed to stand by my side and that means so much to me. I know I can always count on you no matter what. You're a support, a comfort, a...safe harbor." She smiled as well now and he brought one of her hands up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "Your love is a power I never expected to obtain, a strenght I never expected to experience. The love you've filled me with, the love I feel for you is something I never could have even dreamed of and..." she trailed off, closing her eyes and he squeezed her hands lightly as her tears ran over and slid down her cheeks. "Sorry," she whispered as she opened her eyes once more and he shook his head a little that it was okay. "I love you," she stated, "for everything you are and WITH everything that I am."  
  
Giles smiled, looking at one and then the other before saying:  
  
"Now the rings."  
  
Xander reached into one pocket and brought them out: two simple bands of white gold.  
  
"William Thackary Kinsley," Giles said as Spike took the ring which was Buffy's and as Giles continued he causiously thread it onto her finger. "Do you promise to listen to her, to honor her and to share the rest of your days with her?"  
  
"I do," Spike stated and Buffy smiled.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers," Giles began, Buffy doing the same as Spike: taking his ring from Xander and then threading it onto the finger where it belonged. "Do you promise to listen to him, to honor him and to share the rest of your days with him?"  
  
"I do," she stated as well.  
  
"Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now seal your union with a kiss."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as Spike leaned forward, every fiber of her waited for that soft touch and when it finally came she put one hand up by his cheek, kissing him gently back.  
  
They pulled away slowly, unaware of the people surrounding them and both smiling at the same time.  
  
Love you, her thoughts whispered to him and his smile widened as he nodded slowly.  
  
Love you too, he agreed.  
  
***  
  
The sheets were cool and smelled sweetly of lavender as she slid in between them. The candles in the room made the shadows darker, but she didn't mind. Her eyes rested on him as he undressed, a smile tickling the corners of her mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked, smiling as well as he turned around and saw the look.  
  
"Nothing special," she mumbled. "I just love to see you with your clothes off, that's all," she added with a wicked smile which made him throw himself on the bed and grab her in a hard embrace before kissing her, deepening the kiss and feeling her hands find their way up his arms and into his hair.  
  
Then he pulled away slightly, recieving a pout from her and he smirked as he moved to the edge of the bed, standing up before slowly pulling at the covers until they slid off her and revealed her naked form. She smiled timidly, though he could see the growing anticipation in her eyes as he slowly leaned over her and then gently slid so that he could place his body lightly against hers, her legs spreading to give him room and he smiled.  
  
"Do you realize what we just did tonight?" he asked silently, kissing her lips.  
  
"No, not really," she stated and he laughed a very low laugh, almost more of a purr before he moved his mouth to the side of her neck.  
  
"Do you want your wedding present?" he wondered and now the smile widened as she nodded.  
  
"Please," she then said, and he returned her smile.  
  
"Okay," he said, getting off her and jumping off the bed.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed as he disappeared into the small hall of the hotel room, which was theirs for the extent of three nights. "I thought you were speaking in code...as in 'want your wedding present' meant...want some of me," she added now and she could hear him chuckle before he re-entered the room with a box in his hands. "Honey," she said lovingly as he came to sit beside her.  
  
"Open it," he urged and she did, unwrapping the paper carefully and them pulling the lid off to look inside.  
  
She reached down and brought out a wooden box. Looking at the fine carvings on the lid for a moment she then proceeded to turn the small key and open it. Inside it was lined with black velvet and on the cloth lay a silver chain with what looked like a glistening white diamond, shaped like a tear, as the charm attatched to it.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, almost afraid to touch it as it looked so fragile.  
  
"It's a raindrop," he stated and she frowned slightly. "Crystalized magic... from that first day, when you told me you loved me and you..."  
  
"...danced in the rain," she filled in, staring at the small object and then up at him. "I love it," she said and he smiled a little, reaching out his hands and taking it he then opened the lock and leaned forward, moving his hands behind her neck and securing the lock he let it go.  
  
"Perfect," he mumbled. "I knew it would be."  
  
She smiled, putting the box carefully on the bed-side-table and then getting to her feet, kissing him on the lips before walking up to her suitcase and opening it up. Now she was the one who brought out a cardboard box, turning to him and then walking up to him with it. He took it and as she sat down again he began to open it.  
  
Inside there was a leather bound book, which seemed to consist of hand written pages.  
  
As he opened it up he recognized her handwriting and when he had read a few lines he immediately realized what it was.  
  
"This is that thing you didn't want me to read," he said and she nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
"It's our story," she said. "It ends at todays date, I finished the last chapter earlier tonight."  
  
He smiled, leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"I can't wait to read it," he mumbled. "In fact, perhaps I should get started..."  
  
"Don't you DARE!" she exclaimed, pulling him to her and he laughed, this time outloud.  
  
***  
  
She pulled herself closer to him as they both, hours later, were drifting off to sleep.  
  
"You know, some people think it's crazy to put a child into this world as it is... imagine what they'd say if they knew what kinda world we're putting HER into," she mumbled.  
  
"Imagine what a better place the world'll be 'cause of her," he mumbled back and she smiled, nodding and feeling the promise of good dreams gently overpower her. 


	27. Epilogue

New Horizons.  
  
The Continuance  
  
By Annie  
  
11-11-2002  
  
  
  
Epilogue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her daughter lay sleeping in her crib, the gentle breathing soothed the Slayer's strained nerves.  
  
Kate Joyce Mary Kinsley was a beautiful child. She had her father's blue eyes and her mother's pretty mouth and everyone who saw her could see the strength resting within her.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as her husbands arms found their way around her and she leaned her head back a little.  
  
She was scared, she admitted that. She was afraid that one day, when she wasn't looking, her daughter would slip out of her hands. Spike assured her that she wouldn't, that neither of them nor anyone they knew would ever let that happen.  
  
Buffy knew he was right.  
  
Still all she did was wait now, wait for the day her daughter was grown and could take her place by her mother's side. Wait for the day when Katie's powers refused to stay dorment and when she had to face her destiny.  
  
Into each generation a Slayer is born. 


End file.
